Twins The Queenka and The Geek
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: tujuh belas tahun yang lalu lahir dua gadis kembar yang di beri nama Minki (Ren) dan Jeonghan. keduanya sama-sama tumbuh cantik dan cerdas hanya saja kepribadian mereka berbanding terbalik. Minki yang popular dan Jeonghan yang Culun. apa jadinya kalau mereka bertukar posisi? Minkin menjadi culun dan Jeonghan menjadi popular. SEVENTEENxNu'Est. JEONGCHEOL. JREN. JIHAN. AREN. GS.
1. Prolog

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

. . .

Prolog

Minki dan Jeonghan pasangan anak perempuan kembar yang di lahirkan 17 belas tahun yang lalu. Tahun ini genap di usia mereka yang ke 17, mereka resmi menjadi murid SMA. Walaupun kembar, mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Mereka memiliki kecantikan yang sama, kepintaran yang sama, yang membedakannya.. Minki adalah Gadis Populer bahkan baru masuk ke SMA ini ia sudah di kenal oleh para senior terutama kapten basket sekolah yaitu Jonghyun (JR) yang pertama kali sejak melihat Minki turun dari mobil antar jemputnya langsung jatuh cinta dan sekarang mereka resmi berpacaran. Karena kecantikan, kepintarannya dalam bersosialisasi dan Minki memiliki nilai tambah karena ia bisa melakukan beberapa gerakan Dance akhirnya ia gaet Tim Cheersleader Sekolah. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan, Minki sudah seperti layaknya seorang Ratu.

Berbeda dengan jeonghan. Jeonghan adalah tipe gadis pemalu, pendiam, dan kikuk. Rambut panjangnya selalu di kuncir kuda ke belakang dan mata sipitnya terbingkai oleh kacamata tebal dengan frame hitam yang besar. Jeonghan selalu berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala dan tidak pernah bebicara nyaman dengan laki-laki.

Anehnya ia bersahabat dengan laki-laki, Jisoo (Joshua) satu-satunya laki-laki yang dapat berbicara nyaman dengan Jeonghan. Jisoo merupakan teman Jeonghan sejak SMP, mereka memiliki minat yang sama seperti buku, komik, paduan suara, ilmiah, dan hal-hal seperti itu. tentu saja kalian tau bagaimana penampilan Jisoo. Seragam sekolah yang rapi-tidak seperti anak siswa kebanyakan yang bajunya berantakan-, kacamata yang bentuknya hampir sama dengan jeonghan juga rambut yang selalu di tata rapi dengan gel.

Tetapi semakin hari, Minki semakin muak dengan kehidupannya yang selalu di ikuti dan bicarakan. Dan akhir-akhir ini ia cukup lelah mengikuti cheersleader bahkan akhir-akhir ini nilainya menurun karena tidak lagi fokus belajar dan hanya terus berpacaran dengan Jonghyun. Sampai kepalanya pening hanya memikirkan soal kesehariannya yang melelahkan.

Jeonghan? Tetap dengan hari-harinya yang semakin membosankan. Kelasnya dengan Minki terpisah, dari jauh Jeonghan hanya bisa memperhatikan Minki dengan nyamannya berteman dengan banyak orang, di kenal banyak orang, di senangi banyak orang dan berpenampilan menarik. Sesampai di rumah jeonghan selalu menengok dirinya sendiri di kaca. Ia hanya seorang gadis culun berkaca mata tebal yang tidak memiliki teman hanya bermodal kepintaran. Jeonghan menatap sedih dirinya sendiri.

Suatu ketika muncul ide gila di kepala Minki saat memergoki Jeonghan yang mencoba berdandan walaupun caranya salah, ia menarik lengan jeonghan dan mengajak bicara jeonghan. Dengan seringaian nakalnya, Minki mengusulkan untuk bertukar posisi dengan Jeonghan. Awalnya jeonghan terkejut dan bingung. tetapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Minki, Jeonghan menyanggupinya.

. . .

Review Menentukan kelanjutan FF

. . .

Padahal banyak FF yang belum selesai

Tapi ide ini tidak tertahankan.

. . .

_Lady ChulHee_


	2. satu

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Happy Reading ^^

. . .

"Sekolah baru, seragam baru, teman baru, dan.. pacar baru." –Minki.

. . .

5.59 A.M

6.00 A.M

Beep beep beep

Alarm berbentuk jam digital itu terus berdenging di sepenjuru kamar seorang putri. Kamar yang di desain khusu dengan dominasi warna putih juga soft pink. kamar yang selalu rapi dengan setiap sudut terdapat banyak photoshoot sang putri pemiliki kamar. Alarm itu terus berbunyi membuat sang putri yang di ketahui bernama Minki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mematikan alarm tersebut.

Ia mengerang pelan sebelum membuka penutup matanya. Minki menyingkap selimut pinknya menampakan tubuh langsingnya yang mulus dengan di balut piyama pink bercorak pita pita warna warni. Ia mengucek matanya pelan. Walaupun wajahnya membengkak tetap saja dia terlihat cantik.

Rambut pirangnya berantakan tidak beraturan, mulutnya terbuka lebar menguap. Minki beranjak dan duduk di kursi meja riasnya dengan wajah capek. Pandangannya rabun, jelas saja matanya kan minus. Walaupun begitu Minki menolak memakai kacamata tebal seperti Jeonghan. Ia lebih memilih memakai lensa kontak agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"sebaiknya aku mandi." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil meraih Handuknya yang tersangkut di Kursi meja riasnya. Minki langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Kamar mandi itu tidak jauh beda dengan kamar mandi hotel. Bedanya, kamar mandi itu juga di dominasi warna pink dengan bathtube berbentuk bulat di tengahnya.

Selesai mandi, Minki masuk ke ruang pakaiannya yang berseberangan dengan kamar mandinya. Ruang pakaian itu benar-benar seperti lemari selebriti. Mulai dari atasan, bawahan, dress, jumpsuit, baju pesta, baju sehari-hari, seragam sekolah, dan aksesoris berbagai gaya lengkap dengan lemari yang penuh dengan sepatu dengan berbagai macam model tersusun rapi.

Minki meraih seragamnya yang sudah di modifikasinya menjadi fit body dan roknya lebih pendek. Minki memakainya dengan rapi lalu dengan lihai ia menata rambut pirangnya yang sebahu itu menjadi cepolan kecil meninggalkan rambut bagian depannya alias poninya tergantung rata di atas alis.

Setelah meraih boots hitam dan bando studnya, Minki beralih ke meja riasnya dan mulai merias wajahnya dengan make up natural. Polesan terakhir ia memolehkan lip tint berwarna pink yang terlihat sangat cocok di bibirnya yang kissable. Selesai itu Minki menyampiri ransel kulit keluaran terbarunya dan memasang boots serta bando studnya. Dengan begini ia siap berangkat ke sekolah.

"tunggu sepertinya ada yang kurang.." pikir Minki lalu melirik parfume Victoria Secret yang bertengger di meja riasnya.

. . .

5.59 A.M

6.00 A.M

Kriing kriing kriing

"ouhh jebal.." geram gadis berambut pirang lainnya yang menempati kamar sebelah. Kamar yang lebih sederhana dari kamar sebelumnya. Tapi apa kamar yang penuh dengan poster karakter komik dan idola itu bisa di sebut sederhana? Gadis yang di ketahui bernama Jeonghan itu mengulurkan tangannya mematikan Jam wekernya yang berbentuk panda itu.

Hal yang pertama di cari Jeonghan adalah kacamatanya. Setelah mendapat kacamata itu, Jeonghan memakainya dan menyingkap selimutnya. Tanpa babibu Jeonghan masuk ke kamar mandi melewati rak buku dengan koleksi komiknya dan koleksi action figurenya. Jeonghan langsung menyambar sikat giginya lalu mulai menggosok gigi sambil memandangi dirinya yang ada di kaca. Jeonghan menatap datar wajahnya yang kusut dengan lingkar hitam yang ada di bawah matanya.

Lingkar hitam itu di dapatnya karena suka tidur tengah malam entah karena membaca buku, membaca komik, atau bermain game online. Selesai menggosok gigi, Jeonghan melepas bajunya sembarangan dan langsung mandi di bawah guyuran shower air dingin. Ia meringis karena air dingin itu langsung menusuk menembus kulit mulusnya.

"semangat semangat!" Ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Selesai mandi dan mengeringkan tubuh dengan rambut panjangnya yang di gulung dengan handuknya. Ia menyambar seragamnya dan memakainya dengan rapi. Seragamnya tidak seperti seragam Minki yang di modifikasi. Seragam Jeonghan tidak body fit dan terkesan kebesaran.

Setelah itu Jeonghan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer, menyisirnya rapi lalu mengikatnya menjadi kunciran kuda. Kacamata hitamnya kembali bertengger. Jeonghan tersenyum puas. Jeonghan seperti ini, tidak seperti Minki yang memoles wajahnya sebelum pergi sekolah, satu-satunya kosmetik yang di miliki Jeonghan hanyalah lipbalm rasa strawberry itu pun pemberian Minki karena saat itu Jeonghan sakit dan bibirnya kering jadi Minki menyarankannya untuk memakai lipbalm.

Setelah menyambar tas kulitnya yang berwarna coklat dengan berbagai macam gantungan karakter anime juga memasang sneakers converse kesayangannya, Jeonghan keluar dari kamar dan menunggu Minki yang belum juga siap di ruang makan. Lima belas menit kemudian Minki turun dengan wangi semerbak yang membuat wangi masakan koki mansion mereka menjadi kalah.

"parfume mu itu apa tidak berlebihan?" tanya Jeonghan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya saat Minki mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Minki menggeleng menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan tanpa dosanya. Jeonghan geleng-geleng dan mulai mengambil roti panggang yang sudah di siapnya tetapi Minki menahan lengannya.

"tunggu, kamu gak pakai krim yang aku kasih itu lagi?" tanya Minki memperhatikan wajah Jeonghan. Jeonghan menggeleng pelan. "oh my gosh Jeonghan, kenapa?" tanya Minki lagi dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"gak suka, gatel, lengket juga." Komentar Jeonghan sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai strawberry favoritenya. "itu sih karena kamu gak biasa, kamu tau gak krim itu penting banget, supaya muka kamu tuh gak kebakar sinar matahari." Ucap Minki mulai mengomeli Jeonghan soal kecantikan.

Tetapi Jeonghan memilih tidak mendengarkan dan lebih memilh menyuap roti panggangnya. Di meja makan yang besar itu, mereka hanya duduk berdua di sana dengan dua pelayan yang berada di sisi kiri kanan mereka di bagian belakang. Orang tua? Kedua orang tua mereka adalah pembisnis sibuk yang hampir tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk mengistirahatkan diri di rumah. Mereka menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk sarapan.

Keduanya sekarang sudah di perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan mobil sedan hitam yang mengantarkan mereka ke sekolah. Jeonghan sibuk memperhatikan Minki yang tampak sibuk dengan smartphone di tangan. Ia memperhatika dandanan Minki yang seperti biasa Hebohnya. Lama lama memperhatikan Minki, Jeonghan ingat perkataan seseorang yang entah tidak tau siapa orang itu. yang pasti orang itu sedang membicarakan Minki.

Saat itu Jeonghan sedang mencari buku refrensi di perpustakaan, tidak sengaja ia mendengar dua gadis yang ada di balik rak tempat Jeonghan berdiri sedang berbincang. Awalnya Jeonghan tidak peduli karena tadinya percakapan itu tidak penting sampai Jeonghan mendengar namanya tersebut juga nama saudarinya , Minki.

"hey, kau tau tidak, Minki itu punya kembaran kan?"

"benarkah? Siapa?"

"itu Jeonghan, anak kelas unggulan itu."

"yang culun itu?" Jeonghan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"eum iya yang culun itu,"

"aku tidak menyangka.. kau taukan Minki itu ya.. Queenka, aku tidak percaya kalau Geek seperti Jeonghan itu kembarannya mereka benar-benar berbeda!"

"aku juga awalnya tidak percaya tapi aku melihat sendiri saat mereka di jemput, mereka naik di mobil yang sama, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Minki mau punya kembaran menjijikan seperti Jeonghan." Saat itu juga Jeonghan memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar percakapan mereka lebih lanjut.

"Jeonghan, hoy, Jeonghan!" Minki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jeonghan yang tengah melamun. Jeonghan pun sadar dari lamunannya setelah Minki menguncang tubuhnya pelan. "ah ne?" tanyanya tersadar.

"kau dengar tidak tadi aku bicara apa?" tanya Minki menatap Jeonghan serius. Jeonghan hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya menatap Minki tanpa dosa. Minki mendengus kesal saat itu juga mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah mulai ramai. Minki turun dari sisi kanan sementara Jeonghan keluar dari sisi kiri mobil.

"my princess!" sapa seseorang dari kejauhan langsung merangkul Minki. Laki-laki Jangkung dengan rambut yang di cat pirang menyamai rambut Jeonghan. Di ketahui laki-laki itu bernama Kim Jeonghyun, kekasih barunya Minki. "jebal jom! Kau itu selalu bikin malu!" omel Minki memukul pelan dada Jonghyun karena sapaannya tadi mengundang orang memperhatikannya.

Tanpa sapaan yang nyaring itu pun mereka sudah pasti tetap menjadi pusat perhatian karena mereka terlalu mencolok. Jelas, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pasangan ini? dua junior yang berhasil membuat seisi sekolah melirik mereka karena dandanan dan karisma yang terlalu mencolok. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga terkenal karena kehebatan mereka di bidang akademik dan olahraga.

Jonghyun merupakan MVP dan seorang kapten baru bagi tim basket SMA elite ini. sedangkan Minki adalah seorang Center di Tim Cheerleader kebanggaan sekolah. Pasangan yang sempurna bukan?

Jeonghan hanya bisa berjalan menunduk sambil memeluk buku-bukunya dan hilang di balik keramaian beberapa orang malah melirik jijik ke arahnya. Di tengah jalan ia melihat sepasang sepatu kulit di depan matanya, Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tahu siapa orang itu, Jisoo. Jisoo sahabatnya sejak SMP satu satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya dan orang yang memiliki selera yang sama dengannya.

Jisoo tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jeonghan seperti biasa. "pagi." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat kedua matanya berubah menjadi garis. Jeonghan membalas senyuman Jisoo. "pagi Jisoo." Sapa Jeonghan balik.

"ayo kita masuk kelas." ajak Jisoo pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengikuti Jisoo ke arah kelas meninggalkan Minki yang masih betah nongkrong di koridor bersama anak-anak cheers. Jeonghan menatap sekilas Minki yang asik berbincang lalu berbalik membelakangi Minki dan pergi ke kelas bersama Jisoo.

. . .

Setelah bel berbunyi barulah Jonghyun melepaskan dirinya, karena kelas mereka yang berbeda Jonghyun terus menahannya masuk kekelas sebelum bel berbunyi. Minki menaruh tasnya, di bangkunya tepatnya di samping bangkunya sudah duduk seoonggok manusia pemalas dengan jaket baseball kesayangannya itu sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja dan mendengkur halus.

"hey." Ucap Minki menggoyang tubuh laki-laki yang sudah jadi teman sebangkunya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Berkat dialah ia menjadi dekat dengan Jonghyun dan menjadi anggota cheers. Setelah di guncang oleh Minki bukannya terbangun orang itu malah semakin mendengkur. Minki memutar bola matanya malas.

"choi Seungcheol." Panggil Minki dengan nama lengkapnya tetapi tidak ada reaksi. "ah annyeonghaseyo seonsaengnim!" ucap Minki tiba-tiba dan ternyata cukup ampuh tipuan itu untuk membangunkan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mendecak setelah sadar kalau Minki hanya menipunya. "sialan." Umpatnya sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya sementara Minki sudah tertawa geli melihat reaksi dan ekspresi Seungcheol yang di anggapnya lucu. "pagi-pagi sudah polusi suara." Komentar Seungcheol pada Minki yang masih asik tertawa hingga memukul-mukul lengan Seungcheol.

"daripada pagi-pagi udah malas?" balas Minki bermaksud menyindir. Seungcheol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "kau tau aku sama sekali belum tidur tau,"

"kenapa? Tadi malam club ramai?" tanya Minki membuat Seungcheol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. "sttss pelankan suaramu, semua orang akan tau nanti." Ucap Seungcheol mengibaskan tangannya. Minki terkikik lagi kali ini pelan. Ia mengangguk paham, sangat paham kalau teman sebangkunya ini sebenarnya adalah pekerja paruh waktu di klub malam.

Minki tidak sengaja menemuinya saat lewat di depan sebuah klub malam di kawasan Gangnam, ia melihat Seungcheol sedang duduk di sana dengan seragam seperti bartender. Minki pun menghampiri Seungcheol yang terlihat terkejut melihat kehadiran Minki. Malam itu Minki mengetahui kalau Seungcheol ternyata hidup sendiri di seoul dan harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidupnya di seoul. Malam itu juga Minki sepakat untuk merahasiakan pekerjaan Seungcheol karena anak yang berusia di bawah 18 tahun bekerja di klub malam adalah hal yang illegal. Juga jika orang-orang mengetahuinya otomatis Seungcheol akan di cap anak nakal oleh orang lain. padahal sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Tidak heran mengapa Seungcheol selalu tidur di kelas karena malamnya ia harus bergadang untuk bekerja.

Beberapa saat kemudian guru masuk dan Minki menyiapkan buku-bukunya dan alat tulisnya. Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya pada Minki. "apa?" tanya Minki melirik tangan Seungcheol. "aku tidak bawa lagi hari ini." ucap Seungcheol sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Lagi-lagi Minki memutar bola matanya dan merogoh kotak pensilnya mencari bolpoin yang pas untuk ia pinjamkan pada Seungcheol. "nih, jangan hilang lagi," ucap Minki menyerahkan bolpoin itu dan mengingatkan Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengangguk sambil membuka buku catatannya. "siap bos," sahutnya membuat Minki mendengus.

. . .

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Waktu istirahat biasanya adalah waktu makan siang. Makan siang di cafeteria yang ada di sekolah ini. disana akan terlihat jelas sekali tingkatan sosial yang ada di sekolah ini dari pemetaan tempat duduk yang sudah di analisis oleh Jisoo. Jeonghan tidak mengerti kenapa Jisoo melakukan itu. ia hanya mengiyakan Jisoo saja.

Jadi menurut Jisoo ada beberapa tingkatan sosial di sekolah ini sesuai dengan letak tempat duduk mereka. Cafeteria yang berbentuk segi panjangan dengan pojok ruangan di sebelah kiri adalah tempat pemesanan makanan yang berdekatan dengan pintu masuk ini di bagi menjadi em bagian oleh Jisoo.

Bagian pertama adalah sudut kiri, di sana terdapat senior senior yang biasanya sudah hampir lulus beserta siswa siswa biasa yang tidak terlalu istimewa namun berprestasi misalnya adalah kakak kandung(Jisoo)nya sendiri yaitu Aron. Si ketua paduan suara sekolah yang kelompoknya selalu mendapat gelar juara nasional ketika mengikuti kejuaraan. Jeonghan dan Jisoo merupakan anggota senior di kelompok itu. Jisoo menyebutnya sudut kebanggaan.

Lalu bagian kedua, bagian tengah di mana terdapat meja bulat yang besar yang di isi oleh tim kebanggaan sekolah yaitu Tim basket beserta pacar pacar mereka yang berasal dari Tim pemandu sorak. Terlihat dari style mereka bukanlah anak yang sembarangan. Mereka anak-anak yang di segani juga istimewa tentu pastinya popular. Terutama Kapten Kapten mereka yang baru baru saja di angkat beberapa minggu yang lalu, Minki dan Jonghyun yang mendapat gelar best couple. Jisoo menyebutnya lingkaran neraka. Entah Jisoo sangat benci dengan anak-anak popular.

Lalu di bagian agak menjorok ke dalam adalah tempat duduk siswa biasa yang benar-benar biasa. Tidak popular. Tidak berprestasi. Dan tidak juga istimewa. Entahlah Jisoo hanya menyebutnya sudut biasa.

Dan tempat yang mereka berdua tempati sekarang adalah sudut zona aman. Terdapat di bagian kanan cafeteria yang berada paling dalam dan paling sudut. Yang hanya di tempati oleh tiga orang. Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Jihoon ketiganya sama-sama berkacamata, ketiganya sama-sama Nerd, ketiganya sama-sama memiliki passion yang sama terhadap buku, dan ketiganya… apa yang siswa lain sebut? Geek? Seperti itulah.

Jihoon adalah gadis mungil berambut pendek dengan potongan bob berwarna kecoklatan dengan kacamata bulat membingkai matanya yang seperti garis karena terlalu sipit. Nilainya ada di peringkat ketiga saat masuk ke sekolah ini setelah yang pertama adalah Jeonghan kemudian Jisoo kemudian Jihoon lalu peringkat keempat di isi oleh Choi Seungcheol entah itu siapa Jeonghan tidak mengenalnya yang pasti Minki berada di peringkat ke lima.

Untuk Jihoon, bukannya ia menutup diri hanya saja ia terlalu cuek dengan sekitarnya. Ia juga terkenal galak pada laki-laki sehingga banyak yang takut untuk mendekatinya. Seperti ada tameng tidak terlihat yang melingkupi tubuh kecilnya itu. tetapi Jeonghan dan Jisoo berhasil menembusnya entah dengan cara apa Jeonghan juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berteman dengan Jihoon.

Walaupun berada di tempat yang paling sudut, Jeonghan masih bisa melirik ke arah lingkaran neraka yang di sebutkan Jisoo. Tempat di mana saudari kembarnya sedang duduk di rangkulan kekasihnya sedang asik bercanda tawa dengan banyak gadis yang sepenampilan dengannya. Jeonghan hanya bisa mengemut sumpitnya dan mengunyah kimbabnya pelan sambil memandangi. Jujur saja kadang ia merasa iri dengan Minki yang menurutnya terlalu sempurna untuk Hidup.

Kenyataan kalau Minki adalah saudari kembarnya tidak menutup kemungkinan di hati Jeonghan tetap ia merasa dirinya jauh berbeda dengan Minki. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jeonghan ingin seperti Minki. Yang dengan nyamannya berbicara dengan banyak laki-laki, berdandan, bertubuh bagus, bisa segalanya, dan memiliki banyak teman.

"hey Jeonghan, apa kau mendengarkanku?" ucap Jisoo mengguncang pelan tubuh Jeonghan membuat Jeonghan kembali sadar. "ah, maaf aku sedang banyak pikiran." Ucap Jeonghan mengibaskan tangannya yang memegang sumpit lalu terkekeh pelan.

"akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap aneh." Komentar Jihoon yang sedang mengigit tempuranya. "benar." Sahut Jisoo mengangguk dan membetulkan kacamatanya. Jeonghan terkekeh lagi lalu melanjutkan makannya. "apanya yang aneh, ayo cepat habiskan sebentar lagi waktu makan siang habis." Ucap Jeonghan.

. . .

To Be Continue

. . .

Next? Reviewnya juseyo~~

. . .

_Lady ChulHee_


	3. dua

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

. . .

"menyanyi dapat membuat jiwaku merasa lebih tenang." –Jeonghan.

. . .

Kriing kriing kriing

Bel sekolah berbunyi tiga kali itu artinya pelajaran sudah selesai dan semua siswa boleh pulang. Terkecuali yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Jeonghan baru saja keluar dari kelasnya bersama Jisoo namun Minki sudah menunggunya di depan kelas. "Minki," ucapnya terkejut melihat Minki menarik tangannya untuk berpindah tempat agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Jeonghan pun memberikan isyarat pada Jisoo untuk pergi duluan ke ruang music dan ia akan menyusul setelah selesai berbicara dengan Minki.

"apa hari ini kau latihan paduan suara?" tanya Minki langsung pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangguk mengiyakan. "boleh aku ikut?" tanya Minki lagi dengan wajah berbinar. Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti.

Minki mendesah pelan lalu melirik kiri kanannya seperti memastikan sekitar mereka aman dan tidak aka nada yang menguping. "aku sedang ingin kabur dari latihan cheers, aku benar-benar lelah hari ini, kumohon ajak aku ke ruang music…" ucap Minki menggenggam kedua tangan Jeonghan dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Jeonghan menatap Minki sambil berpikir-pikir, bukannya tidak mau mengajak Minki tetapi Minki itu sangat mencolok sedangkan anggota paduan suara itu hanya murid-murid biasa, Jeonghan tidak siap menjadi buah bibir lagi kalau Minki ikut latihan paduan suara hari ini. di tambah senior seniornya di paduan suara terutama yang perempuan tidak begitu suka dengan Minki. Entah apapun alasannya Jeonghan tidak mengerti. Dan satu lagi alasan kenapa Jeonghan tidak ingin Minki ikut ke paduan suara.

"tapi.." _"tapi Aron sunbae pasti akan jatuh hati padamu, untuk hal itu aku tidak bisa merelakannya untukmu Minki,maaf."_ namun lanjutan kata-kata itu tertahan di dalam pikiran dan hati Jeonghan saja, ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

"hey Jeonghan, tidak keruang music?" pucuk di cinta wulan pun tiba, Aron dengan tampilan rapi seperti biasa berpapasan dengan Jeonghan juga Minki yang ada koridor. Jeonghan terlihat terkejut mendapati Aron yang tadi menyapanya. Bibirnya kelu tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"ah Aron sunbae, apa aku boleh ikut paduan suara?" tanya Minki langsung menghadap Aron, Jeonghan tidak menyangka Minki tau nama Aron. Ya tidak heran karena nama Aron sering muncul di pengumuman senior berprestasi setiap upacara. "oh tentu boleh," Aron mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang lalu ia menepuk pundak Jeonghan juga Minki bergantian.

"ayo, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Ucap Aron sambil tersenyum dan membuat Jeonghan semakin terpesona. Sama seperti saat tiga bulan yang lalu, hari pertama orientasi untuk siswa baru. Saat itu, Jeonghan benar-benar bingung karena ia terpisah dengan Minki dan tidak menemukan Jisoo. Hari itu semua siswa di kumpulkan di auditorium untuk mengikuti acara pembukaan. Karena Jeonghan bangun terlambat ia di tinggal Minki dan harus berangkat ke sekolah seorang diri.

Sesampai di sekolah ia di senggol oleh seseorang yang terburu-buru hingga Jeonghan menjatuhkan kacamatanya. Karena minusnya yang tinggi, saat kacamatanya terlepas pandangan Jeonghan benar-benar kabur. Ia sampai membungkuk meraba-raba tanah untuk mencari kacamatanya yang terjatuh namun seseorang menolongnya untuk berdiri dan memberikan kacamatanya.

Jeonghan membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia pun memasang kacamata dan melihat sosok laki-laki tampan berseragam rapi dengan rambut yang di atur rapi ke atas. Tatapan matanya terlihat khawatir dan beberapa kali menanyakan keadaan Jeonghan. Tapi bodohnya Jeonghan saat itu hanya bisa membungkuk dan langsung pergi ke aula.

Di upacara penerimaan murid baru itu, Jeonghan mengetahui kalau laki-laki yang menolongnya tadi pagi bernama Aron Kwak, salah satu siswa senior berprestasi di sekolah ini dan ia mengenalkan ekskul paduan suara mulai hari itu Jeonghan langsung mendaftar ke paduan suara.

"ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh hati dengan seseorang." Ucapnya saat bercerita tentang perasaannya yang berdebar setiap kali melihat Aron pada Jisoo. "dia itu kakakku asal kau tau." Jeonghan terkejut saat Jisoo mengatakan kalau Aron adalah kakaknya. Jeonghan menemukan satu fakta lagi, selama hampir 4 tahun ia bersahabat dengan Jisoo ia tidak sadar kalau Jisoo memiliki kakak laki-laki setampan Aron.

Namun Jeonghan hanyalah Jeonghan, ia akan gelisah saat berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu hanya membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Selama tiga bulan ini ia menyukai Aron, ia hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan. Jeonghan belum punya cukup kekuatan untuk mendekati Aron.

"kenapa kau malah melamun?" suara Minki membuat Jeonghan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Jeonghan menggeleng, Minki memicitkan matanya menatap Jeonghan yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan curiga. "sejak tadi tatapanmu tidak lepas dari Aron sunbae.. apa kau menyukainya?" Bisik Minki mencengkram lengan Jeonghan dan mencondongkan wajahnya pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan langsung gelagapan dan salah tingkah. Pipinya bersemu merah dan lidahnya kelu tidak bisa berkata-kata seperti orang yang tertangkap basah. Minki menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan menatap jahil Jeonghan. "aigoo ternyata Jeonghanku sedang jatuh cinta." Ucapnya mencubit gemas pipi Jeonghan.

"geumanhae Minki." Ucap Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menepis tangan Minki. "bisakah kau tidak usah berisik?" ucap Jisoo yang duduk di belakang mereka. Minki menoleh dan menatap tidak suka pada Jisoo. Jisoo membalas tatapan tidak suka Minki dengan tatapan sinis.

. . .

Apa yang di bayangkan Jeonghan benar terjadi. Selama latihan Minki selalu jadi pusat perhatian terutama perhatian dari Aron. Mulai dari Aron meminta Minki untuk menyanyi di depan dengan alasan mengetest kemampuan dan type suara Minki. Jatuhlah Minki di bagian sopran, bagian yang sama dengan Jeonghan.

Lalu Aron yang meminta Minki untuk menyanyikan nada nada tinggi. Dan masih banyak sampai membuat Jeonghan sekuat tenaga untuk mengusir rasa irinya. Belum para anggota laki-laki yang kebanyakan tidak fokus dengan latihan karena terus memperhatikan Minki.

Minki sendiri terlihat menikmati latihan paduan suara ini, sepanjang latihan yang sudah hampir selesai ini Minki terus tersenyum dan menyanyi dengan hikmat. Minki pun terlihat cepat berbaur dengan anggota yang lain, anggota yang lain bahkan banyak yang berdecak kagum, karena Minki yang di hadapannya ini berbeda dengan Minki yang sering mereka gosipkan. Minki yang mereka gosipkan adalah gadis cheers yang hanya bisa bersolek dan memandang sebelah mata orang orang biasa. Sedangkan Minki yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah gadis cantik berhati baik dan sangat ramah. Karena inilah kepribadian Minki sebenarnya.

Dan Jeonghan berterima kasih pada Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang music dan membawa Minki keluar dari sana.

"apa apaan sih!" kesal Minki menghempaskan tangan Jonghyun yang tadi mencengkramnya erat. Jonghyun menatap marah pada Minki. "apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?" tanyanya.

"latihan paduan suara." Sahut Minki santai tidak memperdulikan Jonghyun yang terlihat emosi. "untuk apa?" Minki mendengus lalu berbalik ingin pergi namun Jonghyun menahannya dan menghalangi jalannya.

"itu adalah klub orang orang lemah, untuk apa kau kesana?" desis Jonghyun mengecilkan volumenya agar tidak terdengar siapa-siapa. Minki menganga menatap Jonghyun, ia tidak menyangka Jonghyun akan mengatakan hal sekejam itu.

"orang orang lemah katamu? Jadi kau sudah merasa hebat?" ucapnya menatap nyalang Jonghyun.

Jonghyun memalingkan wajahnya. Minki mendorong tubuh Jonghyun ke depan. "jangan mentang-mentang kamu kapten basket, dicintai banyak orang, orang kaya, kamu bisa mengatakan orang lain yang berbeda denganmu itu orang yang lemah." Ucap Minki dan Jonghyun hanya bisa memalingkan wajah.

"jangan temui aku sampai kau memperbaiki sikap buruk mu itu." ucap Minki menunjuk wajah Jonghyun lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam ruang music lagi.

Sementara latihan sudah selesai saat Minki masuk ke sana, Jeonghan sudah menggendong ranselnya yang sangat berat itu. "kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jeonghan menengok wajah Minki yang di tekuk dan masam. Minki menggeleng pelan dan menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Jeonghan.

"ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya lirih. Jeonghan yang di gandeng Minki hanya bisa mengikuti Minki pasrah. Biasanya Jeonghan pulang sendiri karena selama berpacaran dengan Jonghyun, Minki selalu pulang di antar oleh Jonghyun setelah latihan mereka selesai.

Sesampainya di mobil, Minki hanya diam. Auranya sangat mendung, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Jeonghan melihatnya ceria. "kau yakin tidak ingin cerita?" tanya Jeonghan pada adik kembarnya itu.

"tidak papa, Jonghyun sedang kambuh brengseknya, sudah biasa." Ucap Minki sambil memaksakan senyuman. "oh iya," ucapnya mencondongkan tubuh pada Jeonghan membuat Jeonghan menatapnya bingung.

"sejak kapan kau suka dengan Aron sunbae?" tanya Minki langsung to the point membuat Jeonghan kembali gelagapan dan wajahnya memerah. "a-apanya.. a-aku t-tidak.. heung…" Jeonghan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya membuat Minki tertawa puas.

"aigoo kau sangat menggemaskan, sudah aku saja eonni." Ucapnya menoel Jeonghan dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan.

"Minki berisik!" ucap Jeonghan mendorong pelan Minki.

"oh jadi ternyata itu alasan seorang Jeonghan masuk ke paduan suara?"

"geumanhaja!"

"utututtu." Minki menyubit gemas pipi Jeonghan yang semakin memerah. Jeonghan menangkisnya sementara Minki masih tertawa. Saat tawanya mereda, Minki mengatakan sesuatu.

"kalau kau suka, kejar saja, sebelum dia lulus atau…"

"atau apa?"

"atau dia di ambil orang, kau pasti tidak ingin itu terjadikan?"

. . .

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi Minki. Mulai dari tugas yang menumpuk, Minki bukannya tidak mengerjakan tugas namun karena alasan tertantu tugasnya di tambah karena ia sering absen pelajaran untuk mengikuti perlombaan cheers. Lalu di lanjutkan oleh seniornya di cheers yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan Minki mulai bersikap seenaknya pada Minki. Ini yang membuat Minki malas untuk mengikuti latihan cheers. Kemudian pacarnya yang temperamental itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

Terkadang Minki merasa lelah menjadi popular. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Minki tidak suka menjadi popular. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi popular. Popular tidak seenak yang orang bayangkan. Semakin banyak orang yang menyukaimu semakin banyak pula orang yang membencimu dan semakin banyak juga masalah yang datang.

Menjadi popular benar-benar beban bagi Minki. Semua yang ia lakukan selalu di komentari oleh orang-orang. Karena itu Minki tidak bisa bergerak bebas, padahal ia bukan selebriti tapi ia merasa hidupnya sudah seperti selebriti, penuh acting dan kepura-puraan. Minki memperhatikan Jeonghan yang terlihat santai di depannya dengan tampilan bebasnya itu, berjalan dengan nyaman bahkan melakukan sesuatu dengan bebas tanpa di perhatikan orang lain. terselip rasa iri di hatinya saat melihat Jeonghan seperti tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk bersikap dan berperilaku, bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa seorang pun harus mencampuri urusannya.

Minki membuka knop pintu kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seseorang duduk di meja riasny menghadap ke arah Minki dengan senyum lebarnya. Hwang Minhyun, tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecil Minki. Hwang Minhyun merupakan salah satu dari teman laki-laki Minki namun Minhyunlah yang paling dekat dengannya bahkan melampaui kedekatannya dengan Jeonghan yang notabenenya adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri. Minhyun satu tahun lebih tua di atas Minki, dan Minhyun adalah anak tunggal, tidak heran ia menganggap Minki adik perempuannya sendiri.

"yeodongsaeng!" sapanya mulai memeluk Minki. "menggelikan aku sudah besar!" protes Minki mendorong Minhyun menjauh namun Minhyun yang lebih kuat juga lebih besar dari Minki kembali memeluk Minki. Minhyun menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Minki dan mencubit pipi Minki yang lain dengan gemas.

Minki hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela nafas. "ayolah aku sedang capek." Ucap Minki mengeluh membuat Minhyun melepas pelukannya. "baiklah baiklah." Ucap Minhyun. Minki menaruh tas sekolahnya di meja belajar lalu menghempaskan diri di atas kasur besarnya. "oppa, kau tidak kabur dari asrama kan?" tanya Minki membuat Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat menjelajahi kamar Minki.

"tidak." sahutnya menggeleng sambil mengambil mainan rubik 3x3 yang tidak beraturan di atas meja belajar Minki lalu mendudukan diri di samping Minki. "benar?" tanya Minki lagi, Minhyun mengangguk lagi dengan pandangan fokus kepada mainan rubik milik Minki.

"aku tidak percaya," sahut Minki membuat Minhyun menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh pada Minki yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Minki menatap Minhyun balik dengan tatapan meremehkan, dengan gerakan cepat Minhyun langsung menindih Minki. Kedua tangannya menopang pada dua sisi di samping kepala Minki.

Minki menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. Membuat Minhyun mengigit bibirnya dan mengelus pipi Minki dengan sebelah tangannya. "oppa harus melakukan apa agar kau percaya hah?" tanya sedikit berbisik. "ah tidak aku sedang tidak ingin." Ucap Minki mendorong pundak Minhyun untuk menjauh membuat Minhyun menjatuhkan badannya di samping Minki.

Minhyun mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Minki dan merapatkan tubuhnya. "wae? Pacarmu sekarang lebih memuaskan eoh?" Minki terkikik. "bukan begitu, tapi-."

"hah kalian sudah melakukannya?" potong Minhyun membuat Minki mendengus kesal dengan pipi bersemu merah. Minhyun mengacak rambut Minki gemas kemudian terkekeh. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti dengan hubungannya sendiri dengan Minki. Benar mereka sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara sendiri, Minki menganggapnya sebagai 'oppa'.

Hubungan saudara yang di maksud bahkan sudah melakukan banyak hal termasuk hal yang 'intim'. Bagi Minhyun, Minki adalah yang pertama dan Minhyun adalah orang beruntung yang mendapatkan kehormatan atas hal yang seharusnya menjadi milik suami Minki kelak. Ia masih ingat hari itu, malam sehabis pesta kelulusan Minhyun dari tingkat sekolah menengah pertama.

Minhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Minki tidak marah dan tidak memberontak bahkan ia tidak masalah miliknya di ambil oleh Minhyun. Malam itu merupakan malam yang paling membekas bagi Minhyun, malam yang tidak akan pernah di lupakan oleh Minhyun. Mereka tidak hanya melakukannya sekali, sejak saat itu mereka terus melakukan hubungan intim

Kalau boleh jujur, Minhyun sebenarnya memiliki rasa yang lebih terhadap Minki namun saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya Minki selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tidak tanggung tanggung menolak Minhyun.

Tetapi Minhyun tidak pernah menyerah, tapi harapannya sempat pupus ketika mendengar Minki berpacaran dengan Jonghyun. Ia tidak tau Jonghyun itu siapa dan bagaimana orangnya yang pasti ia merasa iri dengan Jonghyun karena berhasil mendapatkan hati Minki. Walaupun begitu, Minhyun tidak pernah merasa ada yang berubah antara dirinya dengan Minki.

"Hwang Minhyun!" suara cempreng menyadarkan Minhyun dari lamunannya. "ah iya?" tanya Minhyun. "kau mendengarku tidak?" tanya Minki yang merasa sejak tadi ia bercerita panjang lebar perihal apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, tetapi Minhyun malah tidak mendengarkannya. Minhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang lebih tepatnya adalah cengiran.

Buk!

Minki yang kesal memukul wajah Minhyun dengan bantal. "ahahaha maaf sayang maaf." Minki mendengus dan beranjak meninggalkan Minhyun di kamar sendirian.

. . .

To Be Continue

. . .

 **Note:**

 **Author akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dan menjelaskan beberapa hal.**

 **1\. Kemarin ada yang bertanya Seungcheol bekerja bukan karena miskin kan? iya. Seungcheol bekerja karena ingin mencoba hidup mandiri. Lalu soal kapan Jeonghan akan bertemu dengan Seungcheol ya saat mereka bertukar tempat ^^**

 **2\. Ren dan Jeonghan tidak kembar identik. Mereka lahir dari orang tua yang sama tetapi memiliki fisik yang berbeda alias gak mirip tapi mereka tetap kembar.**

 **3\. Author merasa Ren itu satu satunya uke di Nu'est walaupun Minhyun juga uke tapi kalau sama Ren dia juga jadi kaya Seme makanya jangan kaget kalau semua member Nu'est pada ngelilingin Ren/?.**

 **4\. Setiap chap memiliki cerita yang dominan. Misalnya, chap sebelumnya lebih dominan Jeonghan tapi chap selanjutnya Minki yang akan lebih dominan karena semakin maju akan semakin banyak konflik yang muncul.**

 **5\. Dari awal FF ini ratenya M jadi jangan protes kalau ada adegan yang ena /?**

 **6\. Maaf kalau author tiba tiba bacot di note T^T.**

 **7\. Maafkan atas banyaknya typo typo yang berhamburan.**

 **Keep reading ya ^^**

 **_Lady ChulHee_**


	4. tiga

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

. . .

 _"aku ingin mencobanya."-Jeonghan._

. . .

"Jeonghan," panggil Aron saat Jeonghan membungkuk berpamitan sehabis latihan. Jeonghan berhenti dan menoleh menatap Aron. "ne sunbae?" tanyanya tanpa melirik lagi ke arah Jisoo yang menunggunya di ambang pintu. Jeonghan menatap Aron penuh harap, ini pertama kalinya Aron menegurnya secara langsung. Betapa gembiranya hati Jeonghan. Di pikirannya sudah terbayang-bayang pikiran tentang Aron yang menanyakan hal-hal kecil atau Aron yang mengkhawatirkan atau sekedar berbasa basi atau mungkin mengajaknya kencan?

"kenapa Minki tidak ikut latihan lagi hari ini?" pertanyaan itu membuat segala pikiran Jeonghan tentang Aron buyar. Senyuman di wajah Jeonghan langsung terganti oleh ekspresi datar. Jeonghan menggidikkan bahu menjawab pertanyaan Aron. "aku tidak tau, mungkin dia tidak ingin ikut lagi." sahut Jeonghan. Aron terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Jeonghan tetapi ia tidak berniat untuk bertanya lagi pada Jeonghan tapi terlihat jelas kalau Aron kecewa karena Minki tidak datang latihan hari ini.

"baiklah, Jeonghan, terima kasih." Ucap Aron mengangguk. Di balas dengan senyuman tipis oleh Jeonghan. Tanpa mengucapkan permisi/sama-sama Jeonghan keluar dengan langkah besar-besar. _Kenapa Minki lagi Minki lagi_. batinnya. "hey Jeonghan, Jeonghan." Panggil Jisoo berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Jeonghan tetapi Jeonghan tidak mendengarnya karena ia terlalu kesal.

"Jeonghan." Panggil Jisoo sekali lagi tetapi Jeonghan masih saja melangkah sampai ia menabrak sesuatu yang keras hingga buku buku yang di peluknya terhambur sampai mengenai wajah seseorang. Orang itu tinggi besar, ia menggeram dan menatap tajam Jeonghan. Orang itu Kang Baekho, si brandal sekolah dan Jeonghan menabraknya. "m-maafkan aku." Ucap Jeonghan terbata-bata sambil membungkuk beberapa kali setelah membereskan buku-buku dan kertasnya yang berserakan.

"maaf? Kau bilang maaf?" ucapnya menahan tangan Jeonghan. Tubuh Jeonghan mulai bergetar saat Baekho tiba-tiba menariknya membuat bukunya yang terhambur tadi kembali terhambur. Jisoo yang geram melihat Jeonghan yang berada dalam bahaya mulai mendekat namun beberapa anak buah Baekho mendorong dan menahan Jisoo.

"jangan sentuh Jeonghan!" seru Jisoo membuat Baekho mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan malah memojokkan Jeonghan di dinding mengunci Jeonghan dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Jeonghan hanya bisa tertunduk takut dengan bahu yang bergetar tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. "Jeonghan? Eo? Si culun itu? wah pantas saja bawaanmu banyak eo~~." Ucap Baekho memegang dagu Jeonghan membuat Jeonghan semakin ketakutan apalagi Baekho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jeonghan.

"saudara kembarnya si jalang Minki kan?" bisiknya di telinga Jeonghan. "apa kau sama jalangnya dengan Minki?" lanjutnya lagi Jeonghan hanya bisa terisak dan tidak bisa melawan. Sementara Jisoo yang sejak tadi melawan sudah jatuh karena sekali tepisan dari Baekho, kacamatanya terlepas dan di ambil oleh anak buah Baekho membuat Jisoo kesusahan untuk melihat. Mereka semua mentertawakan Jisoo.

"katakan pada saudara mu untuk tidak jual mahal padahal sebenarnya ia lebih murah dari kopi di mesin otomatis." Ucap Baekho lagi mencengkram keras kedua bahu Jeonghan.

"hey," suara berat dari ujung koridor membuat semua yang ada menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang siswa memakai jumper berponco. Mata bulatnya terpicing ke arah Baekho seperti menatap tidak suka. "lepaskan mereka." Ucap orang itu lagi melepas ponconya. Baekho terkekeh lalu menatap serius orang itu dan memberikan perintah pada anak buahnya untuk mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang orang itu.

Orang itu tertawa meremehkan. "aku minta kau melepaskan mereka bukannya mengirimkan dua orang bodoh untukku." Ucap orang beralis tebal, berbibir tebal dan bermata bulat namun tatapannya sayu. Jeonghan sudah berhenti terisak ia berusaha melepaskan diri saat Baekho kini menaruh semua perhatiannya pada orang yang menantangnya tadi.

"jadi kau menantangku?" tanya Baekho.

"apa aku terlihat seperti itu? bisa saja." sahut orang itu menggidikkan bahunya seolah yang di depan matanya ini bukanlah sebuah bahaya. Baekho mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras. Hitungan detik kedua anak buahnya menyerang orang itu yang kita ketahui bernama Seungcheol. Jeonghan berteriak menutup matanya saat melihat adegan kekerasan terjadi di depan matanya.

Pukulan demi pukulan di layangkan oleh kedua anak buah Baekho namun semuanya berhasil di tangkis oleh Seungcheol bahkan dalam kesempatannya Seungcheol menjatuhkan kedua orang itu dengan satu kali tendangan memutar. Jisoo yang setengah sadar bahkan terkejut yang lebih tepatnya kagum melihat kemampuan Seungcheol dengan tendangan memutar itu.

Melihat kedua anak buahnya jatuh, Baekho menatap tidak percaya pada Seungcheol. "tinggal kita berdua sepertinya ya?" ucap Seungcheol setengah tertawa mengejek. Baekho yang geram langsung melayangkan pukulan dan mengenai pipi Seungcheol. Hampir saja Seungcheol terjatuh tetapi keseimbangannya masih sempurna, pukulan selanjutnya Seungcheol fokus dan di tangkisnya lalu membalasnya dengan pukulan juga tendangan hingga Baekho tersingkir.

Seungcheol meludah ke sembarang arah membuang darah yang ada di dalam mulutnya lalu menatap menang para berandal sekolah itu. langkahnya berjalan mendekati Jisoo dan Jeonghan yang tengah membereskan barang juga terlihat kacau. "kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada Jeonghan dan Jisoo, tatapannya khawatir.

Jeonghan mengangguk kikuk, "t-tapi dia terluka." Ucap Jeonghan menunjuk Jisoo yang terlihat tidak sanggup lagi untuk berbicara dengan keadaan babak belur. "ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Seungcheol. Ia membopong Jisoo di bantu oleh Jeonghan menuju ruang kesehatan.

. . .

Sesampai di ruang kesehatan, Seungcheol langsung melepas jumpernya dan mengambil kotak p3k dan langsung menangani Jisoo padahal di sudut bibirnya sendiri dan beberapa bagian di wajahnya terluka. Jeonghan memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Seungcheol yang cekatan dalam menangani Jisoo.

"sudah," ucap Seungcheol menyadarkan Jeonghan dari lamunannya. "Jisoo-ya, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Jeonghan mengusap pundak Jisoo. Jisoo mengangguk sambil memegangi bagian pipinya yang bengkak. "terima kasih." Ucap Jisoo tidak jelas tapi masih bisa di mengerti. Seungcheol menyunggingkan senyum manis yang di lengkapi lesung pipi, ia mengangguk dan mengacung jempol.

"baguslah kalau kau sudah baikan." Ucap Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan menghela nafas lega. "aku juga terima kasih." Ucap Jeonghan membungkuk berkali-kali pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "santai saja," ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah. "ah." Ringisnya memegangi sudut bibirnya.

"biar aku yang obati." Ucap Jeonghan mengajukan diri tapi Seungcheol menggeleng dan menggendong tasnya. "aku bisa mengobatinya nanti, sekarang aku sudah terlambat pergi ke tempat kerja bisa bisa aku di pecat, hehe." Ucapnya lalu pergi menghilang dari balik pintu.

"sekali lagi terima kasih!" seru Jeonghan yang semoga saja di dengar oleh Seungcheol. Jeonghan lama menatap pintu, di pikirannya masih terbayang teknik teknik taekwondo yang di keluarkan oleh Seungcheol juga wajah serius Seungcheol saat mengobati Jisoo. "Jeonghan." Panggil Jisoo dengan suaranya yang tidak jelas. Jeonghan menoleh dan menaikan alisnya.

"handphonemu berbunyi." Ucap Jisoo lagi menunjuk handphone Jeonghan yang bergetar dari dalam tas yang di letakkannya di dekat kaki Jisoo. Jeonghan berlari-lari kecil ke arah tasnya dan merogoh tasnya mencari handphonenya yang bergetar.

"yoboseyo," angkatnya setelah melihat nama Minki juga fotonya yang berpelukan dengan Minki muncul di layar. " _JEONGHAN!"_ seru Minki dengan nada tinggi membuat Jeonghan menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga.

 _"AKU MENELPONMU HAMPIR TIGA PULUH KALI TAPI TIDAK ADA SAHUTAN, APA YANG TERJADI?!"_

"maafkan aku maafkan aku, tadi terjadi sesuatu.."

 _"dimana kau sekarang?"_

"di ruang kesehatan."

 _"KAU TERLUKA?! BAIKLAH AKU KESANA SEKARANG."_ Piip sambungan di putus oleh pihak Minki. Jeonghan menatap bingung layar handphonenya dalam hitungan 5 menit pintu ruang kesehatan di buka kasar dan menampakkan Minki dengan seragam cheersnya lengkap dengan rambut basah karena keringat.

Minki langsung menghampiri Jeonghan dan mengecek keadaan Jeonghan mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "kau tidak papa kan? tidak papa? Bagian mana yang luka? Siapa yang melakukan?" tanya Minki panik. Jeonghan menahan pundak Minki lalu tersenyum untuk menenangkan Minki. "aku tidak apa-apa, yang luka itu Jisoo." Ucap Jeonghan menunjuk Jisoo yang menatap malas ke arah Minki dari atas kasur.

Minki menghela nafas lega namun seperkian detik kemudian ia bertanya, "dia babak belur, siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Minki menatap Jeonghan.

Jeonghan berdehem dan mulai menceritakan segala kejadian tadi tanpa satu pun ketinggalan sampai ia juga menceritakan ada seorang siswa laki-laki berwajah manis dan bermata bulat dengan tindik bulat di telinga kirinya. "Kang Baekho." Decih Minki.

"dia mencari gara gara hanya karena cintanya ku tolak." Sambung Minki lalu ia mengusap rambut Jeonghan. "lain kali kalian harus berhati-hati dia tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ." Ucap Minki.

"ngomong-ngomong siapa laki-laki yang menolongmu itu? kelas berapa?" tanya Minki namun di jawab Jeonghan dengan gelengan singkat. "aku tidak sempat menanyakan nama dan kelasnya, dan ia tidak memakai tag nama." Minki mendengus, "sudahlah yang penting kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Minki memeluk Jeonghan dan menatap Jisoo yang ada di kasur.

"lain kali jangan sok pahlawan kalau tidak mau babak belur." Sambung Minki membuat Jisoo geram dan memutar bola matanya malas.

. . .

Sambil mengoleska lotion ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya dengan Jeonghan duduk di depannya sambil menoton animasi jepang yang tidak Minki paham Minki sambil bercerita soal masalahnya dengan Baekho. Menurutnya Baekho memang sengaja mencari masalah karena cintanya di tolak Minki sebelum Minki berpacaran dengan Jonghyun. Baekho itu kakak kelas, satu tingkat di atas mereka.

"jadi begitu?" ucap Jeonghan menimpali. Minki mengangguk mengiyakan. Jeonghan menoleh pada Minki dan memperhatikan Minki yang masih sibuk mengolesi tubuh langsingnya dengan lotion. Melihat wajah Minki seperti ini mengingatkannya pada Aron yang mendesah kecewa saat mengetahui Minki tidak datang di latihan paduan suara. Jeonghan langsung memencet remote tv untuk mematikan tv lalu beranjak. "mau kemana?" tanya Minki pada Jeonghan tiba-tiba beranjak dari hadapannya. "aku lupa kalau aku memiliki tugas kimia yang harus di selesaikan." Alibi Jeonghan.

Minki ikut beranjak dari duduknya, "aku juga ada janji dengan anggota cheers untuk shopping bersama, kau ingin kubelikan sesuatu?" tanya Minki berjalan mendahului Jeonghan. Jeonghan menggeleng pelan. "tidak usah," sahut Jeonghan.

"baiklah, aku mau bersiap dulu, selamat mengerjakan tugasmu, eonni." Ucap Minki sebelum membuka kamar pinknya itu dan menghilang di balik pintu berkusen putih. Minki memanggil Jeonghan dengan Eonni, hitungan usia, Jeonghan lebih tua lima menit dari Minki. Memang begitu adanya. Jeonghan mendesah pelan begitu menutup pintu kamarnya. Pikiran 'mengapa dirikuku tidak seperti dirinya padahal kami saudara' benar-benar mengganggu pikiran Jeonghan.

"aku harus bagaimana." Gumam Jeonghan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang masih tersusun rapi. Jeonghan memutuskan untuk membuka beberapa novelnya. Kata pertama yang di dapatnya adalah 'transformation' yang artinya adalah transformasi bermakna berubah menjadi lebih baik. Kemudian ia menemukan kalimat 'apa salahnya mencoba'. Jeonghan pun berpikir sejenak, beberapa menit kemudian ia menutup bukunya. Ia sudah terinspirasi.

. . .

Jeonghan duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya yang menghadap halaman depan. Ia mendengar deru mobil masuk ke halaman, itu adalah mobil milik teman satu tim Minki yang menjemput Minki untuk hang out istilah kerennya. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil itu menghilang pergi lagi dengan Minki di dalamnya. Jeonghan memulai aksinya inspirasinya.

Tadinya ia ingin mencoba mengubah penampilannya dengan membuka kunciran kudanya lalu kacamatanya. Kacamata terpaksa ia pasang kembali karena Jeonghan tidak melihat apa-apa selain blur tanpa kacamata. Kemudian Jeonghan mencoba dirinya untuk mengubah cara berpakaiannya namun ia menyadari kalau isi lemarinya tidak ada yang layak di ubah karena kebanyakan hanya kemeja, cardigan, sweater, jaket, celana jeans, rok panjang, pendek, tidak bermodel namun nyaman di kenakan. Make up? Jangan tanya, ia tidak punya make up sama sekali.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan diam-diam masuk ke kamar Minki. Ia memang sering masuk ke kamar Minki. Tetapi baru kali ini ia membuka ruangan yang menyimpan semua pakaian Minki. "wuah." Decaknya kagum melihat isinya. Jeonghan mulai menjelajahi isi lemari Minki lalu mencoba satu persatu pakaian Minki yang menarik perhatiannya.

. . .

Dengan sebelah tangan memegang handphone lalu tangan yang lain memegang heels terburu-buru Minki memakai heelsnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil pun melaju seiringin perbincangan mereka. Beberapa saat Minki menyadari kalau ia lupa membawa dompetnya. "tunggu, sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan." Ucapnya membuat temannya berputar balik ke rumah.

Minki langsung melangkahkan kakinya turun dari mobil. Dompetnya tertinggal, bagaimana ia bisa belanja kalau dompetnya tertinggal. Kaki jenjangnya berlari menaiki anak tangga. Minki bingung melihat pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Seingatnya tadi ia menutup rapat. Pelan-pelan di dekatinya lalu membuka kamarnya dan menemukan Jeonghan memakai pakaiannya.

Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Jeonghan, bahkan wajahnya memucat. "a-aku bisa jelaskan." Ucap Jeonghan melihat wajah terpaku Minki. Minki menyenderkan tubuhnya di badan pintu dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada lalu tersenyum melihat Jeonghan.

"ah aku mengerti." Ucap Minki mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu rapat. Jeonghan tertunduk. Wajah seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah oleh pemilik barang lalu sekarang apa ia hendak di hakimi?

Minki mendekati Jeonghan, tangannya terulur melepas ikatan rambut Jeonghan membuat rambut panjang itu tergerai. "kau bisa mulai bicara sekarang." Ucap Minki memberi aba-aba sambil mengusap sayang rambut Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menarik nafas berat lalu menghembuskannya. "akhir-akhir aku semakin merasa tidak pantas menjadi saudaramu." Ucap Jeonghan pelan namun mampu membuat senyuman di wajah Minki menghilang begitu saja. "apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Minki menatap lurus mata Jeonghan.

"semua orang membandingkan kita, mereka bilang, kau lebih cantik, kau lebih terkenal, kau tidak pantas punya saudara yang culun dan menjijikan sepertiku." Ekspresi Minki semakin datar setelah mendengar ucapan Jeonghan dengan nada tinggi. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sampai Minki menarik tangan Jeonghan dan menghadapkan tubuh Jeonghan ke depan cermin besar setinggi dirinya.

"coba kau perhatikan, kau itu cantik, siapa yang bilang dirimu menjijikan?" tanya Minki.

"aku tau kau hanya menghibur-" kata-kata Jeonghan tertahan saat Minki menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Jeonghan. Minki kemudian menarik Jeonghan untuk duduk di meja riasnya.

Drrtt drrt

Handphone Minki berdering. Minki meliriknya sekilas lalu menggeser icon hijau dan menempelkan benda persegi itu ketelinganya. "maaf tapi aku mendadak sakit perut, kalian pergilah tanpa aku, bye." Piip sambungan di putuskan kembali oleh Minki. Jeonghan menatapnya khawatir. Minki tersenyum lalu melepas kacamata tebal Jeonghan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jeonghan sedikit panik saat Minki memasangkan lensa kontak padanya. "sttss diam." Ucap Minki membuat Jeonghan diam.

"coba kau pejamkan matamu dulu sampai aku selesai." Perintah Minki pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan pun menurutinya dengan menutup mata. Minki pun memulai aksinya dengan memoles wajah Jeonghan. Sudah seperti kanvas saja wajah Jeonghan di lukisnya dengan alat alat make upnya. Beberapa belas menit kemudian Jeonghan mulai protes karena menutup mata terlalu lama dengan benda asing berada di dalam matanya ternyata cukup menyusahkan.

Minki pun memerintahkan Jeonghan lagi untuk membuka matanya. "nugu? Hah!" Jeonghan terkejut melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin, ia bisa melihat jelas tanpa bantuan kacamata dan.. ia melihat gadis cantik ada di pantulan cermin itu dan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. "see? Siapa yang menjijikan?" tanya Minki.

"daebak." Komentar Jeonghan dengan hasil karya Minki. "tapi.. tetap saja.." lanjut Jeonghan dengan wajah frustasi. "hey, dengarkan aku." Ucap Minki menepuk pundak Jeonghan.

"kita ini saudara, di dalam diri kita mengalir darah yang sama, sejak dari dalam kandungan kita sudah di takdirkan bersama, tidak ada yang berbeda dari kita. Aku cantik kau juga cantik, yang membedakan hanya bagaimana cara kita membawa diri kita masing-masing, kan?" Jeonghan mengangguk pelan mendengar kata-kata Minki.

"jujur saja, sebenarnya.. aku merasa kau lah yang lebih hebat dariku… kau pintar.. suaramu bagus.. punya banyak prestasi.. dan kau memiliki apa yang aku tidak miliki.. kau memiliki teman yang benar-benar teman seperti Jisoo, yang mau berteman tanpa memandang siapa dirimu, bukan karena kau anak orang kaya ataupun karena kau cantik dan terkenal." Ucap Minki pelan mencengkram pundak Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menatap mata Minki dari pantulan cermin meja rias yang ada di hadapannya. Jeonghan menghela nafas diikuti oleh Minki. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Kemudian Minki mengangkat kepalanya dan memutar tubuh Jeonghan untuk menghadapnya.

"Jeonghan! Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat?" Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Minki tidak mengerti. "bertukar tempat?" tanya Jeonghan. Minki mengangguk semangat.

"ya, kau jadi aku, aku jadi kau, bagaimana?" tanya Minki menatap lurus Jeonghan dengan senyum lebarnya. "tapi… bagaimana? Aku takut tidak bisa menempatkan diri, kau tau bagaimana aku kan?"

"aku akan mengajarimu." Ucap Minki menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "jadi bagaimana, iya atau tidak?" lanjut Minki tapi Jeonghan terlihat bimbang. "t-tapi.."

"iya atau tidak?" tanya Minki menekan Jeonghan. "iya aku mau!" jawab Jeonghan langsung dengan mata tertutup. Minki tersenyum puas dan menepuk pundak Jeonghan sekali lagi.

"jawaban yang bagus." Ucap Minki mengacungkan jempol.

"kapan kita akan memulainya?" tanya Jeonghan menatap Minki.

"bagaimana kalau sekarang?" Minki menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

. . .

TBC

. . .

Review juseyong~~~~! ^^

_Lady ChulHee_


	5. empat

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

. . .

"kapan kita akan memulainya?" tanya Jeonghan menatap Minki.

"bagaimana kalau sekarang?" Minki menyunggingkan seringaiannya. "okay.." sahut Jeonghan mengangguk pelan. Minki menepuk tangannya senang.

"tapi.." bibir kecil Jeonghan bergerak lagi. "apa?" tanya Minki sambil mendekati meja riasnya dan mengumpulkan peralatan make upnya lalu menarik tangan Jeonghan ke kasur.

"wajah kita tidak mirip, kan kita bukan kembar identik.. pasti sangat mudah di tebak yang mana Jeonghan dan yang mana Minki." Ucap Jeonghan menyuarakan pikirannya. Minki tersenyum misterius, ia menunjuk make upnya.

"kita bisa melakukannya dengan ini," sahut Minki. Tetapi Jeonghan menatapnya bingung. "kalau tidak percaya, aku bisa buktikan, tapi sekarang kau harus mengenal barang-barang ini dulu." Ucap Minki.

"baiklah.." sahut Jeonghan menurut. Minki mulai menjelaskan satu persatu produk make upnya. Mulai dari foundation, bedak, blusher, mascara dan lain-lain bak sales make up ia menjelaskan lengkap dengan kegunaan dan keunggulan benda itu juga cara menggunakannya. Jeonghan hanya bisa mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mencoba mempraktikkan tapi Minki malah banyak memarahinya karena teknik saat Jeonghan melakukannya salah. Jeonghan mendengus kesal.

"yak, kenapa benda ini banyak sekali dan sangat susah memakainya, aku tidak suka!" ucap Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil memeluk lutut. Minki memutar bola matanya, "katanya kau ingin sepertiku? Ayolah kau pasti akan terbiasa." Ucap Minki. Jeonghan pun akhirnya pasrah dan mengikuti lagi ajaran Minki sampai ia akhirnya bisa mengaplikasikan eyeliner dengan benar.

Tidak hanya make up, Minki juga menuntut Jeonghan untuk berpakaian modis seperti dirinya. tapi sayang.. "kenapa bisa tidak muat? Padahal ini pas di badanku." Ucap Minki menarik-narik bagian pinggang jeansnya di hadapan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan meringis menatap lingkaran celana jeans yang sangat kecil itu juga meratapi perutnya yang ternyata bertumpuk lemak. Walaupun terlihat kurus, sebenarnya Jeonghan banyak menumpuk lemak yang di sebabkan dirinya yang jarang sekali bergerak. "bukan salah celananya tapi…" Jeonghan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Minki menatap Jeonghan prihatin. "kau harus diet saudari."

"itu artinya.."

"kau harus olahraga." Jeonghan mengerenyit ngeri mendengar kata olahraga, bagi orang yang super pemalas seperti dirinya olahraga adalah musuh.

"kau juga harus menghindari makanan manis dan asin." Jeonghan mengerang sedih mendengar kata-kata yang di lanjutkan Minki, itu artinya ia harus menjauhi semua cemilan favoritnya. "kau harus makan sa.." Jeonghan membekap Minki dan menatap minki dengan tatapan frustasi.

"jangan lanjutkan kumohon.." ucap Jeonghan dengan lemah. "..yur dan buah!" lanjut Minki begitu Jeonghan melepaskan bekapannya. Jeonghan mengerang lagi.

"Beauty is pain, Han." Sahut Minki membuat Jeonghan hanya bisa memeluk lutut untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya, Beauty is pain. Dan beauty is ribet! Batin Jeonghan.

. . .

Sekarang adalah giliran Jeonghan yang menyiksa Minki. Jeonghan menyita handphone yang ada di tangan Minki agar Minki fokus mendengarkan penjelasannya dalam pelajaran sejarah. pelajaran yang benar-benar di benci Minki tetapi di sukai oleh Jeonghan. Dan Jeonghan menguasai pelajaran itu, mau tidak mau Minki juga harus menguasainya agar orang-orang di kelas tidak curiga saat pelajaran sejarah tiba-tiba nilai Jeonghan ambruk.

"kau sedang mendongeng atau apa? Aku mengantuk." Ucap Minki di sela-sela Jeonghan menjelaskan bagaimana King Jeoseon bisa menciptakan huruf hangul. Jeonghan menghela nafas, "selain sejarah kau juga harus memiliki pengetahuan idol yang kusukai." Ucap Jeonghan.

"aku selalu mengikuti perkembangan Nu'est, tenang saja."

"lho aku kan sukanya Seventeen."

"mereka satu agency."

"ya tetap saja beda Minki!" Minki menatap Jeonghan seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Jeonghan mendengus kesal, "siapa bias Jeonghan?" tanya Jeonghan. "Joshua dan Scoups." Sahut Minki sambil memperhatikan kukunya yang sekarang sudah bersih dari nail arts.

"nah itu tau!"

"mereka member Nu'est kan?"

"oh my god sister! Seventeen! Mereka member Seventeen!" Minki menutup telinganya.

"haaaa jangan berteriakk telingaku sakit tau!" Jeonghan meniup poni panjangnya.

"terus, selain idolamu, apalagi yang harus ku kuasai?" tanya Minki. Jeonghan rupanya sudah menyiapkan jawabannya jauh-jauh hari pertanyaan Minki itu, ia mengeluarkan setumpuk DVD mulai dari drama korea hingga anime favorit Jeonghan.

Minki melotot melihat tumpukan itu. "aku harus menonton ini..? SEMUA?" Jeonghan mengangguk mantap. "ah sekarang aku tau darimana asalnya mata pandamu itu!" Minki menunjuk-nunjuk lingkaran mata di bawah mata Jeonghan.

"ahh jauhkan tanganmu, ah iya, kau juga harus melepaskan lensa mu, kau harus pakai kacamata." Ucap Jeonghan menyerahkan kacamata yang sudah di siapkannya.

"apa itu harus?" tanya Minki terlihat tidak setuju karena ia benar-benar tidak suka memakai kacamata. Kacamata itu menyusahkan baginya. Setiap hendak makan, kacamatanya berembun dan kadang terjatuh. Kalau ia keringatan, kacamatanya turun hingga ujung hidungnya. Lalu menurutnya memakai kacamata membuat penampilannya jadi aneh. Dan banyak lagi hal menyusahkan saat menggunakan kacamata.

"kau akan jadi Jeonghan, itu artinya, kau tidak memperhatikan penampilan, pendiam, dan apa adanya, ingat?" Minki mengangguk mengerti dan menerima kacamata pemberian Jeonghan. Jeonghan tersenyum, ia lalu melirik jam, sudah waktunya makan siang. Ia lalu melirik Minki yang mulai menyeringai. "hari ini, sup brokoli!" seru Minki membuat Jeonghan lunglai dan menatapnya malas.

. . .

Mereka berdua mulai mengalami kemajuan dalam bertukar peran. Jerawat, noda hitam, dan kantung mata Jeonghan menghilang berkat Minki yang menyeretnya untuk perawatan. Selain itu ukuran tubuh Jeonghan juga sudah menyusut, tidak ada lagi Jeonghan si pipi tembam. Sekarang pipinya sudah tirus seperti Minki. Gaya berpakaian Jeonghan pun menjadi lebih modis.

Perubahan seperti itu juga di alami Minki. Ia mulai membiasakan dirinya memakai kacamata. Tidak ada lagi Minki si mata besar, yang ada Minki dengan kacamata capungnya. Minki mulai heboh sendiri setelah menonton drama yang di sodorkan oleh Jeonghan karena sebelumnya Minki tidak terlalu suka nonton drama korea, ia lebih suka menonton drama barat yang lebih trendi di bandingkan drama korea yang menurutnya adalah tontonan ibu-ibu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Minki mulai menyukai drama korea membuat Jeonghan sebal karena Minki tidak berhenti mengoceh soal pengalamannya menonton drama korea.

Untuk menunjang penyamaran, mereka berdua mengubah gaya rambut mereka. Dari yang berwarna blonde alami berubah menjadi hitam legam. Jeonghan dengan gaya rambut Bob, Minki dengan rambut panjang yang akan di kuncir kuda saat ia menyamar jadi Jeonghan. "omo, kau terlihat sangat sexy dengan rambut pendek." Komentar Minki pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tersenyum malu-malu. "kau terlihat manis dengan rambut panjang." Ucap Jeonghan memuji Minki membuat Minki tertawa dengan bahagia karena tingkat kepedeannya memang tinggi jadi ia mengakui memang dirinya adalah makhluk paling manis di bumi ini.

Mereka menggunakan Minhyun sebagai alat percobaan bertukar peran. Minhyun di minta Minki untuk bertemu di kafe favorit mereka, Minhyun pun mengiyakan dan menunggu Minki di sana. Selang beberapa belas menit menunggu Minki di sana, ia melihat Minki yang sebenarnya Jeonghan masuk ke kafe. Ia melambai ke arah Jeonghan memanggil untuk menghampirinya di meja itu.

Jeonghan pun menari kursi di depan Minhyun. Agak kikuk awalnya, tapi Jeonghan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Minhyun, orang di hadapannya ini belum tau dirinya ini adalah Jeonghan dan Minhyun terus memperhatikannya dengan senyuman yang membuat Jeonghan sedikit tidak nyaman. "warna rambut barumu sangat cocok." Komentar Minhyun yang hari itu mengenakan kemeja tartan berwarna merah.

"benarkah? Warna apapun memang cocok padaku hehe." Jeonghan mencoba meniru reaksi Minki saat di puji yaitu kepedeaan. Minhyun terkekeh seolah sudah biasa menghadapi kenarsisan Minki, memang iya, mereka berapa tahun sudah berteman.

"tapi kau agak berbeda hari ini," ucap Minhyun membuat Jeonghan gelagapan takut-takut ketahuan. "a-apanya yang berbeda..?" tanya Jeonghan mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Minhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Jeonghan. "kau kurusan, padahal aku suka pipi chubbymu." Ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum maut. Jantung Jeonghan hampir mencelos keluar. Untung saja tidak ketahuan. Batinnya.

Sedangkan di seberang sana, Minki yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka mengacungkan jempol pada Jeonghan. Itu artinya.. penyamaran Jeonghan berhasil.

. . .

Berhasil mengelabui Minhyun, Minki dan Jeonghan pun memantapkan diri untuk mulai bertukar tempat. Keduanya terlihat gugup di dalam mobil. Jeonghan tidak lagi memakai seragam kebesaran dan rok di bawah lututnya. Ia juga tak memakai kacamata, menggendong buku, atau tas ransel kulit polos kesayanganya. Melainkan Minki yang memakai benda itu semua. Sekarang Minki terlihat Jeonghan 'Banget'.

Jeonghan tidak percaya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin sebelum turun sekolah. Ia memakai seragam pas badan, rok di atas lutut, boots berheels, tas blink-blink, aksesoris nyentrik yang biasa di gunakan Minki dan hal yang paling mustahil bagi Jeonghan dulu adalah Make up. Mobil sedan hitam yang biasa mereka gunakan kesekolah itu berhenti sempurna di gerbang sekolah yang mulai ramai. Dari balik kaca mobil Jeonghan bisa melihat Jonghyun yang bersebrangan dengan Jisoo tengah menunggu mereka keluar dari mobil. Melihat Jonghyun, tiba-tiba Jeonghan merasa takut.

Minki menepuk pundak Jeonghan, "tidak papa, kau bisa." Ucap Minki turun dari mobil terlebih dulu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia hampir lupa menerapkan cara berjalan Jeonghan yang membungkuk tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu menegapkan badan. Mau tidak mau ia membiasakan diri untuk membungkuk. Lalu di susul Jeonghan yang setengah mati tersenyum ke arah Jonghyun juga memaksa tulang punggungnya yang bengkok itu untuk tegap. Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang memperhatikan dirinya. kali ini tatapan orang padanya berbeda, kalau dulu tatapan jijik. Kalau sekarang? Tatapan kagum akan kecantikannya yang sekarang menyamar menjadi Minki.

"long time no see baby," ucap Jonghyun langsung merangkul Jeonghan yang di anggapnya Minki. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Jonghyun yang mulai membawanya kekelas atau entah kemana biasanya Minki pergi sebelum kekelas. Beberapa anggota cheers dan beberapa anak popular mulai menyapa Jeonghan, Jeonghan pun menirukan gaya Minki dalam menyapa mereka. Sejauh ini belum ada yang curiga dan sejauh ini Jeonghan merasakan sensasi bedanya nerd dan popular.

Minki tersenyum dari jauh melihat punggung Jeonghan yang semakin menjauh. ia melihat kekasihnya sendiri merangkul pinggang kembarannya tapi anehnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa cemburu. Wajar sih, ia menerima cinta Jonghyun hanya karena Jonghyun kapten tim basket dan Jonghyun terlalu memaksa padahal sebenarnya Minki tidak terlalu cinta dengannya. Entahlah, Minki tidak pernah jatuh cinta bahkan dengan Minhyun. Dia dengan Minhyun itu hanya.. slavezone? Minki tertawa sendiri mendengar sebutan zone yang di buatnya.

"han?" Jisoo menyenggol pelan Minki menyadarkan Minki dari lamunannya. "a-ah iya?" Minki mencoba mengatur ekspresinya berhadapan dengan Jisoo. Tadinya Jisoo adalah species yang harus di hindari baginya karena terlalu menjijikan. Rambut kusam, kacamata, penampilan yang ew… bahkan Minki tidak sudi berkenalan dengan laki-laki seperti ini, belum lagi Jisoo yang selalu memicitkan mata ke arahnya seolah dirinya ini adalah musuh besar atau seperti.. virus berbahaya? Ya karena dia sahabat Jeonghan mau tidak mau Minki berteman 'dekat' dengannya.

"kau melamun." Ucap Jihoon. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan potongan rambut bob itu menyahut Minki. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan, Minki baru tahu kalau dia adalah siswi sekolah ini dan bagaimana bisa gadis semenggemaskan Jihoon bisa berteman dengan Jisoo? Kalau dengan Jeonghan sih wajar tapi dengan Jisoo? Ah benar-benar..

"ayo kita kekelas." Ucap Jisoo menarik tangan Minki dan Jihoon berjalan berdampingan dengan mereka. Benar, apa yang di rasakan Jeonghan di rasakan Minki hari ini, perasaan yang.. transparan? Mereka benar-benar tidak di pedulikan, bahkan mungkin tidak di anggap ada? Itu di rasakan Minki saat Jisoo menariknya tadi ia tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang gadis, ia sudah minta maaf tapi gadis itu malah mengacuhkannya pergi begitu saja. Minki ingat, gadis itu pernah berada di barisan paling depan saat menyoraki kepopuleran Minki. "gadis angkuh." Ucap Minki, pastinya di dalam hati.

. . .

Jeonghan mengira Jonghyun dan Minki itu sekelas ternyata mereka bersebelahan kelas. dan Jeonghan baru mengetahuinya sekarang. "kau mau masuk sekarang atau masih mau menemaniku di sini hm?" Jonghyun menyenderkan Minki di dinding yang berada di antara pintu kelas mereka. Jeonghan sudah sejak tadi menahan gugup apalagi Jonghyun menaruh sebelah tangannya di dekat kepala Jeonghan dan jarak mereka sangat dekat sehingga membuat Jeonghan tidak nyaman tetapi Jeonghan harus bertahan.

"s-sepertinya aku mau masuk dulu, aku mau mengecek apa aku sudah mengerjakan tugas atau belum." Ucap Jeonghan beralasan. Jonghyun pun menjauhkan tangannya, "baiklah, sampai bertemu jam istirahat ne chagi~" chu. Jonghyun mengecup pipi Jeonghan tanpa permisi, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Minki. Jeonghan hampir mati, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Agar tidak ketahuan ia akhirnya langsung masuk kekelas secepat yang ia bisa.

Ia langsung duduk di tempat Minki, Jeonghan membanting tasnya di meja dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di sana. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Pipinya memerah dan ia berkeringatan. "haruskah gaya berpacaran Minki seperti itu ahh lama-lama aku bisa mati." Ucap Jeonghan mendumel pelan tidak sadar kalau orang di sebelahnya terbangun.

Seungcheol yang setengah sadar langsung menatap bingung pada gadis berpotongan rambut bob itu. ia menoel Jeonghan yang dikiranya Minki itu pelan sampai membuat Jeonghan terkejut. "hey biasa saja, aku bukan hantu." Ucap Seungcheol menguap lalu mengucek-ucek matanya. "kau mengejutkanku…" ucap Jeonghan memegangi dadanya. "biasanya kau yang mengejutkanku." Sahut Seungcheol masih dengan wajah mengantuk.

 _"_ _teman sebangkuku namanya Choi Seungcheol, hobinya tidur di kelas dan dia cukup dingin tetapi juga hangat, apa kau mengerti maksudku? Ah kau akan mengerti setelah mengenalnya."_ Jeonghan teringat pesan-pesan Minki, ia memperhatikan wajah laki-laki bernama Seungcheol itu. Jeonghan merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya, Jeonghan mencoba mengingat-ingat… ah! Laki-laki yang menolongnya!

"kau terlihat lelah sekali." Komentar Jeonghan pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang menghasilkan sebuah cekungan di pipinya dan itu terlihat sangat manis di mata Jeonghan. "banyak pelanggan tadi malam." Ucapnya membuat Jeonghan membulatkan matanya, sahutan Seungcheol terdengar ambigu. Pelanggan? Pekerjaan malam? Apa… Jeonghan menggeleng cepat saat ia hendak melontarkan pertanyaan lagi pada Seungcheol , seorang guru masuk membuat Jeonghan mengurungkan niatnya.

. . .

Sebelum bel berbunyi, Minki dan Jeonghan memutuskan untuk keluar kelas lebih dulu dan saling bertemu di toilet. Jeonghan yang kelas'nya' lebih dekat dari toilet datang lebih dulu. Syukur saja di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tak lama Minki datang dengan wajah frustasi. "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jeonghan pada Minki. "sejarah." gumam Minki dengan wajah horror hampir membuat Jeonghan tertawa.

"bagaimana?" tanya Jeonghan dengan wajah meledek tetapi Minki menatap galak padanya sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "untung aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan si pendek itu." ucap Minki dengan ledekkan untuk guru sejarahnya. Jeonghan tertawa geli melihat Minki meledek guru sejarahnya yang berbentuk laki-laki tambun yang tingginya kurang lebih 160 cm itu.

"dan kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Minki memperhatikan Jeonghan yang sepertinya baik-baik saja. "Jonghyun menciumku.."

"ya, dia memang begitu."

"apa selalu begitu? Apa dia tidak malu? Ini kan disekolah?"

"seorang Kim Jonghyun mana punya yang namanya malu." Sahut Minki sambil membasuh tangannya. Jeonghan menghela nafas lalu ia menegakkan badannya lagi. "ohiya, Seungcheol itu.." Minki menoleh menghadapkan badannya pada Jeonghan dan menunggu Jeonghan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"kenapa dengan Seungcheol?"

"dia yang waktu itu menolongku." Ucap Jeonghan membuat MInki membelalakan matanya. "benarkah?" tanya Minki tak percaya. Jeonghan mengangguk mantap.

"wah.. hebat juga ternyata dia ya.." Minki mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum aneh.

Kriiingg kriiing kriiing.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Keduanya reflex mendongak ke arah bell lalu saling menatap.

. . .

To Be Continue

. . .

_Lady ChulHee_


	6. lima

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

Other SVT member, Fem for uke

Other Nu'est Member

Special Guest : Pledis Girlz

* * *

. . .

Beberapa kali Jeonghan harus memaksakan senyumannya di tengah-tengah orang yang ia tidak kenal, percakapan yang ia tak pahami, seperti soal artis barat yang baru putus dengan kekasihnya atau soal anak-anak basket yang tampan di seberang sana. Salah satunya terus-terusan menatap Jeonghan dengan senyum tampannya. Itu Jonghyun, kekasih Minki yang secara tidak ia sadari adalah kekasihnya sekarang. Karena sekarang ia adalah Minki.

"Minki, tumben hari ini kau diam saja, ada masalah?" celetuk wanita bertubuh jangkung dengan kulit kecoklatan bernama Nayeong. Di angguki oleh perempuan berkulit pucat juga bermata bulat, sekilas mirip dengan dirinya tapi versi lebih cantik, lebih waw, lebih-lebih pokoknya, namanya Pinky. Jeonghan menggeleng dengan kikuk. "t-tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok,"

Teman-teman satu teamnya itu langsung memicitkan mata semua ke arah Jeonghan. Jantung Jeonghan mulai berdegup tidak karuan. Keringat dingin hampir mengucur di keningnya. aliran darahnya mengalir deras sampai ia sendiri merinding. Jeonghan takut ketahuan. Tidak lucu kalau ia ketahuan di hari pertama ia jadi Minki kan.

Tapi setelah cukup lama memicitkan mata pada Jeonghan, teman-teman Minki itu kemudian bergidik tak acuh dan melanjutkan bincang juga makan siang mereka. Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan dan melanjutkan makan makanan yang di pesannya tadi. teman-teman Minki asik berbincang, mata Jeonghan beralih ke pojokan kantin tempat di mana ia biasanya duduk. Ia melihat Minki mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang biasa di bawanya. Duduk berhadapan dengan Jisoo juga Jihoon.

Disisi lain, Minki yang tidak terbiasa membawa bekal harus menahan hasratnya membeli spagethi yang terlihat sangat enak sebagai menu utama kantin mereka hari ini. hari ini ia berperan sebagai Jeonghan. Mau tidak mau ia harus menghabiskan bekal yang biasa di buatkan bibi Kim -juru masak rumah mereka- untuk Jeonghan. Sejak dulu Minki penasaran juga apa yang selalu di bawa Jeonghan sampai Jeonghan jarang dan hampir tidak pernah membeli jajanan/makanan di kantin.

Minki membuka tutup bekal berwarna biru pastel itu dan terlihat nasi goreng, telur gulur, dan ayam katsu yang sangat lezat dan baunya menggiurkan. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa di tubuh Jeonghan banyak lemak. Lihat, isi bekalnya ini, apalagi porsinya dua kali porsi Minki seperti biasa. "Jeonghan, kau tidak mau memakan itu?" Jisoo angkat bicara menatap Minki yang hanya memandangi bekalnya.

"kalau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang makan." Sahut Jihoon mulai mengulurkan sumpitnya. Sekejap, Minki langsung melindungi bekalnya. "ini sangat enak, aku akan memakannya sendiri!" reflex Minki mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu sangat tidak Jeonghan sekali. Jihoon mengerenyitkan keningnya lalu menatap Jisoo. Mereka saling menatap lalu memicitkan mata pada Minki.

Minki pun berdehem. "maaf aku terlalu banyak memasukan gula di kopiku tadi pagi, jadi aku terlalu bersemangat, ya, begitulah." Minki berdalih lalu dilihatnya Jihoon juga Jisoo menerima alasannya tersebut dan melanjutkan makan. Ia pun mulai menyantap nasi goreng yang enak itu.

. . .

Setelah melewati hari yang panjang di sekolah, mereka sampai juga di rumah. Dua-duanya menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa panjang di ruang keluarga. Minki langsung membuka kacamatanya, Jeonghan melepas boot berhaknya. Dua-duanya menghela nafas panjang. Ekspresinya mereka menggambarkan bagaimana lelahnya hari yang mereka jalani.

"kakiku mati rasa."

"aku tidak pernah mencatat sebanyak ini."

"Jonghyun menyentuhku."

"Jisoo menyetuhku, itu yang lebih menjijikan." Dua-duanya saling mengeluh kemudian sama-sama menghela nafas lagi.

"kurasa aku mau berhenti saja." ucap Jeonghan menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Minki yang sejak tadi berguling-guling tidak jelas ikut menegakkan tubuhnya. Minki menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menggeleng cepat. "tidak boleh!"

"aku tidak kuat." Rengek Jeonghan. Minki mencengkram kedua bahu Jeonghan. "dengar, hari pertama mungkin memang berat, tapi selanjutnya kau pasti terbiasa, kita tidak boleh menyerah." Ucap Minki dengan semangatnya yang selalu membara. Berbeda dengan Jeonghan yang masih tetap lembek.

Jeonghan menatap lurus mata bulat Minki cukup lama. Lalu akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "baiklah, aku tidak akan menyerah." Senyuman mengembang di wajah Minki. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Jeonghan dengan semangat. "itu baru Jeonghanku!"

. . .

Hampir satu minggu berlalu, sekarang mereka sudah berada di akhir pekan. Itu artinya, mereka harus menghadiri kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mereka masing-masing. Dan hal ini lah yang Jeonghan takutkan dan Minki tunggu-tunggu. Di ruang ganti perempuan, Jeonghan hanya memandangi baju cheers yang biasa di gunakan Minki untuk latihan. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit ragu karena ia tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan seperti ini sebelumnya, walaupun Minki sudah mengajarinya beberapa hal tentang cheers juga melatih Jeonghan dengan beberapa gerakan. Sebenarnya ia takut identitasnya terungkap saat latihan.

Teman-temannya sudah mengganti baju mereka kecuali Jeonghan. "Minki, kau sehat kan?" Pinky menepuk pundak Jeonghan membuat Jeonghan bergidik karena terkejut. Jeonghan hanya memandangi Pinky lalu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil. "cepatlah ganti bajumu, sebelum Kahi seonsae meniupkan peluitnya." Ucap nayeong menyembul di balik Pinky untuk memperingatkan Jeonghan.

"kau taukan apa yang terjadi kalau kita terlambat berkumpul di lapangan?" tambah yebin yang sedang mengikat sepatu di sampingnya. Jeonghan tidak tau apa maksudnya tapi yang pasti ia tau itu pasti bukan hal yang bagus. Jadi Jeonghan langsung cepat-cepat mengganti seragam kotak-kotaknya dengan seragam latihan cheers yang lebih pendek dari rok mini kotak-kotaknya juga kaus atasnya yang berada di atas pusar.

Udara dingin musim gugur berhembus menyentuh kulit perut juga paha Jeonghan membuat Jeonghan mengigil kedinginan. Jeonghan tidak terbiasa dengan baju seterbuka ini. mereka semua berkumpul di lapangan basket terbuka. Di sana sudah menunggu perempuan dewasa yang sering di ceritakan Minki. Wanita cantik dengan balutan training biru ketat itu dengan mimik wajah tegas tengah menunggu murid-muridnya untuk berkumpul dan berbaris.

Setelah berbaris rapi, ia mulai mengabsen satu persatu. Tatapannya tajam seperti elang, dan ia terus menatap ke arah Jeonghan. Jeonghan jadi salah tingkah dan takut sendiri. "Minki?"

"H-Hadir!" jawab Jeonghan lantang dan gugup membuat Kahi semakin memicitkan mata pada Jeonghan sampai Jeonghan semakin salah tingkah. Kemudian ia menggeleng cepat dan melanjutkan absennya lalu memulai latihan rutin dengan pemanasan. Ia sendiri yang memimpin pemanasan.

Mungkin karena Jeonghan jarang sekali bergerak, pemanasan saja sudah cukup membuatnya lelah. Saat masuk ke latihan gerakan pun sama. Jeonghan tidak bisa menyamakan gerakannya dengan yang lain. bahkan ia terlalu kaku, sampai Kahi menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Minki, ada apa denganmu? Kau sehat kan?" tanya Kahi dengan suara tegasnya seperti memarahi Jeonghan. Sementara Jeonghan hanya bisa menunduk tidak berani menatap Kahi. "maaf.." hanya itu yang bisa Jeonghan ucapkan dengan pelan. Kahi menghela nafas berat sambil memegang kedua pinggangnya.

Teman-temannya yang lain di belakang Jeonghan sedang berbisik-bisik. Jeonghan tau, habis ini ia pasti ketahuan. Kahi mengangkat tangannya, Jeonghan menutup mata takut. Tapi Kahi hanya menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Jeonghan. "Kalau kau tidak enak badan, hari ini kau kuizinkan beristirahat di uks." Ucap Kahi dengan nada perhatian. Jeonghan terperangah dan mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Kahi yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Turnamen sebentar lagi, aku tidak mau salah satu anggotaku sakit, cepat istirahat sana. Dan yang lain! Lanjutkan latihan kalian!" Kahi mendorong Jeonghan untuk segera pergi. "Baik!" sahut anggota cheers yang lain dengan serentak lalu memulai hitungan satu sampai dengan delapan berkali-kali. Jeonghan membungkuk sedikit pada Kahi dan pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Di tempat lain, Minki dengan selarasnya menyamakan nada membuat Aron yang mengawasi latihan paduan suara hari ini mengembangkan senyum bahagia yang menyejukkan hati. senyumannya sangat manis dan menenangkan, tidak heran kalau Jeonghan menyukai orang itu. hari ini Minki benar-benar menikmati kegiatan paduan suara yang selalu di idamankannya.

Tepat saat lagu berhenti, Aron menepuk tangannya. "cukup, sampai di sini saja, kita lanjutkan besok." Ucapnya. Anggota paduan suara pun membungkuk berterima kasih. Jihoon beranjak dari pianonya, para anggota sibuk merapikan barang mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Minki. Jisoo sudah mendahuluinya dan beriringan keluar dengan Jihoon. Minki keluar paling akhir, beriringan dengan Aron secara tidak sengaja. "kau hari ini keliatan berbeda, Jeonghan." Komentar Aron pada Minki. Sontak saja Minki terkejut, tetapi tidak di perlihatkannya.

"a-ah, apanya yang berbeda, sunbae?"

"kau terlihat lebih bersemangat hari ini, dan harmonisasimu lumayan meningkat kekeke."

Minki hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Sementara dari ujung koridor Jeonghan melihat Minki keluar dari ruangan. Jeonghan baru saja selesai beristirahat di ruang kesehatan tetapi ia masih merasa mengantuk namun sekarang adalah waktunya pulang. Ia berniat menjemput Minki di studio paduan suara dan hendak memanggil memanggil Minki namun membatalkan keinginannya setelah ia melihat Aron beriringan dengan Minki. Jeonghan mengerenyitkan keningnya melihat Minki dan Aron saling melempar senyum dan sesekali tertawa di antara percakapan mereka. Sesuatu yang Jeonghan tidak pernah lakukan.

Langsung teringat dipikirannya ucapan Aron beberapa waktu yang lalu yang bertanya soal Minki. Sekarang, sifat pesimis dari Jeonghan mulai muncul lagi. ia menyadari, walaupun sekarang ia menjadi Minki, ia tetap tidak bisa menjadi seperti Minki.

. . .

Jeonghan benar-benar kelelahan sampai ia tertidur di dalam mobil saat perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Minki hanya memandangi Jeonghan yang tertidur dengan wajah manis dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Diam-diam ia mengambil foto Jeonghan yang sedang tertidur dengan kamera handphonenya. Setelah itu Jeonghan terbangun tepat pada saat mobil berhenti di pekarangan rumah mereka.

Minki masih terkikik melihat hasil jepretannya dan Jeonghan masih menguap mengantuk sebelum ia benar-benar terbangun saat tiba-tiba minhyun memeluknya saat masuk kedalam rumah. "bogoshipta!" seru minhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Jeonghan mulai ketakutan dan gugup. Jeonghan mulai berkeringat dingin. "ahahaha… Jeonghan! Tung- gu.." suara Minki berubah menjadi pelan begitu melihat minhyun yang memeluk Jeonghan yang masih ketakutan bahkan semakin ketakutan.

Minhyun menatap Minki terkejut. "J-Jeonghan?" dengan perlahan ia melirik Jeonghan yang sedang di peluknya. Jeonghan sudah berwajah pucat, mematung seperti patung es. Minhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia bingung. di tatapnya Jeonghan dan Minki bergantian. "kenapa kalian… penampilan kalian… astaga… jangan bilang yang kemarin itu?..."

"Jeonghan.." Minki menguncang pelan tubuh Jeonghan yang sepertinya tidak memiliki raga lagi di dalamnya. Minhyun dengan keras menepuk keningnya. "kenapa aku bisa tidak mengenalinya, bodoh!"

"Jeonghan sadarlah!" Minki masih mengguncang tubuh Jeonghan. Jeonghan seketika sadar dan berlari ketakutan ke kamarnya. Minki menghela nafas dan melirik ganas minhyun. "maafkan aku, akukan tidak tau!" seru minhyun frustasi. Minki memutar bola matanya malas.

"pantas saja ada yang aneh.."

"apa yang aneh?"

"ku pikir Minki berubah.."

"berubah bagaimana?"

"dadanya lebih besar." Sahut minhyun dengan wajah serius dengan tangan terkepal. Minki semakin menatap ganas minhyun seperti singa betina yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Sementara minhyun menyesali perkataan mesumnya.

. . .

Minhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk milik Minki. Setelah lelah berjar-kejaran mengelilingi mansion. Minhyun melirik Minki yang tengah melepaskan ikatan rambut dan kacamata lalu berganti baju dengan wajah di tekuk. "jangan di tekuk seperti itu, cantiknya hilang." Komentar minhyun tapi di acuhkan oleh Minki. Minhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu beranjak dari kasur dan memeluk Minki dari belakang.

"jadi kau marah hanya karena aku membandingkan dadamu dengan Jeonghan?" ucap minhyun menaruh dagunya di pundak Minki. Dikecupi nya pipi mulus Minki. Diam, tidak ada sahutan. Minki hanya mendengus pelan lalu berbalik menghadap minhyun. "aku tau Jeonghan lebih berisi." Ucap Minki memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tapi minhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Minki. Berkali-kali di kecupnya sampai Minki mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. Minhyun mulai melumat bibir mungil Minki. Tengkuknya di tahan oleh Minki agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Minki berjalan mundur perlahan, minhyun mengikuti langkahnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka dan menjatuhkan tubuh Minki ke kasur tanpa melepas ciuman mereka yang semakin panas.

Tangan minhyun mulai melepas ketiga kancing paling atas seragam Minki di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Tetapi Minki menahan tangan minhyun membuat ciuman mereka akhirnya berhenti. Minhyun menatap bingung Minki. "aku sedang datang bulan." Bisik Minki membuat minhyun merosot lemah karena kecewa. Minki hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi minhyun.

. . .

Di kamar lain, di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Jeonghan sudah melepas lensa kontaknya dan menggantinya dengan kacamata kesayangannya. Ia menyalakan lampu belajar dan mulai membuka buku untuk memulai belajar seperti yang ia biasa lakukan.

Pertama-tama Jeonghan memulai belajarnya dengan mengerjakan tugas. Setelah tugasnya selesai, ia melanjutkannya dengan membuka buku pelajaran atau catatan untuk di baca kembali. Asik-asik ia membaca buku, bayangan Aron dan Minki yang menatap juga tersenyum satu sama lain muncul di kepala Jeonghan.

Jeonghan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menggeleng cepat dan menepuk beberapa kali kepalanya dengan bolpoin yang ada di tangannya. "pergilah, pergi!" gumam Jeonghan mencoba mengusir bayangan itu. parahnya, bayangan itu semakin jelas dengan di tambahkannya ekspresi kecewa Aron mengetahui kalau Minki tidak lagi mengikuti paduan suara.

Jeonghan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas buku tebal itu lalu menghembuskan nafas. Rasa berat bercampur sakit menyesaki dadanya. Di kepalanya berputar-putar berbagai macam pertanyaan. Kenapa Aron menanyakan Minki dan memasang wajah kecewa? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sampai harus melempar senyum dan ekspresi bahagia seperti itu? dan.. kenapa harus Minki? Bukan dirinya, Jeonghan?

Sekali lagi, Jeonghan menghela nafas. Ia menegakkan lagi tubuhnya dan menutup semua buku yang di atas meja lalu di rapikannya. Ia memilih menunda belajarnya daripada ia belajar dalam keadaan tidak konsentrasi karena.. cemburu.

. . .

 _To Be Continue.._

. . .

 **_Lady ChulHee_**


	7. enam

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pledis Girlz

. . .

Tadinya Jeonghan berharap ia bisa tidur nyenyak. Namun nyatanya, ia malah tidak tidur semalaman karena masih di selimuti oleh rasa cemburu. Pagi ini pun, ia merasa marah hanya karena melihat wajah Minki .

Mereka masih bertukar tempat. Jeonghan masih berpenampilan ala Minki dan Minki dengan kacamata juga ponytailnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke sekolah Jeonghan selalu diam. Biasanya ia juga diam, tapi diamnya Jeonghan kali ini tidak diam seperti biasanya. Minki juga menyadari perubahan Jeonghan pagi itu. Jeonghan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Minki . Padahal Minki sudah cerita panjang lebar soal teman-temannya yang akan menjadi bekal kehidupan sosial sementara Jeonghan.

"hey," Minki menoel Jeonghan yang sedang melamun dengan wajah ditekuk. Jeonghan menoleh dengan malas. "pms?" tanya Minki tapi Jeonghan hanya menggeleng.

"bad hair day?" Jeonghan menggeleng lagi. "sarapan tadi tidak enak?" untuk ketiga kalinya Jeonghan menggeleng kali ini dengan dengusan kesal. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk bermain tebak-tebakan. Apalagi bersama Minki .

Sebelum Minki sempat memulai tebak-tebakannya lagi, mobil yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya berhenti. Mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Di saat yang bersamaan, Jeonghan melihat Jonghyun melintas dan berhenti begitu melihat mobil mereka. Mendadak Jeonghan mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Tanpa menunggu Minki mengatakan sesuatu lagi, Jeonghan langsung turun dan memulai aksinya. Dengan centilnya ia berjalan menghampiri Jonghyun. "hyunie~~" panggilnya dengan manja membuat Jonghyun tersenyum lebar. "good morning." Tambahnya menyapa Jonghyun ala ala kecentilan Minki dengan Bahasa inggris dengan aksen yang aneh.

"uri yeppeun Minki ~ good morning." tanpa basa basi Jonghyun merangkul Minki yang sebenarnya Jeonghan. sebenarnya Jeonghan agak gugup begitu Jonghyun menyentuh pinggangnya. Di tambah Jonghyun merapatkan tubuh Jeonghan ke tubuhnya seperti biasa yang ia lakukan pada Minki . Tapi semua ini rela Jeonghan lakukan demi membalaskan cemburunya pada Minki . Ia sekilas menoleh pada Minki yang berdiri bersebrangan dengan jarak yang agak jauh dari mereka.

Minki terlihat diam, tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Biasa saja, tidak ada raut cemburu di wajahnya. Jeonghan kecewa dengan reaksi Minki yang tidak ia harapkan. Ia lalu menoleh kembali pada Jonghyun. Tersenyum penuh arti pada Jonghyun dan sesaat kemudian Jeonghan berhasil membuat siswa lain yang memperhatikan mereka terkejut. Jeonghan mengecup pipi Jonghyun.

Jonghyun sendiri terkejut. Jarang-jarang seorang Minki mau menciumnya. Tentu saja ia senang luar biasa. Buktinya, ia tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya berseri-seri. Padahal, yang barusan saja menciumnya sudah hampir pingsan. Jeonghan rela menodai bibirnya menyentuh kulit wajah Jonghyun hanya untuk membuat Minki cemburu. Tetapi apa yang ia dapati?

Minki malah bertepuk tangan dengan wajah senang. Kemudian mengacungkan jempol lalu pergi begitu saja. Jeonghan mengumpat dalam hati. "sial." Ucapnya dalam hati.

"chagi, kau tidak papa? Ada masalah?" Jonghyun mengikuti arah pandang Jeonghan. di tempat Minki berdiri tadi sudah berganti dengan tempat kosong. Minki sudah masuk ke gedung sekolah lebih dulu. Jeonghan hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan menggeleng pelan. "tidak papa." Jawabnya dengan lesu.

. . .

Tidak sadar. Mereka semua tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana sedang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Tidak satupun yang menyadarinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat orang ini penasaran untuk memperhatikan sepasang saudari kembar itu.

Menurutnya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sepasang saudari kembar itu berperilaku yang tidak wajar. Ia sangat mengenal Minki , tapi tidak dengan Jeonghan. maka dari itu ia akan mencoba mendekati Jeonghan. dengan begitu ia bisa mengungkapkan bahwa kecurigaannya benar.

"permainan apa yang sedang kalian mainkan?" gumamnya sendiri sambil berjalan pelan masuk ke pekarangan sekolah. Ia mengusap dagunya. Artinya ia sedang berpikir. Memikirkan segala teori tentang sepasang saudari kembar itu.

. . .

Sampai di kelas Jeonghan menemukan kursi kosong di samping tempat duduknya. Kemudian sebuah tas melayang di atas meja tempat kosong tersebut. Pemiliknya langsung mendudukan diri dan menelungkupkan kepala memeluk tas. "Seungcheol." Jeonghan mencoba mengingat nama orang itu.

Sejujurnya Jeonghan tidak pernah melupakannya, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan nama orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tetapi Jeonghan masih memiliki hutang budi padanya.

Seungcheol menoleh mendengar Jeonghan yang berselimut Minki . Kedua matanya menunjukkan bahwa semalam ia masih kurang tidur seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. "eo?" jawabnya malas. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. "hanya menyapa."

Seungcheol mendengus mendengar jawaban Jeonghan. ia kembali memeluk tas dan menaruh kepalanya di tas itu. Tak lama, bel masuk berbunyi. Bel itu cukup keras untuk membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur. Tapi sepertinya tidak cukup keras untuk membangunkan seorang tukang tidur satu itu pikir Jeonghan.

Setelah bel berbunyi, teman-teman sekelasnya langsung beranjak ke ruang ganti. Karena jam pagi ini adalah jam olahraga. Dengan sangat hati-hati Jeonghan mengganti bajunya. Sebisa mungkin ia mengikuti topik pembicaraan para gadis-gadis di kelasnya saat berganti baju. Macam-macam yang mereka gosipkan. Mulai dari artis sampai teman mereka sendiri. Jeonghan yang tidak terbiasa bergosip yang tidak penting dalam imajinasinya ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Bahkan sampai lapangan pun acara menggosip mereka tidak berhenti-henti juga kalau choi saem guru olahraga mereka yang bertubuh besar itu muncul dan mulai menggertak. "baris yang rapi, dan jangan berisik!" serunya. Lapangan yang tadinya sedikit riuh mendadak hening di buatnya.

Si galak choi itu memulai pelajarannya dengan mengabsen para murid. Mengatisipasi jika ada yang membolos. Sayangnya, hari ini semuanya hadir. Hari ini Choi saem tidak bisa menghukum murid nakal yang suka membolos dengan lari 10x lapangan bola.

"hari ini bapak akan mengambil nilai lari jarak jauh, laki-laki akan lari 5x lapangan bola dan perempuan 3x, sekarang kita perenggangan dulu, ayo mulai berhitung!" instruksinya. Para murid pun mulai berhitung mulai satu sampai delapan setempo dengan gerakan senam perenggangan.

Perenggangan itu berlangsung hampir sepuluh menit. Dengan antengnya Jeonghan mengikuti semua gerakan di barisan belakang. Dan itu terlihat aneh bagi teman sekelas Minki . Kenapa? Karena biasanya Minki sudah mengeluh lelah padahal baru sampai di bagian perenggangan. Dan kali ini Minki sama sekali tidak protes dengan olahraga lari, olahraga yang paling di benci oleh Minki .

Semua di panggil bergiliran sesuai nomor absen. Dan kelompok anak perempuan akan lari lebih dulu karena jumlah mereka lebih banyak dan mereka bisa langsung mandi atau berganti baju setelah mengambil nilai. Jeonghan beberapa kali di ajak bicara dengan teman sekelasnya tapi ia hanya bisa menjawab sebisanya, mencoba heboh seperti Minki , mengikuti perkembangan gossip terkini, dan ia melakukannya dengan baik walaupun ia sebenarnya gugup karena takut ketahuan.

"hey, sekarang giliranmu." Panggil Seungcheol menoel pundak Jeonghan. kebetulan ia duduk di dekat Jeonghan dan Jeonghan tidak mendengar kalau namanya di panggil. "oh, benarkah?" Jeonghan langsung berdiri menuju lintasan. Seungcheol memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Jeonghan tampak sangat biasa saja menghadapi hal ini. Jika ini Minki mungkin dia sudah punya banyak alasan tadi untuk menghidari lari. Seperti, sakit perut, pusing, mendadak kena penyakit parah lah, dan alasan lain dari yang masuk akal sampai yang tidak masuk akal. Tetapi Jeonghan terlihat berbeda, seperti, ia senang melakukan hal itu. "Minki , tumben sekali kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk kabur?" sindir Choi saem membuat Jeonghan mengerjapkan mata. Sebagai informasi, Jeonghan tidak tau kalau Minki benci dengan olahraga atletik.

Tapi Choi saem tampak acuh, ia meminta para perempuan yang berada di lintasan untuk memulai start jongkoknya.

"Bersedia.."

"Siap…"

"Priiiitttt!"

Jeonghan langsung melesat begitu pluit di tiupkan tepat di samping telinganya. Banyak yang terkejut melihatnya terutama Seungcheol. Jeonghan berlari seperti seekor kancil yang hendak di buru. Begitu cepat dan tanpa basa basi. Kaki panjangnya melangkah tanpa ragu. Dan Jeonghan tidak sedikit pun terlihat lelah kecuali pada putaran terakhir dengan menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tiga kali mengitari lapangan bola, tidak sampai tiga menit, Jeonghan sudah berada di garis finish dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Choi saem terlihat puas dan mengangguk sambil mengulum senyum. Sementara di ujung sana, Seungcheol mengerutkan kening. Kecurigaannya semakin menjadi. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kemiringan tertentu sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya memuji kemampuan Jeonghan yang masih menjadi Minki . "kalian mungkin berhasil di tipu, tapi tidak dengan aku." Ucapnya dalam hati.

. . .

Di kelas, Minki terkantuk-kantuk mendengarkan sejarah panjang bagaimana era goryeo hancur dan di gantikan oleh era Joseon. Sejak tadi tangannya tertumpu di dagu dan matanya menatap malas guru yang ada di depan. Jisoo yang ada di sampingnya melirik kesal karena tadi kepala Minki berwujud Jeonghan terus-terusan hampir jatuh ke meja. Bahkan sesekali Jisoo mendengar suara dengkuran yang sangat mengganggu.

"han, Jeonghan, hey," Jisoo berbisik karena takut guru yang sedang menjelaskan itu menegurnya. Tetapi Minki masih tidak sadar kalau dirinya di bisiki oleh Jisoo. Matanya setengah menutup dan mulutnya terbuka. "hey," bisik Jisoo sekali lagi dengan sebuah senggolan yang membuat Minki terkejut juga hampir terjatuh dari kursinya sendiri.

Minki mendengus dan mendelik pada Jisoo. "aishh ada apa sih?" ucapnya kesal. Jisoo mengerenyitkan keningnya. Jeonghan tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya walaupun dalam konteks bercanda. Di tambah, Jeonghan tidak pernah mengantuk saat pelajaran sejarah. Seorang Jeonghan bahkan menyiapkan sebuah catatan untuk mencatat apa saja poin penting yang di katakan oleh guru. Ia selalu bersemangat dengan semua mata pelajaran kecuali Bahasa inggris, Jeonghan benar-benar tidak suka karena lidahnya pendek dan sulit untuk mengucapkan kata-kata dalam Bahasa inggris.

Tapi berbeda dengan Jeonghan yang ada di samping Jisoo. Jisoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Jeonghan seperti habis di sambar oleh petir bertegangan tinggi, kelakuannya menjadi berbeda. Apa pun penyebabnya Jisoo harus tau. "kau tidak mau mentatan apa yang di katakan Kwon saem?" tanya Jisoo mencoba mengingatkan Minki .

Minki melirik sekilas gurunya di depan. Lalu melirik buku cetaknya, kemudian membuka catatannnya –yang sebenarnya milik Jeonghan-. Jisoo menghela nafas lega melihat Minki mulai membuka buku catatannya. Tapi ternyata perasaan lega itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Minki malah menutup lagi buku catatan milik Jeonghan dengan buku cetak sejarahnya yang tebal itu lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atasnya. "bangunkan aku kalau pelajarannya sudah selesai, oke?" bisiknya lalu memejamkan mata.

"hah.." Jisoo mendengus pasrah. Ia tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi perubahan sikap Jeonghan. ia merasa Jeonghan seperti bukan Jeonghan. ia merasakan aura permusuhan yang mendalam dengan Jeonghan yang sekarang. "kemana perginya jeonghanku yang manis?" ucapnya, tentu saja dalam hati.

. . .

Bel pulang yang di tunggu-tunggu Minki akhirnya berdering. Ia merasa pantatnya semakin kempes karena terlalu lama duduk di dalam kelas. Dan kepalanya sedikit pusing karena ia cukup lama tertidur sejak pelajaran sejarah tadi. Bukannya Jisoo tidak membangunkannya, hanya saja ia yang tidak mau bangun.

Minki merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan menarik kedua tangannya ke atas lalu meluruskan pinggangnya kemudian menguap selebar-lebarnya. Ini enaknya jadi Jeonghan, tidak akan ada yang memperhatikannya ia berperilaku seenaknya seperti itu. Minki tersenyum sendiri mengingat dirinya saat menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Saat ia menjadi dirinya sendiri, semua orang akan memperhatikannya. Semua mata tertuju padanya, apa yang di lakukannya selalu benar dan terlihat menakjubkan di mata orang. Tetapi, jika ia melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, orang akan terus mengingatnya, menghujatnya, sampai ia merasa depresi. Begitulah hidup.

"hey, sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Jisoo sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamata tebalnya dan menarik kembal ingusnya yang hendak keluar. "tidak kah kau berpikir betapa menjijikannya dirimu? Apa kau punya cermin di rumah?" pikir Minki sambil memperhatikan Jisoo dengan tatapan jijik. Minki menggeleng pelan sambil membereskan barang-barang di mejanya.

"kau mau ikut ke rumahku tidak hari ini?" tanya Jisoo membuat Minki menghentikan kegiatannya memasukan buku ke dalam tas. "rumahmu?" hampir saja Minki menambahkan kata 'dimana?' tapi untung saja tidak. Minki sudah cukup sadar hari ini ia banyak menampakkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak Jeonghan, contohnya tidur di dalam kelas tadi. Itu terbukti ketika beberapa teman sekelasnya menatap kasihan sekaligus takjub padanya. Minki langsung berpikir, Jeonghan pasti tidak pernah tidur saat pelajaran.

"eum.. baiklah aku ikut." Ucap Minki akhirnya setelah sedikit berpikir. Awalnya ia bingung apakah ia harus ikut atau tidak. Jika ia ikut, apa yang biasa Jeonghan lakukan di sana? Jeonghan tidak pernah memberitahukannya. Ia hanya tahu Jeonghan pernah bahkan sering sekali ke rumah Jisoo, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sana. Minki mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah di ceritakan Jeonghan saat ia pulang dari rumah Jisoo.

Yang ia ingat adalah.. 'Aron sunbae.. dia kan kakaknya Jisoo!' ucap Minki dalam hati baru teringat jika Jeonghan selalu menceritakan Aron setelah ia pulang dari rumah Jisoo. Itu karena Aron dan Jisoo adalah saudara kandung. "kalau begitu, ayo, hyung sudah menunggu kita di depan."

"Aron sunbae?" ucap Minki .

"memang hyungku yang mana lagi?" ucap Jisoo berdiri dan berjalan di iringi oleh Minki yang mulai menggendong ransel berat tak fashionable milik Jeonghan. di depan kelas Aron bersender di dinding dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam kantung celana. Di telinganya terpasang earphone berwarna putih. Ia terlihat sedang asik sendiri dengan lagu yang mengalun dari handphone melalui kabel-kabel earphone itu ke telinganya.

"sudah?" tanyanya begitu melihat Jisoo dan Minki dan ia langsung melepas sebelah earphonenya. "Jeonghan akan ikut dengan kita." Ucap Jisoo menunjuk Minki . Aron mengalihkan padangannya pada Minki .

"hey, Jeonghan." sapanya ditambah senyuman manis yang membuat siapa saja meleleh –setidaknya begitu menurut Minki -. "h-hey." Buktinya, Minki sampai tergugup-gugup. Aron tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya dengan menatap lurus kedua mata Minki . Tatapannya seperti mengunci, membuat Minki tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain tersenyum sendiri memandangi wajahnya yang … tampan? Dan Minki tidak percaya kalau ia adalah kakak kandung dari orang paling menjijikan di muka bumi ini!

"ayo." Ajaknya berjalan beriringan dengan Jisoo sementara Minki mengekor di belakangnya. Minki benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan pada Aron. Walaupun beberapa kali ia mencoba menepis mengingat bahkan orang yang sedang di pandanginya itu adalah cinta pertama saudari kembarnya sendiri. Dan selain merasakan rasanya bertukar tempat dengan Jeonghan, Minki ingin mendekatkan Jeonghan dengan Aron agar Jeonghan perasaan Jeonghan terhadap Aron tersampaikan. Setelah di pikir-pikir ternyata itu hal yang sulit.

. . .

Dari arah yang berlawanan, Jeonghan berderap di iringi oleh Jonghyun. Sebenarnya ia agak risih tetapi mau tidak mau ia harus tetap berakting seperti layaknya Minki . Sampai di persimpangan koridor, ia melihat Minki yang asik di ajak ngobrol oleh Aron. Jeonghan melihat mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan tetapi Minki dan Aron terlihat sangat akrab dan itu membuat Jeonghan iri.

Ketiga orang itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Jeonghan dan Jonghyun berada di hadapan mereka. Jeonghan mencoba tersenyum. "Jeonghan-ah, kau pulang denganku hari ini?" tanya Jeonghan pada Minki .

Minki mencoba membuat ekspresi kikuk Jeonghan seperti biasa. "Aku akan ke rumah Jisoo hari ini, kau pulang saja duluan." Ucap Minki dengan nada datar ala Jeonghan. Jeonghan mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengepalkan tangan. Ia mendadak kesal mendengar Minki hari ini akan ke rumah Jisoo. Itu artinya, ia akan menghabiskan hari melihat Aron seharian.

"oh, geurae, kalau begitu aku akan pulang dengan Jonghyun saja,"

"tapi sayang aku hari ini ada latihan." Sahut Jonghyun sambil merangkul pinggang Jeonghan. arah mata Minki langsung berpindah ke tangan Jonghyun. Jeonghan menyadari itu, ia langsung merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jonghyun. "gwenchana, aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Jeonghan dengan nada yang manis membuat Jonghyun gemas dan langsung mencium pipi Jeonghan. Minki jadi memicitkan mata.

"hm, kalau begitu aku duluan, dah Minki ." Ucap Minki melambaikan tangan dan langsung menyusul Aron juga Jisoo yang sudah pergi duluan. "baik, sampai ketemu di rumah." Balas Jeonghan melambaikan tangan dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Minki dan ia merasa rencananya untuk membuat Minki cemburu berhasil.

Jeonghan terus memandangi punggung Minki yang bergerak menjauh. Sampai hilang dari pandangan ia lalu mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jonghyun. Jonghyun menatap aneh Jeonghan. "k-katanya kau ingin pergi latihan?" tanya Jeonghan. Jonghyun mengangguk, "hm, kau boleh menunggu di mana saja, asal masih tetap di sekolah, aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah selesai, oke?" ucap jeonghyun menepuk pundak Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mencoba menatap Jonghyun. Jonghyun pun ikut menatap Jeonghan, Jeonghan berpikir, orang ini lumayan. Wajahnya manis, walaupun tampilannya ia tampak kuat namun sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang rapuh. Dan Jeonghan menyadari betapa besarnya cinta yang di milikinya untuk Minki . Orang ini tidak ragu memberikan seluruh perhatian dan kasih sayang yang dimilikinya untuk orang yang ia sukai. Sesaat kemudian Jeonghan merasa bersalah sudah menipu Jonghyun. "baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di perpustakaan." Ucap Jeonghan menunjuk arah perpustakaan. Jonghyun tersenyum tipis-dan manis-.

"aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi tetapi tidak sedikitpun ia menolehkan kepala dari Jeonghan sampai ia hilang dari pandangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan pun menghela nafas lega. "maaf." Gumamnya berharap kata-katanya itu sampai di telinga Jonghyun dan Jonghyun paham maksudnya meminta maaf.

Jeonghan baru sadar, sekolah sudah mulai sepi dan ia masih berdiri di sana. Sendirian. Tiba-tiba Jeonghan merasakan sebuah aura yang tidak enak. Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang. Ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat serombongan senior yang terkenal sebagai penguasa sekolah. Gerombolan yang terdiri dari beberapa cewek premanisme berjalan ke arahnya.

Mendadak ia ingin lari, tapi sebelum itu terlaksana, salah seorang di antara mereka menahan Jeonghan. "mau kemana adik manis?" tanya perempuan yang terlihat paling jelek dan bertubuh paling besar di antara mereka. Jeonghan menduga ia adalah pemimpinnya. Jeonghan hanya diam. Ia tidak akan mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Jeonghan merasa seperti mengalami dejavu, ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Di tempat yang sama tetapi dengan orang yang berbeda. Beberapa anak buahnya memegang kedua tangan Jeonghan tetapi Jeonghan mencoba menangkisnya. "kalian mau apa?" tantang Jeonghan mencoba mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya. Namun orang-orang itu lebih kuat darinya.

"jangan bertingkah, ayo ikut kami!" ucap salah seorang di antara mereka memegang kedua tangan Jeonghan, yang lain mengarahkan sapu tangan ke wajah Jeonghan, setelah itu semua menjadi gelap. Jeonghan tidak sadarkan diri.

. . .

To Be Continue..

_Lady ChulHee_


	8. tujuh

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pledis Girlz

. . .

Entah berapa menit atau jam berlalu, yang pasti Jeonghan terbangun dengan keadaan terikat di sebuah bangku kayu di dalam aula lama yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Jeonghan mencoba berteriak namun mulutnya di tempeli oleh plester ber ukuran besar. Ia mencoba menggerak-gerakan badannya untuk melepaskan diri.

Tak lama, sekelompok orang yang tadi membawanya kesini datang menghampirinya. Jantung Jeonghan berdegup kencang karena takut. Gerombolan itu menatap sinis dengan aura emosi yang terpancar di punggung mereka. Kalau ini adalah anime, punggung mereka di kelilingi oleh api. Entah apa yang sudah di perbuat Minki pada mereka sampai mereka semarah ini.

Yang di duga Jeonghan sebagai pemimpin tadi melangkah mendekati Jeonghan lalu menarik kasar plester dari mulut Jeonghan. "akh!" seru Jeonghan kesakitan. Baru saja ia merasa bibirnya hendak robek. "apa yang kalian inginkan?" Jeonghan menatap marah padanya tapi ia membalas tatapan Jeonghan dengan lebih marah. Kedua tangan besarnya mencengkram pipi Jeonghan dengan kasar.

"kau seharusnya tau apa yang kami inginkan." Ucapnya dengan nafas dengan bau tembakau yang sangat menyengat bercampur dengan wangi parfum murahan. Jeonghan sampai menahan nafas saat ia berbicara. "jangan mentang-mentang kau cantik kau bisa seenaknya memiliki semua pria di sekolah ini!" lanjutnya semakin mencengkram pipi Jeonghan.

"sebagai junior yang angkuh kau harus di beri pelajaran." Tambahnya beralih menjambak rambut Jeonghan. "aku akan membuat wajah cantikmu menjadi bahan tertawaan besok, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan rambut indahmu ini hah?" si jelek itu mengacungkan sebuah gunting berukuran besar. Jeonghan hanya bisa menahan nafas berat melihatnya.

Sesaat ia merasa menyesal sudah bertukar tempat dengan Minki. Harusnya Minki yang berada disini dan dia sekarang berada di rumah Jisoo, ngobrol dengan Jisoo, nonton anime dengan Jisoo, mengintip Aron, dan ia akan menghubungi Minki, tau keadaannya dan mencari bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Minki dari preman-preman ini!

"air mata? Kau menangis? Ku dengar kau adalah gadis angkuh yang sangat tangguh tapi ternyata hanya seorang anak mama." Si jelek melepas cengkramannya di rambut Jeonghan dan memukul kepala Jeonghan. ia memungut plester tadi dan memasangkannya lagi di mulut Jeonghan sebelum Jeonghan sempat berteriak.

Ia membuat kode kepada anak-anak buahnya untuk mulai melakukan aksi mereka. Jeonghan semakin ketakutan di buatnya. Jeonghan pun mulai mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Ia menendang satu persatu orang yang mendekatinya dengan segala kekuatannya. Dan itu berhasil membuat orang-orang itu tersungkur.

Tapi bukannya membuat mereka semakin mundur tapi malah membuat mereka semakin murka. Mereka mulai menampar Jeonghan, menjambak, menyiram Jeonghan dengan air comberan yang sangat bau, menandang perut Jeonghan, dan yang paling parah bos mereka menarik rambut Jeonghan dan akan memotong rambut Jeonghan. Jeonghan sudah terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Ia hanya bisa menutup mata, berdoa, berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya seperti waktu itu.

"YAK!" seruan khas laki-laki menggema di aula bersamaan dengan suara gebrakan pintu yang keras membuat aksi mereka terhenti. Si jelek itu menjatuhkan guntingnya dan memicitkan mata untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana. Jeonghan ikut menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Jeonghan membulatkan mata begitu mengenali wajah dan siluet orang itu. Seungcheol berdiri dengan gagahnya di sana dengan kedua tangan terkepal. "lepaskan dia!" perintahnya dengan suara husky khasnya. "kau siapa berani memerintahku." Si jelek mulai berdiri di garis depan di ikuti oleh para anak buahnya.

"ayolah, aku tidak memukul perempuan." Ucap Seungcheol menggeleng malas.

"cih, pengecut." Sahut si jelek di ikuti gelak tawa anak-anak buahnya. Seungcheol langsung membulatkan matanya. "tapi aku akan memukul perempuan yang mengataiku pengecut!" balasnya dan mulai melayangkan tinjuan. Satu persatu anak buah si jelek itu mulai mengeroyok Seungcheol.

Namun mereka sepertinya tidak tau kalau Seungcheol pernah membawa sekolah mereka ke kejuaraan judo nasional beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil menyentuh Seungcheol. Padahal mereka menyerang Seungcheol dengan membabi buta. Seungcheol tidak berusaha melawan ia hanya melindungi diri dan menangkis semuanya sampai semuanya tumbang satu persatu dan hanya tinggal si jelek itu dengan luka di ujung bibir karena tonjokkan Seungcheol.

Karena merasa terintimidasi ia mulai mengancam Seungcheol dengan mengacungkan gunting pada Jeonghan. "jika kau berani mendekat, gunting ini akan menembus di lehernya." Jeonghan mulai keringat dingin, tapi Seungcheol tidak merasa terancam. "kalau kau berani menembuskan gunting itu ke lehernya, maka kau siap menggali kubur untuk dirimu sendiri." Si jelek itu kemudian kesal dan melemparkan gunting itu pada Seungcheol.

Dengan tenang Seungcheol menangkapnya. "sialan kau!" seru si jelek kemudian lari terpontang-panting. Jeonghan tercengang di buatnya. "badan saja yang besar, nyalinya cuman seujung kuku." Komentar Seungcheol menggunakan gunting yang di tangkapnya tadi untuk membuka tali yang mengikat tubuh dan tangan Jeonghan di bangku kayu yang reot itu.

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia bisa mencium wangi yang sangat maskulin dari tubuh Seungcheol. Ini kedua kalinya ia di selamatkan oleh orang sama dengan situasi yang sama. Sejurus kemudian Jeonghan mulai menangis dan langsung memeluk Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tersentak karena terkejut. Tapi akhirnya ia membiarkan Jeonghan menangis di pundaknya. Ia pun ikut mengusap-usap punggung Jeonghan untuk menenangkannya. Beberapa menit kemudian baru Jeonghan berhenti menangis, Seungcheol menatap wajahnya dan mengusa wajah Jeonghan. terdapat banyak luka lebam di sana. "uljima, Jeonghan-ah." Ucap Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan mengangkat kepala dan membulatkan matanya. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum.

"bagaimana kau tau?.." tanya Jeonghan sambil mengusap air matanya.

"gampang saja, di situasi seperti ini, Minki tidak perlu di selamatkan olehku, atau oleh siapa pun karena ia bisa mengatasinya sendiri, dan … Minki tidak menangis saat di pukul." Seungcheol terkekeh saat mengucapkan akhir kalimatnya. Pipi Jeonghan mulai bersemu malu.

Seungcheol pun menyodorkan punggungnya pada Jeonghan. "ayo ku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Seungcheol. Jeonghan hanya menatap punggung Seungcheol bingung.

"ayo naik." Ulang Seungcheol tidak sabar. Dengan ragu Jeonghan naik ke punggung Seungcheol. Saat itu juga ia merasa ada deguman yang sangat dahsyat menyesakkan dadanya. Seungcheol menggendongnya dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Tidak ada orang di sana selain mereka berdua. Seungcheol menaruh Jeonghan di salah satu dari dua kasur yang ada di sana dan mencari kotak p3k yang tersedia.

Setelah mendapatkan kotak itu, Seungcheol mulai membersihkan dan mengobati luka milik Jeonghan. "dari awal aku sudah tau kalau kau adalah Jeonghan." ucapnya membuat Jeonghan mengigit bibirnya. "tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun." Tambah Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan menghela nafas lega.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jeonghan. bibir tipis itu terkatup rapat seperti di jahit. Seungcheol memandangi hasil karyanya alias perban-perban dan plester yang menempel di luka Jeonghan, ia menambahkan plester terakhir bermotif bunga mawar di ujung bibir Jeonghan. Jeonghan meringis sedikit. "maaf." Ucap Seungcheol mengelusnya pelan. Sadar tubuh Jeonghan mulai bergetar, Seungcheol menjauhkan tangannya.

"terima kasih… lagi, aku benar-benar merepotkan." Ucap Jeonghan akhirnya. Seungcheol menggeleng. "bukan masalah, orang-orang seperti mereka patut di beri pelajaran." Sahut Seungcheol tersenyum. Di kelas, Jeonghan hampir tidak pernah melihat senyuman itu, yang ia sering lihat adalah wajah mengantuk Seungcheol.

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Jeonghan pelan dengan ragu. Seungcheol mengangguk sedikit. "tentu saja, apa itu?"

"kenapa di kelas kau sering mengantuk jika di kelas?" tanya Jeonghan akhirnya.

"aku? Hm.. dari sore sampai malam biasanya aku latihan dan sepulang dari latihan aku langsung bekerja paruh waktu di restaurant." Jeonghan mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban dari Seungcheol sekaligus kagum. Seungcheol menghabiskan waktunya dengan kegiatan yang bermanfaat, beda dengan dirinya. Waktu luangnya hanya di habiskan dengan belajar atau menonton anime atau menonton idol-idol. Tidak ada yang bermanfaat kecuali belajar.

"sekarang aku yang akan bertanya." Balas Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan menggakkan tubuhnya dan memasang telinga. "kenapa kalian bertukar posisi? apa kalian merencanakan sesuatu? Misalnya ya.. rencana yang akan merugikan banyak orang atau ya… aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya." Ucap Seungcheol mulai menatap serius Jeonghan.

Jeonghan lagi-lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tampak bingung. Ia tidak tau harus mulai darimana. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan apa tujuan sebenarnya mereka bertukar tempat. "kami hanya iseng." Ucap Jeonghan akhirnya. Tapi Seungcheol malah memicitkan mata. "hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika kami bertukar tempat." Tambah Jeonghan.

"hanya itu?"

"hanya itu." Seungcheol masih memicitkan matanya. Jeonghan mulai keringat dingin.

"baiklah aku percaya, sekarang ayo aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Seungcheol menyerahkan tas milik Jeonghan yang sebenarnya Seungcheol temukan di koridor tempat Jeonghan di culik oleh gerombolan preman itu. Jeonghan tersenyum tipis. "Seungcheol," ucap Jeonghan sebelum Seungcheol menghilang di balik pintu ruang kesehatan.

"ya?" sahut Seungcheol.

"terima kasih." Ucap Jeonghan tersenyum manis. Seungcheol terdiam. Ia hanya diam terpaku. Jujur saja ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman semanis itu dari orang yang babak belur. Dengan bodohnya Seungcheol malah tersipu dan mengangguk kikuk.

. . .

Seseorang, di balik tembok yang membelakangi ruang kesehatan menghela nafas sedih. Ia tersenyum menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Namanya Kim Jonghyun, masih dengan seragam kebesarannya, Tim Basket sekolah. Baru sekian menit yang lalu ia mengetahui fakta yang mencengangkan.

Mundur ke hampir satu jam yang lalu, Jonghyun baru saja mendapatkan waktu istirahat latihan. Waktu itu ia gunakan untuk menemui Minki kekasihnya di perpustakaan. Sepanjang sesi latihannya ia tidak tenang karena terus merasa gelisah tidak mengetahui kabar Minki. Ia merasakan feeling yang tidak enak terhadap Minki –yang berwujud Jeonghan.

Ia pun mencari Jeonghan di perpustakaan namun ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tapi tak sengaja ia malah menemui Seungcheol yang ia ingat adalah teman sebangku Minki. Ia pun menghampiri Seungcheol yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di ujung ruangan dengan sebuah buku cerita rakyat menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "sstts, hey, choi." Jonghyun mengguncang pelan tubuh Seungcheol yang membuat Seungcheol langsung terbangun.

"a-ah siapa?! Oh.. kau.." Seungcheol pun bangun dan mengusap wajahnya.

"apa kau melihat Minki?" tanya Jonghyun langsung tidak pakai basabasi. Seungcheol masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang melayang kemana-mana. Ia menatap Jonghyun dengan mata sipit. "Minki?" ulangnya, Jonghyun mengangguk.

"hmm.. ntah." Jawab Seungcheol singkat membuat Jonghyun mendengus dan akhirnya duduk di sebelah Seungcheol. "memangnya ada apa dengan Minki?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jonghyun menghela nafas untuk keberapa kalinya. "tadi ia bilang menungguku di perpustakaan tapi ternyata dia tidak ada disini, apa dia sudah pulang ya.."

"apa kau sudah mencarinya di tempat lain?" Jonghyun menggeleng.

"mau ku bantu?" lanjut Seungcheol menawarkan diri. "benarkah kau akan membantuku?" Jonghyun tampak tertarik dengan tawaran Seungcheol. Seungcheol pun berdiri di ikuti oleh Jonghyun.

"ayo ketempat pertama kali kalian berpisah." Ajak Seungcheol. Mereka berdua pun menuju ke koridor tempat Jonghyun dan Jeonghan tadi berpisah. Di sana mereka menemukan tas yang di pakai Jeonghan tergeletak di sana. Jonghyun mengangkat tas tersebut dan memandanginya bingung. Di sana Seungcheol baru sadar, yang hilang ternyata bukan Minki, melainkan Jeonghan. Seungcheol membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"menurutmu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jonghyun mulai panik. Seungcheol langsung mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk di sekitar tempat tas Jeonghan tergeletak. Dan Seungcheol menginjak sesuatu yang berbau khas. Seungcheol mengambil benda itu, Jonghyun mendekatinya, "punting rokok?" ucap Jonghyun. Kemudian mereka saling menatap.

"hanya ada satu kelompok di sekolah ini yang berani merokok di area sekolah." Ucap Jonghyun. "para preman itu." Sahut Seungcheol langsung bangkit dan melempar putung rokok itu ke tempat sampah.

"hey kau mau kemana?" seru Jonghyun bingung kenapa Seungcheol tiba-tiba berbalik dan seperti terburu-buru. "dia dalam bahaya." Sahut Seungcheol sambil berjalan. Jonghyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"aku ikut, kau tau kemana kita akan menuju?" langkah Seungcheol langsung terhenti. Sejenak ia merasa bodoh. "ntah, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar, kau pergi ke arah sana dan aku ke arah sini, hubungi aku jika kau menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka." Ucap suengcheol menunjuk arah yang berlawanan.

Jonghyun mengangguk mengerti, mereka pun berpisah di sana. Masing-masing mengambil arah yang berlawanan. Jonghyun menuju ke arah aula, kosong. lalu Jonghyun beralih ke halaman belakang, juga kosong. terakhir Jonghyun mencari di semua wc wanita yang ada di sekolah ini. Untung semuanya kosong jadi Jonghyun tidak perlu malu dan di kira laki-laki mesum.

Terakhir, Jonghyun mendatangi aula lama. Ia melihat beberapa wanita anggota para preman sekolah itu berlarian keluar. Jonghyun menjadi yakin ia menemukan tempat yang di maksud Seungcheol. Namun saat ia melangkah masuk, ia melihat Minkinya memeluk erat Seungcheol sambil menangis dengan wajah yang babak belur.

Jonghyun hampir menonjok wajah Seungcheol jika Seungcheol tidak mengatakan, "uljima, Jeonghan-ah." Jonghyun langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Jeonghan?" gumamnya mencoba mengingat nama yang tidak asik. " _Kakak kembarnya Minki? Tapi.. kenapa dia yang ada di sana? Kenapa ia.. astaga.."_ pikirnya. Jonghyun pun perlahan mundur.

Setelah itu ia mulai mengikuti mereka sampai di ruang kesehatan dan mencoba menguping untuk mencari tau. Alhasil, Jonghyun mengetahui segalanya. Ia mengetahui kebenaran bahwa ia telah berhasil di tipu. Kenyataan itu menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun selama ini. Kenapa Minkinya berhenti berdiet, kenapa Minki tidak terlalu memikirkan penampilannya lagi, kenapa Minkinya bergetar saat di cium olehnya, dan kenapa Minki.. berubah.

Jonghyun merasa ingin marah. Tapi tidak tau kepada siapa, pada Minki dan Jeonghan ataukah diri sendiri.

. . .

 ** _To Be Continue_**

. . .

 ** _a/n_** : _sementara ini author hiatus dulu karena author sedang menempuh ujian yang menentukan masa depan T.T jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada seluruh readers setiaku, bukan maksud untuk PHP tapi keadaan memang tidak memungkinkan TT_

 _dan berhubung ini FF ada Nuest yang baca pasti fans Nuest, mohon dengan sangat untuk mendukung mereka di Produce 101 buat mereka semua masuk ke dalam 11 besar jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal satu pun. Sebenarnya lumayan sedih ya kenapa pledis harus ngirim nuest? Seperti skill mereka masih di pertanyakan, padahal udah jelas mereka itu hebat! /? Oke stop disini aja curhatnya._

 _Sekali lagi mohon maaf! Author janji akan kembali dengan kualitas FF yang lebih bagus, jalan cerita yang menarik dan yang terpenting adalah semua akan di selesaikan dan author akan fast update!_

 _Sekian dan terima kasih._

 _With love,_

 **_Lady Chulhee_**


	9. delapan

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pledis Girlz

. . .

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kediaman mewah keluarga Jisoo, Minki terkesiap dengan dekorasi artistic serta perabotan rumah yang unik. Tidak seperti mansion pada umumnya, rumah Jisoo lebih terkesan lebih nyaman di tempati daripada menonjolkan sisi kemewahan bergaya eropa. "Jeonghan, kau seperti pertama kali saja datang kesini kkk." Ucap Aron heran melihat Minki yang tampak sedikit udik melihat hasil karya dari orang tua mereka yang di pajang di sepanjang dinding rumah mereka.

Minki mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ucapan Aron tadi membuatnya sadar kalau ia sekarang sedang menjadi Jeonghan. ia harus bersikap seperti Jeonghan selayaknya. "ah.. tidak, lukisan ini terlihat baru, orang tua kalian benar-benar keren." Ucap Minki menunjuk sembarang lukisan. Jisoo memicitkan mata curiga pada Minki di balik kacamata tebalnya. Aron hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum ia membuka pintu ruang keluarga tempat mereka akan berkumpul.

"Aron Oppa! Jisoo Oppa! Wasseo!" seru seorang gadis dari dalam ruangan dengan suara yang imut tetapi memekakkan telinga. Minki terkejut, ia tidak tau sama sekali kalau Jisoo punya saudari. Dan.. saudarinya itu seperti perpaduan Jisoo dan Aron. "eo, Jeonghan eonni? Lama tak berjumpa." Gadis itu berseragam SMP tetapi tingginya hampir sama dengan Minki. Minki tidak kenal dengan gadis ini, Jeonghan sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan soal gadis ini. Apalagi sekarang gadis itu langsung menghambur pelukan padanya.

Minki tidak bisa berkata-kata pelukan gadis itu terlalu kuat. "Minkyeong.. apa yang kau lakukan pada Jeonghan, lihat ia sekarang sesak nafas." Ucap Jisoo memperingatkan. Gadis itu bernama Minkyeong, matanya teduh seperti Jisoo, rambutnya panjang dan hitam, tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, dan ia memiliki senyuman manis seperti Aron. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan tampilan Minkyeong adalah, menggemaskan.

Minkyeong melepaskan pelukannya pada Minki. Ia langsung memasang ekspresi curiga pada Minki. Minki merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi. Minkyeong mencengkram bahunya. "kau tidak seperti Jeonghan eonni yang biasanya.." ucapnya dengan nada mengintimidasi. Minki mengerjapkan matanya, pandangannya liar kemana-mana menghindari tatapan curiga Minkyeong. Ia melirik Jisoo, tetapi Jisoo juga terlihat mencurigainya.

Minki lalu mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari Aron. Tetapi, ternyata Aron sudah menghilang entah kemana. Minki mendadak bingung harus berbuat apa. "Minkyeong-ah bantu aku menyiapkan cemilan!" seru Aron dari arah ruang makan. "okey!" satu kalimat itu mampu membuat Minkyeong teralihkan. Dasar anak SMP. Batin Minki menghela nafas lega.

"Jeonghan, ayo ikut aku." Ucap Jisoo. Okey, lepas Minkyeong, masih ada Jisoo yang menatapnya curiga. Jisoo melangkah entah ke arah mana, Minki hanya mengikutinya saja.

Jisoo mengajak Minki ke kamarnya. Minki lebih tercengang lagi melihat kamar Jisoo. Ia seperti melihat kamar seorang musisi. Ia menatap tak percaya sekelilingnya. Alat music hampir ada di setiap sudut kamarnya. Mulai dari gitar, drum, dan keyboard. Tidak lupa seperangkat home recording yang sudut sana dan rak besar berisi ratusan keping album music di belakang Minki.

Minki baru tersadar saat Jisoo mengkunci kamarnya, seketika ia merasa takut. Walaupun culun begitu, Jisoo juga laki-laki lho. "kenapa kau kunci..?" tanya Minki dengan gugup. Jisoo memicingkan matanya dan mendekat pada Minki. Minki mundur perlahan sampai ia menabrak rak koleksi Jisoo. Minki takut setengah mati. Ia juga bingung, apa yang terjadi pada Jisoo. Kenapa ia tba-tiba seperti ini, mengukung Minki dengan kedua tangannya. Tinggi mereka sama tetapi tetap saja Minki merasa terintimidasi. "Minki." Bisik Jisoo. Membuat Minki membuka matanya. Wajahnya memerah.

Ia menatap Jisoo tidak percaya. "kau Minki." Ucap Jisoo. Minki ternganga kemudian ia merosot terduduk di lantai. Ia mendongak menatap Jisoo tanpa berkata-kata. "bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Jisoo mundur dan ikut berjongkok menyamakan tubuh dengan Minki. "simpel saja, Jeonghan tidak akan mau ikut masuk ke kamarku." Ucap Jisoo membuat Minki semakin tidak percaya. Berapa tahun mereka bersahabat? Bahkan Jeonghan sangat sering ke rumah Jisoo tetapi tidak pernah masuk ke kamar Jisoo. Baru kemudian Minki sadar, kalau kakak kembarnya itu fobia dengan laki-laki. Minki menepuk keningnya merutuki kebodohannya.

"kalian terlalu berbeda, pasti sulit untuk menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu sendiri kan?" tanya Jisoo menatap Minki seakan mengerti apa yang di rasakan Minki. "kau berkata seakan kau juga sedang mengalaminya." Ucap Minki tetapi Jisoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang tidak pernah di lihatnya di sekolah. Disini, Jisoo terlihat berbeda.

Jisoo pun duduk di hadapan Minki, ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Melepas kaca matanya dan mengeluarkan seragamnya dari jeratan celana. Lalu Jisoo mengacak-acak sedikit rambutnya. Minki menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Jisoo terlihat sangat berbeda. Dengan tampilan seperti itu, Jisoo terlihat lebih tampan, lebih keren, dan rebel. Jisoo bisa menggeser posisi Jonghyun jika ia berpenampilan seperti ini di sekolah. "ini aku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Jisoo mengakui.

"terus kenapa kau selama ini berpenampilan culun yang membuatku ilfeel? Kalau seperti ini kan aku jadi merasa kita bisa bersahabat." Ucap Minki bangkit dan menunjuk penampilan Jisoo. Jisoo mengusap tengkuknya. "aku melakukan ini agar aku bisa mendekati cinta pertamaku,"

"jangan bilang kau berpenampilan seperti itu agar kau bisa dekat dengan Jeonghan?" Jisoo mudah sekali di tebak. Ia langsung tersenyum malu-malu. "a-aku bahkan belajar mati-matian agar aku terlihat pintar agar ia terkesan." Tambahnya. Minki melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menggeleng tidak percaya.

"padahal dengan penampilan seperti ini kau juga bisa mendekatinya." Ucap Minki. Jisoo menggeleng pelan. "aku tau dia takut dengan laki-laki, apa lagi yang seperti ku."

"tapi dia suka dengan kakakmu.." tambah Minki.

"aku tahu.." Jisoo menunduk sedih. Minki pun tergerak hatinya mendekati Jisoo dan menepuk pundak Jisoo simpati. "lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minki.

"aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa."

"aku tau kau harus berbuat apa." Minki tersenyum penuh arti membuat Jisoo bingung. Jisoo melihat Minki mengambil gitar Jisoo. Gitar itu di berikannya pada Jisoo, "gitar?" tanya Jisoo memeluk gitarnya. Minki mengangguk. "Aron sunbae memiliki pesona saat ia memainkan alat musik, sebagai kembaran kurasa itulah yang membuat Jeonghan jatuh cinta."

"lalu?"

"coba kau mainkan gitarmu, aku akan menilai seberapa besarnya pesona yang kau miliki." Tambah Minki dengan mata berbinar. Malu-malu Jisoo mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuknya bermain gitar. Minki bak seorang fans duduk di hadapannya dengan handphone di tangan.

"ah.." Jisoo menutup kamera handphone Minki dengan wajah merah padam. "waee?" Minki menjauhkan tangan Jisoo dari handphonenya. Jisoo memasang wajah kesal.

"wae? Kau terlihat bagus di kamera, coba sekarang kau mainkan gitar sambil menyanyi,"

"sekarang?"

Minki mendengus. "tahun depan!.. ya, sekaranglah!" Jisoo mendecak, ia mulai mentunning gitarnya dan memetic beberapa nada. Minki di depannya sudah siap dengan kamera handphone untuk merekam Jisoo. Jisoo baru hendak membuka mulutnya kemudian ia terdiam lagi dan membuat Minki menggeram. "apa lagi sih?" Minki gemas.

"a-aku tidak tau harus bernyanyi apa." Jawab Jisoo kikuk. Minki tercengang. "nyanyikan saja lagu yang mengingatkanmu tentang Jeonghan." kemudian Jisoo mengangguk mengerti ia kembali memetic gitarnya dan siap bernyanyi.

 _This love is tainted  
I need you and I hate it  
You're caught between a dream  
And a movie scene  
In a way, you know what I mean_

 _When the dark turns to mist,  
I just can't resist it_

 _'Cause I'm a fool for you and the things you do  
I'm a fool for you and the things, the things you do  
The things you do, the things you do_

 _(Zayn Malik – Fool For You)_

Minki langsung bertepuk tangan. Ia tidak menyangka Jisoo bisa melakukan sesuatu yang keren juga selain belajar, bercerita soal hal-hal yang tidak Minki mengerti, atau berpenampilan aneh. "keren, kau keren sekali!" ucap Minki heboh.

"terima kasih." Ucap Jisoo, Minki mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum puas dengan hasil rekamannya. "m-menurutmu apa Jeonghan akan menyukaiku kalau aku menyanyi seperti itu?" tanya Jisoo. Minki mendongakkan kepala menatap Jisoo. Ia menggedikkan bahu yang membuat Jisoo langsung kecewa.

"entahlah, Jeonghan itu sulit di tebak, apa yang di ucapkannya kadang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?" jelas Minki kemudian melanjutkan menonton video. "bolehkah aku menguploadnya ke SNS?" tanya Minki meminta persetujuan Jisoo.

Jisoo terlihat panik. "apa kau yakin akan ada yang menonton?"

"yang pasti Jeonghan akan menjadi salah satunya."

"boleh!"

"oke." Dengan kecepatan kilat Minki memainkan jari lentiknya di atas layar segi empat itu. "tapi tunggu," cegat Jisoo.

"apa?"

"tolong jangan menguploadnya dengan nama asliku."

"lalu?"

"upload saja dengan nama 'Joshua', itu nama inggrisku."

"oke." Minki tersenyum senang. Ia langsung saja mengupload video itu secepat kecepatan jaringan internet di korea. Sementara Jisoo menatapnya was was. "kadang aku berpikir, kenapa kalian bisa sangat berbeda sifatnya padahal kalian itu kembar." Ucap Jisoo.

"entahlah, kami juga pernah bertanya pada ibu, lalu kata ibu kalau aku ini mirip ibu dan Jeonghan mirip dengan ayah." Ucap Minki santai seolah tanpa beban, berbanding terbalik dengan Jeonghan yang selalu menjawab dengan jawaban asal jika di tanya soal keluarga. Seolah-olah ada yang di tutupinya.

"oppa! Eonni! Aron oppa memanggil kalian, ayo kita makan malam bersama." Suara cempreng khas anak smp menggema sampai ke dalam kamar Jisoo.

"baiklah! kami akan segera kesana!" balas Jisoo. "makan malam?" tanya Minki. Jisoo mengangguk. Minki menepuk tangannya senang.

. . .

Di ruang makan, Minki tertegun dengan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Beberapa kali ia mengucek matanya. Hari ini hari penuh kejutan buat Minki. Semua makanan enak yang terhidang di sana semua di masak oleh Aron. "sunbae, benarkah ini semua kau yang masak?" tanya Minki tertegun.

Aron tersenyum gemas, "maaf aku hanya bisa menghidangkan ini." Ucapnya merendah dan duduk di hadap Minki. "kurasa ini lebih dari cukup, steak ini terlihat seperti buatan restaurant." Ucap Minki masih dengan keudikkannya. Aron menopang dagunya. Hari ini ia sangat gemas dengan Minki, Minki –yang berwujud Jeonghan- berbeda dengan biasanya. Hari ini, Aron merasa Jeonghan yang di kenalnya memiliki lebih banyak energi daripada biasanya. Bicara tanpa henti, melompat sana melompat sini, dan Aron senang melihat Jeonghan yang seperti ini.

Jisoo yang menyadari Aron terus-terusan menatap Minki dengan tatapan dreamy itu mulai menegur Aron. "hyung?" Aron tersadar dari lamunannya. "ada apa?" tanya Minki dengan mulut penuh. Kening Jisoo mengerenyit melihat Minki makan seperti itu. Ternyata dari segala perbedaan mereka, ada satu yang sama, mereka suka makan sambil bicara. Seperti tupai, pipi membulat penuh dengan makanan. Aron terkekeh pelan, masih memperhatikan Minki. Kemudian ia menggeleng, "aniya, aku sedang kau suka dengan masakanku." Ucap Aron mengambil tisu dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelap ujung bibir Minki yang belepotan saus.

Gerakan Minki terdiam seketika. Begitu juga Jisoo dan Minkyeong keduanya tertegun. Minki mendadak salah tingkah. Ia jadi menunduk dan merutuki kebodohannya. Minhyun dan Jonghyun sering melakukan itu padanya tetapi kenapa, kenapa Aron yang melakuakannya terasa berbeda.

Aron tercengang. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Ia langsung menarik tangannya kembali dan melanjutkan makan. "mian, aku lancang." Ucapnya menyesal.

"aniyo, sunbae.. gwechanseumnida." Ucap Minki tergugup-gugup melanjutkan makannya. sementara Jisoo dan Minkyeong saling tatap menatap curiga.

. . .

Sampai detik ini, Jeonghan belum menyapa Minki. Tadi malam, saat Minki baru saja pulang, Jeonghan sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Dan tadi pagi saat sarapan Minki mencoba menceritakan apa yang terjadi di rumah Jisoo tetapi Jeonghan memotongnya dengan memanggil bibi untuk menyiapkan tas juga bekalnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengar apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak mau mendengar kabar yang hanya akan membuat hatinya dengki.

Mungkin Minki sadar, secara mereka anak kembar, tidak mungkin Minki tidak memahami perasaannya saat ini. Karena itu, saat di mobil tadi, Minki memilih diam dan tidak berkata apapun begitu juga dengan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan baru saja berbalik setelah menutup lokernya untuk mengambil buku pelajaran, Jonghyun muncul di hadapannya menarik pergelangan tangannya. "ayo ikut aku." Ucapnya dengan nada memaksa. Jonghyun lebih kuat dari Jeonghan, mau tidak mau Jeonghan mengikuti saja daripada kejadian kemarin terulang kembali. Walaupun dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang karena takut.

Jeonghan mulai merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat Jonghyung berhasil membawanya ke rooftop. "a-apa yang kau lakukan? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi!" ucap Jeonghan panik menatap punggung Jonghyun yang membelakanginya. Jonghyun berbalik dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. "sejak kapan kau peduli dengan bel masuk?" ucap Jonghyun mendekati Jeonghan membuatnya berjalan mundur sampai mentok ke tembok.

Jonghyun menyudutkannya, kedua tangannya mengurung tubuh Jeonghan yang hampir seukuran dirinya di tembok itu. Nafas Jeonghan semakin tercekat. Jeonghan menunduk ketakutan. Buku-bukunya terlepas dari tangannya. Berjatuhan ke lantai dan terinjak olehnya.

Sebelah tangan Jonghyun mulai bergerak mengusap rambutnya lalu turun kepipinya dan berhenti di dagu. Jonghyun mengangkat dagu Jeonghan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jeonghan. mata Jeonghan mulai berkaca-kaca, ingin sekali ia berteriak tetapi tidak bisa, suaranya terkunci.

Wajah Jonghyun semakin dekat, Jeonghan yang semakin panik saat Jonghyun hendak menempelkan bibir padanya langsung reflex menampar pipi Jonghyun dengan tangan kirinya dengan cukup keras. Jonghyun terdiam. Memegang sebelah pipinya yang panas. Jeonghan dengan nafas memburu menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"ahahahaha." Tetapi Jonghyun malah tertawa. Ia tertawa hebat. Sampai ia merosot dan terduduk di hadapan Jeonghan. "kenapa kau tertawa?!" bentak Jeonghan. menurutnya tidak ada yang lucu disini. Suasana hati Jeonghan sedang buruk di tambah Jonghyun yang terkesan mempermainkannya disini. Jeonghan menjadi lupa diri, ia tidak ingat kalau ia sedang menjadi Minki, kekasih Jonghyun, seharusnya ia terima-terima saja kalau Jonghyun menciumnya. Toh, secara peran, Jonghyun adalah kekasihnya. Namun rupanya Jeonghan masih belum siap.

"kenapa kau menolak di cium oleh kekasihmu sendiri?" balas Jonghyun di sela-sela tawanya ia menggelengkan kepala. Pertanyaan Jonghyun membuat Jeonghan tersadar. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menutup kedua wajahnya merutuki segala kebodohannya. "mianhae Jeonghan-ah, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu padamu." Ucap Jonghyun akhirnya berhenti tertawa.

Jeonghan menjauhkan kedua tangannya. Ia mendengar nama aslinya di sebut oleh Jonghyun, ia pun menatap Jonghyun dengan penuh tanda tanya. "aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Seungcheol di UKS kemarin." Tambah Jonghyun membuat Jeonghan mengerti kenapa Jonghyun bisa menyebutkan nama aslinya. Jeonghan langsung merasa bersalah. Semua yang telah di lakukannya pada Jonghyun, semua kebohongannya, pasti sudah membuat Jonghyun merasa di permainkan. Ia pasti sangat kecewa mengetahuinya.

"m-mianhae Jonghyun-ah.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"aniya, gwechana, aku hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, aku sadar kalau sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak mengenal Minki." Jonghyun bangkit dan memunguti buku Jeonghan yang terjatuh tadi. Jeonghan menerima buku itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucap Jonghyun menyesal sudah membuat Jeonghan ketakutan setengah mati. "aku yang minta maaf, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah." Ucap Jeonghan memberanikan diri menatap Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum. Jonghyun pun menggeleng. "berkat dirimu, aku sadar bahwa aku benar-benar tidak mengenal Minki, aku sadar bahwa orang itu, tidak benar-benar mencintaiku." Jeonghan merasa Jonghyun sudah mengetahui segalanya dan itu membuat Jeonghan semakin merasa bersalah.

"pasti dia kan yang ingin menukar kehidupannya denganmu? Hah.. itu semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak bertengkar dan melarangnya untuk ikut paduan suara.." Jeonghan tercengang. Minki tidak pernah cerita padanya kalau mereka bertengkar karena Minki ingin masuk paduan suara. Tetapi Jeonghan memilih diam dan menunggu Jonghyun menyelasaikan kata-katanya.

"aku ini.. laki-laki bodoh kan?" tanya Jonghyun dengan senyuman yang menyedihkan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tangannya terkepal. Jeonghan jadi kasihan melihatnya. "aniya.. kau laki-laki yang baik." Ucap Jeonghan akhirnya. Jonghyun tertegun Jeonghan mengatakan kalau ia laki-laki yang baik.

"kau punya apa yang aku tidak punya Jonghyun-ah, kau punya ketulusan, aku menyadari itu.." Jonghyun semakin tertegun. Angin musim gugur berhembus meniup tengkuknya.

"Minki yang bodoh, seharusnya ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang tulus darimu itu.. kalau aku jadi dia, aku sudah pasti.." Jonghyun menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Jeonghan. "aku sudah pasti tidak akan melepaskanmu, ketulusan di jaman sekarang ini sangat sulit untuk di dapatkan, apalagi dari orang-orang seperti kalian, tetapi kau tidak Jonghyun, kau tetap memberikan ketulusan itu walaupun Minki begitu padamu. Aku yakin kau melarang Minki pasti ada alasannya kan?" Jonghyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan.

"aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, aku.. mencintainya."

"aku tau.." Jeonghan tersenyum untuk menyemangati Jonghyun. "jangan menyerah, suatu saat Minki pasti akan membukakan pintu hatinya untukmu, aku mendukung hubungan kalian, setelah mengenalmu." Ucap Jeonghan membuat Jonghyun terharu dan langsung menarik Jeonghan kepelukannya. "gomawo, Jeonghan-ah.." awalnya Jeonghan panik ketakutan dan membuat buku-buku di tangannya terjatuh lagi. tetapi lama-lama ia merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Jonghyun. Seperti pelukan seorang kakak, sangat nyaman, dan merasa di lindungi.

Jonghyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kembali membantu Jeonghan memungut buku-bukunya. "tolong jaga rahasiaku ya?" pinta Jeonghan pada Jonghyun. "serahkan pada oppa." Ucap Jonghyun menepuk dadanya.

"oppa?" Jeonghan terkekeh pelan. Sedikit geli dengan panggilan yang di buat Jonghyun. "aku mengangkatmu sebagai adik perempuanku, kau tidak mau?" tawar Jonghyun. Jeonghan pun tersenyum.

"arraseo, oppa." Ucap Jeonghan walaupun ia sendiri merasa sedikit geli. Jonghyun tersenyum senang dan menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Jeonghan lagi. karena ia tahu Jeonghan tidak bisa di sentuh oleh laki-laki walapun ia sudah lancang mencium dan memeluk Jeonghan.

Tak lama, saat mereka menuruni tangga, terdengar bel pergantian jam. "kita benar-benar sudah terlambat." Ucap Jonghyun tercengang. Wajah Jeonghan langsung berubah panik lagi. "eotteoke?"

"sstttss.." Jonghyun menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. "jangan berisik, nanti di dengar guru piket. Kalau tertangkap kita bisa mati!"

"terus kita harus bagaimana, kita tidak bisa kembali?"

"kita kembali ke rooftop saja, kajja."

"kita bolos?"

"ya anggap saja begitu, ayo." Akhirnya mereka kembali ketempat tadi. Dan bersembunyi di sana sambil berbincang sampai bel pulang berdering.

. . .

Jeonghan kembali ke kelasnya. Sebagian siswa sudah pulang dan sebagian lagi masih berada di kelas. Termasuk Seungcheol, sejak tadi ia menunggu Jeonghan dengan khawatir. Lagi-lagi Jeonghan menghilang. Ia takut hal yang terjadi kemarin terjadi lagi pada Jeonghan dan ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kelas untuk mencari Jeonghan.

Seungcheol memperhatikan Jeonghan melangkah dengan raut wajah cerah. Hatinya pun lega, itu artinya Jeonghan baik-baik saja. "kau pulang bersama ku atau bersama mi- Jeonghan?" Jonghyun hampir keceplosan saat berbicara dengan Jeonghan di depan kelas. Ia berbicara dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari biasanya. "dia akan pulang bersamaku." Sela Seungcheol menghampiri saat Jeonghan baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

Jeonghan menoleh, menatap Seungcheol dengan bingung. "seonsaengnim tadi memberi kita tugas, dan akan di lakukan dengan teman sebangku, besok tugas itu harus di kumpulkan, Minki-ah." Jelas Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan mengangguk. Jonghyun pun ikut mengangguk mengerti. "ah maafkan aku mengajakmu bolos lagi, tugasmu pasti menumpuk sayang." Ucap Jonghyun melanjutkan sandiwaranya. Seungcheol tidak tau Jonghyun sedang bersandiwara. Seungcheol pikir Jonghyun masih menganggap Jeonghan itu Minki, pacarnya.

"kalian ini, berhentilah berbuat nakal, tidak baik." Ucap Seungcheol menggelengkan kepala.

"memangnya kau baik?" sahut Jeonghan melirik membuat Seungcheol ternganga. Jonghyun tertawa mendengar celetukan Jeonghan. Seungcheol tidak habis pikir. Ingin sekali rasanya Seungcheol meneriakan semua apa yang sudah di lakukannya pada Jeonghan, menyebutkan satu persatu luka yang di dapatnya saat berkelahi mengalahkan preman-preman itu, dan apa yang di dapatnya? Hanya terima kasih dan kata-kata menusuk.

Namun Seungcheol hanya bisa menghela nafas. "kau amnesia? Hah sudahlah.. ayo ikut aku." Seungcheol memberikan tas Jeonghan. barang-barang di meja Jeonghan sudah di bereskannya. Jeonghan pun terkesima. "baiklah, kau orang baik, terima kasih." Ucap Jeonghan tersenyum menggemaskan.

"hati-hati, Seungcheol, jaga Minki-ku." Ucap Jonghyun menekan kata 'Minki-ku'. Ia possessive seperti biasa tapi mengingat ini adalah Jeonghan dan bukan Minki ia sedikit tidak possessive. Perintah Jonghyun tadi hanya di jawab Seungcheol mengisyaratkan tanda ok dengan jarinya.

Jeonghan melambaikan tangan pada Jonghyun sebelum ia mengiringi Seungcheol yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat. "jadi, kita akan ke perpustakaan?" tanya Jeonghan yang berhasil menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menggeleng. "ke.. rumahmu?" tanya Jeonghan lagi dan Seungcheol menggeleng lagi. "lalu kita akan mengerjakan tugas dimana?"

"tidak ada tugas." Jawab Seungcheol melemparkan helm pada Jeonghan saat mereka sampai di parkiran. "apa maksudmu tidak ada tugas? Jadi yang tadi hanya akal-akalanmu?"

"ya, agar Jonghyun bisa memberikan izin, dia itu seperti induk singa yang tidak ingin bayinya di sentuh siapapun." Jawab Seungcheol mengeluarkan motor sportnya dari parkiran. Jeonghan mendengus. "terus, kita akan pergi kemana?"

"kencan." Jawab Seungcheol singkat dengan wajah datarnya. Jeonghan membulatkan matanya terkejut. "mwo? Kencan katamu?"

"wae? Kau tidak pernah berkencan?" Jeonghan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya maju, raut wajahnya sedih. "dengan pacar kurusmu itu, kau tidak pernah pergi kencan dengannya?" Jisoo langsung muncul di pikiran Jeonghan saat Seungcheol mengatakan 'pacar kurus'.

"dia bukan pacarku!"

"klise,"

"sumpah, cheol!"

"cheol? Apa itu panggilan sayangmu untukku?" dengan gerakan cepat Jeonghan membungkam mulut Seungcheol dan melirik kiri kanan berharap tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. "jangan bercanda!" bisik Jeonghan menekan kata-katanya menatap kesal Seungcheol yang terus-terusan bercanda.

Jeonghan menjauhkan tangannya. "naik saja dulu, aku akan jelaskan padamu nanti." Ucap Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan serius. Jeonghan menarik nafas, akhirnya ia memasang helm dan naik ke jok motor Seungcheol.

"kau siap?" Seungcheol melirik Jeonghan dari kaca spionnya. Jeonghan mengangguk. Seungcheol tersenyum ke arah Jeonghan memamerkan lesung pipinya yang manis sebelum menutup kaca helmnya yang gelap. Jeonghan sedikit tersipu melihat senyuman itu, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya menutupi semburat merah dipipi dengan berpura-pura menikmati angin yang berhembus ketika Seungcheol melajukan motornya di jalan.

. . .

 ** _To Be Continue.._**

. . .

 _Yuhuu gengs I'm back~~~!_

 _Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu FF ku yang jarang update karena authornya pemalas. Ya, ujian udah selesai dari kemaren tapi baru update sekarang. Maafkan aku, ya readers. Udah, gam au ngebacot ah, yang penting tetap tunggu kelanjutannya ya, kira-kira Jeonghan di bawa kemana hayo…_

 _Jangan pindah channel TV kalau mau tau kelanjutannya! Kkkk~~_

 **_Lady Chulhee_**


	10. sembilan

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pledis Girlz

. . .

Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya membuat Jeonghan mengantuk. Seungcheol membawanya cukup jauh dari sekolah. Seungcheol membawanya kepusat kota. Tepatnya ke sebuah sekolah yang ada di pusat kota. SMA biasa yang mungkin adalah sekolah negeri milik pemerintah. Sekolah sederhana yang jauh berbeda dengan sekolah elit mereka.

Jeonghan mengumpulkan kesadaran dirinya saat Seungcheol menghentikan deru motor besarnya di bawah sebuah pohon yang ada di seberang sekolah itu. Anak-anak berseragam terlihat lalu-lalang, berkelompok pulang berjalan kaki. Pemandangan yang berbeda sekali dengan sekolahnya. Dimana semua anak akan di jemput oleh supir atau membawa kendaraan pribadi. Tidak ada satupun yang pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"hoaamm." Jeonghan merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap. Seungcheol terkekeh sambil melepas helmnya. "bagaimana tidurmu, nona?" Jeonghan mengucek-ucek matanya sampai kemudian ia tersadar kalau sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia tertidur di punggung Seungcheol. Jeonghan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tas Seungcheol yang sejak tadi di peluknya.

"lihat, punggungku sampai basah." Seungcheol mencoba menunjuk-nunjuk bagian punggungnya. "ah mianhae Seungcheol, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Jeonghan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap punggung Seungcheol.

Seungcheol langsung tertawa menyadari kebodohan Jeonghan yang langsung percaya dengan kejahilannya. "aku bercanda." Ucapnya di sela-sela tawa. Jeonghan menghentikan gerakannya menggantinya dengan memukul punggung Seungcheol kesal. "akh! Sakit!" Seungcheol meringis memegang punggungnya dan langsung menatap Jeonghan tajam.

Jeonghan membalas tatapan itu, ia tidak takut walaupun tatapan Seungcheol cukup menyeramkan. Setelah agak lama mereka berperang dengan tatapan tajam, Seungcheol akhirnya mendengus. "aku kesini tidak untuk berlomba tatapan mata denganmu." Ucap Seungcheol memalingkan wajah.

"lalu, untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" sahut Jeonghan menggeser tubuhnya membuat jarak maksimal 30 senti dengan Seungcheol. Seungcheol menatap lurus sekolah yang ada di hadapan mereka. "aku membawamu untuk membantuku. Aku sudah banyak membantumu, jadi sekarang giliranku untuk meminta bantuanmu."

"jadi kau tidak ikhlas membantuku?" tembak Jeonghan.

"bukan begitu.. maksud-"

"aku juga tidak minta di bantu olehmu." Tambah Jeonghan membuat nafas Seungcheol tercekat. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang mendadak memuncak.

 _"gadis ini.. benar-benar.. ucapan dan sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan wajah lugunya"_ batin Seungcheol yang akhirnya hanya bisa mengehela nafas. "kau tau.. lain kali biarpun kau sekarat aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi." ucap Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hanya diam.

"aku bercanda." ' _Bercanda katanya? Tertawa saja dia tidak!'_ saat ini Seungcheol benar-benar ingin menggantung Jeonghan di pohon rindang yang ada di sebelah kirinya ini. "baiklah, kau lucu sekali, sekarang, apa kau mau membantuku?"

"selama itu bisa ku lakukan, aku tidak masalah." Sahut Jeonghan menggedikkan bahu. Seungcheol berdehem. "begini, aku ingin kau menjadi pacar pura-puraku, aku ingin balas dendam dengan mantan kekasihku yang ada di sekolah ini." Ucap Seungcheol menjelaskan permintaannya.

"pacar pura-pura?"

"iya, pacar pura-pura, kenapa? Kau takut ketahuan Jonghyun? Atau pacar kurusmu?" Jeonghan memutar bola matanya. Ia benar-benar kesal mendengar kata 'pacar kurusmu'. "bukan begitu.. ini tidak masuk akal, bagaimana seseorang yang tidak saling menyukai menjalin hubungan?"

"apa bedanya kau dengan Jonghyun?" Jeonghan mengigit bibirnya, tidak tau hendak berkata apalagi. "lakukan saja seperti apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jonghyun."

"kenapa harus aku?"

"kenapa? Jawabannya mudah, pertama, kau hebat dalam hal berpura-pura, kedua, kau lebih cantik dari mantanku itu, dia pasti akan cemburu berat, hahahaha." Ucap Seungcheol tertawa jahat. Jeonghan merinding di buatnya. Bukan karena ketawa jahatnya melainkan ucapan Seungcheol. 'kau lebih cantik dari mantanku' bulu kuduk Jeonghan meremang dan jantungnya seperti di sengat listrik.

"baiklah, akan ku lakukan." Ucap Jeonghan akhirnya. "bagus, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya pada Jeonghan. ia mengulum senyum, menampilkan lesung pipi yang sangat manis. Jeonghan salah mengartikan uluran tangan Seungcheol, ia malah memberikan tas Seungcheol bukan tangannya. Lalu iya menatap Seungcheol dengan tatap lugunya.

Seungcheol gemas, menyelempangkan tasnya dan meraih tangan Jeonghan untuk di gandeng. Jeonghan terkejut, nafasnya tercekat. "m-mau ke mana?"

"ikut saja, ayo." Ucap Seungcheol menarik Jeonghan dengan pelan agar terlihat natural. Dengan gemetar Jeonghan mau tidak mau menggandeng Seungcheol. Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan menyebrang, menyusuri sekolah itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah kafe kecil yang ada di samping sekolah.

"hey-hey Doyoon, bukankah itu mantanmu, Seungcheol?" seseorang gadis yang bernama Doyoon itu langsung menoleh begitu mendengar nama Seungcheol. Gadis berambut panjang dan bermata besar itu langsung menenggakkan kepalanya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya berharap ia tidak salah lihat. Ia berharap laki-laki yang tengah menggandeng seorang gadis itu bukan Seungcheol-nya.

Seungcheol-nya? Hah.. rasanya tidak pantas dirinya menyebut Seungcheol miliknya lagi setelah apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka berdua. "dia menggandeng seorang gadis." Teman-temannya mulai berbisik.

"apakah itu pacar barunya?" salah satu di antara mereka berlima heboh sendiri. Yang lain menyikut yang heboh itu karena pertanyaannya sudah membuat keruh ekspresi Doyoon.

Bel pintu kafe berbunyi ketika Seungcheol dan Jeonghan masuk. Seorang pelayan menyambut mereka dan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat duduk yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Doyoon. Pandangan Doyoon tidak lepas dari Seungcheol. Ia melihat Seungcheol begitu mesranya menggandeng Jeonghan –gadis yang tidak di kenalnya.- apalagi gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan seragam _custome_ yang mahal.

"ohhh lihat jam tangan itu, ku dengar harganya puluhan juta won dan itu limited edition!" komentar seorang teman Doyoon yang sejak tadi memperhatikan penampilan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. "kau tau, sebenarnya kau bodoh melepaskan Seungcheol begitu saja, lihat sekarang, dia menggandeng gadis dari sekolah kayanya!" tambah temannya menyenggol pelan Doyoon.

"sssttss diamlah!" kesal Doyoon.

Sementara dari sisi lain, Jeonghan terus-terusan menatap khawatir sekeliling mereka. Di tambah, matanya sudah mulai gatal karena lensanya kering. Ia benci sekali memakai lensa. Rasanya tidak nyaman, lebih nyaman menggunakan kacamata. "dia di belakang sana." Ucap Seungcheol menunjuk tempat Doyoon dengan teman-temannya dengan dagu. Jeonghan hendak menoleh tetapi Seungcheol menahannya. "kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan bingung.

"kau tidak perlu menoleh, karena ia akan menghampiri kita."

"darimana kau tau?"

"aku mengenalnya dengan cukup baik, dalam hitungan ketiga dia akan kemari." Ucap Seungcheol. "tiga.. dua.. satu.."

"hei." Sontak Jeonghan menoleh. Terkejut melihat gadis berwajah manis. Rambut hitamnya panjang tanpa poni. Tampilannya terlihat.. natural. Tidak berlebihan namun tetap cantik. Bibirnya pink entah karena liptint atau alami.

"oh, hei, Doyoon-ah, lama tidak berjumpa." Balas Seungcheol menyapa gadis bernama Doyoon itu. "eum, lama tidak berjumpa cheol-ah. Eng.. ini?" Doyoon menunjuk Jeonghan.

"dia? Ah kenalkan, ini Jeonghan, dia pacarku. Jeonghan, ini Doyoon, mantan pacarku." Ucap Seungcheol dengan santainya mengenalkan Jeonghan dan menekan setiap kata di akhir kalimatnya tadi. Dengan segala keberania, Jeonghan mengulurkan tangannya. "aku Jeonghan, salam kenal." Ucap Jeonghan mengenalkan diri dan tersenyum ala Minki. _"ingat, kau harus tersenyum lebar, dengan manis, dan nada bicaramu di imutkan sedikit, dengan begitu orang-orang akan menyukaimu."_ Perkataan Minki tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala Jeonghan.

Doyoon hanya menatap uluran tangan Jeonghan. tidak ada niat untuk menjabat tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan menahan malunya dan menarik lagi tangannya yang teranggur di udara. Seperti orang bodoh rasanya. Gadis ini lumayan angkuh juga.

"kau sudah punya pacar baru rupanya.." ucap Doyoon dengan suara bergetar. Jeonghan tidak berani menatap wajahnya, ia sekarang pasti sangat terguncang. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya cemburu dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh punya pacar lagi?" jawab Seungcheol dengan nada yang cukup menyebalkan. Entah kenapa Jeonghan tidak suka mendengarnya. "secepat itu? Aku masih mencintaimu cheol.. aku setiap hari menunggu balasan dan telpon darimu tetapi kau tidak pernah memberikannya, masih banyak yang harus ku jelaskan Seungcheol!" Jeonghan rasa Doyoon mulai menangis.

Seungcheol menghela nafas berat. Nafasnya ikut tercekat. "kita sudah putus. Artinya putus ya putus, untuk apa aku menghubungimu lagi? dan apa kau tadi bilang? Cinta? Kau mengatakan cinta seolah-olah kau mengerti artinya cinta.. omong kosong. semua yang kau katakan semuanya omong kosong."

Doyoon tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit hatinya. Ia menggebrak meja Seungcheol lalu berlari pergi dari kafe. "Doyoon-ah! Tunggu!" seru temannya yang langsung mengejarnya. Seungcheol mendegus kesal. Jeonghan menatapnya marah.

"kau menyakiti hatinya, lihat, sekarang dia menangis dan kau hanya diam saja disini?"

"biarkan saja."

"apa?"

"aku bilang biarkan saja. Hah! Ayo kita pulang." Seungcheol bangkit kembali menarik tangan Jeonghan seenaknya.

. . .

Beberapa kali Jeonghan memberontak namun genggaman Seungcheol di pergelangan tangannya terlalu erat. Kesannya seperti Seungcheol menyeretnya keluar dari kafe itu. Seungcheol baru melepaskannya saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir tadi. Jeonghan menatap takut Seungcheol yang mengerenyitkan kening. Tatapannya menyeramkan. Jeonghan mengambil satu langkah mundur dan menunduk takut.

"ma-maaf Jeonghan, aku tidak bermaksud." Sadar Seungcheol mencoba untuk meminta maaf dengan Jeonghan yang terlihat gemetaran. Jeonghan menangkis tangan Seungcheol yang terulur. "kau laki-laki jahat." Gumam Jeonghan.

"aku? Jeonghan maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Seungcheol mencoba mendekati Jeonghan tetapi Jeonghan mengambil satu langkah lagi untuk mundur. "kau membuatnya menangis, hanya laki-laki jahat yang membuat seorang gadis menangis." Lanjut Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol mengerti arah pembicaran Jeonghan.

Seungcheol mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. "dia yang jahat." Sahut Seungcheol dengan suara yang berat. Jeonghan memasang telinga. "kau saja yang tidak tau." tambah Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan marah.

Jeonghan memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya. "katakan apa yang aku tidak tau."sahut Jeonghan. Seungcheol mendecak. Menunduk ia menatap sepatunya, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Kejadian yang menyakiti hatinya. "kurasa kau tidak perlu tau." ucap Seungcheol.

"kau sudah membawaku dalam masalah ini, Seungcheol, aku berhak tau." sahut Jeonghan dengan nada serius. Seungcheol lama terdiam, tidak menjawab. Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Hanya suara deru kendaraan yang mengisi keheningan itu. Langit siang mulai berubah warna menjadi keorenan.

Angina musim gugur menerpa wajah Seungcheol. Membangunkannya dari memori masa lalu. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan sedih. Seungcheol terlihat sangat rapuh, Jeonghan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada Seungcheol bahkan dengan hanya melihat tatapan matanya tanpa mendengar cerita yang akan di ceritakan Seungcheol.

"di perayaan hari ke 100, aku berencana untuk memberikannya kejutan di kafe favorit kami… semua sudah ku persiapkan, bahkan aku rela berkerja sampai larut malam hanya untuk menyiapkan kejutan yang sempurna. Aku tidak mau menggunakan uang orang tua ku. Tetapi.. tetapi dia malah berkencan dengan laki-laki lain."

Sesak terasa di dada Jeonghan. ia seperti mengerti bagaimana perasaan Seungcheol saat itu pasti benar-benar hancur. "aku membelikannya kalung emas putih dengan liontin yang sangat cantik, aku ingat saat kami berjalan berdua tidak sengaja melihat kalung itu di salah satu toko dan ia msangan menginginkan kalung itu… aku sangat mencintainya, Jeonghan, tapi kenyataannya.. ia berbohong padaku, ia selingkuh dengan laki-laki lain.. jadi aku langsung memutuskannya saat itu juga. Acara perayaan hari ke 100 berakhir dengan tragis. The end."

Jeonghan mencoba menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia menyesal sudah mengatai Seungcheol laki-laki jahat. "Seungcheol, maafkan aku.."

Seungcheol menarik nafas mencoba tersenyum. "tidak perlu minta maaf Jeonghan, tidak papa."

"apakah itu salah satu alasan kenapa kau suka tertidur di jam pelajaran?" Seungcheol mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan iba. Rasanya ingin menepuk-nepuk Seungcheol dan mengatakan kata-kata penyemangat seperti yang dulu sering di lakukan ibunya kalau ia sedang menangis. Tapi Jeonghan hanya bisa diam, dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain itu. Padahal, Seungcheol sudah berbuat banyak untuknya.

"hahh~~ setidaknya aku merasa sedikit lega sekarang. Kajja, ku antar kau pulang, sudah sore." Ucap Seungcheol meneggakkan punggungnya. Jeonghan mengangguk, meraih helm yang tadi di pakainya.

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol menghadapkan dirinya pada Jeonghan. menatap lurus mata Jeonghan yang berlapis lensa itu lalu tersenyum. "terima kasih." Jeonghan mendadak gugup. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Bibirnya terkunci. Ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

. . .

Lima belas menit yang lalu, klub paduan suara resmi membubarkan diri. Namun Minki masih setia duduk di kursinya memandang kosong ke arah piano. di ruangan itu tinggal Minki berdua dengan Jisoo yang sibuk mengutak atik handphonenya.

Lamunan Minki terbang ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat mereka masih melakukan proses latiahn paduan suara. Beberapa hari ini tenggorokkan Minki memang bermasalah jadi ia kesulitan untuk bernyanyi dan Aron menyadari hal itu. Dari awal sampai akhir ia terus memperhatikan Minki, mulai dari membantunya bernyanyi, mencarikan obat, sampai meminta Minki untuk istirahat. Itu membuat anggota lain memusatkan perhatiannya pada Minki yang terus-terusan mencuri perhatian Aron.

Beberapa anggota mulau berbisik membicarakan mereka. Tidak sedikit yang menganggap mereka serasi. "aku bisa gila!" seru Minki mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Jisoo menoleh, "kenapa kau bisa gila? Kau sejak tadi melamun." Minki menoleh ke arah Jisoo, "gara-gara kakakmu aku bisa gila." Sahut Minki. Jisoo menyipitkan matanya, keningnya berkerut tampak berpikir. Setelah mengerti maksud perkataan Minki, Jisoo membulatkan matanya menatap Minki tidak percaya.

"jangan bilang.. kau juga suka pada Aron Hyung?" Minki menggeleng cepat. "tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi.. aku menyayangi Jeonghan, aku tidak setega itu padanya." Sahut Minki mengepalkan tangannya.

"bahkan aku menyayangi Jeonghan lebih dari aku menyayangi orang tuaku sendiri." Tambahnya membuat Jisoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "tapi Minki, kau tidak akan bisa mencegah cinta, mereka datang secara alami dan akan terus tumbuh, kau harus tetap hati-ha.. HAA! 800 RIBU?" Minki terkejut melihat Jisoo berteriak tidak jelas menatap layar handphonenya. Minki langsung merebutnya dari tangan Jisoo dan melihat sebuah video yang kemarin di upload Minki ternyata viewsnya sudah mencapai 800 ribu. tidak sedikit yang menguploadnya ulang dan menyebarkannya.

Minki terus menscroll postingan tersebut. Jisoo mendapat banyak pujian terutama dari para wanita. "woahh daebak, kau jadi viral!" ucap Minki tidak percaya. Jisoo terlihat panik. "eotteokee?"

"heol, apa maksudmu 'bagaimana'? justru ini sangat bagus, kau bisa di rekrut oleh perusahaan dan menjadi penyanyi!" ucap Minki tampak lupa dengan kegalauannya. Tersenyum lebar Minki terus menscroll untuk mencari informasi.

"ehh coba lihat komen dari akun CheonsaHan1004 ini." Ucap Minki mengembalikan handphone Jisoo pada pemiliknya. Jisoo membaca komen yang ditunjukkan Minki padanya.

"wow hebat sekali! Suaranya merdu dan membuat hatiku jadi degdegan! Siapa pria manis ini?" Jisoo menyuarakan komen tersebut dan menatap bingung Minki. "memangnya kenapa?" tambahnya.

"kau tau tidak itu akun siapa?" Jisoo menggeleng.

"memang siapa?"

"itu akun milik Jeonghan!" Jisoo langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia membaca ulang komen tersebut dan tersenyum bahagia. "aku membuat hatinya degdegan! Uaahh!" Jisoo bangkit dari kursinya seperti orang gila ia tertawa sendiri karena girang. Minki ikut bangkit dan ikut kegirangan bersama Jisoo.

"kau harus sering-sering membuat video seperti itu." Ucap Minki memberi saran. Jisoo menghentikan selebrasinya. "tapi bagaimana?" ujarnya bingung.

"tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Tak lama handphone Minki berdering, ada pesan masuk. "supirku sudah menunggu di luar, aku duluan!" ucap Minki memasukan handphone dan meraih ranselnya.

"hati-hati!" Jisoo melambaikan tangan. Masih sumringah. Ia membaca ulang lagi komen Jeonghan dan menscreenshootnya. "rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi. haahh Jeonghan…" lebay Jisoo.

. . .

Di mobil, Minki kembali kepikiran tentang Aron. Bagaimana Aron tersenyum begitu manis, bagaimana Aron menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat, bagaimana Aron sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dan itu kembali membuat perang antara hati dan kesadaran jiwanya. Saat ini tubuhnya terasa sangat melelahkan.

Sampai di rumah Minki sudah was-was, Jeonghan seperti biasa akan pulang dengan Jonghyun. Karena Minki tadi mengikuti eskul, pikirnya Jeonghan sudah pasti pulang duluan. Saat ini ia tidak sanggup untuk berhadapan dengan Jeonghan. ia merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi beberapa hari ini Jeonghan marah padanya. Bagaimana Minki tau? jangan lupakan kalau mereka ini anak kembar, pasti bisa merasakan perasaan satu sama lain. Minki menepuk keningnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan fakta satu itu. Saat ini Jeonghan pasti tau apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Aron karena itu Jeonghan marah padanya.

"bodoh." Gumam Minki turun dari mobil mengatai sendiri. "selamat datang nona," sambut Bibi Kim salah satu pelayan mereka. "bibi, apa Jeonghan sudah pulang?" bibi Kim menggeleng pelan.

"belum nona, tapi anda kedatangan tamu." Ucap bibi kim.

Minki mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Tamu? Siapa?" tanya Minki.

"aku." Minhyun muncul dari balik pintu rumah Minki. Tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Hwang Minhyun." Gumam Minki. Minhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil merangkul Minki.

"ayo kita masuk." Ucapnya. "ini rumahku, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu oppa." Minki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh ia sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Kehadiran Minhyun disini membuatnya semakin merasa lelah.

Minhyun menyadari nada bicara Minki yang tampak tidak semangat. "Minki-ya, gwechana? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sekolahmu?" Minhyun memutar tubuh Minki untuk menghadapnya. Minki menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Oppa." Ucap Minki terlihat ragu. "Ne?" jawab Minhyun dengan penasaran.

"apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Minki dengan hati-hati. Ekspresi Minhyun dari yang tersenyum lembut langsung berubah menjadi.. sulit di artikan. "jatuh.. cinta?" Minki mengangguk. Minhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menoleh ke arah lain tampak salah tingkah. Beberapa kali ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk lalu kembali menatap Minki yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"jatuh cinta? Hm.. pernah, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau sedang jatuh.. cinta?" balas Minhyun balik bertanya pada Minki. Giliran Minki yang tampak salah tingkah. "justru itu, aku ingin tau bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.." jawab Minki dengan pelan.

Minhyun melongo untuk sesaat. "kau? Tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" Minki menatap polos Minhyun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seolah-olah ia anak SMP yang masih perawan. "jangan menatapku seolah kau masih perawan."

"yak! Kau yang membuatku tak perawan!" Minki mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Minhyun menghela nafas mengusap tengkuknya lagi. "jadi.. jatuh cinta itu rasanya seperti.. kau terus memikirkan orang itu hampir setiap waktu. Itu gejala pertama." Ucap Minhyun.

"lalu yang kedua?"

"kedua, jantungmu akan berdebar seperti habis berlari marathon saat dekat dengan orang yang sedang kau pikirkan." Minki mengangguk-angguk. "lalu, kau akan merasa ingin terus melihat senyumnya dan berada di dekatnya." Tambah Minhyun.

"dan.."

"dan?"

"dan saat aku menyebutkan ciri-ciri tadi, orang itu muncul di pikiranmu dalam sekejap." Minki memundurkan langkahnya. Ia menepuk keningnya. Sejak tadi ia membayangkan Aron tersenyum sambil memainkan piano. juga saat Aron mengusap ujung bibirnya saat makan malam hari itu.

"wae? Wae? Siapa orang itu katakan padaku." Minhyun mendekati Minki yang tampak gugup sekaligus panik. "ani, bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Minki.

"kau yakin?" Minhyun menaruh tangannya di pundak Minki. Minki mendongak perlahan untuk menatap mata Minhyun. "Oppa sendiri.. jatuh cinta dengan siapa?" Minhyun hanya diam. Ia menatap lurus mata Minki. Melihat Minhyun tidak bereaksi Minki melemaskan pundaknya dan menjauhkan tangan Minhyun.

"maksudku.. kau selama ini berhubungan denganku, mungkin hal yang kita lakukan selama ini menurut kita wajar. tapi kalau ku pikir-pikir hal yang kita lakukan ini.. kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.." ucap Minki membuat Minhyun terkejut. Bibirnya hendak sekali mengatakan sesuatu tetapi entah kenapa terasa sangat kelu.

"aku telah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang tak pernah memandangku sebagai cintanya." Ucap Minhyun pelan. Sorot matanya tampak sedih. Minki pun merasa iba. "aku.. mencintaimu." Tambah Minhyun membuat nafas Minki tercekat.

"oppa.. mari kita berhenti melakukan semua ini." Ucap Minki bergetar. Minhyun masih menatap Minki dengan sorot matanya yang menunjukkan kesedihan. "orang itu bukan aku kan?" tanya Minhyun pada Minki.

"Maaf Oppa.." lirih Minki. Minhyun mengusap hidungnya. Ia menatap langit-langit untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Kemudian ia tertawa perih. "gwechana.. seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, aku sudah memanfaatkan kepolosanmu untuk keegoisanku, ku pikir dengan cara seperti itu kau juga akan mencintaiku balik dan kau menjadi milikku.." setelah mengatakannya Minhyun berbalik meninggalkan Minki.

Minki tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Minhyun yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Setelah ini, ia tidak tau bagaimana harus menghadapi Minhyun.

Selama menjadi Jeonghan, Minki merasa hidupnya terasa berat.

. . .

 ** _To be continue.._**

. . .

 ** __LadyChulHee__**


	11. sepuluh

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pledis Girlz

. . .

Matahari sudah mulai terlelap. Langit yang cerah tadi menjadi jingga yang menjurus ke gelap. Seungcheol melajukan motornya ke sebuah perumahan mewah yang satu berlawanan arah dari rumah Jeonghan. ia sudah mengantar Jeonghan sebelumnya.

Seungcheol tidak melakukan apa-apa hari ini, latihan judo saja tidak, tapi mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah? Mungkin ia ketularan teman barunya yang pemalas itu. Teman baru? Seungcheol tersenyum. Ia teringat bagaimana mudahnya Jeonghan tidur di punggungnya tadi siang.

Sebelumnya, Seungcheol sempat bercerita tentang Jonghyun yang panik saat Jeonghan diculik oleh para preman waktu itu. Belum selesai Seungcheol bercerita, Jeonghan sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya di punggung Seungcheol. Saat di lampu merah barulah Seungcheol sadar kalau Jeonghan tertidur di punggungnya. Seungcheol pun mau tidak mau menahan tubuh Jeonghan dengan sebelah tangannya. Pelan-pelan Seungcheol mengendarai motor dengan sebelah tangan.

Seungcheol terkekeh mengingatnya, ia melepas helmnya dan masuk rumah. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Asisten rumah tangga semua sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang. Seungcheol merogoh sakunya mencari handphone yang bergetar.

"eomma, yoboseyo?" Seungcheol mengangkat telepon.

 _"_ _apa kau sudah pulang?"_ tanya ibunya di seberang sambungan telepon dengan nada protektif. Seminggu yang lalu orang tuanya mengetahui Seungcheol bekerja sambilan di sebuah bar dan itu membuat orang tuanya marah. Ayahnya sampai menamparnya wajahnya dengan kuat. Seungcheol memang tidak memberitahu orang tuanya kalau ia bekerja sambilan. Karena hal itu hanya membuat orang tuanya malu, orang berpikir mereka tidak memberikan uang pada anak mereka padahal mereka berlimpah harta. Tetapi sebenarnya Seungcheol tidak ingin memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya dengan uang orang tuanya. Tapi akhirnya semua berakhir tragis, ia kena marah, dan juga kehilangan kekasih di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Sejak saat itu setiap pulang sekolah Seungcheol terus di awasi dan harus memberikan laporan apa saja kegiatan yang di lakukannya.

"iya eomma, aku sudah di pulang."

 _"_ _baguslah kalau begitu, eomma dan appa akan pulang sedikit lebih lama malam ini, kau pesan saja makanan yang kau suka, eomma sudah meninggalkan kredit card di meja makan. Setelah itu kau harus belajar Seungcheol, eomma dan appa tidak ingin mendengar kau mengikuti remidi lagi untuk ujian semester nanti."_

"baik, eomma tenang saja, aku akan belajar." Ucap Seungcheol mengiyakan ibunya daripada ia harus mendengar omelan yang lebih panjang lagi.

 _"_ _baik-baik di rumah, jangan pergi-pergi keluar lagi, awas kau!"_

"iya eommaku yang cantik… aku mengerti, aku mau mandi dulu ya, dah eomma aku mencintaimu!" tanpa menunggu ibunya membalas Seungcheol sudah menutup duluan sambungannya. "benar-benar.." Seungcheol menatap frustasi handphonenya lalu mendesah lelah.

Seungcheol masuk ke kamarnya. Tas dan sepatu sudah tergeletak sembarangan di lantai. Seingatnya tadi kamarnya sangat berantakan saat ia baru pergi sekolah. sekarang sudah sangat rapi. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Seungcheol langsung membanting tubuh besarnya ke atas kasur berukuran queen dengan sprei biru malam.

Seungcheol menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia mematikan lampu lalu memandangi stiker glow in the darknya yang berbentung bintang-bintang. Seungcheol tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ia tertawa sendiri mengingat wajah kesal Jeonghan saat di jahili olehnya dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Jeonghan berhasil membuatnya tersedot dalam binar bening di mata Jeonghan. kedua matanya itu seperti memiliki magnet yang membuat Seungcheol tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan itu.

Tatapan yang begitu berani penuh dengan ambisi. Seungcheol menyukai gadis-gadis yang seperti itu. Menyukai? Seungcheol langsung bangun terduduk. Ia menangkup wajahnya dan menggeram-geram salah tingkah. "heiishh apa yang kau pikirkan choi!" ucapnya memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Seungcheol mendengus. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah padahal hari sedang dingin-dinginnya. Hanya karena memikirkan Jeonghan saja ia jadi salah tingkah. Jeonghan benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. "aku butuh obat.." Seungcheol meraih handphonenya dan menelpon restaurant pizza. Ya, obatnya, pizza.

. . .

Sudah pukul 7 lewat. Itu artinya jam makan malam si kembar. Bibi sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Banyak yang di siapkan. Sup pedas dan japchae kesukaan Minki juga ayam madu dan sup kimchi kesukaan Jeonghan. keduanya duduk bersebrangan seperti biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah suasana yang mereka ciptakan. Bibi yang memperhatikan mereka saja bisa merasakan hal itu.

Suasana yang mereka ciptakan sedikit keruh tidak seperti biasanya yang mereka selalu bercanda, berbagi cerita, sampai Bibi harus menegur mereka karena makan sambil bicara. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Mereka makan dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan.

Jeonghan yang tampak fokus menghirup supnya sambil membaca novel yang baru di belinya. Minki sendiri tampak mencuri-curi pandangan pada Jeonghan. Minki tampak gugup dan seperti ingin mengutarakan sesuatu tetapi tertahan.

Setelah cukup lama mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya Minki memutuskan untuk bersuara. "Hanni." Begitu panggilan sayangnya pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan menutup novelnya dan mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Minki yang tampak ketakutan. "kalau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja." Ucap Jeonghan dengan nada dingin membuat Minki menundukkan kepala. Jeonghan masih setia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang datar.

"aku.. minta maaf Jeonghan." ucap Minki membuat Jeonghan menarik nafas. "aku tau kau sedang marah padaku, aku tau aku sudah membuatmu cemburu dan itu sebuah kesalahan besar. Tapi Jeonghan aku tidak bermaksud.." Minki memberanikan diri menatap mata Jeonghan yang kini telah berubah menjadi kilatan kecewa.

"hanni.. kau satu-satunya kakakku, kita sudah bersama-sama sejak dari dalam kandungan eomma.. batin kita terhubung, ikatan kita begitu kuat.. jadi tanpa mengatakannya aku sudah pasti tau apa yang kau rasakan.. jadi ku mohon maafkan aku." Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya. Minki menganggap itu sebagai penolakan.

"Jeonghan.. ku mohon.." Minki memohon dan mencoba mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan bangkit sebelum Minki menyentuhnya dan menggebrak meja membuat para asisten rumah tangga juga Bibi terkejut. "cukup!" seru Jeonghan. Minki ternganga mendengar seruan Jeonghan.

"kau tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti perasaanku, kalau kau benar-benar mengerti itu maka kau tidak akan menggodanya dan kau tidak akan jatuh cinta dengannya!" Minki meneteskan air mata mendengar Jeonghan meneriakinya. Jari kakak yang lebih tua setengah jam darinya ini menunjuk ke arahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Jeonghan marah padanya sehebat ini. Sejak kecil Jeonghan selalu mengalah pada Minki karena ia kakak dan sekarang Minki menyadari rasa sakit yang di pendam Jeonghan sejak lama itu.

Jeonghan mengigit Bibir menahan tangisannya yang hampir tumpah. "apa kali ini aku harus mengalah juga?" lirih Jeonghan dengan suara bergetar. Minki hanya diam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Bersuara sekarang serba salah. Jeonghan tetap saja akan marah padanya.

Jeonghan lalu berbalik tetapi Minki menahannya. "eonnie.. dengarkan aku..ku mohon.." lirih Minki.

"lepaskan aku kalau kau masih menganggapku kakak." Ucap Jeonghan lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya. Ia menangkis tangan Minki dan berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Minki yang terduduk di lantai.

Bibi yang sejak tadi menyaksikan mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia menghampiri Minki yang mulai menangis di lantai. "tenang sayang, tenanglah." Ucapnya memeluk Minki dan mengusap-usap punggung Minki dengan sayang.

"ini salahku bi.. ini salahku.. gara-gara aku Jeonghan marah padaku, aku harus bagaimana.." ucap Minki di sela-sela tangisan kencangnya.

"sstttss cup cup cup, putriku sayang, tenangkan dirimu dulu." Bibi mendekap Minki. Ia jadi ikut sedih mendengar tangisan Minki yang sangat pilu. Bibi sudah bersama si kembar sejak mereka lahir, seingatnya si kembar tidak pernah bertengkar apalagi bertengkar hebat hanya karena seorang laki-laki seperti ini. Sejak kecil mereka tidak terpisahkan.

Memang, Jeonghan sejak kecil sangat keras kepala. Bibi ingat saat Jeonghan berebut mainan dengan temannya saat taman kanak-kanak. Temannya itu memaksa Jeonghan untuk meminjamkan mainannya dan Jeonghan tidak mau. Minki yang lebih terbuka mencoba membujuk Jeonghan. semua bujuk rayu Minki selalu berhasil untuk Jeonghan. saat Jeonghan sakit dan tidak mau minum obat, semua orang sudah membujuknya tetapi hanya bujuk rayu Minki yang berhasil. Tapi kali ini, rupanya bujuk rayu itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi.

Bibi mengantarkan Minki ke kamarnya, menidurkan Minki seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Bibi sudah seperti ibu kedua bagi mereka. Bibi menyelimuti Minki yang masih terisak, mengusap kepala, dan menyelimuti Minki. "Bibi, ini salahku." Isak Minki pelan.

Bibi mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan Minki. "tidurlah, aku yakin Jeonghan akan memaafkanmu."

"Bibi yakin Jeonghan akan memaafkanku?"

"sangat yakin, percaya padaku." Ucap Bibi membuat Minki sedikit lebih tenang. Minki akhirnya menurut dan merapatkan selimutnya.

Bibi mematikan lampu sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Minki. Di seberang kamar, Bibi bisa mendengar Jeonghan menangis tak kalah pilu dengan tangisan Minki. Bibi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat yang sejak tadi di simpannya. "apa aku harus beritahu nyonya?" gumamnya kemudian menggeleng. "tidak, mereka bisa meyelesaikannya sendiri, mereka semua sudah besar." Ucapnya lalu kembali turun.

. . .

"I'm in love with the shape of you~" Jisoo berdendang dengan gitar di pangkuan. Gejrengan gitar menggema di kamarnya yang kedap suara. Jisoo tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan menyanyikan lagu cinta. Ini semua karena komen Jeonghan di videonya itu. Jisoo menjadi kelebihan endorphin.

"woaahh oppa~~!" Jisoo menghentikan genjrengan gitarnya segera setelah Minkyung berhasil menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. "oppa lihat ini!" Minkyung duduk di samping Jisoo dan menyodorkan handphonenya. Jisoo yang penasaran kenapa Minkyung bisa seheboh itupun menengok layar handphone Minkyung.

Tampak terputar video dirinya yang sedang viral itu. Jisoo mengangguk-angguk. "keren." Komentar Jisoo. Minkyung mendesah kecewa karena mendapatkan reaksi yang diharapkannya. "oppa tidak terkejut?" tanya Minkyung menengok wajah Jisoo dan memicitkan matanya.

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menatap Minkyung. "kenapa aku harus terkejut?" Jisoo balas bertanya.

"ini oppa kan?" minnkyung menunjuk layar handphonenya. "iya itu aku." Jawab Jisoo santai.

"oppa terkenal, lihat, satu juta! Setengah penduduk seoul sudah menyaksikan oppa!" Minkyung kembali heboh. "aku sudah terkejut tadi di sekolah." jawab Jisoo lebih santai lagi sambil tersenyum-senyum kepedean.

"oppa ku kerennn!" sahut Minkyung akhirnya dan memeluk Jisoo girang. Jisoo melepas pelan pelukan Minkyung dan mencubit pipi Minkyung gemas. "gomawo." Ucapnya.

"wahh ada yang jadi artis mendadak." Sahut Aron di ambang pintu. Jisoo dan Minkyung sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Jisoo terkekeh pelan menanggapi komentar kakaknya. "bagaimana kalau kau terus membuat video seperti itu? Suaramu tidak buruk, dan permainan gitarmu juga bagus, aku yakin kau akan semakin terkenal jika kau melakukannya, siapa tau, ada perusahaan yang berminat untuk menjadikanmu penyanyi kan." Tambah Aron memberikan masukan.

"majjayo oppa, kalau kau jadi penyanyi kan aku bisa pamer pada teman-temanku!" ucap Minkyung menyetujui saran Aron. Jisoo menatap kakak dan adiknya bergantian. "eh? Aku tidak kepikiran sampai di situ sih.. tapi aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Jisoo mengusap-usap tengkuknya tampak salah tingkah.

"dan.. siapa tau Jeonghan akan jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau tampil keren." Ucap Aron menggoda adiknya. Wajah Jisoo langsung memerah. Ia semakin salah tingkah. "hyung!" serunya membuat gelak tawa antara Aron dan Minkyung.

"aku mau menonton tv dulu, sebelum ibu datang dan menguasainya dengan drama." Ucap Aron menunjuk ruang tengah. Jisoo tau-tau menahannya. "hyung, tunggu dulu, aku ingin bicara." Ucap Jisoo mendadak serius.

Aron pun terdiam meliriknya. Kemudian ia melirik Minkyung. Minkyung mengerti masuk lirikan Aron langsung bangkit dari kasur Jisoo. "kalian bicaralah, aku ingin belajar dulu, minggu depan ada ujian." Ucap Minkyung berlalu.

Setelah memastikan Minkyung benar-benar sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Aron mengambil posisi duduk di kursi belajar Jisoo. "bicaralah." Ucap Aron menghadap Jisoo. Jisoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"hyung, apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" tanya Jisoo langsung. Aron mengerutkan keningnya tampak berpikir. Ia juga mengusap-usap dagunya kemudian menggeleng. "tidak, aku sedang tidak dengan siapa-siapa."

"kalau menyukai seseorang?"

"maksudmu?"

"apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" ulang Jisoo membuat Aron langsung meneggakkan punggungnya. Aron tampak salah tingkah.

Jisoo terus memperhatikan pergerakan Aron yang gelisah. "hyung, aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu. Tetapi aku sudah lama ingin membahas hal ini.. karena aku hanya ingin tidak ada masalah yang terjadi di antara kita. Hyung tau kan kalau aku menyukai Jeonghan?"

"iya aku tau." sahut Aron mengangguk.

"apa hyung tau kalau Jeonghan menyukaimu?" ucap Jisoo dengan suara sedikit bergetar. pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu membuat suasana di ruangan itu berubah.

"aku tau." ucap Aron dengan santai. "lalu apa hyung tau kalau Minki, kembarannya Jeonghan itu mempunyai kekasih." Tambah Jisoo.

"aku juga tau itu." Sahut Aron masih santai seperti tadi.

"tapi apa hyung tau kalau sekarang mereka bertukar posisi?" Jisoo menatap lurus Aron yang langsung memjamkan matanya. "sejak hari pertama mereka bertukar posisi aku sudah tau." ucap Aron dengan santai membuat Jisoo menahan nafasnya.

Jisoo memijat keningnya. Jisoo tidak ingin tau darimana Aron tau, karena jelas kakaknya ini lebih cerdas daripada dirinya. "kenapa hyung tidak memberi tahuku?" tanya Jisoo sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "kurasa mereka tidak ingin siapapun yang tahu. Karena itu aku tidak ingin memberi tahumu."

"hah.. lalu apakah karena kau mengetahuinya kau jadi dengan bebas mendekati Minki?" Jisoo langsung menembak Aron dan berhasil membuat Aron salah tingkah. Daun telinganya memerah. "a-apa maksudmu, Jisoo?" sahut Aron.

"aku tau hyung menyukai Minki." Tambah Jisoo membuat Aron semakin panas. Aron menundukkan kepalanya seperti tersangka yang ketahuan melakukan kesalahan. "aku benar kan hyung? Jika aku benar, ku harap hyung sadar dan bijak, kau tau perasaanmu itu bisa menimbulkan akibat yang fatal." Ucap Jisoo mencoba menceramahi Aron.

Aron kemudian bangkit dari tempar duduknya lalu menghampiri Jisoo. Aron menepuk pundak Jisoo. "kau tidak perlu memberitahuku, aku sudah mengerti, aku ini kakakmu kan? Lebih baik sekarang kau juga belajar." Ucap Aron.

Jisoo hanya diam dan menatap lurus Aron dengan kilatan kesal. Aron berbalik dan pergi dari kamar Jisoo dengan perasaan juga pikiran yang campur aduk. "hah.. ada-ada saja." Gumamnya pelan lalu menutup rapat pintu kamar Jisoo.

. . .

Sinar matahari masuk melalui sela-sela gorden dan langsung menerpa wajah Minki. Sontak Minki terbangun karena silaunya. Alarm dari jam weker berwarna pink itu juga ikut berbunyi tepat pada pukul enam pagi. Minki langsung mematikan jam weker yang bunyinya sangat gaduh dan menyebalkan.

Minki baru menggerakkan tangannya tetapi sendi-sendinya langsung berbunyi. Minki pun bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Karena menangis semalaman, Minki merasa sangat lelah. Di tambah udara musim gugur yang sangat tidak bersahabat membuatnya terus mengusap-usap badannya.

Singkat waktu, Minki sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Rambut panjangnya sudah terikat rapi dan kacamata besar itu sudah tertengger di hidungnya. Melihat refleksinya di cermin mengingatkannya pada Jeonghan. Minki kembali sedih. Ia menatap sendu bayangannya sendiri. Lalu ia teringat kata-kata Bibi tadi malam, Jeonghan pasti memaafkannya karena mereka saudara.

"iya, Jeonghan pasti akan memaafkanku." Ucap Minki menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Minki lalu meraih ranselnya lalu turun ke ruang makan. Pagi-pagi Bibi sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal mereka. Minki duduk di kursinya. Lalu memandang kursi Jeonghan yang masih kosong.

"Bibi, apa Jeonghan belum turun?" tanya Minki khawatir.

"mungkin dia masih bersiap." Ucap Bibi membuat kekhawatiran Minki sirna. "kau makan saja duluan." Tambah Bibi memberikan senyuman selamat pagi. Minki pun menurut dan mulai menyuap serealnya.

Hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu, Minki sudah menyikat habis sarapannya namun Jeonghan belum juga turun ke ruang makan. Minki kembali khawatir. Minki lansung bangkit membawa ranselnya naik ke atas ke kamar Jeonghan.

Di depan kamar, Minki mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Jeonghan tapi ia malah teringat bagaimana marahnya Jeonghan tadi malam. Minki mundur selangkah mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Jeonghan. ia masih tidak cukup berani untuk mengganggu Jeonghan setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Namun jam, menit, detik terus berlalu. Waktu yang di miliki Minki tidak banyak, kalau tidak berangkat lima belas menit lagi mereka bisa terlambat. Kalau terlambat, mereka bisa kena hukuman memungut sampah atau membersihkan toilet. Tidak, Minki tidak mau melakukan semua itu!

Minki pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum tangannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Jeonghan. satu dua ketukkan namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. "Hanie?" Minki memanggil Jeonghan. Ngomong-ngomong, 'Hanie' adalah kepanjangan dari 'Jeonghan Eonnie'. Tetap tidak ada sahutan dari dalam sana.

Minki mengetuk lagi kali, "Jeonghan aku tau kau masih marah padaku tapi bukan berarti kau merajuk sampai bolos sekolah kan.." ucap Minki menyesal. Tetapi tetap tidak ada sahutan dari dalam sana. "Jeonghan? apa kau masih tidur?" tidak mungkin. Seseringnya Jeonghan begadang, ia tidak pernah bangun siang atau sulit bangun. Jeonghan adalah morning person. Tanpa alarm pun ia akan bangun sebelum pukul enam. Kecuali terjadi sesuatu… Minki mulai panik.

"Jeonghan! jawab aku! Apa kau di dalam?" Minki mencoba membuka knop pitu kamar Jeonghan tetapi kamar itu masih terkunci. Minki mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk seperti Jeonghan pergi dari rumah atau yang paling buruk… Jeonghan bunuh diri.

Minki semakin panik. Ia menggedor-gedor kamar Jeonghan. merasa gedorannya tidak berguna Minki berlari ke lantai bawah memanggil supir, para pembantu, dan Bibi. "kalian semua, bantu aku mendobrak kamar Jeonghan!" perintahnya dengan nafas terenggal-enggal.

"apa yang terjadi dengan nona Jeonghan, nona Minki?" tanya supirnya.

"iya, apa yang terjadi pada Jeonghan?" tanya Bibi tak kalah panik. Minki mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Jeonghan mengunci dirinya di kamar, tadi aku mengetuk pintu dan memanggilnya tetapi tidak ada sahutan." Dengan sekejap semuanya sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Jeonghan.

Bibi dan Minki mencoba mencari kunci cadangan sementara supirnya mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar Jeonghan. supir mulai kelelahan mencoba mendobrak pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tebal berkualitas tinggi. setelah cukup lama, Bibi akhirnya menemukan kunci cadangan dan mencobanya. "berhasil!" sorak Bibi.

Pintu kamar akhirnya terbuka. menampakan kamar Jeonghan yang berantakan. Minki berlari ke kasur Jeonghan tetapi tidak menemukan Jeonghan di sana. Ia semakin panik. "nona!" seru seorang pembantunya menunjuk kamar mandi. Minki langsung menengok ke sana.

"JEONGHAN!" serunya histeris melihat Jeonghan tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi. Minki langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh Jeonghan. Minki menepuk-nepuk pipi Jeonghan. "Jeonghan! Jeonghan! jawab aku!" ucapnya sambil menangis mencoba menyadarkan jeonghan. Minki sangat ketakutan saat ini. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Jeonghan ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh Jeonghan. "Minki.." lenguh Jeonghan dengan suara serak. "Jeonghan.. apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

"nona, sebaiknya nona Jeonghan kita pindahkan dulu ke kasurnya." Ucap supirnya yang langsung mengajukan diri untuk mengangkat Jeonghan ke kasurnya.

Jeonghan pun di pindahkan ke kasurnya. Semua mengelilingi Jeonghan, terutama Minki yang tidak melepaskan sedikit pun genggamannya pada tangan Jeonghan. ia masih menangis terisak. "sttss jangan menangis." Ucap Jeonghan setengah sadar mengusap wajah Minki.

"hiks kau begini karena aku, bagaimana aku bisa tidak menangis. Huaa Jeonghan." Minki memeluk erat Jeonghan.

"aniyo, ini karena diriku sendiri, maaf aku sudah egois tadi malam dan maaf aku sudah membuatmu khawatir pagi ini," ucap Jeonghan dengan segala energi yang masih dimilikinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Minki. Minki semakin menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya sampai Jeonghan sesak nafas.

"ah.. maaf." Minki melepaskan pelukannya saat Jeonghan mengerang kesakitan. "aku sudah menelpon dokter, kalian kembali bekerja." Ucap Bibi kembali setelah berbicara di telepon di ujung ruangan. Para pembantu dengan perasaan khawatir satu persatu keluar dari kamar Jeonghan.

"Minki, kau tidak pergi sekolah?" tanya Bibi. Minki menggeleng. "aku akan menjaga Jeonghan hari ini." Ucapnya.

"bodoh." Sahut Jeonghan membuat Minki mengangkat kepalanya. "pergi sekolah sana, kau akan merusak daftar prestasiku kalau kau bolos hari ini." Tambah Jeonghan.

"hanie.." lirih Minki. "aku akan menarik kata maafku kalau kau tidak mau sekolah." tambah Jeonghan. "akhh." Jeonghan mengerang memegang keningnya.

"baik-baik, aku akan pergi sekolah." ucap Minki bangkit dari duduknya tetapi masih diam di tempat memegang tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan melirik tangannya yang di pegang oleh Minki. Dengan tidak ikhlas Minki melepas pegangan tangannya. "hanie.. kau yakin?"

"ada Bibi yang menjagaku." Sahut Jeonghan.

"maksudku.. kau yakin memaafkanku?" Jeonghan menarik nafas dan menatap malas Minki. Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk membahas hal itu sekarang. "kalau kau tidak mau tidak papa." Sahut Jeonghan.

"tentu saja aku mau! Hanie, aku sayang kamu!" Minki kembali memeluk Jeonghan lalu berbalik tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Jeonghan. "sana pergi." Ucap Jeonghan mengusir Minki.

"aku tidak mau pergi sebelum kau membalas kata-kataku." Ucap Minki masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Jeonghan mendengus kesal. "aku juga sayang kamu." Ucap Jeonghan dengan malas. Minki tersenyum senang sambil mengusap hidungnya dan terharu.

"get well soon." Jeonghan mengangguk sambil tersenyum pucat melambaikan tangannya pada Minki.

Minki menutup pintu kamar Jeonghan dengan hati-hati. Perasaannya cukup lega sekarang. Bibi benar, Jeonghan memaafkannya walaupun harus mengorbankan kesehatannya. Tapi Minki masih belum puas, masih banyak hal yang harus di bahasnya dengan Jeonghan.

. . .

 _To Be Continue.._

. . .

 ** __Lady ChulHee__**


	12. sebelas

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pledis Girlz

. . .

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Seungcheol uring-uringan. Ia begitu karena bangku di sebelahnya sedang kosong. ia juga beberapa kali mendesah pelan dan gelisah. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang berada di atas papan tulis. Istirahat masih lima menit lagi tetapi Seungcheol tetap gelisah karena tidak sabar.

Bel berdering tepat lima menit sesudahnya. Seungcheol langsung buru-buru berdiri dari bangkunya dan bergegas keluar kelas. Sampai ia menyenggol seseorang dengan bahunya. "hey Seungcheol, tunggu." Orang yang di senggolnya itu Jonghyun.

"ne? ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol tampak tak sabar. "seharian ini aku tidak melihat jeong—Minki! Maksudku Minki, kemana dia? Apa dia tidak sekolah?" tanya Jonghyun membuat Seungcheol membulatkan matanya.

"hah? Aku kira dia bolos denganmu, apa dia benar-benar tidak sekolah?" Seungcheol balik bertanya. Jonghyun menggeleng juga menggedikkan bahu. "kau kan pacarnya masa tidak tau?" tanya Seungcheol melirik Jonghyun.

"dia tidak membalas pesanku.. apa dia di culik lagi?" Seungcheol semakin membulatkan matanya yang besar. Wajahnya mulai pucat. "bisa saja.. kau hubungi saja dia terus, aku akan mencari tahu, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Seungcheol menepuk pundak Jonghyun.

"baiklah, aku juga akan mencari tahu. maaf merepotkanmu lagi." ucap Jonghyun. Seungcheol tersenyum tipis. "tidak papa, kita kan teman." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jonghyun yang mengambil arah berlawanan.

Singkat waktu Seungcheol melesat ke kelas lama Jeonghan. di sana sudah lumayan sepi, hanya tersisa petugas piket yang masih membersihkan kelas. Seungcheol menengok untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. dan untung saja orang yang di carinya masih ada di sana, masih memunguti sampah di laci kelas sambil mengomel. Seungcheol pun mengetuk pintu kelas. Membuat beberapa orang di sana menoleh.

"aku mencari Jeonghan, boleh aku bicara padanya?" jihoon yang kebetulan paling dekat dengan Minki langsung menoel lengan Minki. "apa?"

"dia mencarimu tuh." Ucap jihoon menunjuk Seungcheol yang di ambang pintu kelas. Minki membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat teman sebangku lamanya berdiri di sana. Dengan kikuk Minki berjalan mendekati Seungcheol. Minki bisa merasakan tatapan mata penasaran dari Jisoo yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis.

"kau mencari ku? Ada perlu apa?" Minki berbicara perlahan seperti yang Jeonghan lakukan biasanya dengan orang asing dan juga menghindari kontak mata dengan Seungcheol. Seungcheol yang melihat itu sebenarnya hendak sekali mentertawakan Minki tetapi sekarang kepala sedang di penuhi rasa khawatir akan Jeonghan. jadi Seungcheol akan menunda tawanya.

"aku tidak melihat Minki seharian ini, apa kau tau dia kemana? Jonghyun dan aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu lagi padanya seperti waktu itu." Minki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Seungcheol. "oh.. dia sedang sakit, mungkin terkena flu, sekarang ia sedang istirahat dirumah." Jawab Minki membuat perasaan Seungcheol sedikit lega.

"ohh baguslah kalau begitu, semoga dia cepat sembuh, aku akan beritahu Jonghyun nanti." Sahut Seungcheol kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan Minki. Minki yang ternyata penasaran dengan kalimat terakhir Seungcheol tadi menahan Seungcheol.

"tunggu dulu.." Seungcheol berbalik lagi menghadap Minki dan menarik senyum tipis juga alis terangkat. "Apa maksudmu 'terjadi sesuatu'? apa yang terjadi pada jeo- Minki waktu itu?" tanya Minki dengan nada khawatir. Seungcheol melemaskan ekspresi wajahnya, rupanya Jeonghan tidak bercerita pada Minki soal kejadian waktu itu.

"oh.. tidak.. hanya saja.. waktu itu dia bolos dan di hukum, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi padanya dan sebagai teman, Jonghyun memintaku untuk memastikan itu. Iya, begitu, hehe.." pada dasarnya Seungcheol adalah orang yang tidak pandai berbohong. Minki memicitkan matanya. Ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Seungcheol. Rasa khawatir itu masih ada, jawaban Seungcheol tidak sedikit pun meredakannya.

Tetapi, jika Minki mengoreknya lebih dalam ia takut Seungcheol akan penasaran dengan penyamarannya. Jadi Minki mengurungkan niatnya. "hmm.. begitu, aku kira kenapa.. terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Minki.." jawab Minki membungkuk sopan dan agak kikuk. Ia benar-benar mendalami perannya sebagai Jeonghan. karena itu Seungcheol ikut membungkuk kikuk lalu pamit pergi.

. . .

Setelah Seungcheol pergi, Minki masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Seungcheol tadi. Ia masih penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jeonghan yang ia tidak ketahui. Jisoo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Minki mulai menghampirinya.

"yang tadi itu.. siapa?" tanya Jisoo menyadarkan Minki dari lamunannya. "ah.. dia teman sebangku ku di kelas lama." Sahut Minki dengan pelan takut ada yang mendengar. Jisoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"wajahnya tidak asing."

"mungkin kalian sering berpapasan di kantin."

"tidak.. bukan.. aku akan mencoba mengingatnya." Sahut Jisoo memejamkan matanya mengingat-ingat wajah Seungcheol yang menurutnya tidak asing. Lalu kenangan buruk yang membuat sebelah matanya bengkak dan punggungnya retak itu menghampiri ingatannya. "dia orang yang menghajar baekho hari itu. Dia yang membawaku dan Jeonghan ke ruang kesehatan juga." Ucap Jisoo membuka matanya setelah ingat Seungcheol pernah menyelamatkannya dengan Jeonghan.

"jinjja?.. wah Jeonghan tidak pernah cerita denganku." Sahut Minki terkejut mengetahui kebenarannya. "ngomong-ngomong.. untuk apa dia datang kesini dan mencari.. Jeonghan?" tanya Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"dia bertanya kenapa hari ini Jeonghan tidak sekolah."

"Jeonghan tidak sekolah? kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" panik Jisoo melepas sapunya dan mencengkram pundak Minki. Minki menoleh kanan kiri berharap tidak ada yang mendengar Jisoo barusan. "kau berlebihan, Jeonghan sedang sakit makanya tidak sekolah." sahut Minki melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jisoo di pundaknya.

"benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Sakit apa dia?" Minki mendecak. "dia demam, semoga saja keadaannya sudah membaik, sepertinya ia kena flu.. bibi sudah menelpon dokter kok." sahut Minki menghela nafas dan melirik Jisoo yang tampak lebih khawatir daripada dirinya.

"ini pertama kalinya ia sakit." Sahut Jisoo dengan nada sedih. Minki jadi tidak tega melihatnya, "kalau kau ingin menjenguknya, kau bisa ikut pulang denganku.." tawar Minki membuat Jisoo langsung tertarik.

"boleh? Apa aku tidak mengganggu istirahat Jeonghan?" tanya Jisoo kembali sedih. "aku yakin Jeonghan tidak akan merasa terganggu kalau kau yang datang, kan kau sahabatnya?"

"sahabat ya.." Jisoo semakin sedih dengan pertanyaan Minki. Minki jadi merasa bersalah melihat Jisoo yang melemaskan pundaknya. "ayolah, semua berawal dari sahabat kan? Jangan sedih begitu. Himne!" Minki menepuk pundak Jisoo mencoba menyemangatinya. Dan Jisoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Mencoba menerima kenyataan.

. . .

"Jeonghan?" Minki langsung menengok kamar Jeonghan setelah sampai di rumah. Jeonghan duduk di kasurnya, bersender dengan bantal-bantal yang menyangga tubuhnya. Kacamata kesayangannya bertengger di hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang biasa berwarna pink sedikit memucat dan kulitnya kehilangan rona. Tetapi keadaan Jeonghan tidak separah tadi pagi saat dia di temukan pingsan di lantai kamar mandi.

Jeonghan terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Jeonghan menutup buku di tangannya dan melirik Minki. "aku membawa tamu." Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya melihat Minki melambaikan tangan ke arah lain. Dengan bingung Jeonghan mencoba menengokkan kepalanya ke luar pintu.

"oah!" kejut Jeonghan begitu Jisoo masuk ke kamar dengan sebuket bunga. "Jeonghan, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Jisoo membuat Jeonghan salah tingkah. Jeonghan melemparkan pandangannya pada Minki seperti, 'bagaimana ia bisa tau?'

"dia tau sendiri han.." sahut Minki menjawab tatapan Jeonghan. Jisoo terkekeh dan mengambil posisi duduk di kursi belajar Jeonghan. "kalian begitu berbeda, aku sangat mengenalmu, han-ah." Tambah Jisoo memberikan buket bunga di tangannya pada Jeonghan.

"terima kasih.." sahut Jeonghan menerima buket bunga itu. Jisoo tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Jeonghan. Minki memperhatikan Jisoo tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "ehem." Dehem Minki membuat Jisoo menyadarkan dirinya. "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"lumayan.. kau? Kau tidak di kerjai olehnya kan?" ucap Jeonghan menunjuk Minki yang naik ke kasurnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Jisoo terkekeh sementara Minki mendorong pelan Jeonghan yang ikut terkekeh. "bercanda." Sahut Jeonghan.

"walaupun kita ini sama, tapi aku tidak jahil sepertimu, ya?!" sahut Minki melipat tangannya di dada. Jisoo dan Jeonghan semakin tertawa. Mereka berlanjut sambil mengobrol tentang anime, pelajaran, dan hal-hal kecil. Sesekali Jeonghan tertawa karena cerita Jisoo. Minki tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka.

"kalian cocok sekali ya?" ucap Minki menggoda pasangan Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Jisoo langsung salah tingkah. Jeonghan terkekeh melihat Jisoo yang salah tingkah. "a-apa? Cocok bagaimana? Jangan bicara sembarangan!" sambar Jisoo membuat Jeonghan dan Minki tertawa keras. Setelah tawa mereka sedikit reda, Jisoo kembali bertanya.

"jadi kau sakit apa, han?" Minki langsung memasang telinganya dan menatap Jeonghan khawatir. Jeonghan mengusap hidungnya. "flu, maag, dan.. masuk angin." Jawab Jeonghan sedikit malu dengan kata terakhir.

"pasti maag karena dietmu ya? Maafkan aku.." Minki memeluk lengan Jeonghan dengan protektif. "cuaca akhir-akhir ini juga sedang tidak tentu, tapi tidak biasanya kau kena flu?" tambah Jisoo menatap Jeonghan dengan memicitkan matanya.

"entahlah, mungkin karena.." perkataan Jeonghan terpotong karena seorang pembantu masuk ke kamarnya. "nona, kau kedatangan tamu.." Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Minki langsung bertatap-tatapan.

"siapa?" gumam Jeonghan. Minki menggedikkan bahunya, "suruh dia masuk." Perintah Minki. Pembantu itu pun keluar dan seseorang muncul beberapa lama kemudian. Membawa banyak tas kertas di tangannya. Seseorang yang tidak diduga. Choi Seungcheol.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut, begitu juga Choi Seungcheol. Suasana mendadak jadi kikuk. "k-kenapa kau berdiri saja disitu, ayo masuk." Ucap Jeonghan bersuara untuk memecahkan keheningan. Dengan langkah yang ragu, Seungcheol masuk ke kamar Jeonghan dengan membawa bungkusan itu di tangannya.

"apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Seungcheol melirik Jisoo, Jeonghan, dan Minki bergantian. "ohh tidak, tidak.." sahut Jeonghan langsung sebelum Minki yang menjawab. Minki dan Jisoo saling bertatapan melirik Seungcheol yang menggaruk tengkuk, salah tingkah, dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Minki, dia juga tau lho.." ucap Jeonghan memecah kekikukkan di antara mereka. Minki membulatkan matanya langsung melirik Seungcheol yang menahan tawanya melirik Minki. "jinjja?.." tanya Minki dan melirik Seungcheol dengan tatapan membunuh.

"seharusnya kau beritahu aku lebih awal hannie, jadi aku tidak perlu menggunakan Bahasa yang formal dan berakting di depannya." Kesal Minki menunjuk Seungcheol. Jeonghan hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Seungcheol. "ahahaha sebenarnya aku tidak tahan melihatmu bersikap sok imut di sekolah tadi." Sahut Seungcheol. Membuat Minki meraih bantal dan melemparkan ke arah Seungcheol.

Tetapi karena Seungcheol menghindar, bantal itu malah mendarat di wajah Jisoo dan menjatuhkan kacamata Jisoo. "oh! Jisoo-ya mianhae." Minki bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jisoo dan membantu Jisoo mengambil kacamatanya. "ahahaha kalian ini ada ada saja." Tawa Jeonghan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seungcheol terkekeh pelan.

"apa itu?" Jeonghan melirik tak sabar tas kertas yang di bawa Seungcheol membuat Seungcheol teringat akan tujuannya datang kesini. "ini.. ramuan tradisional dan beberapa vitamin, aku tau kau pasti kena flu, karena aku baru sadar kalau kemarin kau tidak memakai jaket. Ahh seharusnya aku memberikan jaketku padamu kemarin. Maaf ya.." Ucap Seungcheol mendekati Seungcheol dan menyerahkan tas kertas yang di bawanya.

Minki dan Jisoo yang mendengar perkataan Seungcheol langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "gomawo." Jeonghan menerima tas kertas itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Benar saja, isi ada teh ginseng, obat herbal, dan beberapa vitamin. "bibiku punya toko obat tradisional." Tambah Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan mengangguk-angguk sambil mengamati hadiah yang di bawa Seungcheol untuknya.

"wah wah.. banyak hal yang terjadi di antara kalian yang tidak aku tau ya.." sahut Minki melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sementara Jisoo, raut wajahnya sudah berubah sejak melihat Jeonghan tersenyum manis pada Seungcheol. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol kompak gelagapan saat Minki berkata seperti itu. "apa yang terjadi kemarin eoh? Jangan bilang kalian pergi kencan?" tambah Minki membuat wajah Jeonghan yang pucat berubah rona.

Seungcheol juga begitu, bibir tebalnya langsung menganga. Ia semakin salah tingkah. "tidak.. bukan begitu, Jeonghan hanya sedang membantuku."

"membantu dalam hal apa?" tanya Minki dengan nada menggoda. "aku.." perkataan Jeonghan terpotong oleh Seungcheol yang langsung mengintrupsi. "membeli buku! Iya, itu! Aku sedang dihukum oleh orang tua ku karena nilaiku jelek, jadi aku harus banyak belajar.." sambarnya membuat Minki masih memicitkan matanya. "benarkan, Jeonghan?" Seungcheol menoleh pada Jeonghan yang kebingungan karena kata-katanya dipotong tadi. Seungcheol mengedipkan matanya isyarat agar Jeonghan mengikuti alur cerita bohong yang dibuatnya.

"i-iya, benar. Seungcheol memintaku untuk memilihkan buku." Sahut Jeonghan membuat Minki akhirnya menggangguk-angguk mengerti. "ohh.. begitu." Ucap Minki puas.

Minki merasakan ada aura membunuh dari belakangnya, rupanya itu aura membunuh dari Jisoo. Minki baru sadar Jisoo terbakar api cemburu tetapi sebagai teman ia malah menggoda Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Minki pun mencari-cari cara agar bisa membawa Jisoo keluar dari ruangan itu dan berbicara padanya. "ah! Bibi pasti sedang membuat camilan di bawah, Jisoo-ya, ayo bantu aku mengambil camilannya." Jisoo langsung tersadar dari kecemburuanya.

Jisoo pun berdiri, "ayo." Sahut Jisoo menyetujui. Jisoo pun mengiringi Minki keluar dari kamar Jeonghan. sebelum keluar ia berpapasan dengan Seungcheol dan melirik Seungcheol dengan tajam. Kalau saja tatapannya itu ada lasernya, mungkin Seungcheol sudah hangus terbakar.

Seungcheol yang sadar Jisoo menatapnya tajam langsung kebingungan. "kenapa dia?" tanya Seungcheol menunjuk Jisoo yang sudah keluar dari kamar. Jeonghan menggedikkan bahunya. Seungcheol hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

. . .

Dalih Minki mengajak Jisoo untuk mengambil cemilan ternyata berhasil. Dengan begini mereka akan bebas berbicara berdua. Sejak di kamar tadi Minki menyadari perubahan mood Jisoo. Dengan sangat jelas Minki tau apa sebab dari perubahan mood Jisoo itu.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di pantry. Minki menyenggol sedikit lengan Jisoo yang sedang melamun. "yak." Ucap Minki menyadarkan Jisoo. Jisoo langsung menghela nafas. Sigh. "kau mengkhawatirkan Seungcheol?"

"oh, yang tadi itu namanya Seungcheol?"

"bukankah Jeonghan sudah menyebutnya?"

Jisoo langsung membuang muka. "aku tidak mendengarnya." Sahut Jisoo judes. Minki dan Jisoo kemudian terdiam sebentar. Minki ingin melanjutkan bicarakan ketika Jisoo sudah meredakan amarahnya. Kalau begini pasti sulit untuk memberikan pengertian.

"seharusnya kau tenang saja,"

"kenapa aku harus tenang? Menurutmu aku harus mengalah untuk kesekian kalinya? Cukup Aron Hyung saja sainganku jangan bertambah lagi." sahut Jisoo sepertinya masih belum reda.

Minki langsung berubah ekspresi mendengar nama Aron. Ia mencoba menepis rasa salah tingkahnya saat mendengar nama Aron dengan melanjutkan pengertiannya. "Seungcheol itu sudah punya pacar, makanya kau tidak perlu khawatir.." sahut Minki mencoba menenangkan Jisoo.

Jisoo sedikit melemah. "benarkah?" tanyanya mencoba mendengar lagi informasi yang diberikan Minki.

"benar, aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat ia berkencan dengan pacarnya, gadis itu anak sekolah lain." Ucap Minki membuat Jisoo menghela nafas lega.

"tapi.." Jisoo kembali menegakkan punggungnya. "bagaimana kalau mereka sudah putus, karena itu ia mendekati Jeonghan?" ucapnya. Minki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Karena teori Jisoo juga masuk akal.

"maka dari itu kau harus ubah penampilan.. kau lihatkan betapa kerennya Seungcheol tadi, jaketnya kulit, rambutnya bergaya, dan itu piercingnya di telinga kiri, kau juga bisa seperti itu kan? Bahkan kau bisa melakukan lebih."

Jisoo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "bantu aku." Ucap Jisoo frustasi.

"bantu apa?"

"bantu aku merubah penampilan ini." Ucap Jisoo dengan tatapan memohon. Minki jadi tidak tega melihatnya. "baik, aku akan bantu." Ucap Minki mengangguk setuju. Dengan begitu Jisoo mengembangkan senyuman tipisnya.

"kau ternyata baik juga ya." Komentar Jisoo membuat Minki memegang dadanya dan menatapnya sedih. "jadi selama ini aku jahat?" dengan pelan Jisoo mengangguk. Ia ingat sejak pertama kali Jeonghan mengenalkannya pada Minki, Minki selalu acuh padanya. Tidak pernah mau berbicara padanya, ataupun bertemu pandang.

"coba kau ingat-ingat." Ucap Jisoo lagi. Minki pun terdiam dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia berbuat jahat pada Jisoo. Setelah menyadarinya ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "maaf." Ucapnya.

"ini cemilannya sudah siap, apa perlu bibi yang mengantarkannya." Sela bibi datang dengan dua nampan berisi kue kue manis juga kentang goreng. Jisoo langsung mengambil alih satu nampan, "tidak perlu bi, biar kami saja, terima kasih ya, bi." Ucap Minki mengambil nampan yang lain. Mereka pun kembali ke kamar dengan membawa cemilan-cemilan itu.

. . .

Jisoo dan Seungcheol akhirnya pulang. Jeonghan jadi bisa beristirahat. Begitu pikir Minki. Ia langsung menutup semua gorden di kamar Jeonghan. meredupkan cahaya dan menyalakan AC juga menaikkan selimut Jeonghan.

"istirahatlah agar kau cepat sembuh." Ucap Minki mengelus pipi Jeonghan dengan sayang. Jeonghan mengangguk lemah. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi pagi. "terima kasih." Ucap Jeonghan pelan.

Minki menggeleng. "tidak usah di pikirkan, oh iya.." Minki tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat kata-kata ambigu Seungcheol tadi siang. "apa yang terjadi padamu yang aku tidak tau?" ucap Minki langsung pada intinya membuat Jeonghan membuka matanya dan menatap gugup saudari kembarnya itu.

"m-maksudmu?"

"di sekolah tadi Seungcheol takut terjadi sesuatu seperti 'waktu itu' apa maksudnya? Apa kau di ganggu baekho lagi?" tanya Minki mengintrigasi. Jeonghan semakin gugup. Ia hanya diam. Diamnya Jeonghan Minki menganggap apa yang di katakannya benar. "benar-benar orang itu, biar ku hajar dia." Ucap Minki mengepalkan tangannya.

"aniyo.. bukan baekho." Ucap Jeonghan menahan kepalan tangan Minki. "lalu siapa?" sahut Minki khawatir.

Jeonghan tampak ragu-ragu mengatakan. "aku.. aku tidak kenal mereka, yang pasti mereka sekumpulan perempuan nakal yang mengaku sebagai penggemar Jonghyun.."

"jinjja? Seperti apa mereka? Biar aku cari dan akan ku beri pelajaran! Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh kakakku! Sialan! Dasar pengecut!" Minki langsung geram mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Jeonghan menarik lengan Minki untuk menennagkannya.

"gwechana Minki, gwechana, Seungcheol sudah memberi mereka pelajaran." Ucap Jeonghan keceplosan. Minki langsung menatap Jeonghan curiga. "Seungcheol?" wajah Jeonghan langsung bersemu merah.

"Seungcheol menemukanku dan menghajar mereka." Ucap Jeonghan meneruskan.

Minki tampak berpikir. "apa itu sebab kenapa ada plester di keningnya?" tanya Minki menunjuk keningnya sendiri. Jeonghan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Minki menghela nafas lega. "baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kau harus istirahat, hannie, kau ingin sekolah kan besok?" tanya Minki mengusap kepala Jeonghan. "aku akan membangunkanmu untuk minum obat nanti." Lanjutnya berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Jeonghan.

Minki mematikan lampu kamar Jeonghan. "get well soon." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kamar Jeonghan. setelah itu, Minki hanya terdiam di sana. Ia memikirkan soal Seungcheol dengan Jeonghan.

Ia mengatakan pada Jisoo untuk tidak khawatir, tetapi dirinya sendiri khawatir. Menurutnya, ada yang tidak biasa di hubungan antara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Minki dapat merasakannya dari tatapan mereka.

"cintanya bukan Aron, tapi Seungcheol.." gumam Minki.

. . .

To Be Continue…

. . .

_Lady ChulHee_


	13. duabelas

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pledis Girlz

. . .

Minki sedikit mengantuk saat pelajaran. Sebab semalam ia bergadang menonton drama-drama di Netflix. Minki sangat hobi menonton drama barat. Ia tidak seperti Jeonghan yang lebih menggilai drama korea. Menurut Minki, drama korea itu norak. Padahal dia sendiri juga norak. Kata Jeonghan.

Jam istirahat yang di tunggu-tunggu Minki akhirnya tiba. Bergegas ia merapikan mejanya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Minki hendak mencuci mukanya di toilet untuk menyegarkan wajah mengantuknya. Tetapi, seseorang yang paling dihindari Minki muncul menghadangnya. Minki sangat terkejut, ia langsung menundukkan wajah dan berusaha menghindari tatapan orang itu.

"Jeonghan-shii." Ucap Jonghyun memanggil Minki. Minki pun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya untuk menyahut Jonghyun. "n-ne, Jonghyun-shii.." jawabnya sebisa mungkin mmenirukan cara Jeonghan berbicara.

"apa kau melihat Minki? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya." tanya Jonghyun mencoba menengok wajah Minki yang semakin menunduk dan menghindarinya. Minki yang terkejut langsung memalingkan wajah. "m-mungkin dia sedang ke toilet…." Minki semakin gugup saat Jonghyun menatapnya intens dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"ohh.. begitu.. eum.. kalau begitu kau saja yang ikut denganku." Ucap Jonghyun langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Minki. Kegugupan Minki berubah menjadi ketakutan. Dengan gesit ia melepas cengkraman tangan Jonghyun. "ikut? I-ikut kemana?" tanya Minki.

Namun Jonghyun malah menatapnya serius, Minki hapal arti tatapan serius itu. Artinya, Jonghyun sedang menahan marah. Minki semakin ketakutan. "pokoknya ikut saja, ayo." Ucapnya memerintah kemudian menarik tangan Minki.

Jonghyun menarik Minki ke gedung lama sekolah ini. Karena gedung ini sepi, bahkan tidak ada sama sekali yang datang kesini. "a-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Minki ketakutan. Ia menghempas tangannya yang di genggam erat Jonghyun.

"berhentilah berpura-pura menjadi orang lain." Ucap Jonghyun dengan suara bergetar marah.

"apa maksudmu, Jonghyun-shii?"

"kau Minki kan?" Susah payah Minki meneguk ludah. Minki pun terdiam.

Geram karena Minki hanya diam, Jonghyun maju dan melepas ikatan rambut Minki. Membuat surai hitam itu terbebas. Selain itu, Jonghyun melepas kacamata Minki dan melempar dua barang yang di ambilnya itu sembarangan.

"Geure, Minki, wasseo." Ucap Jonghyun. Minki hanya diam dengan tubuh bergetar. matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jonghyun yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

Minki menghela nafas. "naya.. Minki." Minki memejamkan matanya. "pukul saja aku kalau itu bisa membuatmu tenang." Tambahnya. Karena Jonghyun terlihat sangat marah. Minki siap menerima konsekuensinya. Minki pun sudah pasrah kalau Jonghyun memukulnya.

Namun Jonghyun bukan laki-laki yang seperti itu. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memukul perempuan yang di cintainya. Semarah apapun dia. Jonghyun malah menarik Minki kepelukkannya. Cukup lama ia mendekap Minki. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang selama ini di pendamnya.

"bogoshipposeo, jeongmal." Bisik Jonghyun membuat hati rapuh Minki retak. Minki pun membalas pelukan Jonghyun. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jonghyun dengan pelan. Tetapi tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Setelah puas Jonghyun melonggarkan pelukkannya. Ia menangkup wajah Minki dengan sayang. Di pandanginya wajah gadis yang selalu memnuhi pikirannya itu. "kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku, kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kalau kau tidak senang dengan para penggosip itu kau bisa bilang padaku, kenapa harus lari seperti ini?" ucap Jonghyun dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi membuat Minki semakin bingung.

"jangan bilang kau menyukai sunbae paduan suara itu? Agar bisa mendekatinya kau pura-pura menjadi Jeonghan?" tuduh Jonghyun yang langsung membuat Minki kembali gugup tidak karuan.

"a-aniyo! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" kesal Minki. "aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau marah?" Jonghyun mengelus pipi Minki dengan sayang. Minki mendengus. Bercanda katanya? Bercanda yang membuat jantung Minki hampir mencelos keluar dari tempatnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Minki merasa seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap oleh polisi. Kali ini bukan polisi sembarangan yang menangkapnya melainkan FBI, FBI berwajah malaikat. Walaupun Minki dengan jujur tidak mencintai Jonghyun, namun ia mengenal Jonghyun dengan baik dan juga ia sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan Jonghyun. Jonghyun adalah lelaki manis yang jika sudah mencintai terlalu dalam ia akan seperti anjing penjaga. Menggong-gong pada siapa saja yang mendekati tuannya.

Dan di tembak seperti tadi membuatnya hampir di gigit oleh peliharaannya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat takut jika perasaan yang sebenarnya ini di ketahui oleh Jonghyun. ia sangat takut jika Jonghyun mengetahui segalanya Jonghyun akan sakit hati. Dan Minki akan hidup dengan perasaan bersalah.

Minki tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia ingin hidup dengan tenang. Tetapi ia juga ingin hidup bahagia! Sekarang Minki benar-benar di hadapkan pada jurang dilema yang sangat terjal.

"Minki.." panggil Jonghyun menyadarkan Minki dari lamunannya. "y-ye.." sahut Minki tersadar.

"kau melamun. Sepertinya banyak sekali yang kau pikirkan.." ucap Jonghyun menatapnya curiga. Minki lagi-lagi susah menelan ludah. "tidak.. hanya saja.. ah, Jonghyunie.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan sore ini?" rencana kencan itu tiba-tiba saja tersusun di kepala Minki.

Saat kencan itu, Minki akan menemukan jawaban kedilemaannya selama ini. "kencan? Hm.. baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu." Sahut Jonghyun terlihat kembali ke mood bahagianya. Minki mengangguk setuju. Ia memberikan sedikit senyuman tipis yang dipaksakan.

"aku akan menunggumu, sekarang kau kembalilah ke kelas." Ucap Minki mengusir Jonghyun secara halus. Tetapi Jonghyun masih setia berdiri di hadapan Minki, bahkan ia masih menggenggam tangan Minki. "berdandanlah dengan cantik, aku akan menjemputmu jam 4."

"baik, jam 4." Sahut Minki mengangguk tidak sabar. Jonghyun tersenyum lebar. Jonghyun menoleh kiri kanan dan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Minki. Sudah lama Minki tidak mendapatkan hal seperti itu, ia jadi kikuk sendiri.

Jonghyun akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Minki. "kau juga kembali ke kelas, mau kembali bersama?" tanyanya. Minki menggeleng pelan. "aku tidak mau membebani Jeonghan dengan gossip." Sahut Minki dan di maklumi oleh Jonghyun.

"baiklah baiklah, sampai nanti jam 4." Ucap Jonghyun sebelum pergi. Minki hanya tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangannya sampai Jonghyun hilang dari padangannya. "huh.." Minki akhirnya menghela nafas lega.

Minki menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya menutup wajah. Sejak jadi Jeonghan, hidupnya semakin rumit. Minki harus segera menyelesaikan persoalan ini. Harus.

. . .

Bel masuk masih sepuluh menit lagi. Minki memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk merapikan dandannya. Minki menggunakan toilet perempuan yang ada di lantai tiga. Karena toilet itu sepi juga letaknya yang jauh. Kalau toilet sepi, Minki bisa membongkar penyamarannya.

Asik-asik bercermin. Seseorang membuka pintu membuat Minki berseru karena terkejut. Gadis yang membuka pintu pun ikut terkejut. Tapi ternyata gadis itu saudarinya sendiri, Jeonghan. Jeonghan masuk membawa pouch make upnya.

Minki pun bisa bernafas lega. "aku kira siapa." Ucap Minki mengelus-ngelus dadanya. "aku juga mengira kau orang lain, tapi setelah mendengar cara terkejut yang khas itu aku langsung tau kau Minki." Sahut Jeonghan menaruh pouchnya di samping Minki kemudian masuk ke salah satu bilik.

Beberapa menit setelah suara toilet tersiram, Jeonghan keluar sambil memperbaiki seragamnya. Sambil bersenandung Jeonghan berdiri di samping Minki yang tampak frustasi terus-terusan mendengus memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya. Jeonghan mengeluarkan bedaknya yang berbentuk cushion. Dengan lihai Jeonghan memperbaiki riasannya.

"kau sudah lihai rupanya dengan benda-benda ini." Komentar Minki mengubek-ubek pouch make up Jeonghan. Jeonghan tersenyum malu-malu. "aku pinjam ini." Ucap Minki mengambil salah satu liptint milik Jeonghan yang berwarna pink.

"kau juga tampak nyaman dengan seragam kebesaran itu." Balas Jeonghan menunjuk Minki. Minki melirik seragamnya sendiri lalu ia tersenyum. "aku jadi bebas bergerak dengan seragam ini." Tambah Minki. Kemudian mereka tertawa. Mentertawakan diri masing-masing.

"tadi Jonghyun mengatakan padaku kalau hari ini ia tidak bisa mengantarkan aku pulang, jadi aku akan pulang dengan supir, kau mau menungguku selesai latihan?" tanya Jeonghan setelah memasang liptintnya. Minki menoleh pada Jeonghan. ia tampak ragu mengatakannya.

"hari ini Jisoo mengajakku jalan.." ucap Minki pelan. Pagi-pagi Jisoo sudah mmemerintahkannya untuk pergi membantunya sepulang sekolah. karena masih segar Minki pun mengiyakan permintaan Jisoo. Rencananya Minki akan merahasiakan ini dengan Jeonghan.

Tapi akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga. Tanpa memikirkan alasan mereka pergi jalan. Sekarang Jeonghan sedang menatap curiga padanya. "Jisoo?" tanya Jeonghan secara tidak langsung menanyakan alasan mereka pergi bersama.

"kami satu kelompok proyek, jadi harus pergi membeli bahan." Ucap Minki mengatakan alasan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Jeonghan pun terlihat puas dengan alasan itu. Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi. Jeonghan langsung memasukan make upnya yang bertebaran di sisi-sisi wastafel. Minki sekali lagi bercermin memastikan penampilan nerdnya sempurna. Begitu juga dengan Jeonghan. ia sekali lagi mengecek dandanannya. Merasa sudah sempurna, bersamaan mereka hendak keluar dari toilet.

Tetapi pintu toilet rupanya hanya muat di lewati satu orang. Dengan bodohnya mereka berdempetan di pintu. Sadar akan kebodohan diri sendiri, keduanya menatap satu sama lain. Berharap salah satunya mengalah sehingga mereka bisa keluar bergantian.

"Minki."

"Jeonghan."

Jeonghan mendengus. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah mundur. "gomawo, hannie! Annyeong." Ucap Minki keluar lebih dulu dan berlari menuju kelas. "Yak! Aish.. aku tidak bisa lari lagi.." ucap Jeonghan mendengus kesal meratapi boots bertumit yang membuatnya tidak bisa lari menuju kelas yang cukup jauh jaraknya.

. . .

Sepulang sekolah, Minki langsung pergi bersama Jisoo. Myeongdong tempat mereka berhenti. Jisoo meminta supirnya untuk pulang, karena mungkin mereka akan berkeliling agak lama. Tentu saja lama, setelah Minki mengetahui semua rencana Jisoo.

Pertama-tama, Jisoo membawa Minki ke toko alat music langganannya. Minki terpukau melihat deretan-deretan gitar dan alat-alat music lainnya yang terpajang di toko itu. Dari luar, toko itu terlihat kecil dan bergaya klasik. Ternyata setelah di masuki, toko itu memiliki ruang besar yang panjang ke dalam dengan design interior yang sangat modern.

Minki pun berkeliling-keliling memperhatikan gitar-gitar elektrik sambil menunggu Jisoo berbicara dengan pemilik toko. Mereka tampak akrab, pemilik toko itu sesekali menunjuk ke arah Minki.

"apa itu kekasihmu?" tanyanya menunjuk Minki. Jisoo menggeleng, "dia temanku." Jawabnya. Paman pemilik toko itu mengangguk mengerti.

"ohiya, aku melihat videomu viral di internet." Ucap si pemilik toko mengejutkan Jisoo. "benarkah, ahjushi? Bagaimana ahjushi bisa tau itu aku?" tanya Jisoo.

Si pemilik toko tertawa, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan gitar milik Jisoo yang sedang di ganti senarnya itu, "aku mengenali si cantik ini." Ucap paman pemilik toko. Jisoo pun terkekeh pelan.

"apa sudah selesai?" Minki tiba-tiba mendekat melengokkan kepalanya di antara Jisoo dan paman pemilik toko. Paman pemilik toko itu tersenyum ke arah Minki yang tampak tidak sabar. "satu senar lagi dan ini akan selesai, tenang saja, tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"benar, tidak perlu terburu-buru, kau seperti hendak pergi kencan saja." Ucap Jisoo dengan maksud bercanda. Tetapi malah membuat Minki terbatuk-batuk. Ia tertohok. Candaan Jisoo ada benarnya. Tapi kenapa ia jadi tidak sabar? Ini cuman kencan dengan Jonghyun kan?

"selesai." Ucap paman pemilik toko beberapa menit kemudian. Paman menyerahkan gitarnya pada Jisoo. Jisoo pun mulai mengejreng-ngejreng gitarnya untuk mencoba bunyi. Bunyi yang lembut khas gitar akustik pun terdengar. Jisoo tersenyum puas. "kajja." Ucap Minki masih tidak sabaran dan keluar lebih dulu dari toko.

Dari toko musik, Minki menyeret Jisoo ke sebuah butik. Butik besar dari brand ternama di korea. Butik ini terkenal dengan baju-baju modern khas anak muda. Jisoo ingin benar-benar memperlihatkan sisi kerennya. Jadi ia meminta tolong Minki untuk memberikannya masukan soal penampilan. Minki pun menyarankan butik ini.

Jisoo tidak menyangka ia akan masuk ke butik sebesar ini. Sebelumnya, untuk baju ia hanya berbelanja online, ia tidak pernah datang ke butik langsung. "kemeja yang ini sepertinya cocok untuknya." Baru mengedipkan mata sekali, di hadapannya Minki sudah memeluk beberapa setel pakaian.

Minki mencocok-cocokkannya di tubuh Jisoo. Sementara Jisoo hanya melamun. "yak!" seru Minki menyadarkan Jisoo dari lamunannya. "iya? Yang ini? Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar?" Jisoo menyambut kemeja oversize berwarna krem dan membolak-baliknya.

"laki-laki memakai kemeja oversize itu sedang tren tau, tubuh kurusmu itu cocok untuk memakai baju seperti ini, jadi kau terlihat lebih berisi." Ucap Minki mengomentari. Jisoo pun menurut dan masuk ke ruang ganti. Minki menunggu diluar bersama beberapa pramuniaga yang melayani mereka. Juga, setumpuk baju yang mungkin akan di coba oleh Jisoo.

Setelan pertama, kemeja oversize dan jeans rupanya tidak terlalu bagus. Kedua, mantel panjang outfit khas gong yoo saat di drama goblin juga tidak cocok. Sampai beberapa kali, Minki menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sweater oversize berwarna abu-abu dan bawahan ripped jeans.

"ini saja?" tanya Jisoo. "kau bisa memilih yang lain kalau menurutmu belanjaannya masih kurang." Ucap Minki.

"aku mau memilih yang lain dulu." Ucap Jisoo. Minki pun mengangguk. "kalau begitu, aku ingin melihat-lihat yang lain juga." Sahut Minki menunjuk ke bagian pakaian wanita yang ada di seberang sana. Jisoo tersenyum simpul.

"okey." Sahutnya, Minki langsung meluncur ke sana. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti ini. Terakhir ia kemari bersama anggota cheers saat awal libur musim panas. Dan sekarang, angin semakin kencang, daun daun kering juga banyak yang berguguran. Waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat.

Kiri kanan Minki melihat-lihat pakaian. Ia memang tidak berminat untuk beli, tetapi jiwa shopaholicnya kembali memanggilnya jika masuk ke tempat seperti ini. Baju-baju lucu ini lebih sexy daripada cemilan kesukaannya. Langkah kaki Minki pun berhenti di hadapan sebuah manekin yang memakai dress berwarna merah muda.

Dress ini memiliki panjang selutut dan sangat manis. Tangan Minki terulur untuk mengelus-elus dress lucu ini. "pasti ini cocok untuk pergi kencan." Komentar Minki tanpa sadar.

"benar, nona, dress ini cocok sekali untuk pergi kencan." Ucap pramuniaga yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Minki pun baru sadar dengan apa yang barusan di katakannya.

"geureyo? hm.. boleh aku mencobanya?" tanya Minki masih memegang dress. Pramuniaga pun langsung melepas dress itu dari manekinnya dan menyerahkannya pada Minki. Pramuniaga itu juga mengantarkan Minki ke ruang ganti.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Minki sudah mengganti seragamnya menjadi dress tadi. Minki memutar-mutar tubuhnya di kaca. Dress itu tampak sangat pas di tubuhnya. Juga terlihat sangat bagus. Menampakan sisi feminim Minki. Ia memambayangkan reaksi Jonghyun saat melihatnya sore nanti memakai dress ini. Minki menggeleng cepat. Reaksi Jonghyun tidak penting. Yang penting adalah dress ini lucu dan Minki akan membelinya. Bodo amat dengan reaksi Jonghyun.

Minki kembali menggantinya dengan seragam. Ketika keluar pramuniaga yang tadi masih menunggunya. "bagaimana nona?" tanya pramuniaga itu.

"aku ambil yang ini." Jawab Minki langsung. Dress itu lucu. Untuk dirinya sendiri bukan untuk Jonghyun. pikir Minki meNanamkan konsep itu di kepalanya

. . .

Berkeliling-keliling pusat perbelanjaan di myeongdong membuat Jisoo dan Minki sedikit lelah. Terutama Minki, ia mulai mengeluh kakinya pegal dan lain-lain. Jisoo sudah seperti asisten dadakan Minki. Semua belanjaan dan barang bawaan di bawa oleh Jisoo. Jisoo juga mendudukkan dan mencarikannya minuman.

Setelah membawa sekaleng minuman dingin, Jisoo juga mengipasi Minki yang bagai seorang ratu yang berkuasa di negeri ini. Melihat perlakuan Jisoo, Minki merasa Jisoo mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Orang yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri. Sejahat apapun Minki memperlakukannya dan sekejam apapun, orang itu akan tetap keras kepala mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Minki.

Minki terkekeh sendiri, bahkan kelelahan seperti ini ia masih memikirkan Jonghyun, padahal beberapa hari terakhir ini ia terus-terusan memikirkan aron. Apa ini efek pelukan yang di berikan Jonghyun?

"mianhae aku membuatmu repot." Ucap Minki menyesal. Ia menahan tangan Jisoo yang mengipasinya dengan kipas brosur. "tidak, tidak papa kau kan temanku." Ucap Jisoo tersenyum. Minki mendecak melihatnya.

"kau terlalu lembek." Komentar Minki memalingkan wajahnya. Jisoo langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Minki tadi barusan mengatainya kan?

"Jeonghan tidak suka pria lembek seperti mu ini, makanya kau tidak bisa-bisa mengambil hatinya." Tambah Minki membuat Jisoo menghela nafas.

"itulah yang aku pikirkan.. tapi memang begini karakterku, mau bagaimana lagi?" sahut Jisoo ikut-ikutan mendecak.

"tapi setidaknya ia menyukai suaramu juga tampilan kerenmu itu, teruskan itu maka kau bisa mengambil hatinya." Ucap Minki menepuk-nepuk punggung Jisoo memberikannya dukungan moral. "aku ada disini untuk membantumu, tenang saja." Tambah Minki membuat Jisoo akhirnya tersenyum lagi.

"geure, kalau begitu bantu aku merekam video baru sore ini." Pinta Jisoo. Raut wajah dukungan moral Minki berubah menjadi raut wajah penolakan. "eum.. bagaimana kalau besok, sore ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Jawab Minki menolak dengan halus.

Jisoo tampak kecewa. Sedetik kemudian ia beralih dari kecewa menjadi curiga. "jangan-jangan kau memang ingin pergi kencan?" Minki langsung terdiam. Jisoo semakin menatapnya curiga. "apa kau akan pergi dengan aron hyung?" tanya Jisoo setengah berbisik.

Minki langsung menggeleng dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara. "aniyo, berbicara dengannya saja aku jarang, bagaimana bisa pergi kencan?" jawabnya. Jisoo pun bernafas lega. "ahh ku kira.. jadi kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Jisoo lagi.

Minki tersenyum misterius. Ia beranjak dari kursinya. "kau tau, di sekolah aku hanya punya satu pacar." Jawab Minki memberi clue. Jisoo tampak berpikir. Ia ikut berdiri dari kursinya sambil membawa tas-tas belanja.

"Jonghyun?" tanya Jisoo menebak. Karena tebakannya benar, Minki tidak menjawab, ia malah mengalihkan topik dengan mengatakan kalau mereka sudah terlalu lama berbelanja, nanti bisa kesorean. Jisoo hanya terkekeh pelan. Teman barunya ini benar-benar unik, tidak tau kenapa orang ini sangat berbeda dari Jeonghan.

"arraseo, bisa kau pegang dulu tas-tas ini, aku ingin menelpon supirku untuk menjemput kita di sini, hey, Minki, Tunggu aku!" belum selesai Jisoo melanjutkan kata-katanya Minki sudah kabur lebih dulu. Ck ck.

. . .

"isanghae." Gumam Minki setelah sampai di rumah. Biasanya akan ada para asisten rumah tangga yang menyambut kedatangannya. Kali ini rumah terlihat sepi. Minki pun mencoba masuk sendiri tanpa menunggu ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Keanehan yang dirasakan Minki semakin menjadi ketika melihat setumpuk barang dan koper berserakan di tengah-tengah loby mansion mereka. Para asisten rumah tangga tampak sibuk membereskan barang-barang itu. "Minki-ya~~~ watnii?~~~" suara centil yang khas mencuri perhatian Minki.

Dari arah tangga tampak seorang wanita dewasa mengenakan dress ungu. Wanita yang memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa. Auranya terpancar menyilaukan penglihatan. Sosok wanita cantik inilah yang selama ini membuat Minki merindu. "Eomma!" heboh Minki berlari-lari ke arah Im Nana. Ibu kandung dari kembar Jeonghan dan Minki.

Tanpa basa-basi Minki langsung menghambur pelukan pada Nana, ibu yang sangat di rindukannya. "huuu eomma bogoshipo jeongmal bogoshippo!" rengek Minki menangis di pelukan ibunya.

"aigoo keluar manjanya." Komentar Jeonghan yang ikut turun dari tangga menggandeng seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira berusia sekitar tujuh tahun. Gadis kecil itu adalah adik bungsu mereka. Namanya Somi. Berbeda dengan si kembar Jeonghan Minki, Somi memiliki darah campuran yang kental. Karena Somi lahir dari ayah yang berbeda dari si kembar.

Im Nana, seorang model yang sangat popular pada masanya, memutuskan untuk menikah muda dengan seorang pengusaha besar di negeri ginseng ini. Sayangnya setelah dua gadis kembarnya lahir, ia mengetahui kalau kekasih yang sangat di cintainya ternyata tidak memiliki umur yang panjang. Di usia yang masih muda, Nana terpaksa menjadi seorang single mom, membesarkan kedua putrinya seorang diri sekaligus mengurus perusahaan yang di tinggalkan oleh mendiang ayahnya si kembar.

Menginjak usia si kembar 10 tahun, Nana bertemu dengan seorang pria asing yang juga pembisnis, mereka menjalin cinta lalu akhirnya menikah kemudian lahirlah Somi. Si kembar sangat bahagia menyambut ayah baru juga adik baru mereka. Selama lima tahun mereka tinggal bersama sampai pada akhirnya ayah baru mereka harus di pindah tugaskan di luar negeri. Sementara si kembar menolak untuk pindah keluar negeri, akhirnya tertinggallah mereka berdua di rumah besar ini. Mengisi hari satu sama lain sampai hari ini akhirnya keluarga yang mereka tunggu-tunggu pulang.

"Eonnie~!" seru Somi menghampiri Minki dan memeluk pinggul Minki. Minki langsung mengusap pipinya yang basah dan beralih memeluk adik bungsunya. "sejak kapan kau jadi besar begini eoh? Aigoo sayangku." Ucap Minki memeluk Somi.

Nana mengusap-usap punggung kedua gadis kembarnya. "senang rasanya bisa pulang." Ucap Nana. Jeonghan tampak celingak celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu. "bagaimana dengan daddy? Dia tidak pulang, eomma?" tanya Jeonghan mencari sosok pria asing bertubuh besar yang selalu menuruti semua permintaannya.

"Daddy sedang mengurus berkas-berkas kepindahan kami." Sahut Nana. Minki langsung meneggakkan punggungnya mendengar hal itu. "jadi kalian akan menetap lagi disini?" tanyanya.

"Ne, kami akan menetap disini, dengan begitu, kalian tidak akan kesepian lagi." ucap Nana terkekeh pelan. "asikkk!" seru Minki heboh dan kembali memeluk adik bungsunya. Sementara Jeonghan hanya ikut tertawa.

"kalian tidak berubah, masih sama." Komentar Nana memperhatikan putri kembarnya. "yang satu masih manja dan heboh, dan yang satu masih suka menyembunyikan perasaannya." Tambahnya. Minki dan Jeonghan pun menatap satu sama lain.

Seakan memikirkan hal yang sama keduanya langsung tertawa. Ibunya hanya tidak tau saja, padahal selama kepergiannya banyak hal yang berubah. Termasuk perasaan mereka masing-masing.

. . .

To Be Continue..

. . .

 ** __Lady Chulhee__**


	14. tigabelas

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pledis Girlz

. . .

Cemilan sore kali ini tampak spesial. Bukan karena pakai telor dua atau semacamnya. Tetapi cemilan sore kali ini, Ibu mereka sendiri yang membuatnya. Sambil menunggu makanan manis yang di buat Nana siap, Jeonghan duduk di pantry sambil memperhatikan Nana. Jeonghan menopang dagu tampak serius memperhatikan ibunya. Di sampingnya, Somi asik bermain game di handphone Jeonghan.

Tak lama muncul Minki dengan kaus oblongnya duduk di samping Jeonghan. "kau sudah mandi?" tanya Jeonghan menoleh memperhatikan rambut basah Minki yang di balut handuk. Minki mengangguk. "rencananya aku ingin bersiap, tapi aku ingin menyantap cemilan buatan eomma dulu." Lanjut Minki.

Nana mendelik dua gadis kembarnya. "Minki, Jeonghan." panggil membuat perhatian dua gadis itu tertuju padanya. "bagaimana kabar kalian akhir-akhir ini hm? Aku sudah lama tidak menerima telepon dari bibi atau kalian." Ucapnya.

Minki dan Jeonghan saling bertukar pandangan. Keduanya tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka menceritakan semuanya. Seperti, mungkin mansion ini akan terbalik jika Nana tau semuanya. Cukup lama sampai Jeonghan akhirnya berbicara. "tidak terjadi apa-apa.. hanya saja kemarin aku sempat drop karena sedikit kelelahan eomma, jadi aku izin sekolah satu hari." Ucap Jeonghan memberitahu berusaha tidak terdengar parah.

Mata Nana langsung mebelalak kaget. Ia langsung menaruh piring yang baru di ambilnya. "drop? Jeonghan ku sakit? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberiku kabar?" ucap Nana meninggikan suara. Para asisten rumah tangga yang berada di sekitar mereka langsung berhenti bergerak dan menunduk. Si kembar pun tampak takut.

"aku tidak mau membuat eomma khawatir, aku yang minta mereka untuk tidak menghubungi eomma.. lagi pula hanya flu biasa kok.." ucap Jeonghan mencoba menenangkan ibunya. "bagaimana kau bisa sakit, eoh?" tanya Nana lagi kali ini menatap khawatir putrinya.

"itu karena.." Minki baru membuka mulutnya. Jeonghan langsung menyenggol kakinya. Nana memperhatikan itu, Minki langsung diam saat Jeonghan menyenggol kakinya. "hari sebelumnya ada ujian, aku terlalu stress karena nilaiku tidak seperti yang aku harapkan eomma.." sela Jeonghan memberikan alasan yang benar-benar jauh dari yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Nana memicitkan mata curiga pada dua gadisnya. Jeonghan masih kukuh menatap matanya sementara Minki menunduk gelisah. Nana mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia mengenal sekali kedua putrinya ini. Yang satu memang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu tetapi yang satu lagi tidak terlalu pandai berbohong.

Tetapi Nana tidak akan memaksa mereka sampai mereka mengatakan sendiri. Mereka sudah besar, mulai beranjak dewasa. Dan ini adalah tugas Nana untuk membimbing mereka. "hm.. baiklah, eomma mengerti." Nana menghela nafas.

Jeonghan pun lega akhirnya Nana menerima alasannya. Nana menyajikan kue-kue kecil manis buatannya. Kue itu langsung di serbu oleh anak-anaknya dengan suka cita.

Drrrrtt.

Handphone Minki bergetar. bukan bunyi telepon melainkan bunyi alarm. Minki langsung mematikan alarm handphonenya dan beranjak dari kursi. "aku harus bersiap." Ucapnya. Jeonghan mengikuti siluet Minki dari ujung matanya.

"bersiap? Kemana?" tanya Nana dan Jeonghan bersamaan. "kencan." Jawab Minki dengan lempeng. Tatapan Jeonghan dan Nana langsung berubah menjadi tatapan jahil.

"Jonghyun kah itu?" tanya Jeonghan. Minki mengulum senyumnya dan langsung beranjak ke arah tangga. "oh jadi pria beruntung itu namanya Jonghyun? ah eomma akan menyiapkan kue lagi untuk menyambutnya." Nana yang sudah melepas apron langsung memasang lagi apronnya dan menyiapkan bahan lagi.

Somi tampak bingung sendiri sambil mengunyah kuehnya. "eonni, kencan itu apa?" tanyanya menatap polos Jeonghan. "kencan itu.. kencan. Kkk, kau akan paham kalau kau sudah besar, ya." Ucap Jeonghan ikut beranjak dari kursinya. Tangannya terulur menepuk-nepuk kepala Somi.

"Minki, tunggu." Seru Jeonghan menyusul Minki ke kamarnya.

. . .

Jeonghan meneggok Minki di kamarnya. Tetapi ia tidak melihat Minki di dalam. Karena penasaran Jeonghan langsung masuk ke kamar Minki. Ia menengok Minki di ruang dandan juga lemari build innya. Minki rupanya sedang memoleskan make up ke wajahnya.

Terlihat ada yang berbeda dari pakaian Minki, Jeonghan memicitkan mata. Minki pun meliriknya dari ujung matanya sambil memoleskan perona pipi berwarna senada dengan dress pink itu. "jangan bilang ini baju baru?" tanya Jeonghan memperhatikan dress cantik yang sangat pas di tubuh kurus Minki.

Minki mengangguk. "benar, ini baju baru." Jawab Minki menyisir-nyisir rambut panjangnya. Kacamata besar sudah lepasnya. Melainkan softlens berwarna coklat muda sudah menghiasi mata besarnya dan semakin terlihat cantik dirinya. "setelah sekian lama akhirnya kau menggunakan lagi black cardmu itu." Komentar Jeonghan membuat Minki terkikik geli.

"daripada kau tidak pernah memakainya sama sekali." Balas Minki membuat Jeonghan meneggakkan punggung hendak protes. "yak, apa kau tau nominalku setiap pergi ke toko buku? Jangan meremehkan aku." Ucap Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibir. Minki gemas langsung memasankan lipstick yang ada di tangannya ke bibir Jeonghan. kemudian ia tertawa sendiri.

"apa kau benar akan pergi dengan Jonghyun?" tanya Jeonghan mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Minki langsung menaruh lipsticknya. Kemudian menghela nafas. "iya, aku pergi dengan Jonghyun, kenapa? Kau takut aku pergi dengan Aron sunbae hm?" tembak Minki langsung. Jeonghan sedikit gelagapan.

"tidak.. maksudku.. bukan begitu.. lagi pula aku sudah tidak tertarik…" Jeonghan memelankan kata terakhirnya. Minki langsung tertarik. "tidak tertarik?" ia menatap mata Jeonghan lurus. Masih ada keraguan di sana.

"sedikit.. aku lelah Minki, ia juga sama sekali tidak pernah melirikku." Tambah Jeonghan mendengus. Minki langsung diam. Tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya meraih tas selempang kecilnya yang berwarna senada dengan dress. Memasukan liptint juga cushionya dan menyemprotkan parfume ke tubuhnya.

Suara pintu terketuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Salah satu asisten rumah tangga mereka membungkuk sopan. "Nona Minki, Kekasih nona sudah menunggu di bawah." Ucapnya memberi informasi jika Jonghyun sudah datang untuk menjemput Minki.

"dia sudah datang, ayo cepat turun." Jeonghan menarik tangan Minki dan membawanya turun ke ruang tamu.

Benar saja, dari tangga sudah terlihat punggung Jonghyun yang duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengan Nana yang juga duduk di sana. "ayo makanlah, aku buat sendiri, mumpung masih hangat." Ucap Nana bersemangat menyuguhkan kue buatannya.

Jonghyun salah tingkah di buatnya. Ragu-ragu ia mengambil kue itu dan memakannya. "enak kan?" tanya Nana masih bersemangat. Jonghyun mengangguk senang. "enak sekali." Jawab Jonghyun mengangguk. Nana bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

"makan yang banyak ya." Ucapnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Jonghyun. "ehem." Deheman Minki membuat keduanya teralihkan. Jonghyun langsung berhenti mengunyah. Seperti habis melihat bidadari turun dari khayangan, Jonghyun terpesona.

"uhuk uhuk." Dan juga tersedak.

"bibi! Ambilkan minum!" perintah Nana melihat Jonghyun tersedak. Buru-buru bibi mengambilkan minum untuk Jonghyun. sementara Minki malu-malu sambil menarik-narik ujung dressnya. Mendadak ia merasa malu menggunakan dress itu karena tatapan Jonghyun ini.

Setelah minum, barulah Jonghyun kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Sampai segitunya." Komentar Nana dengan nada jahilnya. Jonghyun langsung tersenyum malu mengusap tengkuknya.

Selesai menata hati masing-masing keduanya saling tatap. "jadi.. kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Minki. Jonghyun mengangguk cepat. "iya, nanti kita kemalaman."

"mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Nana. Minki mengangguk. "Oppa, jaga adikku dengan baik." Sela Jeonghan.

"tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya."

"lakukan yang terbaik, ya?" tambah Jeonghan. Jonghyun tersenyum lebar. "beres." Sahutnya.

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Sela Minki. "baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang, jangan pulang terlalu malam, dan jangan menyentuh alcohol ya? Dan.." Nana mendekatkan mulutnya di antara Jonghyun dan Minki.

"jangan mampir kehotel." Bisik Nana. Membuat Jonghyun dan Minki membulatkan matanya. Nana langsung tertawa kencang. "aku bercanda, sudah pergi sana." Ucap Nana mendorong mereka berdua ke pintu depan.

Sesampainya di depan, Nana dan Jeonghan berdiri bersebelahan memperhatikan Minki dan Jonghyun sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Nana melambaikan tangannya. "Dadah~~~ hati-hati-ya~~ semoga kencannya lancar~~~" serunya agak norak.

"eomma norak sekali." Sahut Jeonghan. Nana menoleh ke arah Jeonghan. "kencan itu seru tau, kamu coba pergi kencan juga." Ucap Nana menyindir Jeonghan yang tidak pernah pergi kencan.

"eomma!" seru Jeonghan menghentak kakinya sebal. "ayo kita masuk." Ucap Nana menarik Jeonghan masuk ke dalam rumah.

. . .

Di mobil, Minki akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Jonghyun memasan safety beltnya. Ia melirik Minki yang menghela nafas. "waeyo?" tanyanya.

Minki menggeleng. "maaf ya, ibuku memang suka norak begitu." Ucap Minki merasa malu dengan sikap Nana tadi. Jonghyun membelalakan matanya terkejut. Tangannya menutup mulut. Minki penasaran.

"ibumu? Wanita tadi ibumu?" tanya Jonghyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"wae? Kau tidak percaya?"

"aku kira dia kakakmu…. Aku hampir memanggilnya noona."

"cih noona, usianya hampir 40 asal kau tau." ucap Minki menarik-narik safety beltnya. "tapi dia masih cantik." Minki langsung menajamkan telinga mendengar hal itu.

"lebih cantik aku atau ibuku?" pertanyaan Minki membuat Jonghyun membeku di tempat. Pertanyaan ini pertanyaan paling sulit dan sangat menjebak. Kalau di bandingkan dengan ujian matematika jelas pertanyaan ini paling sulit. "eum.. entah.. kalian berdua sama-sama cantik."

"huh bilang saja lebih cantik ibuku." Minki menghentak safety beltnya yang bermasalah. "aniyo… bukan begitu, sayang, jujur kau adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah aku kenal. Bahkan kau lebih cantik dari ibuku atau wanita manapun.. apalagi dengan dress pink ini, musim gugur terasa musim semi." Ucap Jonghyun membuat Minki tidak berkutit. Jonghyun melemparkan senyuman mautnya. Minki hanya bekedip-kedip mencoba menyadarkan dirinya.

Jonghyun mendekat pada Minki. Minki memundurkan kepalanya. "k-kau mau apa?" tanya Minki menahan dada Jonghyun. tetapi Jonghyun tetap mendekat. Minki memejamkan matanya. Nafas Jonghyun terasa di semakin dekat. Setelah itu menjauh.

Minki hanya mendengar suara 'klik' dan safety beltnya terpasang. Jonghyun juga sudah kembali ke tempatnya. Minki langsung malu sendiri. Sebentar tadi ia sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia melirik Jonghyun yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti menahan tawa. Minki langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan membuang muka. Seolah-olah ia marah padahal dia cuman malu.

"Daehan Cinema." Perintah Jonghyun pada GPS di mobil canggihnya. Alat modern itu langsung menunjukkan arah yang di tuju. Ke tempat di mana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu malam ini.

. . .

Sekarang mobil mereka benar-benar terparkir di depan gedung bioskop utama di kota seoul Daehan Cinema. "kapan terakhir kali kita kebioskop?" tanya Jonghyun menyadarkan Minki yang melamun. Minki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia melepas safety beltnya. "molla.. sekitar tiga atau dua bulan yang lalu?" jawab Minki.

Jonghyun turun lebih dulu dan membuka kan pintu mobil untuk Minki. Ia mengulurkan tangannya bak seorang pangeran yang menjemput putri pujaan hatinya. Minki memandang sejenak tangan Jonghyun. ia menepuk tangan Jonghyun. "jangan lebay." Ucapnya membuat Jonghyun gemas langsung menggenggam tangan Minki.

"kau biasanya suka yang lebay. Kajja." Ucapnya menggandeng Minki masuk ke dalam. Minki menggerutu pelan. Jonghyun semakin gemas. Ia semakin menggenggam tangan Minki dan menarik Minki agar jarak mereka lebih dekat.

Minki mengedarkan pandangannya ke poster-poster dan jadwal film. Hampir semua film yang sedang now playing adalah film fiksi dan action. Genre film yang tidak Minki sukai. Jonghyun memabawa Minki untuk mengantri. "apakah kencan kita akan diisi oleh tonton yang penuh kekerasan juga hayalan amerika?" tanya Minki mengerenyit. Jonghyun menoleh ke poster-poster film.

"kau suka minion?" tanyanya.

"mereka menggemaskan." Sahut Minki. Jonghyun tersenyum. "kencan kita akan diisi oleh minion, jangan berkecil hati, ya?" ucap Jonghyun menunjuk poster film Despicable Me 3. Minki langsung tersenyum senang. Ia langsung bersemangat setelah melihat poster film itu.

Perlahan antrian mereka semakin maju. Sampai akhirnya giliran mereka yang memesan tiket. Jonghyun mempersilahkan Minki memilih tempat duduk juga jam tayang. Minki pun memilih tempat duduk yang berada di tengah. Selesai memesan tiket, Jonghyun mengecek jam di tangannya. "lima menit lagi filmnya tayang."

"ayo cepat kita masuk!" ucap Minki tidak sabar menarik tangan Jonghyun. mereka berlari-lari kecil menuju studio.

Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk kedalam studio tepat waktu. Tapi karena terburu-buru mereka lupa membeli minuman juga popcorn. Minki baru menyadarinya setelah ia duduk. Ia pun mendengus kecewa. "biasanya ada penjual minuman dan popcorn yang masuk ke dalam." Ucap Jonghyun membujuk Minki.

"tapi mereka hanya menjual popcorn asin, aku ingin yang caramel." Ucap Minki dengan nada sedih. Jonghyun langsung berdiri. "aku keluar dulu untuk beli ya?"

"filmnya?" Minki menahan Jonghyun.

"tenang saja, tidak lama kok." Ucap Jonghyun meyakinkan Minki kalau ia akan kembali dalam sekejap. "baiklah." Ucap Minki akhirnya melepaskan Jonghyun.

Benar ternyata. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Jonghyun sudah kembali membawa popcorn caramel kesukaan Minki juga dua gelas soda. Tampaknya Minki sangat serius menonton animasi dengan sekumpulan kerdil berwarna kuning itu. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Jonghyun sampai Jonghyun menempelkan soda dingin di pipi Minki. Minki terperanjat. Ia hampir berteriak karena kaget. Untung saja tidak.

Jonghyun terkekeh pelan. "serius sekali." Komentar Jonghyun. "sstss." Minki menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya. Jonghyun pun diam. Tapi tidak benar-benar diam. Ia lebih banyak 'menonton' Minki daripada menonton film. Ia terus-terus memperhatikan Minki yang tampak serius lalu sesekali tertawa dan di akhir ia menangis –karena sebuah animasi.

Film pun selesai. tapi Minki masih setia di tempat duduknya. Padahal lampu sudah menyala dan deretan kredit sudah berjalan. "sudah?" tanya Jonghyun.

"biasanya ada scene tambahan, lagipula soundtracknya bagus." Ucap Minki masih duduk di tempatnya sampai di studio itu hanya sisa mereka berdua. Jonghyun mau tak mau menemaninya. Setelah kredit selesai barulah Minki berdiri dan mengajak Jonghyun untuk keluar.

"terima kasih." Ucap pegawai bioskop meyambut mereka saat keluar. "ahh filmnya benar-benar seru." Komentar Minki.

"kau suka?"

"sangat, aku sangat suka, rasanya ingin menontonnya lagi."

"lagi? kau ingin? Ayo kita beli tiket lagi." ajak Jonghyun menggandeng tangan Minki. "ani, ani, lain kali saja, sekarang aku lapar." Ucap Minki kemudian terdengar suara perutnya yang meronta minta diisi. Minki menunduk malu.

Jonghyun tersenyum untuk ke berapa kalinya. "ku dengar disini ada restaurant yang bagus, ayo kita kesana." Ajak Jonghyun. "baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Jonghyun tertawa mendengarnya.

. . .

Jonghyun membawa Minki ke lantai teratas Daehan Cinema. Tepatnya di lantai delapan, di sebuah restaurant cantik bernama Sky Rose Garden. Seperti namanya, restaurant itu seperti berada di atas langit karena berada di lantai teratas. Juga, restaurant itu seperti lading bunga mawar. Berbagai macam warna mawar menghiasi sekeliling restaurant itu.

Minki terpesona. Ia baru pertama kali datang ke sini. Teman-teman di grup cheerleaders pernah menceritakan soal kecantikan Sky Rose Garden ini. Tetapi Minki tidak pernah benar-benar menaruh perhatiannya pada cerita itu. Namun sekarang ia percaya, restaurant ini benar-benar cantik.

"selamat datang, meja untuk berapa orang?" seorang pelayan menyambut mereka. "untuk dua orang," sahut Jonghyun.

"silahkan, mari ikut saya." Ucap pelayan laki-laki berseragam rapi mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah meja dengan dua kursi berhadapan. Meja itu berada dekat dengan pagar pembatas. membuat tempat itu memiliki pemandangan kota seoul yang sangat cantik.

"apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya pelayan itu lagi. Jonghyun langsung mengangguk. Sementara Minki masih mengedarkan pandangannya. "kami memiliki paket makan malam romantis dan specialnya hari ini kami sedang memberikan potongan untuk paket makan malam romantis. Apa kalian ingin mencobanya?" pelayan itu memberikan tawaran yang sangat menarik untuk Jonghyun.

"ya, kami ingin mencobanya." Ucap Jonghyun cepat. Pelayan itu langsung mencatatnya. "baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap pelayan itu kemudian pergi.

Tak lama, Minki di kejutkan dengan munculnya beberapa pelayan yang langsung menata meja mereka dengan lilin juga gelas minum yang terisi dengan jus. "kau memesan paket apa?" tanya Minki yang rupanya tidak mendengar tadi Jonghyun memesan paket makan malam romantis.

"makan malam romantis." Ucap Jonghyun dengan santai membuka-buka buku menu khusus paket ini. Minki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya terkesima. "waw." Komentarnya ikut membuka buku menu –atau menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui kalau ia sedang merasa sangat bahagia. padahal bukan pertama kalinya Jonghyun memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"ada chicken cordon bleu kesukaanmu, kau ingin memesan itu?" tawar Jonghyun menaruh buku menu. "b-boleh," sahut Minki mengintip Jonghyun dari buku menunya. Jonghyun pun langsung memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

Selang beberapa waktu, makanan yang mereka pesan sudah tersaji. Sayup-sayup terdengar musim jazz romantis yang berasal dari sekelompok penyanyi di atas panggung kecil di sudut restaurant itu. Suasanya romantis pun makin terasa. Tapi bukan ini yang Minki inginkan. Bukan ini tujuannya mengajak Jonghyun kencan.

Ada sesuatu yang harus di luruskannya. Sesuatu yang sudah sangat mengganjal dirinya. Sesuatu yang sudah tidak bisa di tahannya lagi. Minki harus segera menata hatinya.

"Jonghyun.." Jonghyun yang sedang asik memotong chicken cordon bleu miliknya langsung mengangkat kepala.

"iya?" jawabnya. Minki pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "aku ingin bicara." Jonghyun langsung diam. Ia menukar piring Minki dengan piringnya. Ia menukar chicken cordon blue yang sudah di potongnya dengan milik Minki yang belum tersentuh.

"tadi katanya kau lapar? Sudah bicaranya nanti saja, kita nikmati saja dulu makan malam romantis ini, oke?" ucap Jonghyun tersenyum. Seperti tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Minki. Jonghyun mencegahnya. Minki semakin merasa tidak enak.

Minki pun memaksakan senyumnya. "baiklah." Jawabnya meraih garpu. Setelah ini Minki, bersabarlah. Ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil sesekali melirik Jonghyun yang tampak sangat bahagia. huh.. dengus Minki dalam hati.

. . .

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Mobil Jonghyun sudah berhenti di pekarangan rumah Minki. Diliriknya Minki yang tampak cemas dari spion kaca. "kita sudah sampai." Ucap Jonghyun. namun Minki masih belum ada tanda-tanda hendak turun dari mobil.

"Jonghyun, menurut mu apa itu cinta?" ucap Minki bersuara. Jonghyun mengetuk-ngetuk setirnya dengan ujung jari. "cinta? Menurutku cinta adalah sebuah perasaan di mana setiap kali kau melihat seseorang kau akan merasa bedebar juga sangat bahagia. selain itu, kau juga memiliki perasaan di mana kau selalu ingin bersamanya, menjaganya, dan memilikinya, begitu." Jawab Jonghyun dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Minki menoleh pada Jonghyun. "aku masih tidak mengerti."

"simpelnya, cinta itu terasa nyaman." Tambah Jonghyun menoleh dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"bagaimana kalau ku katakan aku tidak mencintaimu selama ini?" jawab Minki dengan hati-hati. Dengan susah payah Jonghyun mencoba menelan ludahnya.

Jonghyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Jonghyun lalu menghela nafas. "suatu hari, ada seorang anak yang memiliki perangai buruk. Orang tuanya berpisah sejak ia berumur sepuluh. Selama kehidupan sekolahnya ia selalu mencari masalah." Jonghyun memulai cerita.

Minki tahu benar anak yang di maksud Jonghyun. dirinya sendiri. Jonghyun menceritakan dirinya sendiri. Dada Minki mendadak terasa sesak. "nilainya buruk, ayah yang tinggal bersamanya selalu memukul dan memarahinya. Sampai suatu ketika, di hari pertama masuk SMA, ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis." Jonghyun menoleh pada Minki. "gadis tercantik di sekolah itu."

"hari itu dia tampak sangat bersinar, senyumannya, mata beningnya, hari itu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan cinta. Cinta yang tidak pernah ia rasakan ia dapatkan dari gadis itu. Setiap hari ia mencoba memperbaiki diri demi gadis itu. Setiap hari juga ia menaruh harapan untuk gadis itu.." Jonghyun tidak menjauhkan matanya dari mata Minki yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"aku tahu gadis itu mungkin menerimaku karena kasihan, tapi aku tidak pernah patah semangat untuk berusaha membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku." Minki membuang muka. Tangan Jonghyun terulur meraih tangan Minki. Ia mengusap pelan tangan Minki. "gadis itu adalah cinta pertamaku dan aku berharap gadis itu akan menjadi cinta terakhirku." Ucap Jonghyun.

Minki tertunduk menatap tangan Jonghyun. setetes air mata jatuh ke tangan Jonghyun. "kau yakin tidak mencintaiku?" ucap Jonghyun pelan mengangkat dagu Minki. Dengan mata berairan Minki menatap Jonghyun. ia diam. Ia sendiri tidak tau. ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia bisa menangis. Apa karena kasihan? Atau karena ia terlalu bingung. Sungguh, hanya karena sebuah rasa hidupnya menjadi rumit begini.

"kalau kau yakin tidak mencintaiku maka kau tidak akan menikmati kencan kita tadi juga.. kau tidak akan menangis seperti ini, Minki." Jonghyun mengusap airmata Minki dengan jempolnya. Ia membuka safety belt Minki. "turunlah, kau butuh istirahat." Perintah Jonghyun.

Minki pun mengusap pipinya pelan. Ia meraih tasnya dan turun dari mobil Jonghyun dengan segera. cukup lama ia berdiri di luar. Sampai mobil Jonghyun benar-benar sudah pergi dan ia merasa tangisannya reda, Minki pun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ruang tamu tampak redup. Para asisten rumah tangga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tidak tampak seorang pun di sana. Nana pun muncul menghidupkan lampu mengejutkan Minki. Di balut baju tidur sutra berwarna gelap membuatnya tidak terlihat disana.

"eomma!" seru Minki dengan suara sedikit serak. "sudah pulang rupanya kkk~~ ayo sini cerita." Ucap Nana menarik tangan anak gadisnya.

Minki melepas pelan cengkraman tangan ibunya. "besok saja ya eomma, aku sangat lelah juga mengantuk, aku.. ke atas dulu. Selamat malam, eomma." Ucap Minki menolak secara halus permintaan ibunya.

Nana pun mendesah kecewa. "Selamat malam." Sahutnya dengan nada sedih. Sorot matanya mengikuti Minki yang naik ke arah tangga. Sampai Minki hilang dari pandangannya. Nana menghela nafas. "dia tampak sedih.." gumamnya terduduk di sofa.

. . .

To Be Continue

. . .

 _ **_Lady Chulhee_**_


	15. empatbelas

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pledis Girlz

. . .

 _"kalau kau yakin tidak mencintaiku maka kau tidak akan menikmati kencan kita tadi juga.. kau tidak akan menangis seperti ini, Minki."_

Minki langsung duduk terbangun. Nafasnya memburu. Suara jam weker yang sangat bising membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Hampir semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bayangan Jonghyun yang membuatnya gelisah. Kata-kata Jonghyun terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Minki bangun dengan langkah tersaruk. Ia berdiri di hadapan kaca besarnya. Wajahnya tampak lelah. Lelehan bekas eyeliner yang belum terhapus sempurna memperparah bentuk kantung matanya. Matanya juga menyipit karena kelopak matanya yang membengkak akibat menangis semalam.

Minki menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri melalui pantulan kaca. Hari ini adalah hari yang baik, Minki tidak mau merusak harinya dengan mood seperti ini. Jadi ia putuskan untuk mempending dulu masalah yang ada, saatnya menjalani hari seperti biasa. Minki pun segera bersiap.

Selesai bersiap, Minki turun ke dapur mengintip Jeonghan yang tampak sibuk bersama bibi. Di liriknya sekeliling meja makan juga. Belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Nana. Hanya ada Somi duduk di sana sambil menikmati serealnya. Minki menggelengkan kepala.

Rupanya, ibunya masih belum meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya. Bangun telat. Ibunya sama sekali tidak pernah bangun pagi kecuali urusan pekerjaan atau mendesak. Minki dan Jeonghan selama masa sekolahnya tidak pernah ada pagi hari bersama ibu. Keduanya selalu menemukan ibu mereka masih terkapar di atas kasur.

Dulu mungkin karena Nana bekerja sampai larut malam, sehingga Nana harus mengganti jam tidur malamnya menjadi pagi. Tetapi itu dulu, beda dengan sekarang. Minki menaruh tasnya kemudian duduk di samping Somi. "joheun achim." Sapa Somi. Minki mengulurkan tangannya mengusap kepala Somi.

"joheun achim." Sahut Minki. Kemudian muncul Jeonghan dengan dua kotak bekal, yang paling besar ia taruh di dekatnya sementara yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil di berikannya pada Minki. Minki menatap heran Jeonghan. selama mereka bertukar posisi, Jeonghan tidak pernah lagi membawa bekal. Karena seorang Minki memang tidak pernah membawa bekal ke sekolah. kalau tidak, itu akan menjadi bahan olokan teman satu timnya.

"bekal?" Minki bersuara membuat Jeonghan mendongak. Minki menatap heran bekal milik Jeonghan. Jeonghan lalu sadar, ia langsung tersenyum. "tidak, ini bukan untukku." Ucapnya sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry ke roti gandumnya.

"lalu untuk siapa?" tanya Minki penasaran.

"Seungcheol." Jawab Jeonghan membuat Minki hampir tersedak susunya. Beberapa kali Minki menepuk-nepuk dada dan terbatuk. "Minki-ya, gwechana?" kedua saudarinya menatap khawatir Minki. Minki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak kenapa-napa. Somi membantu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Minki.

"siapa? Seungcheol?" tanyanya heboh setelah acara tersedaknya yang dramatis selesai. Jeonghan mengangguk dengan remah-remah roti berada di ujung bibirnya. Jeonghan mengusapnya lalu ia berkata, "Seungcheol selalu tertidur di saat jam makan siang, aku khawatir ia tidak punya cukup asupan gizi, dia kan seorang atlit apalagi ku dengar dia akan melakukan pertandingan."

Minki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dan apa yang ia lihat. Seorang Jeonghan, membicarakan soal seorang laki-laki sambil tersenyum. Di tambah, Jeonghan mengetahui –hampir- segalanya tentang orang itu. Ini sebuah kemajuan. Jeonghan mulai memperlihatkan progressnya.

"waw, han, tidak kah kau terlalu care untuk seorang yang memiliki pacar?" tanya Minki. Jeonghan menggeleng, "Seungcheol tidak memiliki pacar, ia sudah putus dengan pacarnya yang dari sekolah lain itu, lagi pula kami hanya berteman." Ucap Jeonghan. Minki menggeleng cepat.

"bukan Seungcheol, tapi kau!" ucap Minki. Jeonghan langsung menatapnya bingung. "aku ingatkan kau sebelum kau benar-benar lupa, kau sekarang itu menjadi aku.. aku memiliki pacar.. kau bisa membuat orang salah paham dengan segala perhatianmu pada 'teman' baru mu itu, kau paham maksudku kan?" ucap Minki.

Jeonghan langsung menepuk keningnya. "oh iya.. huhh hampir saja, tapi aku akan memberikannya diam-diam, aku akan hati-hati, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku Minki." Balas Jeonghan menhabiskan roti di tangannya kemudian memasukkan yang akan di berikannya pada Seungcheol ke dalam tas.

Minki masih memperhatikan Jeonghan yang tampak sangat berseri-seri. Lama kelamaan Jeonghan sudah mulai bertingkah seperti dirinya di masa lalu. Minki kemudian menyadari sesuatu lagi. ia sekarang mulai bertingkah menjadi Jeonghan yang dulu. Minki mulai terbiasa dengan kacamata, model rambut monoton, dan seragam gobor ini. Ia juga semakin rajin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Ia sekarang menjadi seorang geek. Spesies yang paling di bencinya dulu.

"oh tuhan." Gumamnya sendiri.

. . .

Pagi-pagi saat kelas masih sepi, Jeonghan langsung memberikan bekalnya pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol terkejut melihat kotak bekal berwarna biru itu ada di atas mejanya. "ini apa?" tanya Seungcheol menoleh pada Jeonghan yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"ku lihat kau selalu melewatkan makan siang, jadi hari ini aku membawakan kau bekal." Ucap Jeonghan. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan tidak mengerti. "tidak usah repot-repot, walaupun ya.. kau benar aku selalu melewatkan makan siang. Itu tidak apa-apa aku selalu makan malam dengan banyak kok." Ucap Seungcheol sungkan.

Jeonghan menggeleng. "tidak, kau itu atlit, seorang atlit harus memiliki asupan gizi yang cukup. Di tambah, kau pasti saat ini sedang latihan ekstra kan untuk pertandingan minggu depan?" tanya Jeonghan.

"kau tau darimana soal pertandingan." Seungcheol menatap curiga -takut ternyata selama ini Jeonghan sudah mengirim mata-mata untuk mengikutinya dan mencari semua informasi pribadinya. Jeonghan sadar di tatap seperti itu langsung menghela nafas. "poster soal pertandinganmu itu sudah tertempel di mading sekolah, tau." sahut Jeonghan. Seungcheol pun mengangguk puas. Ia lalu memandangi kotak bekalnya.

"ahh, begitu, kalau begitu.. mau kah kau datang untuk menontonku mengalahkan yang lain?" tanya Seungcheol dengan senyuman dimple khasnya. Jeonghan sedikit terpana dengan senyuman Seungcheol. "kalau aku tidak ada kegiatan, aku akan datang."

"bawa tim cheerleadersmu agar aku semangat hahaha." Canda Seungcheol menoel lengan Jeonghan. Jeonghan tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

Seungcheol memperhatikan itu. Sebenarnya candaan Seungcheol itu tidak lucu. Dan selama ini tidak pernah ada seorang pun tertawa karena candaannya. Tetapi Jeonghan tertawa karena candaannya yang tidak lucu itu, Seungcheol jadi terharu. Apalagi Jeonghan tertawa dengan cara yang sangat imut.

Merasa Seungcheol sudah berhenti tertawa, Jeonghan menjadi bingung. Seungcheol menatapnya lurus dengan serius. "ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Jeonghan.

"tawamu.. imut." Ucap Seungcheol tanpa sadar dan membuat Jeonghan langsung salah tingkah. Jeonghan pun berdehem, "ehem, sebaiknya kau simpan bekalmu sebelum ada yang melihatnya." Ucap Jeonghan menyadarkan Seungcheol.

"ah, iya," Seungcheol langsung memasukan bekal itu ke dalam lacinya. "terima kasih ya." Ucapnya menengok wajah Jeonghan yang menunduk. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Seungcheol karena jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

. . .

Makan siang kali ini, Minki tidak berminat untuk pergi ke kantin. ia belum siap bertemu Jonghyun walaupun hanya berpapasan. Minki membuka bekalnya yang di siapkan Jeonghan tadi pagi. Isinya sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini bekalnya sedikit di tata oleh Jeonghan. telur rebus yang berbentuk anak ayam dan apel berbentuk kelinci. Minki tersenyum melihat bekal lucunya.

"sayang sekali kalau ku makan." Ucap Minki memandangi bekalnya. Minki berani taruhan isi bekal Seungcheol akan sama lucunya atau bahkan lebih lucu dari miliknya. Minki yakin Seungcheol juga berpikiran sama, walaupun kelihatan gagah berani, Seungcheol sangat menyukai sesuatu yang manis juga imut. Seperti.. Jeonghan? Minki tertawa sendiri membayangkannya.

Minki baru saja hendak menyendok makan siangnya. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Segera Minki membuka kunci layar tanpa melihat nama pengirim pesan.

 ** _From: Jongbugi_**

 ** _Aku tidak melihatmu hari ini di kantin.. apa kah itu gara-gara aku?_**

Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi semalam. Harusnya aku tidak membuatmu menangis, ku mohon maafkan aku..

Minki menahan nafas membaca pesan singkat dari Jonghyun. Setelah mendapat pesan singkat itu ia semakin merasa bersalah pada Jonghyun. mendadak matanya kembali terasa panas dan dadanya sesak. Sepenuhnya kejadian tadi malam bukanlah salah Jonghyun. semua ini salahnya. Kalau saja tadi malam ia tidak membahas masalah mereka, ia tidak akan merasa seperti ini. Bukannya lega, Minki malah semakin galau.

"Minki, gwechana?" suara Jisoo membuat Minki segera mengusap pipinya yang mulai basah itu. "ah? Ne, nan gwechana." Jawab Minki berbohong. Jisoo duduk di kursinya dan menghadap Minki.

"jangan berbohong, katakan padaku apa masalahnya." Todong Jisoo membuat senyuman terpaksa Minki lenyap. Minki menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia pun mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada Jisoo. Mulai dari perasaan sukanya terhadap Aron, sampai pada kejadian sepulang dari kencan. Sambil menitikkan air mata tentunya.

Jisoo mengeluarkan tisu dari kantungnya. "ini," ucap Jisoo memberikan tisu itu pada Minki. "terima kasih." Sahut Minki. Jisoo memandangi sejenak wajah Minki. Sejak tadi ia hanya mendengarkan cerita Minki, tidak sekalipun ia menimpali atau bersuara. Ia mencoba mencerna masalah Minki.

"jujur saja, hyungku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu." Ucap Jisoo membuat Minki mengangkat lehernya. Isakannya mendadak berhenti. "tapi.. saat aku desak untuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu ia selalu menghindar." Minki melengos.

"kakak adik sama saja." Komentarnya membuat Jisoo merasa tersindir. Jisoo ingin mengelak, sayangnya apa yang di katakan Minki benar. Ia dan Aron tidak ada bedanya dalam urusan percintaan. Keduanya sama-sama pengecut. "kita fokus membahas masalahmu saja, oke?" titah Jisoo. Minki mengangguk.

Jisoo pun melanjutkan, "menurutku, Jonghyun sepertinya pria yang baik, ia mencintaimu dengan tulus. Sebaiknya kau beri dia kesempatan, karena perasaan cinta Jonghyun untukmu itu tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi. aku juga tidak pernah dengan ia suka bermain wanita. Yang ku dengar malah ia selalu menolak wanita-wanita yang mencoba mendekatinya." Ucap Jisoo entah mendapatkan informasi darimana.

Minki pun mencoba mencerna masukan Jisoo. "daripada dengan hyungku yang tidak jelas itu, apalagi ia sudah tahun terakhir, kesempatanmu bisa bersamanya hanya sampai musim dingin nanti." Tambah Jisoo. Minki semakin menimbang-nimbang. Perkataan Jisoo ada benarnya.

"kau benar, aku akan beri kesempatan untuk Jonghyun." ucap Minki tersenyum pada Jisoo. "terima kasih, Jisoo." Tambahnya menepuk pundak Jisoo. Jisoo balas tersenyum.

"kita kan teman, kau juga sudah banyak membantuku." Ucapnya. Minki pun melebarkan senyumannya. Setidaknya ia sekarang sedikit lega.

. . .

Di jam kosong, Minki pun memberanikan dirinya keluar kelas. Suasana kelas sangat bising jadi ia ingin mencari tempat yang tenang, misalnya perpustakaan. Di perpustakaan ia tidak akan menemukan Jonghyun di sana. Karena perpustakaan adalah tempat yang paling anti untuk di datangi oleh Jonghyun dan dirinya, dulu. Sekarang ia suka perpustakaan karena selain sepi, tempat itu juga sejuk. Pantas saja Jeonghan dulu senang berlama-lama di dalam perpustakaan.

Minki menoleh kiri kanan sambil berjalan. Loby sekolah benar-benar sepi. Hanya segintir senior yang sedang bolak balik ruang administrasi untuk mendaftarkan nama mereka ke universitas-universitas tujuan.

Minki terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya sampai ia tidak sadar sudah menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. "aaa!" serunya terjatuh. Hampir terjatuh. Minki memejamkan matanya. Tetapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tubuhnya tidak terjatuh kelantai. Apa ia mengambang? Minki pun membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Aron yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tangan Aron melingkar di pinggangnya. Menahan tubuh beratnya. Itu sebabnya Minki tidak jatuh tersungkur. Jantung Minki langsung berdetak dengan kencang. Wajahnya memerah saat merasakan hembusan nafas Aron. Ia langsung memalingkan wajah malu.

Sadar dengan situasi yang kikuk ini, Aron membenarkan posisi Minki. Lalu menjauh. "t-terima kasih, seonbae.." ucap Minki pelan. Aron mengangguk malu. Ia mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "lain kali hati-hati." Ucapnya memperingatkan. Minki pun mengangguk.

Keduanya berdiri di tempat masing-masing. Tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Tidak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan. "Minki." Panggil Aron. "ne?" Minki mengangkat kepalanya.

"kenapa kemarin kau melewatkan latihan? Apa kau pergi bersama Jisoo?" tanya Aron. Minki langsung membungkuk meminta maaf. Ia bena-benar lupa jika kemarin seharusnya ada latihan. Ia malah pergi bersama Jisoo. Atau Jisoo sengaja tidak mengingatkannya agar menemaninya belanja dan tidak pergi latihan? Minki mengutuknya dalam hati.

"seonbae, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku sama sekali tidak ingat." Ucap Minki. Aron mengibaskan tangannya. "tidak apa-apa, latihan hari ini datang ya? Minggu depan kita akan ada lomba. Lomba ini adalah lomba tahunan, jadi kita harus benar-benar menyiapkannya." Minki mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terkejut mendengar kata lomba. Ia baru dua bulan ini mengikuti eskul paduan suara dan sekarang ia ikut lomba?

"kita semua ikut? Tidak ada tim yang terpilih gitu?" tanya Minki. Biasanya di tim tim olahraga, hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa maju ke perlombaan. Yang memiliki potensi juga semangat juang. Untuk team cheers musim lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Minki terpilih menjadi center dari tim. Dari situlah awal kepopulerannya. Sekarang ia tidak tahu menahu lagi soal kabar tim pemandu soraknya itu.

Aron menggeleng. "anggota kita sedikit, kalau kita harus memilih lagi orang-orang yang akan maju ke perlombaan pasti tidak akan memenuhi syarat jumlah anggota." Ucap Aron menjelaskan. Minki mengangguk mengerti. "baik, seonbae, aku tidak akan melewatkan latihan hari ini." Ucap Minki. Aron tersenyum senang.

"terima kasih." Ucapnya menatap hangat Minki. Minki kembali bersemu. Apalagi kata-kata Jisoo tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"jujur saja, hyungku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu." Minki semakin malu. Ia harus segera pergi dari hadapan Aron sebelum ia menggila. "sama-sama, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, seonbae aku harus.. ke.. sana.. iya.. sana.." ucap Minki terbata-bata menunjuk ke sembarang arah.

"silahkan, hati-hati." Ucap Aron membuka jalan. Minki mengangguk dan langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Aron.

Aron masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia memperhatikan Minki sampai Minki hilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. Di tangannya, secarik kertas di bacanya.

 ** _The Julliard School | Dance, Drama, and Music_**

 ** _Open Audition_**

The Julliard, sekolah music yang terkenal melahirkan musisi-musisi kelas dunia. Aron mendapatkan brosur itu dari guru seninya. Sejak kecil, mimpinya adalah menjadi pianist kelas dunia. Julliard adalah tempatnya untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu.

Anehnya, sekarang ia merasa bimbang. Orang tua dan adik-adiknya mungkin tidak akan keberatan kalau ia meninggalkan negeri ini. Tapi hatinya sendiri berkata lain. Dilipatnya brosur itu menjadi kecil kecil dan dimasukannya ke dalam kantung celana.

. . .

Pelajaran terakhir di kelas Jeonghan hari itu adalah biologi. Jadwal biologi hari ini adalah praktek. Berbondong-bondong mereka pergi ke lab biologi. Setiap siswa di pasangkan dengan teman sebangku mereka. Otomatis, Jeonghan satu kelompok dengan Seungcheol.

Seekor katak sekarat sudah ada di atas meja praktek mereka beserta peralatan lainnya. Tugas mereka adalah membedah katak itu dan menganalisanya lalu membuat laporan. Seungcheol menatap jijik katak di atas meja mereka. Beberapa kali juga ia hendak muntah mencium baunya. Jeonghan meliriknya heran.

Jeonghan mengacungkan pisau pada Seungcheol. "kau mau melakukannya?" tawar Jeonghan. Seungcheol langsung menjauhkan pisau di tangan Jeonghan. "tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau, aku masih memiliki rasa berperiperkatakan!" titah Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan menganga. Apa katanya? Berperiperkatakan?

"hm baiklah, kalau begitu kau bagian mencatat saja." Jeonghan menyerahkan buku notenya pada Seungcheol. Dengan cekatan Jeonghan memasang sarung tangannya. Jeonghan memulai operasi bedah katak. Seungcheol memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. Ia berteriak-teriak sendiri karena jijik sekaligus takut melihat katak itu di sayat-sayat oleh Jeonghan tanpa periperkatakan.

Seungcheol menutup mulutnya menahan muntah saat Jeonghan menunjukkan salah satu bagian organ dalam katak itu. Jeonghan langsung memasukannya ke dalam toples yang di sediakan sebelum Seungcheol pingsan melihatnya menenteng benda lunak itu.

"heol, bagaimana kau bisa seberani itu." Ucap Seungcheol selesai dengan kejijikannya. Ia menatap kagum Jeonghan. "calon dokter harus berani." Sahut Jeonghan. sambil memperhatikan hasil karyanya. Kalau Seungcheol, sama sekali tidak ingin melirik hasil karya Jeonghan itu.

Seungcheol semakin kagum setelah mendengar cita-cita Jeonghan. "dokter? wahh, dokter apa?" tanya Seungcheol lagi penasaran. Jeonghan meliriknya. "spesialis bedah, kau tau drama DOTS? Song Hye Kyo terlihat keren saat ia melakukan operasi, aku juga ingin terlihat seperti itu." Ucap Jeonghan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"kalau begitu aku akan jadi tentara, dan kita akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna, seperti di drama." Ceplos Seungcheol. Jeonghan menjatuhan pisau bedah yang ada di tangannya setelah mendengar kata-kata Seungcheol. Dengan panik ia langsung memungutnya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan mata. Sementara pipinya bersemu kemerahan seperti habis memakai blush on tebal.

"jangan bercanda." Ucap Jeonghan mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "hehe, sebenarnya aku ingin jadi polisi." Ucap Seungcheol terkekeh pelan namun terdengar serius. Sesekali Jeonghan meliriknya sambil menulis laporan di secarik kertas.

"bagus, kau berarti juga memikirkan masa depanmu, ya?" Komentar Jeonghan. "tentu saja!" sergah Seungcheol. Kemudian hening. Seungcheol memperhatikan Jeonghan dengan lancar menulis laporan dengan istilah-istilah biologi yang sebagiannya ia tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"ngomong-ngomong, kemarin Doyeon menghubungiku." Ucap Seungcheol tiba-tiba. Jeonghan berhenti menulis. Raut wajahnya berubah. "lalu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"ia mencoba menjelaskan semuanya, meminta maaf, juga memohon agar aku kembali padanya." Ucap Seungcheol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya di kursi putar. "terus, kalian balikan?" Jeonghan sedikit tercekat saat bertanya. Diam-diam ia berharap Seungcheol tidak mengatakan 'ya aku memaafkannya dan kami kembali bersatu'.

"aku memang memaafkannya tetapi aku tidak ingin kembali padanya." Jawab Seungcheol. Jeonghan tertegun mendengarnya. "kenapa? kau kan sangat mencintainya?" tanya Jeonghan masih penasaran.

Seungcheol menggidikkan bahu. "aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya, aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi." sebisa mungkin Jeonghan menahan senyumannya. Ada perasaan lega di hatinya mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Seungcheol.

"kau pasti lega mendengarnya, kan?" Jeonghan membulatkan matanya terkejut. Seungcheol seperti menyuarakan isi hatinya. Jeonghan langsung pura-pura sibuk dengan laporan yang di buatnya. Wajahnya kembali bersemu.

Seungcheol cekikikan menggodanya. Ia menusuk-nusuk lengan Jeonghan dengan pulpen. "hey, hey, kkk, wae? Aku benarkan? Ahaha." Seungcheol tertawa puas. "berisik!" Jeonghan menangkis Seungcheol yang menusuk-nusuk lengannya. Seungcheol semakin tertawa puas.

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _To Be Continue…_**

 ** _. . ._**


	16. limabelas

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pledis Girlz

. . .

Semangat terpancar dari diri Jeonghan. tergesa-gesa ia menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia menghampiri kedua adiknya yang terngah bersantai di ruang keluarga. Minki sedang duduk melamun di salah satu sofa. Matanya memang menatap lurus ke arah televisi. Tidak tau pikirannya, mungkin sudah melayang kemana-mana. Sementara somi asik dengan kertas yang berserakan di lantai beserta alat gambarnya. Krayon dan sejenisnya.

"Minki!" seru Jeonghan mengejutkan adik kembarnya. "HAA!" Minki melompat jatuh dari sofanya karena terkejut. Jeonghan terkikik sendiri melihat reaksi Minki. Minki mendengus sambil memegang dadanya.

"Haish! Han!" kesal Minki. Jeonghan masih terkikik sambil membantu Minki untuk berdiri.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku." Ucap Jeonghan tidak terlihat menyesal. Ia mendudukan Minki di tempat semula dengan ia berada di samping Minki.

Minki mendengus melihat Jeonghan yang tampak sangat riang gembira. "wae? Kau habis menang lotre?" sindir Minki sirik sedikit melihat Jeonghan bahagia.

"apa aku terlihat sebahagia itu?" tanya Jeonghan. Minki mengangguk. Jeonghan langsung menunduk malu mencoba mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

Memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan, Minki kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke televisi. Jeonghan juga memilih fokus untuk menonton. Karena yang sedang tayang adalah drama favoritnya. "Kapan ya aku sekuat do bong son?" komentar Jeonghan. Minki tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya memandangi layar tv. Pada dasarnya ia sudah tidak menyukai drama korea. Di tambah, ia tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya.

Merasa komentarnya tidak berhasil mencairkan keheningan, Jeonghan memilih membuka pembicaraan lain. "minggu depan.." pancing Jeonghan. Minki langsung menoleh mendengar kata minggu depan.

"aku akan menonton pertandingan judo di gedung olahraga sekolah, kau mau tidak menemaniku?" tanya Jeonghan pelan.

Minki menatap Jeonghan lama-lama. "minggu depan? Tidak, tidak, minggu depan aku ada lomba paduan suara." Ucap Minki menggeleng. Jeonghan merosot kecewa. Tampak sedih. Minki jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

"perlombaannya pagi kok, kalau sempat aku akan menyusulmu." Ucap Minki mencoba menghibur Jeonghan.

ia sebenarnya tau tentang berita pertandingan judo itu. Ia membacanya dari poster yang tertempel di setiap sudut sekolah. Pertandingan itu akan di laksanakan di hari yang sama dengan lomba paduan suaranya. Tapi Minki tidak menyangka kalau Jeonghan akan datang untuk menonton Seungcheol.

"eomma mendengar ada yang ikut perlombaan." Ucap nana menghampiri mereka. Memaksa duduk di antara dua gadis remajanya.

"dimana? Kapan?" tanya nana antusias.

"aku tidak akan naik ke panggung kalau eomma datang." Ucap Minki menegaskan. Giliran nana yang merosot kecewa. Sejak dulu Minki tidak ingin ada anggota keluarganya-kecuali Jeonghan- datang untuk mendukungnya dalam perlombaan atau pertandingan apapun. Itu semua karena masa lalunya yang kelam. Minki pernah di permalukan ibunya saat lomba fashion saat masih sekolah dasar. Dan Minki tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi.

"ah, Minki, kau berutang sesuatu dengan eomma." Nana menepuk sebelah paha Minki. Minki menatap ibunya, mencoba mengingat sesuatu janji yang pernah ia ucapkan. Sayangnya ia tidak ingat pernah berjanji apa dengan ibunya.

"bagaimana kencanmu malam itu? Lancar?" tanya nana tanpa basa basi. Minki seketika ingat ketika ibunya menyebutkan kencan. Minki mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba kabur dari topik pembicaraan ini.

"iya Minki, kau bahkan belum cerita apa-apa denganku." Tambah Jeonghan ikut-ikutan. Keduanya menatap Minki antusias. Minki benar-benar tidak bisa kabur.

Minki pun menarik nafas. Memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk mengarang ceritanya. "ya.. begitu.. seperti kencan biasa, kami nonton film, bercanda, bermesraan, makan malam romantis, lalu pulang." Ucap Minki mencoba menutupi rasa perih mengingat kejadian malam itu. Jeonghan dan nana lagi-lagi merosot kecewa. Tidak sesuai ekspetasi keduanya. Minki seperti tidak semnagat menceritakannya.

"kalian tidak berciuman?" bisik nana tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Jeonghan. Minki melirik ibunya malas.

"tidak eomma," jawabnya singkat. nana mendengus.

"anak jaman sekarang pacarannya tidak seru." Komentar nana melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"memang yang seru itu bagaimana eomma?" celetuk Jeonghan. nana melirik Jeonghan jahil.

"makanya pacaran, jadi tahu." Jeonghan langsung manyun mendnegar jawaban ibunya. Setidaknya jawaban ibunya itu sukses membuat Minki terhibur. Sekarang ia tertawa. Bahkan terpingkal-pingkal.

"cih, lagi pula kencan dengan makan malam romantis itu memang hal yang tidak seru, membosankan." Ucap Jeonghan menyindir Minki yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"mwo?" Minki tersinggung. Ia langsung menenggakkan punggung. "heuh, memangnya bagaimana kencan yang seru itu?" balas Minki menantang sengit.

"ah, tentu saja dengan saling berbagi pendapat yang seru di perpustakaan, oh atau seharian menghabiskan waktu di tempat konser." Ucap Jeonghan mulai membayangkan kencan romantis yang mengasyikkan versinya. Minki menyeringai.

"kalau begitu, pergilah dengan Jisoo, ia pasti suka kalau kau ajak ke tempat yang seperti itu, kalian berdua kan cocok." Ucap Minki sekaligus menyampaikan pesan tidak langsung pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "tidak, aku dan Jisoo itu sahabat, kami tidak mungkin berkencan." Ucap Jeonghan.

"eomma dan mendiang appa kalian juga dulu sabahat," nana angkat suara setelah sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan perdebatan mereka.

"bahkan kami sangat dekat, dan kalian lihat? Persahabatan ini menghasilkan kalian berdua." Ucap nana terkekeh. Jeonghan seketika diam. Ia mengaku kalah. Tetapi ia masih tidak bisa menerima konsep persahabatan yang berubah menjadi cinta.

"tapi aku dan Jisoo hanya bersahabat." Ulang Jeonghan pelan. "tapi dia menyukaimu han, sejak lama, kau saja yang tidak sadar." Sela Minki gemas. Jeonghan kembali diam. Kali ini ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

. . .

Daripada terus di goda oleh ibunya dan Minki, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke kamar. Ia langsung mendudukan diri di hadapan komputer. "sudah lama tidak bermain." Lihai jemari Jeonghan menari di atas keyboard. Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah tersambung pada dunia game. Jeonghan segera memasang headphonenya.

Beberapa saat, Jeonghan tenggelam dalam permainan pertempuran fantasi itu sampai bunyi pesan masuk ke kolom chat mulai mengganggu konsentrasi Jeonghan mengalahkan musuh. Jeonghan melirik kolom chat yang ada di kanan bawah. Username Jisoo tertera di sana. Jeonghan pun membuka kolom chatnya.

 _HongSHuSHu_ : _Tumben kau online?_

 _HoneyHannie: teehee~ sudah lama aku tidak bermain, benteng ku akan semakin hancur kalau ku tinggalkan lama-lama._

 _HongSHuSHu: ku kira kau sudah lupa dengan dunia game._

 _HoneyHannie: Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu.._ _L_

Mereka kembali bercakap-cakap seru soal perkembangan drama korea, anime, kpop, dan game yang sedang mereka mainkan. Bahkan Jeonghan mengaktifkan mode auto pada gamenya. Ia terlalu asik berbincang dengan Jisoo. Sampai ia sadar jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh.

 _HoneyHannie: sudah jam sepuluh.. aku harus segera tidur._

 _HongSHuSHu: geure, sudah jam sepuluh, tapi sebelum kau offline aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu._

 _HoneyHannie: menanyakan apa?_

 _HongSHuSHu: melihatmu berganti penampilan seperti itu, aku jadi ingin juga sedikit merubah penampilanku, bagaimana menurutmu?_

 _HoneyHannie: itu bagus Hong, sedikit merubah penampilan tidak ada salahnya._

 _HongSHuSHu:_ _J_ _terima kasih._

 _HoneyHannie: kalau begitu aku offline dulu, selamat malam Hong, kau juga jangan tidur terlalu larut, minus di matamu akan semakin bertambah._

 _HongSHuSHu: eum, arraseo, selamat malam Han, Mimpikan aku. Hehe bercanda._

 _HoneyHannie: hehe._

Jeonghan bingung membaca pesan terakhir Jisoo itu. Ia tahu Jisoo hanya bercanda tetapi kata-kata Minki tadi membuatnya sedikit aneh dengan pesan Jisoo barusan. Jeonghan menghela nafas setelah mematikan komputernya. Di kepalanya berputar-putar kemungkinan Jisoo benar menyukainya.

"ah, tidak mungkin." Tapi segera di tepisnya. Jeonghan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Menepis pikiran-pikiran yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. "tidak mungkin." Gumamnya lagi masih tidak percaya.

. . .

Sehari sebelum perlombaan, grup paduan suara melakukan gladi bersih di ruang musik sekolah. pagi-pagi mereka mengurus surat dispensasi untuk jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua. Minki celingak celinguk di ambang pintu. mereka akan melakukan latihan dulu sebelum gladi bersih, Aron sudah siap duduk di balik pianonya. Tapi adiknya, Jisoo, masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Itulah yang membuat Minki celingak celinguk sejak tadi.

Di kelas ia juga tidak menemukan Jisoo. Sepertinya Jisoo datang terlambat pagi ini dan harus melewati hukuman dulu. "Minki, apa Jisoo sudah datang?" tanya Aron. Minki yang masih berada di ambang pintu menggelengkan kepala. Aron menghela nafas khawatir. Mereka memang satu rumah tetapi selalu pergi sekolah sendiri-sendiri. Aron khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya.

"bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja duluan?" usul Minki. Aron menggeleng. "Jisoo memegang bagian penting, dia penyanyi solo kita." Ucapnya. Minki menggangguk setuju. Aron benar, Jisoo berperan penting dalam lagu yang akan mereka bawakan.

Lima menit kemudian Jisoo muncul dengan nafas memburu. "maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Jisoo mencoba mengatur nafas. Ada yang berbeda dari Jisoo. Rambutnya tidak di tata rapi hari ini. Dibiarkan kering tanpa gel dan di tata seadanya. Membuat rambut Jisoo seperti rambut para anggota boyband kpop.

"kau pergi ke salon dulu?" perntanyaan Minki meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Jisoo menarik senyumannya. "aku anggap itu pujian ya." Ucapnya sebelum berdiri di tempatnya. Minki mengiringi dan berdiri di tempatnya yang berada di barisan sopran.

Aron menghela nafas lega. "Jisoo, kau siap?" tanyanya menaruh jemari di atas tuts. Jisoo mengangguk setuju. "kalian siap?" tanya Aron lagi pada anggota paduan suara yang lain. Serentak mereka menjawab siap. Aron pun memulai musiknya.

Jisoo memimpin lagu dengan nyanyian solonya yang lain mengikuti. Mereka membawakan lagu dengan nyanyian yang harmonis, pas dengan nada. Di tambah permainan piano Aron yang mengagumkan. membuat siapapun merinding mendengarnya.

Aron tersenyum puas saat selesai dengan nada terakhir musiknya. "sepertinya kita tidak perlu gladi bersih lagi?" tanya Aron.

"yang tadi benar-benar sangat keren!" komentar Minki. Jisoo mengangguk setuju. Yang lain juga. "kalau begitu silahkan kalian kembali ke kelas. aku akan mengurus surat dispensasi pulang awal untuk kalian, agar kalian bisa beristirahat di rumah, ingat, jangan minum es, makan yang berminyak atau makan makanan pedas, ya!" Aron berdiri di hadapan mereka semua.

Serempak menjawab mengerti. Satu persatu keluar dari kelas. Aron menahan Minki. "Minki, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jisoo yang mendengar itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu. Aron melirik ke arah Jisoo. "berdua." Tambahnya

"aku duluan ya." Ucap Jisoo pada Minki. Minki mengangguk. Setelah Jisoo pergi, Minki mendekat pada Aron yang berdiri di samping piano.

"ada apa, seonbae?" tanyanya. Minki khawatir saat latihan tadi ia melakukan kesalahan. Entah itu kecil atau besar. Tapi dari ekspresi wajah Aron, ia tidak seperti seseorang yang akan memberikan kabar buruk.

Aron mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Sebuah amplop merah yang berisi dua buah tiket. Pertunjukkan piano solo yang akan di adakan tiga hari dari sekarang. Dua hari setelah lomba nanti. "ini adalah pertunjukkan solo keduaku, datanglah bersama Jeonghan." ucap Aron menambahkan informasi.

Minki sebenarnya tidak pernah datang ke sebuah pertunjukkan musik klasik. Ia penyuka pop. Namun karena Aron yang mengundang, ia tidak masalah. Minki menatap tiket-tiket itu kagum. Tidak seperti tiket pada umumnya, lebih seperti sebuah undangan. Sangat eksklusif.

"baiklah, akan ku beritahu Jeonghan." ucap Minki tersenyum dan menyimpan tiket itu ke dalam tasnya. Aron balas tersenyum. "istirahat, kau kelihatan lelah." Ucapnya.

Minki langsung memegang wajahnya. "apa terlihat begitu?" tanyanya. Aron mengangguk pelan. "kau sedang sakit?" tanya Aron. _Sakit jiwa. Hampir._ Sahut Minki dalam hati. Tetapi Minki hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

. . .

Pertandingan judo tingkat regional resmi di adakan. Sekolah mereka di tunjuk menjadi tuan rumah. Kegiatan belajar mengajar pun di liburkan. Pagi-pagi sekali Jeonghan sudah bersiap. Minki bahkan lebih pagi dari itu. Minki sendiri tampak gugup. Ia berkali-kali melakukan perlombaan cheerleaders tetapi tidak pernah gugup seperti ini.

Jeonghan meraih tangan Minki saat mereka di dalam mobil untuk mengantarkan Minki ke lokasi di adakannya lomba. Minki sudah siap dengan seragam paduan suara. Sebenarnya itu seragam milik Jeonghan. makanya sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya. "tidak perlu gugup, kau hanya perlu bernyanyi, bahkan ini lebih mudah daripada berjoget-joget di lapangan basket." Ucap Jeonghan mencoba menenangkan saudari kembarnya.

Minki mendelik Jeonghan. "aku lebih suka berjoget di lapangan basket." Ucap Minki. Jeonghan terkekeh mendengarnya.

Mobil sedan hitam mereka berhenti di lobi hotel tempat di adakannya lomba. Minki semakin gugup melihat rombongan lain yang turun dari bus terlihat rapi dengan seragam mereka. Mereka terlihat hebat. "aku tidak yakin kami akan menang." Ucap Minki mendadak pesimis.

"yak! Kemana Minki ku yang penuh percaya diri? Kenapa kau ciut hanya karena melihat mereka? Walaupun klub paduan suara kita tidak laku di sekolah, tapi klub paduan suara kita ini adalah paduan suara terbaik di daerah ini, kalian pasti bisa memenangkannya, cepat turun kau akan terlambat." Jeonghan membukakan pintu untuk Minki. Menarik Minki yang ogah-ogahan keluar dari mobil.

"Fighting." Ucap Jeonghan mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Minki balas mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Jeonghan masuk ke dalam mobil dan melambaikan tangannya pada Minki. Jeonghan menghela nafas di dalam mobil. Sebenarnya ia juga khawatir dengan Minki. Namun di sisi lain ia juga yakin Minki pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

Jeonghan asik melihat ke luar jendela. Orang-orang berseragam kantor sibuk lalu lalang menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Pandangan Jeonghan tertuju pada seorang berseragam polisi yang tengah membantu rombongan anak tk menyebrang jalan. Jeonghan lantas teringat Seungcheol.

Seungcheol sempat mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi polisi. "pasti keren." Gumam Jeonghan diam-diam. Ia membayangkan Seungcheol berseragam polisi beraksi menangkap penjahat. "siapa nona? Saya?" sang supir berceletuk dari kemudi depan. Jeonghan langsung tersadar. Ia menggeleng cepat menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh.

. . .

Gedung olahraga mereka di sulap menjadi arena judo dengan warna biru dan kuning mendominasi. Jeonghan celingak celinguk saat masuk ke gedung olahraga. Ia terkejut ketika Jonghyun merangkul pinggangnya. "hati-hati, kau bisa tertangkap." Bisiknya.

"ah, oppa." Ucapnya. Ia tidak tau kalau Jonghyun juga suka menonton pertandingan. "aku datang untuk menyemangati temanku." Ucap Jonghyun seolah membaca pikiran Jeonghan. benar, Seungcheol dan Jonghyun berteman cukup dekat.

"ayo kita cari tempat duduk." Ajak Jonghyun berpura-pura menggandeng tangan Jeonghan mesra. Beberapa berbisik-bisik saat mereka berdua melintas. Jonghyun mengajak Jeonghan duduk di kursi paling depan. Dekat dengan arena.

"apakah Minki juga datang?" bisik Jonghyun saat pertandingan akan segera di mulai. Jeonghan menggeleng pelan. "pagi ini dia sedang lomba." Ucap Jeonghan.

"lomba apa?"

"paduan suara, Minki tidak memberitahumu?" Jonghyun seketika diam. Ia tampak sulit menjelaskan. "sejak malam itu kami tidak saling bicara, ia bahkan tidak membalas pesanku." Kening Jeonghan mengerenyit.

"bukankah kalian menikmati kencan kalian? Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Jeonghan memastikan. Jonghyun tampak sendu. "awalnya, saat di akhir ia mengatakan perasaannya yang sejujurnya. Tapi aku yakin kalau ia hanya sedang labil, aku yakin sekali dia tidak mungkin tidak mencintaiku setelah apa yang ku lakukan selama ini." Ucap Jonghyun membat Jeonghan tercengang.

"pantas saja." Gumam Jeonghan. Jonghyun menengok wajah Jeonghan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang Jeonghan gumamkan. "belakangan ini ia tampak.. galau." Ucap Jeonghan memberitahu Jonghyun. Jonghyun menghela nafas.

"aku membuatnya sedih." Ucap Jonghyun tertunduk. Jeonghan menggeleng. "tidak, dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya sedih." Ucap Jeonghan. Jonghyun melirik Jeonghan dari ujung matanya.

"Peserta atas nama Choi Seungcheol, harap segera masuk ke arena." Pengeras suara itu mengalihkan Jeonghan. matanya langsung tertuju ke tengah sana. Seungcheol dengan seragam berwarna biru melangkah dengan penuh kharisma. Otomatis semua teman satu sekolah berdiri dan menyorakinya.

Seungcheol memang di kenal sebagai atlit judo paling top di sekolah. walaupun sehari-hari keberadaannya seperti bayangan. Jarang ada yang menyadari kehadirannya di sekolah. karena Seungcheol lebih sering menyendiri di kelas atau di perpustakaan. Bukan karena ia tidak mau bersosialisasi. Melainkan karena ia terlalu lelah untuk berbasa-basi dengan yang lain. Ia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Seungcheol menatap sekelilingnya tampak mencari seseorang. Begitu matanya menangkap bayangan Jeonghan yang berada di baris depan, Seungcheol tersenyum lebar. "Fighting bro!" seru Jonghyun di samping Jeonghan. senyuman Seungcheol semakin lebar. Seungcheol mengangguk samar.

Seungcheol pun berdiri di tengah arena dengan mantap. Berhadapan dengan lawan lain yang berasal dari luar sekolah. keduanya memberi hormat satu sama lain. Tidak sampai lima detik pluit di bunyikan, Seungcheol sudah menjatuhkan lawannya dalam sekali bantingan. Sontak seisi gedung berdiri dan bersorak untuknya. Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Tepuk tangan semakin riuh.

Ia dinyatakan lolos babak pertama. Ia melempar senyum ke arah Jeonghan yang melompat-lompat heboh di samping Jonghyun. Seungcheol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jeonghan jadi tersipu.

. . .

Seungcheol pulang sebagai pemenang malam itu. Begitu juga dengan Minki. Keduanya membawa kabar gembira pada Jeonghan. secara langsung Jeonghan menyaksikan Seungcheol menjatuhkan lawan terakhirnya hanya dalam waktu sepuluh detik. Walaupun Seungcheol sempat kesulitan karena lawannya bertubuh lebih besar. namun ia bisa mengatasinya dengan cepat.

Seruan Jeonghan lah yang paling heboh. Sibuk-sibuk bersorak riang, ia mendapat telepon Minki menangis terisak. "kita menang…" ucapnya sambil menangis. Minki sangat emosional. Begitulah dia. Jeonghan semakin bahagia mendengarnya.

"siapa itu?" tanya Jonghyun di sampingnya penasaran. "Minki, mereka berhasil." Ucap Jeonghan singkat setelah menutup telepon. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Ingin sekali ia melompat ke hotel dan memeluk Minki juga Jisoo sahabatnya.

Seutas senyuman menghiasi wajah Jonghyun. ia juga ikut bahagia walaupun ia selalu menentang Minki bergabung di klub paduan suara. "apa dia menangis?" tanya Jonghyun pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangguk. "selalu begitu kkk." Ucap Jonghyun teringat saat pertama kali klub basket membawa pulang piala beserta piala tim cheerleaders. Minki menangis di pelukan teman-temannya. Jonghyun saat itu yang berhasil menenangkannya dengan iming-iming eskrim.

"wae? Kau seperti mengingat kenangan manis?" tanya Jeonghan melihat Jonghyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Jonghyun mengangguk. "sangat manis." Sahutnya. Jeonghan ikut tersenyum.

Tak lama handphone Jeonghan kembali berdering, supirnya mengatakan kalau ia akan menjemput Jeonghan setelah menjemput Minki. Jeonghan kembali menutup telp. "sebentar lagi Minki akan menjemputku." Ucap Jeonghan.

"kau tidak ingin bertemu Seungcheol dulu?" tanya Jonghyun. Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol yang sedang asik berfoto dengan para guru dan teman-teman sekelas. Melihat keadaan tidak memungkinkan itu, Jeonghan menggeleng. "aku bisa menemuinya lain kali." Ucap Jeonghan menyelempangkan tas kecilnya.

"aku pergi duluan ya?" pamit Jeonghan. Jonghyun melambaikan tangan. Jeonghan pun menyusuri pinggir lapangan menuju pintu keluar. Sepanjang Jeonghan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa gadis remaja yang sepertinya berasal dari sekolahnya sendiri sedang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Entah hanya perasaan Jeonghan saja atau memang benar mereka sedang membicarakan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tidak tau. firasatnya mengatakan akan ada sebuah masalah baru. Perasaannya tidak enak.

. . .

 _ **To Be Continue**_

. . .


	17. enambelas

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

Other SVT member, Fem for uke

Other Nu'est Member

Special Guest : Pledis Girlz

.

.

.

Mendengar kabar kemenangan putrinya, nana menjadi antusias dan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan. Di bantu oleh beberapa asisten rumah tangga, nana menyiapkan semuanya. Begitu minki turun ke ruang makan bersama somi dan Jeonghan, ruang makan penuh dengan balon-balon dan dekorasi yang menurut minki sangat norak.

"Eomma, ige mwoya?" Tanya minki. Tanpa bertanya Jeonghan tau apa ini semua. Karena dia adalah orang yang memberitahu ibunya kalau grup paduan suara minki telah memenangkan pertandingan.

"untuk merayakan kemenanganmu sayang." Jawab nana merentangkan tangannya di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Eomma selalu saja berlebihan."

Nana mendekat dan mendekap minki. "Karena eomma bangga padamu sayang, ayo kita makan, nanti makanannya dingin." Ajak nana mengajak putri-putrinya untuk duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Mereka pun mulai menyantap masakan nana. Jeonghan yang terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Sudah sangat lama ia merasakan masakan enak buatan ibunya. Nana asik bercerita pengalaman-pengalamannya selama di luar negeri. Banyak yang terjadi. Beberapa adalah kejadian lucu, seperti nana kehilangan somi di pusat perbelanjaan padahal somi sejak lama mengekorinya di belakang. Hanya saja nana tidak sadar.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Jeonghan selalu lupa meletakan barang-barangnya dimana, ternyata itu sifat turunan dari eomma." Komentar minki mengundang gelak tawa.

"Ohiya, ngomong-ngomong.. aron sunbae memberi kita tiket untuk pertunjukan solonya." Ucap minki pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangguk. "Ah sudah lama tidak menonton pertunjukan musik klasik." Ucap Jeonghan senang.

"untuk eomma tidak ada?" Celetuk nana. "Eomma beli sendiri saja." Uca Jeonghan. Minki terkikik melihat nana merosot kecewa.

"Minki, aku juga ingin mencapaikan sesuatu." Ucap Jeonghan kembali menoleh pada minki. "Apa?" Sahut minki.

"Jonghyun bilang ia bangga padamu." Ucap Jeonghan. Ekspresi minki langsung berubah. Minki juga menghentikan makannya. Ia menunduk menatap piringnya yang setengah kosong. Jeonghan dan nana saling lirik. Keheningan terjadi di meja makan.

"Minki, gwechana?" Tanya Jeonghan memegang punggung minki. Nana menatap khawatir. "Kau dan Jonghyun bertengkar ya?" Tanya nana membuat minki mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Minki pun menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak bertengkar tapi.. hanya aku.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Minki menggeleng-geleng.

"Saat pulang dari kencan waktu itu, aku mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ku katakan pada Jonghyun, kata-kataku itu malah melukainya dan aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.. dan kemarin-kemarin, Jonghyun mengirimku pesan meminta maaf. Aku semakin merasa bersalah melihat dia yang meminta maaf padaku." Lanjut minki.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan pada Jonghyun, sayang?" Lanjut nana dengan nada keibuannya.

Minki menarik nafas, "aku mengatakan kalau sebenarnya selama ini aku tidak mencintainya dan sekarang aku mencintai orang lain.." ucap minki dengan sekali hembusan nafas. Nana terdiam.

"Itu sangat jahat sayang.." ucap nana. Jeonghan menghela nafas. "Lalu apakah kau lega setelah mengatakan seperti itu?" Tanya Jeonghan. Minki menggeleng.

"Artinya kau membohongi dirimu sendiri minki." Lanjut Jeonghan. Minki menatap bingung Jeonghan. "Sebenarnya kau itu mencintai Jonghyun. Hanya saja kau tidak mau mengakuinya." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap aron sunbae? Aku tidak mungkin mencintai dua orang sekaligus."

"Mungkin perasaan yang kau maksud itu hanya perasaan kagum, sayang, kagum terhadap seseorang bisa membuat kita berpikir kita mencintai orang itu padahal sebenarnya tidak." Ucap nana menambahkan. Minki menatap Jeonghan dan nana bergantian. Kemudian airmatanya tib tiba menetes. Minki jadi mewek.

"Sayang~~" nana bangkit dari kursinya untuk menghampiri minki dan memeluknya. "Uljima eonni." Somi yang berada di samping minki ikut memeluk minki. Jeonghan yang memiliki ikatan batin dengan minki juga ikut merasakan sedih. Airmatanya tiba-tiba menetes. ia juga ikut beranjak dari kursinya untuk memeluk minki. Jadilah mereka berempat berpelukan.

"Jangan bersedih sayang, kami disini untukmu." Nana mengusap kepala putri-putrinya sayang. "Gomawo." Lirih minki di sela isakannya.

saat mereka masih asik berpelukan, sosok tinggi besar dengan wangi parfume yang khas mengejutkan mereka. "I'm home~" ucap sosok itu dengan riang. Somi yang pertama melepas pelukannya. Ia langsung berlari ke arah sosok itu.

"Daddy!" Seru somi riang. Kini anggota keluarga di rumah ini sudah lengkap. Lengkap juga kebahagiaan Jeonghan dan minki.

.

.

.

Pesta perayaan kemenangan minki pun merangkap menjadi pesta penyambutan ayah mereka. Minki pun malam ini bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sepertinya. Tapi sebelum terlelap, minki menghidupkan ponselnya yang seharian di matikan.

Banyak pesan yang masuk. Pesan sejak tadi pagi sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Belasan pesan itu berasal dari satu pengirim. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jonghyun.

Minki pun memberanikan diri membuka pesan itu tanpa di hantui rasa bersalah. Tadi pagi Jonghyun mengirimnya pesan untuk mengajaknya pergi menonton pertandingan judo dan ada belasan pesan berisi pertanyaan minki sekarang ada di mana. Bahkan ada pesan yang mengatakan,

"Keluarlah, aku ada di depan rumah."

Sayangnya, saat pesan itu di kirim, minki sedang menunggu giliran untuk tampil. Minki menghela nafas. Ia menggeser layar untuk membuka pesan terbaru.

 ** _From: JongBugi_** ** _Lusa nanti akan ada pertandingan antar sekolah, ku harap kau datang untuk menyemangatiku~.._**

Minki menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia kembali gundah membaca pesan Jonghyun. kenapa pertandingan Jonghyun harus di hari yang sama dengan pertunjukan solo aron? Apa tuhan sedang mengujinya?

Minki pun memantapkan hatinya untuk membalas pesan.

 ** _To: JongBugi_** ** _Akan ku usahakan, kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam._**

Minki kemudian menaruh handphonenya. Tidak lama ponselnya kembali berdering tanda pesan masuk.

 ** _From: JongBugi_** ** _benarkah? Ah, aku baru selesai latihan malam, kau sendiri? Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah seharian ini.._** ** _To: JongBugi_** ** _baiklah, aku akan istirahat, kau juga, selamat tidur.._** ** _From: JongBugi_** ** _Selamat tidur 3_**

Minki kembali menaruh handphonenya setelah membaca pesan terakhir Jonghyun. Ia menghela nafas menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dadanya yang sempat lega sesaat kembali terasa sesak. Pikirannya kembali penuh. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lusa nanti. tidak pergi sama sekali adalah pilihan yang aman. Tetapi minki tidak ingin menjadi pengecut.

Minki bangkit dari kasurnya. "Aku harus minta saran." Gumamnya memasang sendal tidur kesayangannya. Minki beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar Jeonghan. Jeonghan pasti bisa membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya ini.

.

.

.

Minki mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jeonghan. namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Minki pun tanpa permisi masuk. Ia tidak peduli habis ini akan di usir Jeonghan atau apa. Saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan Jeonghan.

Kamar Jeonghan gelap. Hanya ada cahaya remang-remang dari meja komputer Jeonghan. minki mengendap-ngendap masuk. Ia mendecak begitu melihat Jeonghan dengan sebuah lightstick di tangan dan berseru-seru sendiri menonton konser dari rekaman dvd.

"seru sekali." Komentar minki mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jeonghan yang sedak asik. Jeonghan menoleh dan terkejut. Terkejut dengan cara wajar. Tidak berlebihan seperti minki. Jeonghan langsung saja mempause videonya, "yak! Kalau mau masuk ketuk dulu!" wajah Jeonghan memerah menahan malu. Jelas saja, Jeonghan tadi sangat excited seperti orang gila.

"aku mengetuk sejak tadi, kau saja yang tidak dengar." Balas minki.

"ketuk dengan keras."

"aku tidak mau mengganggu malam istimewa eomma dan daddy, oke." Jeonghan mendecak mendengar jawaban minki. Teringat adegan ciuman ibu dan ayah tirinya di meja makan tadi. Jeonghan setengah mati menutup mata dan telinga somi. Ia yang sudah 17 tahun saja jijik melihatnya apalagi somi yang berusia 7.

"ciuman itu enak tau." sahut minki karena bisa membaca pikiran Jeonghan. Jeonghan menyalakan lampu dan mematikan lighstick. "jangan berbicara denganku, aku masih perawan." Sindir Jeonghan mendelik sinis ke arah minki yang duduk di kasurnya memeluk boneka kucing kesayangan Jeonghan.

Bibir minki mengerucut maju. "biasanya jam segini kau sudah tidur, ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan duduk di sebelahnya. Minki menyenderkan kepala di bahu kakak kembarnya. "lusa nanti kan pertunjukan aron sunbae…" ucap minki. Jeonghan mengangguk.

"lalu? Kenapa?"

"di hari itu juga Jonghyun memintaku untuk nonton pertandingan… aku tidak bisa loncat dari ballroom ke stadium. Aku harus bagaimana, hannie…" minki menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Jeonghan. Jeonghan merangkul bahunya.

"ini kesempatan minki." Minki menarik kepalanya dan menatap Jeonghan dengan bingung. Jeonghan membalas tatapan minki dengan tatapan yakin. "ini kesempatan di mana kau bisa menentukan pilihan, ini saat yang tepat, kau harus segera memilih." Ucap Jeonghan mencengkram bahu minki.

Mata minki mengerjap-ngerjap. "secepat itu?"

"sekarang atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu?" Jeonghan menatap minki lurus. Minki pun meneggakkan punggungnya.

"kau benar, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.. baiklah, aku akan memilih." Ucap minki melepas rangkulan Jeonghan dan berdiri menghadap Jeonghan dengan yakin. "terima kasih, kau memang kakakku yang paling cantik dan paling pintar." Jeonghan tersipu di puji minki seperti itu.

"sudah kan? Sana pergi, aku ingin lanjut melihat pacar-pacarku." Ucap Jeonghan meraih lightstick yang katanya bernama caratbong. Jeonghan kembali mematikan lampu dan duduk di meja komputernya lagi.

Minki menarik sofa kecil yang ada di kamar Jeonghan. ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Jeonghan. "nonton konsernya siapa sih?" minki ikut menengok layar komputer Jeonghan.

"seventeen, lihat, ini scoups, tampan kan? Aku sangat mengidolakannya." Ucap Jeonghan menunjuk seorang di layar komputernya. Minki mengangguk-angguk setuju. Orang yang di tunjuk Jeonghan itu memang tampan. Tetapi ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya, "kalau yang ini siapa namanya?" minki menunjuk laki-laki bertubuh jangkung.

"itu mingyu, wae? Kau menyukainya?"

"dia tampan, ah penampilan mereka juga keren."

Malam itu, minki jadi ikut-ikutan fangirling bersama Jeonghan. mereka bergadang menonton dvd konser milik Jeonghan. berseru-seru tidak jelas seperti gadis remaja kebanyakan.

.

.

.

"aku pulang." Seungcheol melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang gelap. Ia meraba-raba dinding untuk menyalakan lampu. seungcheol menghela nafas. Keadaan rumah masih sama seperti tadi pagi. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Seungcheol masih memakai seragam tandingnya. Dengan medali emas di dadanya, seungcheol melangkah lesu. Di depan pintu tadi, ia sangat berharap, siapa saja, ibunya, ayahnya, ataukah kakaknya bisa menyambut kepulanganya hari ini. Mengucapkan selamat dan mencium kepala atau pipinya. Sayangnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Seperti biasa, anggota keluarganya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Seungcheol menghela nafas. Di pandanginya medali emas yang menggantung di lehernya. Buket-buket bunga pemberian dari para juri di taruhnya di atas meja belajar. Seharusnya malam ini ia merasa senang. Entah kenapa seungcheol malah sedih.

Seisi gedung mengelu-elukan namanya tadi. namun, kasih sayang 1000 orang tidak dapat menggantikan kasih sayang orang yang di harapkan seungcheol, keluarganya yang selalu sibuk. Seungcheol merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Menatap langit-langit yang penuh ornament bintang.

"baiklah aku akan merayakannya sendiri." Gumam seungcheol pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah memutuskan. Saatnya berbahagia untuk diri sendiri. Masa bodo dengan keluarganya. Mereka juga tidak peduli pada dirinya.

Seungcheol bangkit dari kasur, mandi kilat, berganti baju. Seungcheol kemudian meraih kunci motornya. "saatnya berpesta." Gumamnya tersenyum pada spion motornya.

Terbesit di otak kalian seungcheol akan berpesta di klub malam. No,no, ia akan di hajar habis-habisan oleh pelatih kalau ketahuan minum. Pesta versi seungcheol adalah tiga bungkus mie instan, dua bungkus cemilan berukuran besar, dan empat kaleng soda. Seungcheol tersenyum melihat belanjaannya. Ia akan mengahabiskan semuanya sambil menonton drama atau film favoritnya.

"seungcheol?" seungcheol membeku saat kakinya melangkah keluar dari minimarket. Tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan mata bulat bening seorang gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Jang Do Yoon.

"oh, hai." Jawab seungcheol kikuk. Doyoon celingak-celinguk. "sendiri?" tanyanya pada seungcheol. Seungcheol mengangguk singkat.

Doyoon tampak mencari-cari topik pembicaraan. Keheningan terjadi. Di kesempatan ini, seungcheol mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Terdengar lebay, tapi sekarang seungcheol benar-benar harus kabur. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama berhadapan dengan gadis ini.

"kalau begitu, aku duluan.. permisi." Seungcheol pamit. Namun doyoon menahannya. "kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" tembak doyoon membuat seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya.

Seungcheol berbalik. Doyoon menatapnya penuh harap. "untuk apa? Bukankah kita tidak memiliki hubungan lagi?"

Doyoon menghela nafas. Menatap seungcheol kecewa. "tapi aku masih mencintaimu cheol, ku mohon.. aku ingin menebus segala kesalahanku, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi." ucapnya dengan nada sedih. Doyoon juga meraih tangan seungcheol.

Seungcheol menunduk. Perasaannya pada doyoon saat ini benar-benar sudah mentah. Asin, manis, asam, tidak ada. Hambar. "doyoon, aku sudah memaafkanmu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi." seungcheol melepas pelan tangan doyoon dan menjauhkannya. Doyoon menatap seungcheol nanar.

"tetapi.. aku tidak bisa kembali bersamamu, maaf." Ucap seungcheol membuat sorot mata penuh harap doyoon berubah menjadi sorot mata penuh kesedihan.

"Doyoon, ternyata kau disini." Serentak doyoon dan seungcheol menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut pendek berjalan mendekati mereka. Doyoon buru-buru mengatur ekspresinya. Ekspresi seungcheol langsung berubah begitu melihat gadis itu datang. Seungcheol mencoba meningat-ingat. Gadis itu tampak tidak asing.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. "ah, yuha, wasseo?" doyoon mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria menyambut temannya. Gadis itu masih berdiri kaku menatap seungcheol.

"kau kenal dia?" tanya gadis bernama yuha itu menunjuk seungcheol. Nada bicaranya tidak sopan. Ekspresi doyoon langsung kembali seperti semula. Seolah mudah dibaca, yuha menebaknya. "jangan bilang ini mantan pacarmu yang selalu kau kejar-kejar?" tambahnya membuat seungcheol mengerutkan kening. Apa-apaan sih perempuan satu ini.

Doyoon diam tidak menjawab. "ku tebak lagi, pasti barusan kau menerima penolakan dari dia kan?" ucapnya lagi dengan seringaian yang tertuju pada seungcheol. Doyoon semakin menunduk. "Yuha-ya, kajja, kita pulang." Ucap doyoon menarik tangannya. Ia tidak ingin ada pertengkaran disini.

Namun, yuha menahan tangan doyoon. Matanya menatap nyalang seungcheol. "tentu saja dia menolakmu, dia sudah memiliki kekasih." Ucapnya. Seungcheol pun tersadar dengan tatapan berani itu.

Tatapan yang di miliki sama oleh bos geng yang dulu menculik Jeonghan. seungcheol menegakkan punggungnya. ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan gadis preman ini. Seungcheol tertawa pelan. Lebih terdengar meremehkan.

"kau tahu apa tentangku?" balas seungcheol menantang. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di dada. Mendecak. "aku tahu segalanya, kau bahkan memacari kekasih sahabatmu sendiri, tidak kah kau malu?" seungcheol membelalakan matanya. Ia pasti masih mengira Jeonghan adalah minki. Makanya ia berpikir kalau minki yang sebenarnya Jeonghan itu telah berselingkuh dengan seungcheol.

"tidak kau tidak tahu, kau hanya SOK tahu." Tekan seungcheol. Membuat gadis itu dongkol. Tangannya terkepal. "ku kira setelah kau ku buat pingsan waktu itu, kau akan takut padaku." Tambah seungcheol membuat yuha semakin geram.

"doyoon, mengapa kau bisa berteman dengan gadis preman ini? Berbahaya tahu." Tambah seungcheol lagi. "dia mungkin berbahaya, tetapi dia sahabatku, kau tidak pantas menghinanya!" seru doyoon tiba-tiba marah. yuha menyeringai senang. Ia melirik seungcheol tajam.

"aku masih memiliki dendam tidak berbalas sejak waktu itu, lihat saja nanti, aku akan kembali menyulutkan api." Ancam yuha berdesis menunjuk seungcheol. Seungcheol menggedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan tangka air untuk memadamkannya." Sahut seungcheol. Yuha mendecak dan menarik tangan doyoon. "ayo kita pergi, laki-laki ini tidak berguna, jangan mengemis padanya lagi." ucap yuha melirik ke arah seungcheol sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan seungcheol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh, seungcheol menghela nafas. Kehadiran dua gadis tadi semakin menurunkan moodnya. "eishh dasar gadis-gadis preman." Desisnya kesal.

.

.

.

Jonghyun tersenyum sendiri memandang layar handphonenya. Peluh menetes di keningnya. Ia masih lengkap dengan seragam basketnya. Di jam yang hampir tengah malam seperti ini.

"KIM, kau di panggil coach, ayo kembali latihan." Ucap seorang teman satu timnya. Jonghyun kembali menaruh handphone. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju lapangan basket indoor milik sekolah.

"Kau pasti habis bertukar pesan dengan kekasihmu iyakan?" Ucap temannya yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Jonghyun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hey, cepat! Kalian terlalu banyak bicara." Teriak coach mereka dari tengah lapangan. Jonghyun dan temannya tertawa pelan sambil berlari-lari menuju lapangan.

Semangat Jonghyun berlipat ganda setelah menerima pesan dari minki. Staminanya seperti di pompa. Ia bahkan mampu melakukan slam dunk yang sejak tadi selalu gagal di lakukannya.

Coachnya sampai mengangguk bangga melihat kemajuan Jonghyun. Ia menepuk pundak Jonghyun. "Pertahankan." Pesannya. Jonghyun mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Siang itu, koridor sekolah tengah sepi. Hanya satu dua orang yang lalu lalang di sana. Karena memang jam ajar mengajar tengah usai dan para siswa sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Kecuali, para siswa yang masih memiliki jam tambahan atau ekstrakurikuler.

Salah satunya Jonghyun. Ia baru selesai makan siang di kantin sekolah dan berniat menuju lapangan basket outdoor di lantai atas. Di koridor lantai dua, Jonghyun berpapasan dengan aron yang baru keluar dari ruang musik.

Keduanya berselilisihan di koridor. Keduanya saling melirik tak suka kemudian menghentikan langkah. Jonghyun berbalik lebih dulu menghadapnya. Ada perasaan cemburu yang selama ini di pendamnya. Dan di kesempatan kali ini, Jonghyun akan melampiaskannya.

Aron balas berbalik menghadapnya. Dengan ekspresi tidak peduli, aron hanya diam. "Walaupun kau senior disini, aku tidak takut, aku akan tetap mempertahankan minki, dan aku akan memenangkan hatinya." Ucap Jonghyun penuh penekanan.

Aron menghela nafas. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Minki bukanlah piala ataupun bola yang di perebutkan, biarkan dia menentukan sendiri kemana hatinya akan berlabuh." Ucap aron dengan tenang tetapi penuh percaya diri.

Jonghyun mengepalkan tangannya. Aron menyerangnya dengan sikap tenang seperti itu. Membuat Jonghyun kesal saja. "Kita lihat saja nanti." Balas Jonghyun dengan lebih percaya diri.

Aron menggedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Jonghyun berbalil pergi meninggalkan aron yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Terserah."

. . .

 _To Be Continue_

...


	18. tujuhbelas

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

Other SVT member, Fem for uke

Other Nu'est Member

Special Guest : Pledis Girlz & Produce 101 s2

. . .

Seberkas cahaya menembus jendela yang di biarkan terbuka. Minki duduk di dekat jendela sambil memperbaiki riasannya. Pagi menjelang siang, Minki tampak sudah siap dengan pakaian rapinya. Tanpa kacamata, tanpa ponytail. Hari ini adalah hari yang besar. Untuknya.

Hari ini Minki akan menentukan kemana hatinya akan berlabuh. Ia siap menerima resiko dari pilihannya. Minki sudah bertapa dua hari di bantu oleh Jeonghan. sekarang hatinya sudah mantap. Minki mengangguk yakin pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Minki-ya." Jeonghan melengok dari pintu kamar. Dengan kacamata bulatnya. Hari ini karena mereka pergi keluar, mereka harus berdandan seperti diri masing-masing. "kau sudah siap?" tanya Jeonghan masuk ke kamar.

Minki menyunggingkan senyuman percaya diri. Ia mengangguk pada Jeonghan. "aku siap." Ucapnya dengan yakin. Jeonghan tersenyum, ikut mengangguk. "jangan menyesal dengan pilihanmu ya." Ucap Jeonghan mengingatkan. Minki terkekeh.

"aku tidak akan menyesal, percayalah, pilihanku sudah tepat." Ucap Minki menyelempangkan tasnya.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Jeonghan mengulurkan menunjuk pintu. "ayo!" sahut Minki tampak ceria. Keduanya kemudian tertawa.

. . .

Riuh suara memenuhi stadium. Jonghyun melangkahkan kaki bersama timnya. Sekiranya ada ribuan penonton dari berbagai usia di sana. Kebanyakan dari kalangan pelajar yang ingin mendukung tim sekolah mereka. Di sisi kanan, Jonghyun bisa melihat supporter dari tim sekolah dengan para cheerleaders duduk di baris depan memimpin yel-yel mereka.

Yang di sayangkan oleh Jonghyun adalah Minki tidak ada di antara mereka. Jonghyun sudah melihatnya dengan detail. Minki tidak ada di sana. "mungkin dia terlambat, tenang saja." Hibur Hyunbin, teman satu tim Jonghyun. Jonghyun menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Coach memanggil mereka untuk melakukan pengarahan. Setelah mendengar arahan coach, Jonghyun dan semua anggota timnya membentuk lingkaran.

"kita sudah sampai sejauh ini, sudah terlambat untuk menyerah. sepulang dari stadium ini, kita harus membawa piala kemenangan untuk sekolah kita tercinta! Kalian siap?" tanya Jonghyun pada anggota timnya.

"siap!" seru mereka serentak. Para supporter semakin bergemuruh. Dari keduabelas anggota, lima pemain utama memasuki lapangan. Jonghyun berada di garis belakang sementara Hyunbin berada di garis depan menunggu jump ball.

Wasit sudah mengangkat bola berwarna oranye itu, Jonghyun sendiri menepuk-nepuk wajahnya berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan Minki dari kepala. "kau harus fokus Jonghyun, kau tidak boleh gagal kali ini." Gumam Jonghyun pada dirinya sendiri. Jonghyun menggeleng. Matanya fokus ke arah depan.

Pluit di tiupkan. Bola di lambungkan ke atas. Pertandingan resmi di mulai.

. . .

Hall mewah itu di penuhi oleh orang-orang berpakain formal. Jas dan gaun. Dari wajahnya, mereka tampak berasal dari kalangan atas. Aron mengintip dari balik tirai. Matanya memindai di setiap kursi penonton. Mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut panjang namun Aron tidak menemukannya di mana-mana. Kursi yang di pesan khusus untuknya masih kosong. belum di tempati.

"hyung, pertunjukkannya sudah hampir di mulai, kau sudah siap?" Jisoo menepuk pundak kakaknya. Aron menatap Jisoo dalam. Ia menghela nafas.

"bisa tunggu sebentar lagi? lima menit?" tawar Aron. Jisoo menatap kakaknya heran. Lalu kemudian ia sadar apa yang menyebabkan kakaknya terus-terusan mengintip dari balik tirai. "apa hyung menunggu 'dia'?" tanya Jisoo. Aron hanya diam. tapi daun telinganya memerah. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Jisoo.

Jisoo terkekeh pelan. Kakaknya memang tidak ekspresif. "baiklah, aku akan katakan pada mereka lima menit lagi." ucap Jisoo mengangguk kemudian pergi. Aron menghela nafasnya. Ia masih memindai bangku penonton. Masih belum menemukan yang di carinya.

Aron mendengus kecewa. Ia menemukan Jeonghan duduk di sana tapi tidak dengan Minki. Aron berhenti mengintip dari tirai. Awan hitam perlahan menyelimutinya. Instingnya mengatakan jika ia sudah di tolak. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan perasaannya.

Lima menit berlalu, Jisoo kembali lagi. "hyung?" ia menemukan Aron duduk di bangku dengan wajah tertunduk. Jisoo mendekati kakaknya. "neo gwechana?" tanya Jisoo menepuk punggung kakaknya. Aron mendongak menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Terkesan di paksakan.

"gwechana, ayo kita mulai pertunjukkannya." Ucap Aron berdiri. Menegapkan punggung. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "the show must go on." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Berdiri gagah di balik tirai.

Dalam tiga detik, tirai terbuka, para penikmat music klasik yang duduk di sana bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Aron tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk hormat pada mereka. Sekali lagi di tengoknya kursi kosong di samping Jeonghan. dan ternyata masih kosong.

Di pastikan Minki tidak datang untuknya.

. . .

Babak pertama pertandingan telah usai. Berakhir dengan skor sama. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh Jonghyun dari kepala hingga kaki. Nafasnya memburu saat berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. Jonghyun duduk di kursi panjang. Di ujung kanan. Matanya melirik ke arah bangku supporter, Minki belum juga muncul. Harapan Jonghyun semakin menurun.

"hey bugi, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bermain seperti perempuan?" ucap coach mereka dengan lantang menghadap Jonghyun. Jonghyun menunduk. Anggota tim menatap khawatir pada Jonghyun. mereka ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi bantuan mereka pasti tidak berguna, jika mereka membela Jonghyun mereka juga akan kena omel oleh coach. Jadi mereka memilih diam.

Coach pergi dengan mendengus kesal pada Jonghyun. Daniel, salah satu anggota Jonghyun yang kebetulan duduk di samping Jonghyun menepuk pundak Jonghyun. "ucapan coach jangan di ambil hati." Ucapnya.

Jonghyun menggeleng, "coach benar, permainanku tadi seperti perempuan, lihat skor kita sekarang seri, ini akan semakin sulit." Daniel menggeleng, "kapten, jangan frustasi hanya karena pacarmu tidak datang." Jonghyun mengangkat kepala menatap Daniel heran.

"kau melakukan ini untuk sekolah atau untuk pacarmu?" Jonghyun terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak. "kau benar." Jawabnya kemudian bangkit.

"aku tidak boleh pasrah begitu saja, terima kasih." Ucap Jonghyun mengangguk. Daniel tersenyum senang. "ini baru kapten kita." Sahut Hyunbin yang juga ada di sana. Jonghyun terkekeh. Pluit di bunyikan. Tanda babak kedua akan segera di mulai. Kali ini Jonghyun yang berada di garis depan.

Bola di lambungkan. Jonghyun langsung mengambil alih. Dengan gesit ia mengoper-oper bola oranye itu. melesat dengan lincah. Tapi sayang, semangat Jonghyun tidak bertahan lama. Tim lawan begitu kuat, mereka tetap tidak bisa memimpin skor. Terus saja seri.

tiga menit sebelum pertandingan usai, wasit memberikan pinalti. Tim lawan maju lebih dulu. Jika mereka berhasil mencetak skor maka, habislah tim Jonghyun. Jonghyun menatap berat. Dalam hatinya ia berharap tembakan tim lawan akan meleset. Ia terus berdoa.

Pluit di bunyikan, Jonghyun fokus ke bola oranye yang melambung. Dan, "yes!" gumam Jonghyun pelan. Tembakan tim lawan meleset. Kini giliran timnya. Anggota tim menunjuk Jonghyun untuk melakukan shot penting ini.

Jonghyun sudah memegang bola. Ring basket di hadapannya persis memunggungi wilayan supporter sekolah mereka. Tepat saat Jonghyun mengambil ancang-ancang, matanya menangkap sosok gadis tinggi dengan rambut panjangnya. Gadis itu memakai kaus bertuliskan nama timnya. Hati Jonghyun menjadi berdebar hebat.

"give me Kim!" seru gadis itu bersama gadis-gadis satu timnya di tempat duduk terdepan.

"Kim!" seru seisi stadium.

"give me Jong!"

"Jong!"

"give me Hyun!"

"Hyun!"

"Kim Jong Hyun!"

"Kim Jong Hyun!"

Senyuman menghiasi wajah Jonghyun. seisi stadium menyerukan namanya. Terutama gadis yang di tunggu-tunggunya, Minki. Gadis itu berdiri di sana. Memimpin yang lain untuk menyerukan namanya. Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu, Minki mengerling ke arah Jonghyun. Jonghyun membalasnya dengan kedipan sebelah mata. Minki terkekeh pelan.

Pluit di bunyikan. Jonghyun langsung melakukan tembakan. Tembakan itu menghasilakn bunyi keras papan skor yang artinya pertandingan berakhir. Seisi stadium berseru menang. Jonghyun berhasil menambahkan dua poin untuk timnya. Yang artinya, kemenangan untuk mereka.

"KITA BERHASILL!" seru Hyunbin merentangkan tangannya langsung berlari memeluk Jonghyun. Jonghyun balas memeluknya. Satu persatu anggota tim menghampiri dan memeluk dirinya.

"uljima," gumam Jonghyun mengusap kepala Hyunbin yang menangis seperti anak kecil di pundaknya. Matanya tertuju pada gadis yang masih berdiri di tempat duduknya. Minki mengacungkan jempol padanya. Jonghyun menunjuk ke arah pintu. memberikan isyarat bahwa mereka akan bertemu di sana. Minki mengangguk menyetujui.

Jonghyun berhasil membawa pulang piala kemenangan untuk sekolah dan juga untuk.. dirinya.

. . .

"chukkaeeyoo~~~" ucap Minki berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Jonghyun. mereka berada di sebuah koridor sepi. Jonghyun merentangkan tangannya menangkap tubuh ramping Minki. "hap!" ucapnya mengangkat Minki dan memeluknya sambil berputar-putar. Tawa Minki menggema di koridor itu.

Jonghyun menurunkan Minki dan menangkup wajah gadisnya. "aku kira kau tidak akan datang." Ucap Jonghyun dengan binary bahagia tampak di matanya. Minki tersenyum. "jalanan sedikit macet, aku habis mengantar Jeonghan tadi." ucap Minki beralasan.

Jonghyun menatap lekat Minki. Tanpa kata. Ia hanya menatapnya saja. "wae? Apa dandananku aneh?" tanya Minki mengguncang sedikit tubuh Jonghyun. Jonghyun menggeleng dengan senyuman lebarnya. "aku hanya terlalu senang, sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, terima kasih." Ucap Jonghyun mengecup bibir Minki.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Minki. Minki langsung menunduk malu. Padahal ia sudah pernah melakukan yang lebih dari kecupan dengan Jonghyun. "kau lucu sekali, sini peluk." Jonghyun menarik Minki lagi ke pelukannya. Membenamkan kepala Minki ke dadanya. Jonghyun memeluknya dengan erat seolah ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Minki lagi.

"jadi.. kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jonghyun. Minki menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jonghyun. ia membalas pelukan erat Jonghyun. dengan pelan ia mengangguk. Jonghyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. "mwoyaaa.. ucapkan dong, ucapkan." Goda Jonghyun menggoyang-goyang Minki dalam pelukannya.

Minki mendengus. "aku mencintaimu, kau puas?" Minki mendongak menatap Jonghyun dengan bibir mengerucut. Jonghyun tersenyum, mengangguk. "aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Jonghyun mencium bibir Minki yang mengerucut. Setelah ini, Jonghyun tidak akan melepaskan Minki lagi.

. . .

Jeonghan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Dengan handphone di telinganya, Jeonghan berbicara dengan Minki melalui telepon. Ia barusan mendapat kabar bahwa Jonghyun berhasil membawa kemenangan untuk sekolah mereka. Dan juga Jeonghan ikut senang mendengar kabar hubungan Jonghyun dan Minki yang sudah membaik.

"chukkae! Setelah ini apa kalian akan pergi kencan?"

" _tentu saja! Kami ingin merayakan kemenangan, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya, ppai!"_ sahut Minki dari seberang telepon dengan riang. Minki langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Jeonghan menatap handphonenya dengan raut bahagia. ia bisa merasakan apa yang Minki rasakan. Berdebar.

Jeonghan mengantungi handphonenya kemudian mencuci tangan di wastafel. Minki menelponnya tepat saat ia sedang ingin pergi ke toilet. Di dalam hall tadi, Jeonghan sedikit bosan karena ia emang tidak terlalu suka music klasik. Music klasik hanya membuatnya mengantuk. Sebelum Jeonghan tertidur di dalam sana, Jeonghan memilih keluar saja.

Setelah cukup lama berada di toilet, Jeonghan pun keluar. "Jeonghan." panggil seseorang membuat Jeonghan terkejut. Seseorang dengan balutan jas, rambut yang di tata rapi ke atas. Penampilannya seperti seorang pengusaha muda yang ada di drama-drama. Jeonghan sempat terpana sampai ia menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jisoo?" tanyanya shock. Jisoo tersenyum bangga. "kau.. keren." Komentar Jeonghan singkat. Jisoo semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"jinjja? Aku akan sering-sering berpenampilan seperti ini saja ah." Keduanya tertawa pelan. "kau memakai soflens? Bukannya kau benci softlens?" Jeonghan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jisoo. Meneliti mata Jisoo.

Jisoo sendiri gugup melihat Jeonghan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini. Jantungnya berdebar berkali-kali lebih cepat. "a-ah iya.. terpaksa.. aku tidak mungkin berpenampilan jelek di acara seperti ini kan.." ucap Jisoo beralasan. Jeonghan mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia mengaitkan sebelah poninya yang menjuntai ke telinga.

"kau sendiri, cantik." Jeonghan langsung menatap Jisoo heran. Jisoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Jeonghan kaget. Ia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu pada Jeonghan sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata seperti itu butuh keberanian yang besar.

"dress mu, cantik." ralat Jisoo kemudian Jeonghan menghela nafas lega. "terima kasih, Minki meminjamkannya padaku." Ucap Jeonghan kelewat jujur. Jisoo hanya tertawa renyah.

Cukup lama mereka berdua berdiri di depan toilet, berhadap-hadapan dengan canggung. "setelah ini, apa kah kau ada waktu?" tanya Jisoo. Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jisoo.

Jeonghan mengangguk. "eum, aku punya waktu yang banyak setelah ini, kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan. Jisoo menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Ia tampak gugup untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" Jisoo mengatakannya dengan gugup. Jeonghan langsung mengangguk.

"boleh, kita sudah lama tidak keluar bersama kan? Sekaligus makan siang? Aku lapar." Ucap Jeonghan memegangi perutnya. Jisoo tersenyum lebar.

"aku juga lapar, makan di hotel ini kurang enak, ayo kita pergi." Ucap Jisoo mengangguk. Jeonghan mengangguk setuju dan berjalan mengikuti Jisoo.

. . .

Pada dasarnya Jisoo mengajak Jeonghan ada maksud terselubung. Diam-diam ia mengajak Jeonghan kencan. Tanpa di sadari oleh Jeonghan sendiri. Ia membawa Jeonghan ke tempat favorit mereka, game center. Seperti biasa, Jeonghan pasti akan mencoba semua permainan di sana. Terutama mesin pencapit hadiah. Banyak hadiah menarik yang bisa di dapatkan dengan hanya memasukan koin dan mengambilnya sendiri dengan alat pencapit yang di gerakan dengan mesin.

Mulai dari game arcade klasik sampai balapan mobil. Jeonghan menaruh mesin pencapit di bagian terakhir. Jisoo mengiringinya. Semangat Jeonghan membara saat ia melihat boneka kucing berukuran besar dalam mesin. Jeonghan mengincarnya.

Berkali-kali Jeonghan mencoba mengambil boneka incarannya itu namun tidak berhasil. "kenapa tidak coba yang ukurannya lebih kecil?" usul Jisoo menunjuk boneka dengan model yang sama tetapi memiliki ukuran yang lebih kecil. Jeonghan menggeleng.

"aku inginnya yang itu." kotot Jeonghan menunjuk boneka yang di hendakinya. Jisoo menghela nafas. Terhitung sudah sepuluh kali Jeonghan gagal mendapatkan boneka itu. di tangan Jeonghan hanya tersisa satu koin.

"sini aku yang mengambilnya." Ucap Jisoo mengambil koin yang sisa satu dari tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan menatap remeh Jisoo. "eyy kau pasti tidak bisa, aku saja gagal te-" mesih pencapit itu berbunyi, boneka yang di kehendaki Jeonghan sudah berada di tangan Jisoo.

"eotteoke?" heboh Jeonghan tidak percaya Jisoo melakukannya hanya dengan satu kali percobaan. "keberuntungan?" ucap Jisoo asal sambil tersenyum bangga. Jeonghan menerima boneka itu dengan senang hati.

"kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" seru Jeonghan riang. Jisoo membeku di tempat mendengar kata-kata Jeonghan. "sahabat ya?" ulangnya dengan nafas tercekat. Jeonghan mengangguk yakin. Jisoo menghela nafas.

. . .

Sahabat. Sahabat. Sahabat. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Jisoo bahkan sepanjang perjalanan mereka sepulang dari restaurant cepat saji tempat mereka makan siang barusan. Jeonghan di sampingnya asik bercerita soal perkembangan berita kpop dan lain-lain. Beberapa orang yang lewat melirik ke arah mereka. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kakak adik dari kalangan elit yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama. Jisoo masih memakai jasnya dan Jeonghan memakai dress putih selutut sambil memeluk boneka kucing di tangannya. Jisoo menghela nafas –lagi-.

"kau sudah berkali-kali menghela nafas, apa kau punya masalah?" celetuk Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya. Jisoo ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Jeonghan yang menatapnya penasaran.

"benarkah? Hm.." jawab Jisoo mendadak bingung. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan dengan langsung bahwa Jeonghan lah masalahnya. Maksud Jisoo, sumber dari masalah percintaan yang di alaminya saat ini.

"apa kau sakit?" tanya Jeonghan lagi menengok wajah Jisoo, menaruh punggung tangan di kening Jisoo untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Jisoo. Jisoo menggeleng. Ia menjauhkan tangan Jeonghan. ekspresinya menjadi dingin. Jeonghan heran. Jisoo menatap Jeonghan lekat. Suasana cerah siang itu mendadak menjadi mencekam. Canggung. Jeonghan memundurkan langkahnya. Ia sedikit risih Jisoo menatapnya seperti itu.

"Jeonghan," panggil Jisoo.

"ya?" Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya.

"bagimu.. aku ini apa?" tanya Jisoo dengan hati-hati. Jeonghan menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia lantas teringat kata-kata Minki malam itu. rasa takut muncul di dalam benaknya. Jeonghan menelen ludah.

"bagiku.. kau itu sahabat, kau tau itu kan." Ucap Jeonghan pelan. Jisoo mendekat. ia semakin dalam menatap mata bening Jeonghan di balik kacamata. "bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan, aku menyukaimu, apa kau masih akan menganggapku sahabat?" tanya Jisoo lagi. Jeonghan semakin sulit mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Jisoo.

"a-apa?"

Jisoo maju selangkah lagi. ia memegang tangan Jeonghan. "Jeonghan, aku tahu ini tiba-tiba tapi.. aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Jeonghan mengigit bibirnya. Ia tidak berani menatap Jisoo secara langsung.

Jeonghan membalas pegangan tangan Jisoo. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. "Jisoo, aku juga menyukaimu tapi tidak lebih.." Jeonghan menggeleng pelan berusaha memberikan Jisoo pengertian. Jisoo tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata Jeonghan. ekspresinya berubah keruh.

"aku memang merasanya nyaman denganmu, bersamamu aku tidak merasa berbeda, kau bisa memahamiku dengan baik, mau mendengarkan cerita-cerita yang bahkan Minki saudara terdekatku tidak mau mendengarkannya.. jadi.. intinya aku lebih suka kita menjadi sahabat tanpa di nodai oleh perasaan cinta karena itu akan membuat hubungan kita canggung, aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku karena perasaan cinta." Jelas Jeonghan.

Pegangan tangan Jisoo melonggar. Jisoo melepaskan tangan Jeonghan. ia menatap Jeonghan tidak percaya. Ia sudah menghabiskan tahun-tahun sekolahnya bersama Jeonghan. tapi begini kah akhirnya? Jisoo sudah sekian lama tersiksa karena memendam rasa. Pada akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan rasa meskipun tidak berbalas seperti ini.

"maafkan aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku, Jisoo, ku harap kau paham." Sesal Jeonghan melihat ekspresi terluka Jisoo.

Sejurus kemudian Jisoo tersenyum tipis. Ia menghela nafas lagi. "tidak papa, setidaknya aku bisa lega karena sudah jujur terhadap perasaanku." Ucap Jisoo.

"sekarang, ayo kita pulang." Lanjut Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya pada Jeonghan. "aku janji setelah ini akan menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu." Tambahnya.

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo kasihan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. "Jisoo.." Jeonghan terenyuh.

"kajja." Paksa Jisoo menggandeng tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan menurut saja. Setidaknya ia bisa melakukan ini untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya. Bergandengan tangan sampai di rumah.

. . .

Besoknya di sekolah, sekali lagi Jeonghan merasakan keanehan. Orang-orang yang di lewatinya terus berbisik. Ia berpikir apa orang-orang sudah tahu bahwa ia dan Minki bertukar tempat? Jeonghan menggeleng. Selain Aron, Seungcheol, dan Jisoo tidak ada lagi orang yang mengetahui jika mereka sudah bertukar tempat.

Insting Jeonghan mengatakan jika bukan itu masalahnya. Melainkan masalah lain yang lebih besar. "Minki, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyeolkyung, salah satu anggota tim cheerleader Minki yang lumayan dekat dengan Minki. Jeonghan menggeleng. Padahal ia merasa tidak enak.

"sumpah dia munafik sekali." Ucap seseorang cukup keras. Jeonghan tidak kenal dia siapa. Yang pasti ia sedang menyindir Jeonghan atau Minki. Siapapun itu.

"heol." Sahut temannya. Jeonghan mengerutkan kening. Ia semakin bingung. Jeonghan melangkah masuk ke kelas. Seisi kelas menatap heran padanya. Beberapa kelompok gossip perempuan langsung berbisik dan menatap Jeonghan tidak suka. Sementara kelompok-kelompok pertemanan anak laki-laki mendatangi Seungcheol dengan heboh.

"Cheol, bukannya ini kau?" ucapnya menunjukkan layar handphonenya pada Seungcheol.

"daebak! Kalau Jonghyun tahu ini dia pasti marah besar!"

"aku yakin dia sudah tahu! Aku heran dia belum juga datang kesini." Mereka berbincang seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran Jeonghan di sana.

Kening Seungcheol berkerut. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya di layar handphone itu. "kalian sedang melihat apa sih?" tanya Jeonghan penasaran. Kelompok laki-laki itu langsung salah tingkah. Perlahan membubarkan diri.

Si pemilik handphone segera mengambil handphonenya. Namun Seungcheol menahannya. Seungcheol menatapnya dengan garang. "siapa yang menyebarkan ini?" Jeonghan semakin penasaran. Ia mendekati Seungcheol.

"apa? Menyebarkan apa?" tanya Jeonghan penasaran. Teman Seungcheol tampak panik. ia semakin salah tingkah bercampur takut. "t-tidak.. anu.. itu.."

Seungcheol merebut handphone di tangannya dan memperlihatkannya pada Jeonghan. mata Jeonghan terbelalak membaca headline di halaman website sekolah. fotonya bergandengan dengan Seungcheol di café waktu itu tersebar di sana. Tanpa sensor. Headlinenya memuat berita perselingkuhan Minki dengan Seungcheol. Jeonghan langsung merosot di tempat duduknya. Ia tahu yang di maksud di berita itu dirinya yang masih di kira sebagai Minki.

Pandangan Jeonghan kosong. pikirannya sekarang tertuju pada Jonghyun. ia berpikir orang-orang pasti membicarakan Minki dan Jonghyun akan salah paham. Ia tidak mau hubungan percintaan saudari kembarnya berantakan lagi dan kali ini karena dirinya. Jeonghan tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Jeonghan menaruh handphone milik teman sekelasnya di meja. Jeonghan bangkit dari kursinya bergegas untuk mencari Jonghyun. ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Jonghyun. bahwa berita yang tersebar itu hanya kesalah pahaman.

"Jeonghan!" seru Seungcheol mengejar Jeonghan yang berlari keluar ruangan.

"Jeonghan?" teman Seungcheol yang begerombol tadi saling bertukar pandang.

. . .

 _ **To Be Continue**_

. . .


	19. delapanbelas

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pristin & Produce 101 s2 memberdeul

. . .

"hey, apa kalian sudah tahu?"

"tahu apa? Apa ada berita hangat?"

"berita hangat?"

"iya, katanya Minki berselingkuh!" . .

"hah Minki? Yang benar,"

Sekelompok perempuan di kelas Jonghyun rebut membicarakan gossip itu. Jonghyun bukannya tidak mendengar, ia hanya tidak percaya, menurutnya palingan itu hanya gossip murahan yang di buat oleh para pembenci Minki. Anehnya, Jonghyun merasa orang-orang membicarakannya dengan serius.

Hyunbin menghampiri Jonghyun bersama temannya, temannya itu sejak tadi sibuk membicarakan Minki. Hyunbin terus-terusan mengelak. Ia tidak percaya. "Jaehwan, hentikan, aku melihat mereka berpelukan mesra kemarin, tidak mungkin gadis itu berselingkuh." Ucap Hyunbin kesal.

Pemuda bernama Jaehwan itu masih ngotot. Ia malah menunjukkan foto yang beredar di internet. "lihat, mataku tidak buta, ini Minki, pacarnya Jonghyun!" serunya ngotot. Hyunbin mendecak. Jonghyun menatap mereka bergantian. Hyunbin langsung meneggakkan punggungnya. sementara Jaehwan tampak kikuk.

Tanpa bicara, Jonghyun mengambil handphone Jaehwan. Jaehwan dan Hyunbin ingin mencegahnya tetapi Jonghyun lebih gesit. Jonghyun memandangi foto itu. sekilas tampak seperti Minki bergandengan dengan seorang pria. Jonghyun mempertajamnya. Ia menzoom gambar itu. Jonghyun mendecak sambil menyeringai.

"orang-orang bodoh." Ucap Jonghyun. _"itukan Jeonghan."_ ucapnya dalam hati. Ingin sekali Jonghyun tertawa. Di situasi seperti ini tidak mungkin ia tertawa.

"wae? Kau tidak tampak terkejut." Ucap Jaehwan setelah handphonenya di kembalikan oleh Jonghyun.

"itu bukan Minki." Ucap Jonghyun. Hyunbin menjentik jari menunjuk Jaehwan. "ku bilang juga apa, mataku ini lebih tajam!" ucapnya menang.

"lalu?" tanya Jaehwan tidak percaya. Jonghyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum misterius.

"hiih dasar wanita murahan ya.." Jonghyun lagi-lagi menangkap pembicaraan sekelompok perempuan di kelas. Awalnya Jonghyun tidak ambil pusing. Tapi mendengar para perempuan itu menyebut kekasihnya wanita murahan tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya benar-benar keterlaluan.

Jonghyun menderap ke arah sekelompok perempuan itu. mereka menyadari kehadiran Jonghyun. "m-mau kemana?" tanya Hyunbin. Jonghyun tidak mendengarkan panggilan Hyunbin dan Jaehwan. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki ke ujung kelas tempat sekelompok perempuan itu berada.

Sekelompok perempuan itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan tajam Jonghyun. ada yang menunduk, ada yang pura-pura memainkan handphone, ada yang pura-pura berbincang di telpon. Jonghyun menghela nafas, kedua tangannya masuk ke kantung celana.

"kenapa pembicaraannya berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan, bicarakan di hadapanku jika berani." Sindir Jonghyun. biang gossip di kelompok itu menatap Jonghyun sengit. "wae? Kita membicarakan kebenaran, apa itu salah?" tantangnya sok berani padahal bicara saja gemetaran.

"yang murahan itu kalian, percaya dengan gossip, itu wanita murahan." Ucap Jonghyun dengan tenang tetapi mengintimidasi. Wajah mereka berubah kesal.

"yak!" Jonghyun menyeringai.

"kalian tidak tahu kebenarannya jangan bicara soal kebenaran, kebenaran hanya miliki tuhan, banyak-banyaklah berdoa agar kalian cantik seperti Minki, alami, tidak hasil dari kreatifitas dokter seperti kalian, kenapa tidak kalian operasi juga otak dan hati kalian agar lebih cantik huh? Jangan bicara sembarangan lagi, aku ingatkan kalian." Ucap Jonghyun membuat wajah mereka yang hasil operasi plastic juga berlapis make up itu semakin kesal. Jonghyun berbalik tidak memperdulikan seruan mereka yang mencaci Jonghyun.

"heol." Komentar Jaehwan dan Hyunbin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Jonghyun. wajah Jonghyun mendadak meringis. "aku kebelet." Ucap Jonghyun kemudian setengah berlari keluar kelas.

"anti klimaks yang tadi itu," komentar Jaehwan menunjuk Jonghyun yang sudah keluar kelas. Hyunbin mengangguk setuju.

. . .

Hari ini Minki berhasil melewati masa-masa melelahkan di pelajaran sejarah. Ia menhirup udara segar dari jendela di samping tempat duduknya. "ahh, segar sekali." Ucapnya merasa damai. Sayangnya kedamaian itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat.

Jihoon menghampiri Minki dengan heboh. Ia memperlihatkan layar handphonenya. "ini, kembaranmu kan?" tanya Jihoon penasaran. Minki dengan malas melirik handphone Jihoon. Matanya terbelalak melihat headline. Namanya terpampang di sana dan si penulis mengatakan ia berselingkuh. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

Minki merebut handphone Jihoon. Mencoba membaca artikel itu lebih lanjut.

"woah, bukankah dia itu saudara kembar Jeonghan?"

"Jeonghan?"

"iya Jeonghan yang itu, yang selalu juara kelas, ck ck ck dia benar-benar berbeda ya dari kembarannya." Ucap seseorang yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya di kelas. Minki mendengarnya sambil membaca artikel juga melihat foto-foto Jeonghan bersama Seungcheol. Inilah yang di takutkannya. Dan sekarang, ketakutan Minki menjadi nyata.

Minki mengembalikan handphone milik Jihoon tanpa mengatakan terima kasih. Pikirannya kalut. Berbagai macam kemungkinan buruk melintas di kepalanya. Sudah pasti ini perbuatan orang yang tidak suka dengannya sampai bisa mengikuti pergerakan Jeonghan terus. Orang itu juga tidak akan melepaskan Jeonghan yang masih menjadi Minki begitu saja. Orang yang benci dengan Minki akan lebih membuatnya tersiksa setelah ini.

Minki beranjak dari duduknya. "kau mau kemana?" tanya jisoo yang baru muncul dengan dua gelas minuman, satu miliknya, satu milik Minki. "Jeonghan dalam bahaya." Bisiknya sebelum berlari meninggalkan kelas. jisoo terdiam di tempat. Ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Minki barusan. Ia beralih menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon menggedikkan bahunya. "dia langsung lari begitu melihat artikel ini." Ucap Jihoon menyerahkan handphonenya pada jisoo. Jisoo membacanya. Ekspresinya berubah keruh setelah membaca dan melihat foto yang menjadi sampul. Jisoo terkejut karena berita itu dan ia semakin terkejut melihat foto itu. rasa kesal dan cemburu menyelimuti hatinya.

Jisoo mengembalikan handphone Jihoon. "aku titip ini." Ucap jisoo menaruh dua gelas minuman. Jihoon kembali menatap heran. Jisoo melakukan persis seperti yang di lakukan Minki, berlari keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"kalian itu kenapa sih." Gumam Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

. . .

Minki tidak langsung mencari Jeonghan. ia pergi untuk mencari bala bantuan terlebih dahulu. Minki pergi ke kelas Jonghyun. panik ia mencari Jonghyun. ia menanyakan ke siapa saja yang sekelas dengan Jonghyun di mana keberadaan Jonghyun. semua yang di tanya oleh Minki menatap heran, mereka tidak pernah tahu Jonghyun juga dekat dengan saudara Minki.

"tadi dia bilang ke toilet." Jawab Hyunbin. Minki menunggu dengan perasaan bercampur. Beberapa saat Jonghyun muncul dengan langkah santai sambil mengusap bagian bawah bajunya yang sedikit basah. "Jonghyun!" seru Minki. Jonghyun mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Minki. Ia tampak terkejut. Jonghyun melihat kiri kanan dan menarik Minki ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Jonghyun. Minki menggeleng cepat. "Jeonghan." ucapnya ketakutan. Jonghyun mengerutkan kening.

"Jeonghan? kenapa Jeonghan? apa dia sakit?" tanya Jonghyun. Minki menggeleng lagi.

"dia dalam bahaya, aku bisa merasakannya." Ucap Minki dengan nafas memburu. Tatapan bingung Jonghyun berubah menjadi tatapan panik. ia mencengkram lengan Minki.

"kita cari Jeonghan sekarang juga." Ucapnya memerintah. Minki mengangguk, bulir keringat mulai jatuh di keningnya. Dadanya semakin sesak. Ada tanda bahaya yang tak terlihat di sekitarnya.

. . .

Jeonghan berlari menyusuri koridor. Tidak peduli teriakan Seungcheol yang terus memanggilnya. Tidak peduli dengan teguran guru yang berselisihan dengannya. Ia hanya ingin segera menemukan Jonghyun dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tadi ia tidak menemukan Jonghyun di kelasnya. Sekarang Jeonghan berbalik ke kantin dan lapangan basket.

Di kantin Jeonghan juga tidak menemukan tanda keberadaan Jonghyun. Jeonghan berbalik ke lapangan basket. Ia mulai lelah. Tapi lelah tidak akan menghalangi jalannya. Jeonghan kembali menyusuri koridor.

Di loby, Jeonghan di cegat oleh sekelompok perempuan yang dulu pernah menculiknya. Langkah Jeonghan terhenti. Nafasnya memburu. Perempuan-perempuan itu semakin banyak jumlahnya. Satu di antara mereka yang paling di kenali Jeonghan wajahnya adalah pemimpin mereka, Yuha.

"ingin lari kemana?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Jeonghan perlahan mundur, sayangnya di belakang Jeonghan sudah berdiri beberapa di antara mereka juga. Jeonghan mulai sulit meneguk ludah. Jeonghan di kepung oleh lingkaran iblis.

Siswa siswi lain mulai berdatangan. Bukan untuk menolong Jeonghan, melainkan untuk menontoni Jeonghan. mereka sudah siap merekam dan akan membagikannya di sns. Kamera handphone mereka sudah di nyalakan. Bak seorang wartawan yang sedang meliput berita terkini.

"kau sudah berani berselingkuh ya dari uri Jonghyun oppa?" tanyanya sinis mendekati Jeonghan.

"i-itu hanya salah paham, aku bukan –" tiba-tiba tubuh Jeonghan basah kuyup. Seseorang dari belakang menyiramnya dengan seember air. Belum berhenti sampai di situ, mereka mulai melempari Jeonghan dengan telur busuk satu persatu. Para siswa siswi yang merekam aksi itu ikut bersorak mendukung para pembully yang kurang ajar.

"wooo~~!" bahu Jeonghan mulai bergetar. ia hampir menangis. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semua ini hanyalah mimpi, setelah ini ia akan terbangun di kelasnya sendiri dengan tenang dan mengatakan pada jisoo bahwa ia tadi bermimpi buruk. Para perempuan pembully itu semakin gencar mengerjai Jeonghan. mereka juga melemparkan tepung dan benda-benda lain berbau busuk ke tubuh Jeonghan.

"YAK YAK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA KAKAKKU!" seru Minki menembus kerumunan dan memasang badannya di depan Jeonghan. lemparan itu masih berlanjut sampai kena pada wajah Minki. Minki menggeram.

"heh kacamata, ini urusan kami jangan ikut campur!" seru Yuha. Minki mendecak kesal. "tentu saja ini urusanku, aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan." Ucap Minki kesal.

"minggir kau kacamata, disini bukan tempat untuk cewe culun sepertimu, sana kembali ke perpustakaan bersama grup belajarmu." Ucap Yuha lagi di ikuti gelak tawa teman-temannya.

"geurae, sekolah ini juga bukan tempat untuk gadis bodoh seperti kalian, aku juga tahu nilai kalian selalu di bawah standar sekolah ini, sebagian dari kalian juga menunggak spp, ck ck ck." Minki menyingkirkan debu tepung dari wajahnya.

"kalian tahu? Kami yang orang kaya ini terbebani, kami harus membayar lebih agar bisa menutupi tunggakkan kalian! Dan kalian malah berulah di sini, tidak sayang orang tua? Atau jangan-jangan kalian lahir dari batu?" Tambah Minki membuat mereka panas. Yuha menggeram dan menyiramkan air pada Minki lalu melempar embernya pada Minki.

Emosi Minki memuncak. Tangannya terkepal. "Minki, jangan melawan mereka." bisik Jeonghan. Minki mendengus. di tendangnya ember yang di lemparkan Yuha tadi cukup keras. Yuha menghindar reflex karena ember itu mengenai dirinya. Kerumunan itu mendadak hening. Minki memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Minki melepas kacamata dan ikat rambutnya. "ada yang harus ku katakan pada kalian." Ucapnya mengawali. Jeonghan menatap Minki khawatir. Minki membalas tatapannya, mengirimkan sinyal "semua akan baik-baik saja." Pada Jeonghan.

Tarikan nafas terkejut terdengar di mana-mana. Minki memasangkan kacamatanya pada Jeonghan dan juga mengikat rambut Jeonghan menjadi satu. "selama ini," Minki mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

"aku dan Jeonghan telah bertukar tempat, kami ingin merasakan kehidupan yang berbeda di sekolah, makanya kami lakukan ini." Ucap Minki. Satu persatu mereka menurunkan handphonenya.

"tapi aku tidak tau kalau jadinya akan seperti ini.. banyak pengacau bodoh yang merusak rencana kami." Tambah Minki melirik kelompok pembully yang sekarang menciut takut. "yang kalian lihat di internet itu adalah Jeonghan, dia memang sedang dekat dengan Seungcheol, kalian mengada-ngada!" ucap Minki laki. Satu persatu mereka menunduk takut. Menunduk karena menyesal juga.

"ini juga salahku, harusnya aku tidak mengajaknya untuk bertukar tempat, tapi berkat itu, aku bisa merasakan apa yang Jeonghan pernah alami, banyak orang yang memandang kami sebelah mata walaupun kami sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. Orang-orang juga sering tidak menghargai keberadaannya hanya karena penampilannya tidak sesuai dengan yang lain." Minki meraih tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan hampir menangis karena terharu.

"kalian tidak tahu saja! Saudariku ini adalah gadis yang hebat! Dia cantik luar dan dalam, dia juga pintar, dia mandiri, dan pastinya dia memiliki pemikiran yang luas tidak seperti kalian! Dia juga berhak mendapatkan perhatian yang sama sepertiku karena dia adalah belahan jiwaku yang sejati!" seru Minki dengan lantang.

Jeonghan langsung memeluk Minki. "Minki." Gumamnya dengan suara gemetar menahan tangis. Minki membalas pelukan Jeonghan. menepuk-nepuk punggung saudarinya. "uljimaa.." ucapnya padahal ia sendiri sudah meneteskan airmata. Suasana haru melingkupi kerumunan itu. beberapa dari mereka tampat sudah menangis karena terharu.

"persaudaraan mereka benar-benar indah.."

"aku jadi ingat adikku.."

"huahh aku tidak tahan, aku ingin menangis."

"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI!" seruan suara guru olahraga membuat pelukan Minki dan Jeonghan terlepas. Di belakang guru itu muncul Seungcheol. Seungcheol langsung menunjuk ke arah Yuha dan teman-temannya.

"mereka pak, mereka sudah melakukan semua kekacauan ini pada Minki dan Jeonghan, mereka juga menyebarkan berita hoax yang membuat teman-teman resah." Ucap Seungcheol melaporkan. Guru olahraga yang juga pelatih judo Seungcheol itu menyeringai menatap Yuha. Yuha dan kawan-kawannya hendak kabur tetapi tidak bisa karena Jonghyun dan teman-temannya menghalangi jalan mereka dari arah berlawanan.

"o-oppa…" lirih Yuha melihat Jonghyun.

"oppa mwo? Neon nuna! Wajah tua seperti itu." sela Daniel dari belakang Jonghyun lalu di ikuti gelak tawa yang lain. Wajah Yuha memerah menahan malu. Perasaan marah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu.

"ini yang terakhir, jika aku melihat kalian melakukan kekacauan lagi, aku tidak segan-segan meminta ayahku untuk mengeluarkan kalian semua dari sekolah ini, sekolah ini bukan tempat untuk gadis-gadis preman seperti kalian, mengerti?" ultimatum Jonghyun membuat mereka semua tertunduk. Mereka sudah salah mencari masalah dengan kekasih dari anak pemilik yayasan. Mereka menyesali kebodohan mereka sendiri.

"kalian ikut bapak, ayo." Lanjut guru olahraga mereka menggiring mereka ke ruang kesiswaan. Kerumunan satu persatu bubar. Tidak sedikit yang menghampiri Jeonghan untuk meminta maaf. Para siswa bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan menyukai Jeonghan membuat Jeonghan terkejut.

"ulangi." Perintah Seungcheol dengan nada dingin pada siswa yang mengatakan ia suka dengan Jeonghan. aura hitam menyelimuti Seungcheol. Siswa itu langsung kabur pergi ketakutan. "mwoya.." ucap Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol tidak suka.

"wae? kau senang punya fans?" balas Seungcheol sinis. Minki menahan tawa. Ia mencubit lengan Seungcheol.

"kau cemburu yaa… uhhh lucunya." Goda Minki membuat wajah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan serempak memerah. Seungcheol menepis tangan Minki. Jeonghan menarik-narik Minki untuk berhenti menggoda mereka. "kalian tidak mau membersihkan diri? Kajja ikuti aku, gunakan ruangan kami saja." Ucap Jonghyun menggiring mereka menuju ruangan eksklusif tempat Jonghyun dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul.

Jeonghan menahan Minki sebelum Minki mengikuti Jonghyun. "terima kasih, Minki. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak datang." Ucap Jeonghan. Minki tersenyum. "tidak perlu berterima kasih, kita kan saudara, saudara harus saling membantu." Jeonghan tersenyum. Mereka kembali saling berpelukan.

"ayo kita mandi, kita bau." Ajak Minki menggandeng tangan Jeonghan persis seperti yang selalu di lakukannya saat mereka masih kecil. Jeonghan mengangguk senang. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Minki. betapa ia bersyukur mempunyai saudara seperti Minki yang telah melengkapi kekurangannya.

. . .

Minki dan Jeonghan selesai membersihkan diri. Mereka sudah berganti memakai seragam olahraga. Jeonghan menatap takjub sekeliling ruang santai milik Jonghyun di sekolah ini. Di sisi kanan berjejer berbagai permainan arcade dan di tengah ruangan ada sofa besar melengkung menghadap ke sebuah layar tv yang besar. Tidak heran sih, ayah Jonghyun kan kepala yayasan sekolah ini, sangat mudah untuknya mendapatkan ruangan sendiri di sekolah ini.

"kalian sudah selesai?" Jonghyun melengokkan kepalanya di pintu. Jeonghan dan Minki duduk di sofa. "sudah, masuklah." Sahut Minki. Jonghyun membuka pintu dan masuk bersama Seungcheol.

"ow daebak." Decak Seungcheol memasuki ruangan seperti orang udik. Jonghyun mendekti Minki dengan botol minum juga sekotak bento yang di belinya di kantin sekolah. "terima kasih." Minki menyambut pemberian Jonghyun.

Seungcheol juga menghampiri Jeonghan dengan sebotol minum dan sebuah kotak makan. Kotak makan yang pernah di bawakan Jeonghan untuknya. "ini..?" tanda tanya Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol yang malu-malu mengusap tengkuknya. "karena aku tidak bisa masak jadi bibi yang membuatkannya, semoga kau suka." Ucap Seungcheol.

Jonghyun dan Minki saling tatap. Minki berdehem. "ahh disini pengap, sayang, ayo kita makan di rooftop." Ucap Minki menggelendot manja di tangan Jonghyun. Jonghyun mengangguk setuju. "kajja, kita makan di rooftop." Ajak Jonghyun membawa Minki berdiri.

"kami pergi dulu ya, kalian jangan berbuat aneh-aneh di sini, ada cctvnya lho." Ucap Minki menunjuk sudut ruangan. Wajah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sontak memerah. "a-aneh aneh apasih.." Seungcheol kesal. Jonghyun dan Minki terkikik keluar ruangan. Menyisakan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berdua di sana. Situasi mendadak kikuk.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol saling lirik kemudian menunduk malu-malu. Jeonghan pura-pura menyibukan diri dengan makannya. Seungcheol memperhatikan Jeonghan makan. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat Jeonghan menikmati bekal yang di berikan olehnya. "enak?" tanya Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengangguk senang. Jeonghan makan dengan semangat.

"tapi masih lebih enak buatanmu." Jeonghan tersedak. Seungcheol langsung menyambar botol minum dan memberikannya pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan segera minum untuk menurunkan makanan yang menyangkut di tenggorokkkan. Seungcheol meringis menyesali kata-katanya barusan.

"maaf, maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu." Ucap Seungcheol menepuk-nepuk pundak Jeonghan pelan. Jeonghan menggeleng. Setelah makanan yang menyangkut itu turun ke perutnya, Jeonghan berbicara. "tidak, aku hanya.. eum begitulah." Ucap Jeonghan bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Jeonghan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Seungcheol memperhatikan Jeonghan lagi. "maaf, ini semua salahku." Ucap Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan menghentikan makannya dan menatap Seungcheol bingung.

"gadis preman itu, aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mengancamku tapi tidak ku pedulikan." Ucap Seungcheol lagi. Jeonghan menaruh tempat makannya ke meja bundar.

"aniyo.. ini bukan salah siapa-siapa jika kita saling menyalahkan maka semuanya bersalah, kau, aku, Jonghyun, Minki, terutama aku dan Minki.. jika saja kami tidak memiliki rasa iri satu sama lain, kami tidak akan pernah bertukar tempat seperti ini, sekarang ku sadari bahwa menjadi diri sendiri ternyata lebih menyenangkan, hidupku lebih damai tanpa di perhatikan orang-orang, aku bisa bergerak sebebasnya tanpa perlu menjaga sikap." Ucap Jeonghan. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan takjub. Ia kemudian teringat sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan kacamata milik Minki yang tertinggal dengannya dan memasangkannya pada Jeonghan. Seungcheol juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengikat rambut Jeonghan menjadi ponytail dengan gelang karet miliknya.

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan senyuman puasnya. "jujur, aku suka melihatmu seperti ini, cantik." semburat merah menghiasi pipi Jeonghan. Seungcheol menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Jeonghan.

"setelah ini, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri lagi." ucap Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengangguk setuju.

"ya, setelah ini aku akan kembali menjadi Jeonghan, bukan Minki." ucap Jeonghan dengan yakin. Seungcheol langsung memasang ekspresi sedih. "terus, kita beda kelas dong?" Jeonghan mengangguk. Seungcheol menghela nafas kecewa.

"kita bisa makan siang bersama, cheol." Seungcheol kembali menarik senyumannya. "kita makan siang di rooftop? Aku akan bawa bekal juga mulai besok, jadi kita bisa makan bekal bersama." Jeonghan mengangguk setuju. Seungcheol tersenyum bahagia.

. . .

Minki bersemangat melahap ayam katsu yang di belikan oleh Jonghyun. tidak peduli angin musim dingin bertiup menghembus makanannya yang tadinya hangat menjadi dingin. "sejak kapan nafsu makanmu tinggi?" tanya Jonghyun melirik Minki.

"selama aku menjadi Jeonghan, aku tidak pernah memikirkan berat badanku lagi, aku bebas makan apa saja tanpa takut aku akan gendut." Ucap Minki dengan mulut penuh makanan. Jonghyun mengeluarkan tisu untuk membersihkan saos di ujung bibir Minki. "setelah ini kau kembali jadi Minki dan kembali ke klub, kau masih akan terus makan? Kahi noona bisa ngamuk." Ucap Jonghyun.

Minki menggeleng. "ani, aku tidak akan kembali ke klub, aku sudah menemukan passionku." Ucap Minki. Jonghyun mengerutkan keningnya. "kau akan tetap berada di paduan suara? Kau masih mengincar laki-laki itu ya?" suara Jonghyun meninggi.

Minki menggeleng lagi. "aniyo, sejak aku menonton drama korea bersama Jeonghan, jadi berpikir untuk berakting, sepertinya seru, aku akan masuk klub theater dan mencoba casting ke stasiun-stasiun tv." Ucap Minki dengan wajah yang dreamy. Jonghyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"ya, lalu kau akan berciuman dengan lawan mainmu, kau suka itu kan?" sindir Jonghyun dengan nada cemburu. Minki menyenggolnya pelan kemudian terkikik geli. "iya, aku senang." Goda Minki. Jonghyun mendengus kesal. Bibirnya komat kamit mendumel. Minki senang sekali membuat Jonghyun cemburu.

"yak, kan cuman akting. Lagi pula itu masih dalam hayalmu saja." Ucap Minki menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Jonghyun. Jonghyun menggidikkan pundaknya membuat Minki tidak jadi bersender. Jonghyun juga memalingkan wajahnya.

Minki mengulurkan tangan menarik dagu Jonghyun. di tatapannya mata sendu Jonghyun dengan raut wajah kesal. "apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Minki.

"tentu saja! Pertanyaan macam apa itu." ucap Jonghyun kesal. Minki tersenyum lebar. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Jonghyun kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Jonghyun. "naega jinjja, manhi, jeongmal, wanjeon saranghamnida." Ucap Minki memeluk tubuh Jonghyun.

Jonghyun merasa tersentuh. Setelah sekian lama, perasaan cintanya berbalas. Ia balik memeluk Minki dan mengecup puncak kepala Minki.

"thank you."

. . .

 ** _END? No, To Be Continue.._**

 **. . .**


	20. sembilanbelas

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pristin & Produce 101 s2 memberdeul

. . .

"aku titip ini." Ucap Jisoo menaruh dua gelas minuman. Jihoon kembali menatap heran. Jisoo melakukan persis seperti yang di lakukan Minki, berlari keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Jisoo keluar dari kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa kali ia mengucapkan maaf karena terus-terusan menabrak setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Jisoo bahkan sampai menjatuhkan kacamatanya. Tetapi ia tidak peduli dengan kacamata itu, yang di pikirkannya saat ini hanyalah keadaan Jeonghan. ia memiliki firasat buruk akan Jeonghan.

"hey, bukankah itu Joshua Hong?"

"hah? Memangnya dia sekolah di sini? Salah liat kali."

"benar! Aku tidak salah lihat!"

Jisoo sudah mengganti gaya rambut dan sekarang kacamatanya terlepas. Tidak sedikit yang mengenalinya sebagai Joshua, pengguna sosial media yang viral karena video covernya. Jisoo menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan fokus. Ia harus menemukan Jeonghan dan memastikan Jeonghan tidak sedang dalam bahaya.

Saat hendak mencapai loby, Jisoo melihat Jeonghan di hadang oleh sekelompok perempuan. Ia melihat Jeonghan di kepung, ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Perlahan orang-orang yang ada di sana menggeser Jisoo dan membuat lingkaran di sekitar Jeonghan. Jisoo hendak menembus kerumunan namun ia tergeser terus oleh desakan para siswa siswi yang ingin melihat aksi di depan sana. Jisoo menghela nafas. Ia memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan!" seru seseorang membuat Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Seruan itu cukup keras. Laki-laki bertubuh cukup berisi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tampak serius ingin membelah kerumunan hebat itu. Jisoo mengenalinya, orang itu Seungcheol, teman sebangku Minki, yang waktu itu juga menjenguk Jeonghan. perasaan sebal menyelimuti diri Jisoo mengingat hal itu.

Jisoo segera mencari cara. Ia berderap berbalik arah menuju ruang guru. Tubuh ringannya membuatnya bisa berlari dengan cepat melesat menuju ruang guru. Di sana ia celingak-celinguk mencari orang dewasa yang bisa di mintainya tolong. Hanya ada beberapa guru yang ada di sana. Rata-rata tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ada yang menulis laporan, ada yang sedang konsultasi bersama siswa, dan ada yang sibuk membahas masalah yang terjadi di sekolah dengan guru lainnya. Kelihatannya mereka tidak bisa di ganggu. Jisoo mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Saat itu juga pandangannya tertuju pada seorang guru dengan badan besar memakai training dan sedang menonton sesuatu di layar handphonenya.

"boombayah~!" bisik guru itu pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"saem." Panggil Jisoo. Guru bertubuh besar itu langsung mematikan handphonenya. Wajahnya pucat seperti sedang tertangkap basah. Ia berdehem pelan mengumpulkan kembali wibawanya sebagai seorang guru.

"ah, ada apa?" tanyanya. Jisoo menarik nafas.

"saya ingin melaporkan aksi pembullyan yang terjadi saat ini di loby sekolah, saem." Ucap Jisoo dengan yakin. Wajah guru itu semakin serius. "siapa korbannya?" tanya si guru.

"Jeonghan, saem, sekelompok gadis mengepungnya dan menyebarkan gossip yang mengghasut seluruh sekolah untuk ikut membully si korban." Jelas Jisoo. Sang guru langsung berdiri tegap.

"kita ke sana sekarang," ucap guru itu dengan yakin. Jisoo tersenyum lega. Ia membungkuk dalam. "terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan tulus kemudian mengikuti guru itu keluar dari ruangan.

"pak pelatih." Lagi-lagi Jisoo bertemu laki-laki berponi jamur ini. Choi Seungcheol berdiri di depan ruang guru. "Seungcheol, ada keperluan apa?" tanya guru yang di panggil Seungcheol 'pak pelatih' tadi.

"aku ingin melaporkan aksi pembullyan." Ucap Seungcheol. Pak pelatih langsung mengangguk. "aku sudah tahu, aku sedang menuju kesana." Ucap pak pelatih. Seungcheol mengangguk setuju dan berjalan mendahului mereka. Jisoo mengerutkan kening tidak suka.

Kerumunan itu semakin padat. Dari kejauhan Jisoo melihat Minki memasang tubuhnya di depan Jeonghan. tubuh mereka basah dan kotor tidak karuan. Jisoo mempercepat langkahnya. Gelak tawa para gadis menggema di sana. Jisoo tidak suka mendengarnya.

"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI!" seruan dari guru olahraga sontak membuat kerumunan itu terbelah dan membuka jalan. Jisoo ingin ikut masuk ke tengah lingkaran itu sayangnya di dahului oleh Seungcheol. Langkah Jisoo terhenti di belakang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya berhenti begitu saja. Hatinya tidak memerintahkan seperti itu.

Kerumunan perlahan bubar. Jisoo melihat Jeonghan menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Minki. Jisoo hendak bergerak mendadak tubuhnya kaku melihat Seungcheol menyerahkan sapu tangan dan memegang lengan Jeonghan. ada sesuatu yang mencekiknya di bagian dada. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak. Sesak yang lebih menyakitkan daripada asma.

Sesak itu semakin jadi melihat ekpresi malu-malu Jeonghan saat pundaknya di sentuh oleh Seungcheol. Rasanya seperti jiwanya sudah lepas dari raga. Bernafas pun tidak. Jisoo hanya bisa berdiri diam dari kejauhan seperti patung pahatan. Menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Jeonghan mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah dan menahan senyuman di hadapan laki-laki itu. hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah di lihat Jisoo. Hal yang selalu di impikan oleh Jisoo dan sekarang Jisoo melihatnya. Sayangnya, bukan untuknnya tetapi untuk laki-laki lain yang sangat beruntung menurut Jisoo sampai bisa membuat seorang Jisoo yang rendah hati sangat iri.

Perlahan Jisoo berbalik. Mengambil arah yang berlawan dengan Jeonghan dan Minki. dengan langkah gontai Jisoo mengantarkan dirinya ke perpustakaan.

"selamat siang." Sapa penjaga perpus saat Jisoo melintasi mejanya. Jisoo hanya diam tidak membalas sapaan itu. pandangannya kosong. wajahnya mendadak seperti orang sakit. Ia memang sedang sakit. Sakit hati.

Jisoo mengambil tempat di sudut perpustakaan. Tempat paling sepi dan tempat paling nyaman untuk menyendiri. Jisoo hanya bisa menghela nafas saat ia menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai dingin. Jisoo duduk dengan kaki menekuk. Tangannya memegang kepala. Bayangannya terbang ke tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Momen di mana ia menghabiskan hari-hari menyenangkan bersama Jeonghan. momen di mana seharusnya ia lebih berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Momen di mana Jeonghan belum mengenal Seungcheol. Momen yang sangat di sesalkan oleh seorang Jisoo.

Jisoo adalah seorang Kristen yang taat. Ia selalu berdoa dengan kushyuk. Memuji tuhan, bersyukur dan selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang baik. Ia percaya akan takdir dan keadilan tuhan. Tapi detik ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia menganggap tuhan tidak adil. Tuhan menjauhkan dirinya dari Jeonghan, gadis pertama yang membuat dirinya bergetar, tidak bisa tidur, tersenyum hanya karena mengingat senyumannya, gadis yang selalu di rindukannya, tuhan menjauhkannya.

"pengecut kau, Hong." Umpatnya pada diri sendiri sebelum akhirnya meneteskan airmata dalam diam. tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

. . .

Suara dialog drama korea menggema di ruang tengah. Aron duduk di hadapan televise dengan pandangan kosong. Minkyung di sampingnya tampak serius beserta camilannya di tangan. Knop pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Jisoo masuk dengan langkah gontai tanpa mengucapkan satu kata apapun. Bahkan permisi sekalipun.

Aron dan Minkyung hanya menatap Jisoo heran. Jisoo langsung mendudukan diri di samping Minkyung. Minkyung dan Aron saling bertukar pandangan.

"dia kenapa?" bisik Minkyung pada Aron. Aron hanya menggedikkan pundaknya. Minkyung menggeleng. Ia memilih kembali menonton drama korea yang ada di hadapannya.

 _"_ _Jinsuk, tidak boleh menyerah! Kau bilang kau mencintainya? Kenapa kau diam saja saat dia pergi kencan dengan orang lain?"_

 _"_ _Seoktae, aku tidak bisa, seberapa besar pun usahaku untuk menghalangi mereka, Bongpil tetap tidak akan bisa menerimaku, dia terlalu mencintai sujin."_

Gelap. Layar televise mendadak mati. Minkyung mendelik ke arah Jisoo yang memegang remot dengan wajah kesal. "oppa!" serunya.

"jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama, nanti kau cengeng!" ucap Jisoo menaruh kembali remote tv dan beranjak dari sofa. Minkyung meraih remote dengan kesal. Ia kembali menyalakan televise. "oppa yang cengeng!" dumelnya seiring Jisoo melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya.

Aron mengerenyit mendengar suara pintu yang di banting. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. "dia sedang patah hati." Ucap Aron pada Minkyung yang masih mendumel karena tontonan favoritnya di rusak oleh Jisoo di bagian yang penting. Minkyung mendengus mendengar kalimat Aron. "dari mana oppa tahu?" tanya Minkyung dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"dia persis sepertiku beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Aron lirih. Minkyung menghela nafas. "laki-laki di rumah ini pengecut semua sih." Komentar Minkyung melipat tangan di dada. Aron berdiri dari duduknya.

"yak, anak SMP tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu." ucap Aron memperingatkan. Minkyung hanya diam menatap layar televisi. Aron menggeleng heran dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jisoo.

Langkah Aron terhenti di depan pintu bercat coklat. Aron mengetuk pelan. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Aron mengetuk lebih keras lagi. "Jisoo, naya." Ucap Aron. tetap tidak ada sahutan. Aron pun mencoba membuka knop pintunya. Tidak terkunci.

Aron masuk dan mendapati Jisoo duduk di sisi kasurnya sambil menunduk. Kamarnya di biarkan gelap. Suasana suram persis sama dengan perasaan si pemilik kamar. Aron meraba dinding kamar Jisoo mencari saklar lampu kamarnya. Saat lampu di hidupkan, Jisoo menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali menunduk.

Perlahan Aron mendekati Jisoo dan duduk di sampingnya. Kikuk. Karena keduanya hanya duduk dalam diam dengan durasi yang cukup lama.

"seharusnya aku paham kenapa ia menolakku, sayangnya aku masih belum bisa menerima, coba saja aku utarakan perasaanku sebelum Jeonghan mengenal orang itu, pasti dia akan menerimaku." Oceh Jisoo. Aron memandangi wajah adik pertamanya kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

"aku juga sempat menyesal kenapa aku tidak mendekatinya dari dulu. Lelaki pengecut seperti kita ini hanya bisa berkhayal dan kemudian menyesal, tentu saja kita kalah dari yang langsung bertindak." Ucap Aron ikut tenggelam dalam kesedihan Jisoo. Jisoo menghela nafas. Keduanya kembali terdiam.

Aron mengusap punggung Jisoo untuk menguatkannya. "tetapi kita tidak boleh jatuh begitu saja, hidup terus berjalan, beberapa tahun kedepan kita sudah beranjak ke fase kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Daripada murung karena cinta yang terbalas, lebih baik kita memperbaiki dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk masa depan kita." Jelas Aron membuat Jisoo mengangkat kepala. Jisoo menatap Aron dengan takjub.

"kau benar hyung, hidup terus berjalan, cinta yang tak terbalas tidak boleh membuatku menyerah." Seperti mendapat suntikan, pancaran mulai kembali ke diri Jisoo. Aron tersenyum tipis.

"aku tunggu kau di Julliard." Aron bangkit dari duduknya, meraih gitar milik Jisoo dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Jisoo. Jisoo kembali menatap takjub Aron. "hyung.. kau..?" Jisoo tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak percaya akhirnya mimpi keluarganya terwujud. Salah satu dari mereka akan menempuh pendidikan di Julliard!

Aron tersenyum bangga. "tingkatkan terus kemampuanmu, aku akan menunggumu di sana, ok?" Aron mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Jisoo. Jisoo mengangguk mantap. Ia mengusap gitarnya dengan yakin.

Tujuan hidupnya bukan lagi Jeonghan. kali ini ia akan mencoba melupakan Jeonghan. ia punya tujuan yang lebih penting saat ini untuk masa depannya. Menjadi musisi.

"tunggu aku hyung."

. . .

Pantulan dirinya di cermin pagi ini membuat Jeonghan merasa lebih baik. Ia tidak lagi memakai lensa yang membuat matanya perih. Ia tidak lagi memakai rok yang terlalu pendek yang membuat celana dalamnya hampir terlihat dan membuat kakinya dingin. Jeonghan kembali menjadi Jeonghan. walaupun tidak separah Jeonghan yang sebelumnya. Jeonghan mengurai rambutnya bebas dan merias sedikit wajahnya. Ia juga memakai seragam yang pas. Tidak kebesaran. Tidak juga kekecilan. Yang pasti Jeonghan merasa lebih percaya diri dengan tampilannya saat ini.

Jeonghan turun ke ruang makan dengan langkah riang. Seperti biasanya, hanya ada Minki dan Somi. Ibunya masih terlelap di pulau kapuknya. Somi asik mengunyah sereal favoritnya sambil membaca majalah anak-anak langganannya. Sementara, Minki asik dengan handphonenya. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Jeonghan tebak pasti Minki sedang bertukar pesan dengan Jonghyun.

Minki juga kembali menjadi Minki. ia tidak lagi memakai kacamata bulat milik Jeonghan. ia juga tidak memakai seragam yang tidak di sukainya modelnya. Minki kembali memakai heels dan aksesoris favoritnya. _Queen Bee as always_. Bahkan Jeonghan melihat ada tindik baru di telinganya.

"pagi-pagi udah bahagia banget." Ucap Jeonghan membuat Minki menaruh handphonenya dan menoleh pada Jeonghan yang seperti biasa duduk di hadapannya. "hehe, pagi." Sapanya pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangguk sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai coklat favoritnya.

"apakah kau akan di jemput oleh Jonghyun?" tanya Jeonghan. Minki mengangguk sambil meminum susunya. Jeonghan mengangguk-angguk. "jadi aku akan pergi sendirian pagi ini?" gumam Jeonghan. Minki diam saja. Tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Jeonghan memilih menghabiskan roti selai dan meneguk susu stroberinya. Dari arah ruang tengah seorang asisten rumah tangga berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Jeonghan. "nona, teman nona sudah menunggu di depan untuk menjemput nona." Lapornya membuat kening Jeonghan mengerenyit. Jeonghan melirik ke arah Minki.

"Jonghyun? ah, dia menjemput Minki bukan aku." Ucap Jeonghan menunjuk Minki tetapi asisten rumah tangga itu menggeleng. "tidak, bukan tuan Jonghyun nona, dia seorang pemuda, namanya Seungcheol." Ucapnya sopan. Jeonghan hampir menyemburkan susunya. Ia menatap bawahannya itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Seungcheol?" ulangnya. Asisten rumah tangga itu mengangguk. Jeonghan terdiam. "hey, cepat sana, kau membuatnya menunggu." Ucap Minki tidak sabar. Minki meraih tas Jeonghan dan menarik Jeonghan menuju ruang tengah.

Benar, di sana ada Seungcheol. Seungcheol berdiri membelakangi mereka. biasanya Seungcheol memakai hoodie atau jaket baseball tapi kali ini, Seungcheol sedikit berbeda. Ia memakai jaket kulit yang membuatnya tampak jauh lebih keren. Rambut tebalnya juga tampak sedikit di pangkas karena bentuknya wajar tidak seperti jamur lagi. Jeonghan sempat tercengang saat Seungcheol berbalik. Begitu juga dengan Seungcheol. Ia tertegun melihat Jeonghan.

Keduanya mengeluarkan semburat merah bersamaan. "k-kenapa kau ke sini..?" tanya Jeonghan dengan bodohnya. Seungcheol menatapnya bingung. "bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk menjemputmu?" balas Seungcheol. Jeonghan ternganga. Lantas ia langsung melemparkan pandangannya pada Minki dan menatap Minki sinis.

Minki memalingkan wajah seolah ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Seolah kemarin saat Jeonghan mandi ia tidak mengutak-atik handphone Jeonghan dan mengirimkan pesan pada Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengutuknya di dalam hati.

Seungcheol ikut melirik Minki sinis. "m-mwo? Aku salah? Yak, ini untuk kebaikan kalian." Ucap Minki membela diri. Jeonghan menghela nafas.

"baiklah, karena sudah terlanjur, ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Jeonghan kemudian di angguki oleh Seungcheol.

"hey, kalian tidak mau pamitan dulu?" nada genit yang khas itu membuat Jeonghan menghentikan langkah. Ibunya, Im Nana masih lengkap dengan piyama pinknya turun dari tangga memakai sandal berkepala kelinci. Ibu-ibu berkepala empat itu rupanya tidak ingat usia.

Reaksi Seungcheol persis seperti reaksi Jonghyun saat pertama kali melihat Nana. Mereka seperti melihat bidadari yang baru saja turun dari langit. Tertegun sampai tidak berkedip. "a-annyeonghaseyo, nuna. choi Seungcheol imnida." otomatis Seungcheol membungkuk hormat.

Minki menahan tawa mendengar Seungcheol mengucap 'nuna' sementara Jeonghan mendecak malu. Nana mengulum senyum gemas. "apa aku terlihat semuda itu?" tanyanya membuat Seungcheol melirik Jeonghan dan Minki bingung.

"ige, uri eomma." Ucap Jeonghan mengenalkan ibunya. Nana mengangkat tangannya. "hello." Sapanya dengan senyuman cerah yang khas. Seungcheol menghela nafas. Menatap ketiga perempuan yang ada di ruangan itu tidak percaya.

"e-eomma?" ulangnya. Minki dan Jeonghan mengangguk yakin. Seungcheol menutup mulutnya.

"aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi berapa usiamu?" ucapnya langsung pada Nana. Nana tampak berpikir keras. Menimbang-nimbang jawaban, "tahun ini 42, kenapa?" jawab Nana dengan santai. Seungcheol kembali menutup mulutnya.

"tidak mungkin kau seumur ibuku, ibuku sudah penuh dengan keriput sementara kau.. oh.. ahaha." Seungcheol mendadak seperti orang gila karena Nana. Jeonghan mendengus.

"orang ini lebih hebat merawat wajahnya daripada merawat anak-anaknya sendiri, tidak usah heran." Sahut Jeonghan.

"jeonghanie anak yang manis kok sebenarnya, ia hanya bercanda kkk, kalian mau pergi sekolah bersama ya? Uhh manisnya.." ucap Nana menoel lengan Jeonghan. wajah Jeonghan kembali memerah. Minki menahan tawa di belakangnya.

"k-kita pergi sekarang saja, eomma kami pergi dulu." Pamit Jeonghan mencium pipi ibunya. Seungcheol membungkuk lagi dan berjalan keluar rumah mendahului Jeonghan.

Seperti biasa, Seungcheol membawa motor besarnya dan ia selalu membawa helm lebih kali ini helm lebih itu tidak akan menganggur saja. Seungcheol menyerahkan helm bogo berwarna coklat pada Jeonghan sementara ia memakai helm racing. "jangan terlalu cepat yang bawa motornya." Pesan Jeonghan saat naik ke jok penumpang.

Seungcheol menoleh. "kau sudah siap?" tanyanya. Jeonghan mengangguk. tapi Seungcheol masih belum menyalakan mesin juga. Jeonghan meliriknya bingung. Seungcheol menarik dua tangan Jeonghan untuk di lingkarkan di perutnya. "pegangan, ya." Pesan Seungcheol.

"jangan laju ya?" Seungcheol kembali tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum di balik helm hitamnya. Sementara di belakangnya Jeonghan menahan rasa yang berdegup dari dalam dirinya. Apalagi tubuhnya yang menempel ke punggung Seungcheol karena jok motor yang mengjungkit. Punggung itu adalah salah satu tempat yang nyaman, itu terbukti karena Jeonghan pernah tertidur di sana. Kalau di pikir-pikir, tertidur di motor merupakan hal bodoh yang pernah di lakukan oleh Jeonghan. Jeonghan jadi malu sendiri mengingatnya.

. . .

Jeonghan melangkah santai dari gerbang sekolah melewati lapangan sepak bola yang luas. Di depan ia melihat Jisoo berjalan beriringan dengan Jihoon. Saat itu juga Jeonghan merasa kikuk. Ia berhenti melangkah sampai Jisoo yang berada jauh di depannya hilang dari pandangan. Ia langsung teringat beberapa hari yang lalu Jisoo mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Jisoo mengatakan sudah menyukainya sejak lama dan Jeonghan tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia merasa bersalah dengan Jisoo.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungcheol menatap heran Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap kosong ke depan. Jeonghan segera menggeleng dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"ya aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya berusaha terlihat sesantai mungkin tanpa di curigai. Jeonghan berbohong. Ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Pikirannya penuh dengan kemungkinan ia tidak akan bertegur sapa dengan Jisoo karena perasaan bersalah juga kikuk. Rasanya berat mengingat Jisoo adalah sahabat baiknya selama ini. Jeonghan tidak pernah berpikir sejauh ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sekalipun salah satu dari mereka akan jatuh cinta satu sama lain.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas Seungcheol bercerita soal klubnya. Bagaimana mereka latihan dengan keras sampai pernah menjuarai sampai tingkat internasional. Tetapi Jeonghan tidak begitu mendengarkan. Saat ini ia tengah di lingkupi rasa takut yang dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa setakut ini hanya untuk bertemu temannya sendiri.

"kita akan makan siang bersama kan?" tanya Seungcheol saat Jeonghan ingin berbelok ke arah kelas. Jeonghan mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Seungcheol mengulum senyum. "sampai nanti." Ucapnya melambaikan tangan dan kembali ke kelasnya sendiri. Jeonghan menghela nafas setelah Seungcheol pergi menjauh.

Jeonghan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Jisoo duduk di tempatnya sambil membaca buku. Jisoo tampak santai seperti biasa. Di sebelah tempat duduknya kosong, tempat Jeonghan. dua bulan lebih Jeonghan tidak duduk di sana di samping Jisoo dan sekarang Jeonghan kembali akan duduk di sebelah Jisoo. Jeonghan berusaha bertingkah senatural mungkin. Seolah hari ini adalah sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Seperti Jisoo sebelum menyatakan cintanya pada Jeonghan. sayangnya Jeonghan gagal. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menyapa Jisoo.

Jeonghan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dalam diam tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat Jeonghan masuk ke dalam kelas. teman-teman sekelas menyapanya. Hal yang baru untuk Jeonghan. karena sebelum ia bertukar kehidupan dengan Minki, teman-teman sekelasnya sangat acuh.

"Jeonghan, selamat pagi, kau Jeonghan kan? Bukan Minki?" sapa seorang gadis yang tampak manis secara natural. Tubuhnya tinggi, pembawaannya sangat ceria bahkan lebih ceria di banding Minki. Ia menyerahkan sebuah buku. Buku novel terbaru yang ingin sekali Jeonghan baca namun tidak sempat untuk membeli dan membacanya. "ku dengar kau suka baca novel, aku juga suka, apa kah kau sudah baca yang ini? Jika belum, baca punyaku kau harus membacanya jadi kita bisa membahasnya bersama, ok?" ucapnya sedikit memaksa Jeonghan. Jeonghan semakin kikuk. Ia hanya tertawa renyah menerima novel tebal itu. gadis di hadapannya ini tidak tampak kutu buku seperti dirinya Jeonghan sedikit tidak yakin jadinya.

"t-terima kasih… ngg?" dan Jeonghan tidak ingat nama gadis berambut tanggung kepirangan ini.

"Lee Minhyuk, panggil aku minmin saja, ya? Aku ingin ke kelas pacarku dulu, kau harus baca itu ya? Oke?" ucap gadis bernama minhyuk itu melebarkan senyumannya dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangguk kikuk dan melambaikan tangan ringan saat minhyuk keluar dari kelas.

"huh, dia keren." Komentar Jeonghan sambil membolak-balik novel di tangannya kemudian melanjutkan langkah ke tempat duduknya. Jisoo tampak fokus dengan buku di tangannya. Kacamata tidak lagi bertengger di hidungnya, rambutnya juga tidak di tata klimis kali ini mengangatkan Jeonghan pada seseorang yang pernah di lihatnya yang pasti orang itu bukan Jisoo.

"seharusnya kau menyapaku bukannya diam-diam memandangiku." Ucap Jisoo. Pandangannya masih fokus ke pada buku tetapi ia bisa mengetahui gerak-gerik Jeonghan. Jeonghan segera berdehem dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"ha? Aku tidak diam-diam memandangimu." Jeonghan berkilat. Jisoo menutup bukunya dan mendelik Jeonghan. tatapan mereka bertemu. Keduanya cukup lama bertukar pandangan. Jeonghan lebih banyak menghindari tatapan lebih tepatnya.

"wae? kau tampak aneh hari ini." Komentar Jisoo mencurigai Jeonghan. Jeonghan masih menghindari tatapan Jisoo. Sementara Jisoo memicitkan matanya.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu." ucap Jeonghan mengibaskan tangannya. Jisoo menghela nafas.

"Jeonghan," ucapnya. Jeonghan perlahan mencoba menatap wajah tenang Jisoo. "kau tidak perlu khawatir ataupun merasa bersalah, aku tahu kau merasa aneh setelah pernyataan cinta waktu itu." Jeonghan menatap Jisoo dengan serius. ekspresi Jisoo mendadak sendu namun ia tersenyum tipis. Mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

"anggap saja yang kemarin itu tidak pernah terjadi. bagaimanapun juga kau adalah sahabatku. aku akan belajar menghapuskan perasaan ini, aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat terbaikku hanya karena perasaan cinta yang bodoh ini." Tutur Jisoo membuat Jeonghan sedikit sedih mendengarnya.

"baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, jujur aku memang merasa bersalah saat menolakmu waktu itu, tetapi aku tidak ingin menerimamu hanya karena aku kasihan karena itu akan semakin membuatmu terluka, ku harap setelah ini kita bisa berteman kembali seperti semula, Hong." Ucap Jeonghan mengangguk setuju. Jisoo melebarkan senyumannya.

"mwoya, kenapa serius begini, aku merindukan kejahilanmu dua bulan ini kkk, Minki lebih bodoh dariku jadi dia tidak bisa membodohiku." Ucap Jisoo tertawa pelan. Sontak Jeonghan ikut tertawa.

"eyy dia akan mengamuk jika tahu kau mengatainya bodoh." Keduanya tertawa. Setelah tawa mereka reda, Jeonghan mengulum senyum. Ia tidak bisa menerka isi hati orang, yang pasti ia dan Jisoo masih menyimpan perasaan yang mengganjal itu. namun untuk saat ini, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dulu.

"Jisoo, apa kau tahu serial terbaru dari komik blablabla…" jeonghan memulai perbincangan antar geeksnya. Perlahan Jeonghan dan Jisoo tenggelam dalam percakapan mereka seperti biasa. Perbincangan khas geek, pelajaran, komik, game dan hal yang lain. Tapi jika di lihat-lihat mereka tampaknya adalah geeks terkeren di sekolah ini.

. . .

 _To Be Continue_

 _. . ._

 ** __Lady ChulHee__**


	21. duapuluh

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pristin & Produce 101 s2 memberdeul

. . .

Jonghyun memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang sibuk sekali dengan handphone di tangan. Wajahnya serius, bibirnya sampai mengerucut. Entah apa yang sedang di lihatnya sampai Minki tampak seserius itu. mereka berdua tengan duduk di kafetaria sekolah. kali ini mereka hanya duduk berdua di sudut yang tidak terjangkau keramaian. Mereka tidak lagi duduk bersama geng populer. Minki memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian karena itu ia menjauhkan diri.

"makananmu nanti dingin lho." Ucap Jonghyun. Minki langsung mengerucutkan bibir mengintip Jonghyun dari balik handphonenya. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

"apa?" tanya Jonghyun bingung. "gara-gara kau karakterku jadi jatuh ke jurang." Ucapnya kesal karena karakter gamenya kalah dalam permainan. Dan ia menyalahkan Jonghyun karena menegurnya. Jonghyun menggidikkan bahu dan melanjutkan makannya.

Minki ogah-ogahan menyuap makanannya. Setelah rasa enak menyentuh lidahnya. Minki menjadi semangat. Tidak ogah-ogahan lagi menyuap makanannya.

"eumm enak." Ocehnya riang. Jonghyun mengangkat kepala, memperhatikan Minki dengan senyum simpul. Ia memperhatikan Minki yang makan dengan lahap sampai pipinya membulat penuh di isi oleh makanan. Ia senang melihat Minki yang tidak lagi menahan diri untuk menyantap makanan enak. Ia senang Minki yang sekarang, Minki yang tidak lagi memikirkan berat badannya.

Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya dengan secarik tisu. Ia mengelap ujung bibir Minki yang belepotan saus, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "makannya pelan-pelan, tuan putri." Ucap Jonghyun lembut. Minki nyengir cengengesan. Ia menelan makaNanannya sebelum berbicara.

"habis makanannya enak." Ucap Minki riang. Jonghyun terkekeh lagi.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau mau tidak makan enak lagi malam ini?" tanya Jonghyun menatap mata bulat Minki. Minki mengangguk cepat.

"tentu saja." Sahutnya dengan semangat. Jonghyun melebarkan senyumannya.

"kalau begitu, kita akan makan enak malam ini, di rumahku." Ekspresi ceria Minki mendadak berubah. Wajahnya menjadi pucat. "r-rumahmu?" tanya Minki mengulang perkataan Jonghyun. Jonghyun mengangguk.

"iya, keluargaku akan mengadakan acara makan malam memperingati ulang tahun perusahaan. Sekaligus aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada abeoji dan eomeonim." Ucap Jonghyun lagi. Minki langsung tersedak mendengar kalimat terakhir. Ia sungguh tidak siap bertemu dengan seorang presdir pemiliki perusahaan terbesar ketiga di negeri ginseng ini.

"w-wae? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jonghyun mengkhawatirkan Minki yang tersedak cukup hebat. Ia membantu mengusap-usap punggung Minki dan memberinya minum. Acara tersedak selesai, Minki menatap Jonghyun serius.

"apa aku harus mengenal mereka?" tanya Minki hati-hati.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"eum.. hanya saja aku tidak percaya diri untuk hal ini, aku merasa tidak pantas dan tahap mengenal orang tuamu itu masih cukup jauh."

"aku sudah kenal ibumu, apa salahnya kau juga mengenal orang tuaku?" Minki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia hanya bingung. Bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun yang sedikit menjebak.

"ya.. itu kan beda, perkenalanmu dengan eomma itu tidak sengaja." Jonghyun menghela nafas.

"suatu saat orang tuaku juga pasti akan menjadi orang tuamu kan? Kalian harus saling mengenal." Ucap Jonghyun menatap serius Minki. wajah Minki memerah. Secara tidak langsung Jonghyun menjanjikan pernikahan untuknya. Penikahan sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di benak Minki. sedikit pun.

Jonghyun mengulurkan tangan menarik tangan Minki. "jam 7 malam nanti, aku akan menjemputmu, jadi berdandanlah dengan cantik, oke?" ucap Jonghyun menggenggam tangan Minki. ia menatap Minki dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Minki pasrah akhirnya hanya mengangguk. dalam enam jam kedepan ia harus mempersiapkan diri. Tidak hanya penampilan tapi juga mental.

. . .

Jeonghan dan Somi memandang lelah Minki. sejak tadi Minki bolak-balik ke closet built in-nya. Membongkar semua pakaiannya yang sekarang berserakan di mana-mana. Minki mendumel, mendecak, menggeram sendiri. ia tampak sangat panik, tidak jelas tujuannya.

"ini cuman acara makan malam biasa kan?" tanya Jeonghan. Somi di sebelahnya menopang dagu. Lelah melihat Minki terus-terusan gelisah tidak jelas.

"ini acara makan malam formal keluarga Jonghyun." Ucap Minki lagi sambil mencoba memadu padankan gaun-gaunnya.

"ya, lalu?"

"aku harus memberikan kesan pertama yang baik." Ucapnya lagi sambil membuang gaun malam berwarna merah maroon di tangannya ke sembarang tempat. Minki mendecak frustasi. Kedua tangannya di taruh ke pinggang, Minki memandang sekelilingnya semakin frustasi. Begitu banyak pakaian yang ia punya tetapi tidak ada satupun yang pas untuk pergi ke pesta formal.

"ah, mau bertemu mertua." Ucap Jeonghan mengambil satu gaun di tumpukan. Gaun berwarna biru malam dengan model v-neck tanpa lengan. Jeonghan mengepaskan gaun itu pada tubuh Minki. Minki mendorong gaun itu menjauh.

"gaun ini membuatku seperti ibu-ibu. Aish." Minki mencoba lagi gaun berwarna krem. Lengan panjang dan rok selutut. Gaun berbahan brukat itu tampak anggun dan manis di saat yang bersamaan.

"itu bagus, tidak terlalu heboh, tidak terlalu tua." Ucap Jeonghan mengomentari. Minki akhirnya bernafas lega. Ia satu pikiran dengan Jeonghan. gaun lengan panjang ini cocok untuknya.

"eonni seperti idol di acara award." Sahut Somi mengacungkan jari. Minki tersenyum bangga.

"geurae? Gomapta." Sahutnya.

"omoo, ige mwoya." Suara khas Nana menyapa pendengaran ketiga putrinya. Nana berdiri di ambang pintu closet built in Minki. Nana menendang-nendang pakaian yang berserakan di lantai.

"dia sibuk sendiri karena sebentar lagi bertemu mertuanya." Goda Jeonghan menyenggol Minki. Minki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"b-bukan begitu…" wajahnya memerah. Nana memperhatikan tampilan Minki dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. "bagaimana penampilanku, eomma?" tanya Minki memutar tubuhnya. Nana mengangguk-angguk. Lalu ia beralih ke lemari sepatu dan lemari tas Minki. Nana mengambil stiletto bertali berwarna senada juga tas selempang kecil dengan warna yang sama.

Minki memakai sepatu dan tasnya. Nana tersenyum puas. "eomma yakin mertua mu pasti akan memuji kecantikan dirimu." Ucap Nana. Minki sibuk memutar tubuhnya di hadapan cermin besar. Minki ikut tersenyum puas dengan tampilannya.

"dulu, eomma juga sama gelisahnya waktu mau ketemu mertua pertama kalinya." Ucap Nana memandangi putrinya. "orang tua mendiang ayah kalian dulu itu terkenal sebagai orang tua yang keras, berhati dingin. Jadi eomma sangat takut." Lanjut Nana.

Minki dan Jeonghan memasang wajah penasaran mereka. "lalu, eomma, apa yang terjadi?" tanya mereka menagih kelanjutan cerita.

"tidak ada yang terjadi, orang tua ayah kalian ternyata tidak seperti gossip yang beredar. Mereka sangat ramah dan juga penuh kasih sayang. Mereka memperlakukan eomma seperti anak mereka sendiri bahkan saat pertama kali berkenalan." Jelas Nana memandang ke arah cermin. Pandangannya melayang ke masa-masa muda saat ia masih menjadi menantu kesayangan di keluarga.

"sayangnya, abeoji lebih dulu pergi begitu juga eomeonim, lalu kemudian ayah kalian. Mereka meninggalkan ibu sendirian." Lanjut Nana. Nada bicaranya mendadak sedih. Raut wajahnya juga. Jeonghan dan Minki bergerak memeluk ibunya.

"eomma tidak sendirian, kan ada kami." Ucap Minki memeluk manja. Jeonghan mengangguk setuju.

"benar, ada kami berdua yang selalu menemani eomma." Tambah Jeonghan. Nana meneteskan airmata haru. Di rangkulnya kedua Putri kembarnya itu dengan sayang.

"terima kasih." Bisiknya menepuk-nepuk dua gadis kesayangannya.

"Minki eonni, pacarmu menunggu di bawah!" seruan Somi di ambang pintu membuat Minki melepaskan pelukan dari ibunya.

"kajja," Jeonghan semangat menggandeng Minki untuk keluar dari kamar. Nana menggiringnya dari belakang.

Di bawah, Jonghyun berdiri di samping tangga memakai setelan hitam rapi dengan dasi. Jonghyun yang berpakaian rapi adalah hal yang langka. Setelan hitam itu membalut tubuh ramping Jonghyun dengan sempurna. Membentuk proporsi tubuh tegapnya. Bahunya pun terlihat sedikit lebih lebar. Satu kata yang mendefinisikan Jonghyun bersama setelan hitamnya adalah, keren.

"calon menantuku sudah datang rupanya." Ucap Nana heboh. Jonghyun lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah tangga. Ia langsung tercengang melihat Minki yang di gandeng oleh Jeonghan. wajah Minki bersemu di lihat Jonghyun dengan tatapan seperti itu. ia meremas tangan Jeonghan gugup. Jeonghan mengantarkannya sampai ke hadapan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun tidak berkedip memandangi Minki. sampai Jeonghan berdehem dan menyadarkan lamunannya. Jonghyun mengusap-usap tengkuknya menahan malu. di liriknya lagi Minki yang menunduk-nunduk mengetukkan ujung sepatunya salah tingkah. Suasana di antara mereka mendadak menjadi kaku.

"k-kita, pergi sekarang?" tanya Jonghyun. Minki mendongak, menatap Jonghyunnya yang keren lalu mengangguk kikuk. Jonghyun membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam pamit pada Nana. Nana menganggukkan kepalanya memberi restu.

"hati-hati, ya." Pesan Nana.

"jangan khawatir, saya pasti akan menjaga Minki dengan baik." Ucapnya Nana tersenyum puas.

Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Minki. Minki menyambutnya dengan menggenggam tangan Jonghyun. mereka berdua lalu melempar senyuman malu-malu. Jeonghan gemas melihat mereka berdua bermesraan berseru, "yak, cepat sana nanti kalian terlambat datang ke pesta." Ucap Jeonghan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"arraseo, jangan berteriak seperti itu, aku tidak tuli! Eomma, kami pergi dulu." Minki melambaikan tangannya pada Nana sebelum ia di gandeng Jonghyun keluar. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Jeonghan dan Nana berdiri berdua berdampingan. Nana melirik Jeonghan, sebelum Nana bertanya atau menyindir dirinya soal pasangan Jeonghan berbalik.

"aniyo eomma, aku ingin fokus belajar, tidak ada pacar." Jawabnya. Nana mendengus.

"waeee? Kau ini kaku sekali, seperti mendiang appamu saja, kau bisa mati karena kebanyakan belajar. Aigoo, gadis membosankan." Komentar Nana ikut berbalik menyusul Jeonghan. Jeonghan menutup telinganya tidak peduli dengan apa yang di katakan oleh ibunya.

. . .

Beberapa kali Minki membuat ceroboh saat masuk ke mobil Jonghyun. menjatuhkan handphone, kepala terjeduk jendela, Jonghyun heran dengan Minki. Jonghyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Minki saat mereka berada di lampu merah.

"neo, gwechana?" tanya Jonghyun. Minki menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"aniyo, angwechana." Sahut Minki memaikan jemari-jemarinya. "aku takut."

"takut? Takut apa?"

"aku takut mengacaukan pesta dan memberikan kesan buruk pada orang tuamu. Mereka pasti akan membenciku bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajahku. Oh, tuhan." Minki mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. Jonghyun menahan tangan Minki dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"itu tidak akan terjadi, orang tuaku pasti menyukaimu." Ucap Jonghyun meyakinkan.

Minki menatap lurus Jonghyun. "benar?" Jonghyun mengangguk yakin.

"tetap saja, aku ini memang berasal dari keluarga kaya, tapi semua orang tahu kalau latar belakang keluargaku itu adalah skandal, mereka pasti mengetahuinya. Aku pasti akan mengacaukan pesta." Ucap Minki lagi. Jonghyun mendecak.

"tidak sayang, kau tidak akan mengacaukan pesta. Percaya padaku, kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasa, seperti dirimu, arra?" tegas Jonghyun. lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Jonghyun kembali menginjak pedal gas. Minki memandangnya dalam diam.

"arraseo." Jawab Minki kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu Minki duduk tenang tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun lagi sampai di rumah Jonghyun.

. . .

Jonghyun dan Minki sampai di tempat acara dengan selamat. Minki terkesima dengan rumah Jonghyun yang berkali-kali lebih luas dan lebih besar dari rumahnya. Tidak heran kalau rumah ini berada di sisi luar kota. Perpaduan gaya modern dan gaya tradisional menjadi ciri khas tersendiri.

Halaman parkir sudah di penuhi oleh mobil-mobil tamu berjejer dengan rapi. Keamanan berseragam berdiri di setiap sisi memastikan suasana pesta tetap kondusif aman terkendali. Memasuki pintu utama, mereka di sambut pelayan yang mengenali Jonghyun. mereka memanggil Jonghyun tuan muda. Tampaknya pesta sudah berlangsung sejak lama. Para tamu berlalu lalang dengan segelas minuman dan music klasik mengalun dengan indah.

Dari tiga bersaudara, Jonghyun adalah anak laki-laki tunggal dan paling muda. Dua kakak perempuannya ada yang sudah menikah ada juga yang sudah bekerja. Banyak yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan dua anak perempuan ini, orang-orang lebih mengenal Jonghyun. Keduanya melihat Jonghyun masuk ke area taman belakang menghadap ke danau yang di sulap menjadi tempat pesta bersama Minki. mereka langsung menghampiri.

"aigoo, apakah ini calon adik iparku? Kyeone~" ucap salah satunya. Minki tersenyum kikuk. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana kalau sudah di hampiri begini.

"majjayo, yeppo, neomu yeppo." Puji yang satunya lagi.

"sudah, kalian membuatnya malu." Jonghyun menjauhkan tangan kedua kakak perempuannya dari lengan Minki. "apa kalian melihat appa dan eomma?" tanya Jonghyun pada dua kakaknya.

"mereka ada di meja yang ada di dekat panggung." Jawab kakaknya menunjuk ke arah panggung. Jonghyun mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih. Jonghyun menggandeng Minki mendekati meja bundar yang di tunjuk oleh kakaknya.

Para tetua bersama ayah dan ibunya tengah asik berbincang. Sang ibu menangkap bayangan Jonghyun yang menggandeng Minki. ia langsung menepuk pundak suaminya dan menunjuk ke arah Jonghyun.

"abeoji, eomeonim, kenalkan ini kekasihku Minki." ucap Jonghyun langsung. Minki semakin salah tingkah. Ia membungkuk sopan. "annyeonghaseyo, Minki Imnida." Ucapnya mengenalkan diri. kedua orang tua Jonghyun tersenyum lebar.

"aku kenal, aku kenal, kau putrinya Nana kan?" ucap ayahnya menunjuk Minki. ibu Jonghyun menatap suaminya bingung. "Nana?" ulangnya.

"Nana, model cantik yang dulu menjadi model untuk retail kita." Jelas ayah Jonghyun kemudian tertawa khas. Ibu Jonghyun membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk mengerti setelah ingat dengan orang yang di maksud oleh suaminya.

"uwah, benarkah? Kau putrinya Nana?" tanya ibu Jonghyun memastikan. Minki mengangguk gugup. Berusaha tetap tersenyum.

"pantas saja, cantik luar biasa begini, pasti keturunan Nana, apa kabar ibumu?" tanya ibu Jonghyun lagi.

"duduk dulu, kalian berdua." Ayah Jonghyun meminta pelayan untuk menarikkan kursi untuk Jonghyun dan Minki. Jonghyun dan Minki pun duduk di tempat yang di sediakan. Satu persatu Jonghyun juga Minki menyapa tetua yang duduk satu meja dengan mereka.

"eomma? Baik, eomma baru kembali dari amerika." Jawab Minki dengan sopan.

"amerika? Wah, apa dia masih bekerja?" tanya ayah Jonghyun. Minki mengangguk pelan.

"terkadang eomma juga masih membuat desain, sisanya ia hanya mengawasi dengan berkunjung ke semua cabang butik yang ada di dunia." Jawab Minki lagi. kedua orang tua Minki mendecak kagum. Minki sendiri dalam hati kagum karena ia di selamatkan oleh reputasi baik ibunya bukan gossip buruk tentang ibunya.

Setelah ayahnya meninggal, banyak berita buruk beredar luas di masyarakat tentang Nana. Mulai dari di sebut-sebut sebagai janda yang suka merebut suami orang sampai gossip mengenai Nana yang membunuh suaminya sendiri demi harta. Berita-berita tersebut membuat Nana juga Putri kembarnya harus menghadapi masa-masa sulit. Minki dan Jeonghan waktu itu masih duduk di bangku sd harus menerima cemooh dari teman-teman bahkan tetangga mereka.

Hidup sebagai seorang single parent yang memiliki reputasi yang buruk di masyarakat tidak membuat Nana menyerah. Nana mulai menjalankan usaha di bidang fashion, jatuh bangun ia jalani dengan tekun dan tabah. Usahanya pun membuahkan hasil sampai seorang pengusaha muda dari negeri lain membuka hatinya untuk Nana lalu memberikan kehidupan baru untuk Nana juga kedua putrinya. Minki mensyukuri hal tersebut. setidaknya masih ada yang mengingat hal baik tentang ibunya.

"mendiang ayahmu juga masih anak dari sepupu jauhku, jadi kita masih memiliki ikatan keluarga pada dasarnya." Ucap ibu Jonghyun. Jonghyun menatap ibunya tidak percaya.

"benarkah, eomma?" tanya Jonghyun. ibunya mengangguk yakin. Ibunya mulai menceritakan hal-hal lainnya lagi. Minki menanggapinya dengan lugas. Percakapan mereka makin lama makin cocok. Minki menjadi cepat akrab dengan kedua orang tua Jonghyun.

"Minki, apakah kau sudah makan?" tanya ibu Jonghyun. Minki menggeleng. Ibu Jonghyun menepuk punggung Minki.

"ambilah dulu makanan, kau harus makan sebelum pulang dari tempat ini ya, aku suka gadis yang banyak makan." Ucap ibu Jonghyun kemudian tertawa sendiri. Minki menurutinya.

"pas sekali ahjjuma, saya senang sekali makan." Jawabnya lugas. Mereka berdua melempar tawa. Minki berdiri, Jonghyun menahannya. "aku akan ambilkan." Ucapnya. Minki menahannya lagi.

"biar aku sendiri saja. Aku ingin memilih sendiri menunya." Minki tidak sabar untuk mencicipi menu-menu di buffet itu. Jonghyun terkekeh.

"baiklah, silahkan tuan putri." ucap Jonghyun mempersilahkan Minki. Minki kemudian melangkah ke deretan meja panjang dengan berbagai sajian makanan mewah. Dari aroma terasa sangat nikmat. Minki jadi bersemangat untuk menyantap makanannya. Sanking semangatnya, Minki sampai menabrak pundak seseorang.

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Minki meminta maaf. Dalam hati ia bersyukur minuman yang di pegang pria itu tidak tumpah ataupun terjatuh. Pria itu berbalik menghadap Minki. Minki membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Pria itu menyeringai melihat Minki. Minki jadi kikuk sendiri. ia mengigit bibirnya salah tingkah.

"Minhyun oppa.." gumamnya.

"Ya, ini aku." Jawab pria itu.

. . .

 ** _To be Continue_**

. . .

A/N :

 _"hadoh apaan sih author udah lama updatenya sedikit!_ "

maaf, maaf, sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk mengulur-ngulur waktu buat update. tetapi, karena kesibukan juga waktu yang sangat terbatas author hanya bisa menyempatkan waktu yang sangat sempit untuk mengetik FF ini. di tambah, akhir-akhir ini author sedang mengerjakan dua project lomba.

salah satunya adalah lomba novel yang di adain sama platform lokal. dan mohon dukungannya agar project tersebut cepat selesai sehingga author juga bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini.

mohon like dan reviewnya teman-teman semua, klik link yang ada di bawah ini :

Shut Up, I'am a Princess!

sekian bacotan dari author,

with love,

 _ **_Lady Chulhee_**_


	22. duapuluhsatu

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pristin & Produce 101 s2 memberdeul

. . .

Sebelum memulai cerita, author ingin meluruskan hal yang membuat readers bingung. Mungkin di karenakan update yang berkepanjangan membuat sebagian dari kalian lupa dengan jalan cerita. Atau, karena penyampian cerita dari author yang mungkin berbelit membuat pembaca sulit untuk mengerti maksud dari cerita ini. Okey, sekarang kita bahas satu persatu.

Pertama, "thor, ini pemeran utamanya Jeonghan atau Ren? Kok lebih banyak cerita tentang Ren daripada Jeonghan?"

Jadi gini, tokoh utamanya itu mereka berdua. Mereka berdua ini punya porsinya masing-masing. Di awal, author pernah bilang setiap chapter dominan pemeran utamanya itu bergantian. Misal, chap kmarin lebih dominan Minki, lalu kemudian chap ini lebih dominan Jeonghan. begitu. kesannya memang lebih banyak ren muncul ya, soalnya karena emang konflik percintaan ren dan Jonghyun itu ribet, gak sesimple Jeonghan. begitu.

Kedua, "minhyun ini siapa? Bukannya dia dekat sama ren awalnya kok jadi jahat? Terus minhyun ini mau ngapain?"

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian ada tidak menangkap keberadaan minhyun di ff ini. Sebenarnya minhyun di sini emang dekat sama ren. Tapi itu cuman AWALnya. Ada scene di mana minhyun ngeutarakan perasaannya, dan waktu itu langsung di tolak oleh Minki. di situlah sebenarnya minhyun mulai sakit hati. Lalu… jawabannya ada di chap ini/ chap selanjutnya.

Terakhir, "Terus, Jeonghan sama Seungcheol nih? Kan dia udah nolak jisoo?"

Eum gimana ya, baca aja deh biar tau jawabannya : ) hehe Happy Reading!

. . .

Tulisan-tulisan yang ada di buku cetak yang sangat kecil mulai menyakitkan mata Jeonghan. pembahasan tetang era Joseon pun membuat Jeonghan sesekali membuka mulut karena mengantuk. Jeonghan pun melirik jam di meja nakasnya. Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh dan Minki belum juga kembali. Somi sudah terlelap di kamarnya, sementara Nana tenggelam dalam melodrama tahun lama dari DVD koleksinya. Jeonghan mendesah lelah.

Biasanya ia bisa terjaga sampai pukul tiga pagi. Tetapi itu karena ia sedang asik bermain game bukan belajar. Mereka sudah memasuki musim dingin. Ujian akhir semester sudah menghitung hari. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknye bermain game. Ia harus belajar untuk mempertahankan nilainya agar kelak ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan masuk universitas terbaik dengan jurusan pendidikan dokter.

Jeonghan memundurkan kursinya dari meja belajar lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya. Matanya masih berat walaupun ia sudah menjauhkan diri dari buku.

Kruuk.

Jeonghan memegang perutnya yang berbunyi. Tiga bulan yang lalu haram baginya untuk makan malam di atas jam tujuh. Saat itu ia sebagai Minki. sekarang ia sudah menjadi Jeonghan lagi. tidak masalah ia bisa makan malam di atas jam tujuh. Jeonghan pun turun dari kamarnya, melapis setelan piamanya dengan sweater merah kesayangannya.

Bagian bawah sudah gelap. Semua lampu di matikan. Tidak tampak pelayan hilir mudik seperti siang hari. Jeonghan hendak pergi ke dapur, setengah jalan ia berpikir di dapur pasti tidak ada makanan instan. Karena Nana sudah membuangnya. Nana sangat benci makanan instan.

"Semua yang instan itu racun!" serunya saat menyetahui isi lemari penuh dengan ramen instan dan makanan instan lainnya. Dan itu semua milik Jeonghan. Jeonghan hanya bisa menatap sedih makanan itu satu persatu di masukan ke tempat sampah. Karena sayang, Jeonghan memungutnya dan membagikannya satu persatu pada pelayan-pelayan mudanya. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Nana.

Jeonghan menghela nafas lagi. ia pun berbalik arah menuju pintu. dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Penjaga yang berjaga di pos menegurnya.

"nona muda, hendak pergi kemana malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya pria berumur itu. tubuh berisi dan kerutan di wajah tidak bisa membohongi usia walaupun ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam kelam. Jeonghan berpikir mencari alasan yang pas untuk pergi ke minimarket di malam hari.

"aku ingin membeli sesuatu di minimarket." Ucap Jeonghan menunjuk ke arah luar. Di belokan kompleksnya memang ada sebuah minimarket yang buka duapuluhempat jam. Rencananya Jeonghan akan membeli ramen atau apapun yang bisa mengganjal perut laparnya.

"membeli apa? Biar saya saja yang pergi, bahaya jika sendirian, nona tahu kan akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak kasus penculikan dan pemerkosaan." Ucap penjaga itu berbisik pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Terkesan menyeramkan tetapi tidak cukup untuk mempengaruhi Jeonghan.

"tidak, tidak, tidak perlu." Jeonghan menggeleng. "aku harus membeli 'itu' kau tahu kan, milik wanita.. itu…" Jeonghan mencoba membuat isyarat berbentuk kotak. Memberi kode bahwa ia akan membeli pembalut wanita. Bapak penjaga itu mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum maklum.

"ah! 'itu'! baiklah nona, ini bawalah ini untuk berjaga-jaga." Bapak penjaga itu memberikan tongkat cadangan miliknya pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan tersenyum geli tetapi tidak menolak, ia tetap menerimanya.

"terima kasih, pak, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Jeonghan sambil bapak itu membukakan pagar untuknya. Bapak itu mengangguk dan sekali lagi berseru, "hati-hati, nona! Cepat kembali!" pesannya. Jeonghan mengangguk menurut. "aku tidak akan lama!" balas Jeonghan berseru.

. . .

Jeonghan sesekali terkekeh memandangi tongkat yang di bawanya. Ia geli membayangkan pikiran orang saat melihatnya. Gadis aneh mana yang malam-malam pergi keluar mengenakan piama dan sweater belel, berkacamata, rambut di cepol asal-asalan, dan membawa tongkat. Tidak lupa sandal karet hitam dengan garis-garis putih yang khas itu. orang tidak akan percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang putri dari keluarga terkaya di kompleks ini. Bahkan sesekali ia menirukan gaya karakter game yang membawa senjata dengan tongkat itu. bukan aneh lagi, Jeonghan tampak gila.

Minimarket tampak sepi. Jeonghan pun mensyukurinya. Jadi tidak akan ada orang yang akan menilainya sebagai gadis aneh berkacamata dengan sweater belel yang malam-malam ke minimarket membawa tongkat penjaga. Kecuali kasir laki-laki yang tampak menyerah dengan kehidupan itu tentunya.

Jeonghan masuk ke area di letakannya berbagai macam merk makanan instan. Terutama ramen instan. Jeonghan memilih yang favoritnya ramen super pedas. Setelah itu Jeonghan berpindah ke pojok tempat berjejernya mesin-mesin juga dispenser air panas. Jeonghan harus mengantri karena ada seorang pria mengenakan hoodie biru tengah mengisi mangkuk ramennya dengan air panas juga.

Jeonghan tidak acuh dengan pria itu sampai pria itu berbalik dan terkejut melihat dirinya. Bukan karena jeongan adalah gadis aneh berkacamata dengan sweater belel yang malam-malam ke minimarket membawa tongkat penjaga. Bukan, tetapi karena pria itu adalah Seungcheol. Dan ia terkejut melihat Jeonghan ada di hadapannya. seperti mimpi yang jadi nyata. Eh?

Jeonghan terperanjat sedikit karena seruan Seungcheol. Tetesan air panas dari mangkuk kertas di tangan Seungcheol itu mengenai sedikit tangan Jeonghan. Seungcheol langsung menaruh mungkuknya ke tempat terdekat dan mengecek tangan Jeonghan karena Jeonghan mengaduh sakit.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Jeonghan menggeleng dan menjauhkan dirinya perlahan. "tidak papa, hanya terkejut." Jawaban Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol bernafas lega. Seungcheol pun duduk di meja di dekat mesin-mesin tersebut. pandangannya tidak lepas selagi Jeonghan mengisi mangkuk kertasnya dengan air panas lalu mengambil kopi hangat dari mesin yang ada di samping dispenser.

Otomatis Jeonghan mengambil duduk di samping Seungcheol. Ia meletakan tongkatnya lebih dulu daripada makanan minumannya. Tongkat itu membuat Seungcheol menatapnya heran. "rumahku cukup jauh kan dari sini dan aku jalan kaki sendirian dari rumah, bapak penjaga itu memintaku untuk berjaga-jaga." Jelas Jeonghan sebelum Seungcheol berpikir ia adalah gadis aneh yang membawa tongkat.

Seungcheol mengangguk-angguk paham lalu menyeruput mienya dalam diam. "kenapa kau sendirian? Kemana Minki?" tanya Seungcheol akhirnya baru sadar kenapa Jeonghan sendirian. Karena biasanya dimana ada Jeonghan pasti ada Minki. kecuali… Minki pergi kencan. Tapi tetap saja.

"keluarga besar Jonghyun sedang mengadakan pesta dan Minki sebagai calon istri Jonghyun wajib menghadiri pesta tersebut, kan?" ucap Jeonghan membuka sumpitnya dan mengaduk-adukkan bumbu agar merata pada ramennya. Seungcheol mengangguk-angguk lagi. tentunya sambil memperhatikan Jeonghan.

"kau sendiri? kenapa malam-malam sendirian disini?" balas Jeonghan. Seungcheol mengedipkan matanya sadar dari lamunan. Jeonghan menoleh membalas tatapannya. Seungcheol pun mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengusap-usap tengkuk karena salah tingkah. "karena… lapar?" Jeonghan memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Seungcheol.

"kalau kau tidak lapar kau tidak akan membeli ramen kuah kaldu itu.." ucap Jeonghan menunjuk ramen milik Seungcheol.

"yhaa aku sudah biasa memakan ini hampir setiap malam." Jawab Seungcheol sambil menyuap ramennya. Jeonghan mendelik tidak percaya.

"kau? Apa? Ini kan tidak sehat, ini semua racun tau!" ucapnya sudah seperti Nana. Seungcheol terkekeh lalu menunjuk milik Jeonghan.

"dan kau memakan racun itu."

"tapi tidak setiap malam, atau setiap hari. Aku hanya memakannya sesekali." Bela Jeonghan.

"ya, itu karena kau memiliki ibu yang memasakan mu makan malam atau bibi, sementara di rumahku hanya ada … anjing golden reriever yang ku beri nama boy? Dia tidak bisa memasakan makan malam sehat untukku." Ucap Seungcheol secara tidak langsung curhat.

"memangnya ibumu atau bibimu kemana?" tanya Jeonghan memancing lagi. Seungcheol menghela nafas. Terdiam memandang luar karena mereka duduk berhadapan dengan kaca bagian luar minimarket ini. Mendadak sendu, Jeonghan pun menyesali pertanyaannya barusan.

"maaf." Gumam Jeonghan. Seungcheol menghela nafas lagi. "tidak, mereka hanya terlalu asik dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing sampai lupa kalau mereka masih memiliki aku sebagai tanggung jawab." Ucap Seungcheol dengan cepat hampir tidak di mengerti oleh Jeonghan.

Selanjutnya mereka makan dalam diam. penghangat ruangan dan ramen kuah yang panas tidak cukup untuk melawan cuaca dingin. Di tambah keheningan membuatnya semakin dingin.

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud…" mereka sama-sama mengangkat kepala dan saling menatap. Juga mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Keduanya kembali terdiam saling menatap. Rona di wajah nampak jelas menahan malu. "maaf aku tidak bermaksud membuat suasananya menjadi tambah dingin." Ucap Seungcheol melanjutkan sementara Jeonghan menunduk malu.

"aku juga minta maaf.." gumam Jeonghan hampir tidak terdengar. "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memilih kuah kaldu? Padahal yang ini lebih enak." Ucap Jeonghan menunjuk miliknya yang super pedas. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seungcheol mengerenyit ngeri melihat milik Jeonghan yang sangat merah.

"aku tidak suka pedas, mencekik tenggorokkanku."

"ayolah kau harus mencobanya." Ajak Jeonghan tersenyum jahil. Seungcheol menatapnya tidak percaya. Seungcheol menggeleng kuat. Jeonghan menarik-narik lengan hoodienya.

"ayolah, pengecut sekali masa dengan pedas saja takut." Ucap Jeonghan mengejek. Ejekkannya mampu menggerakkan hati Seungcheol. Seungcheol membusungkan dadanya. Menarik mangkuk Jeonghan dan langsung menyantap ramen super pedas Jeonghan menggunakan sumpitnya. Jeonghan menatapnya menunggu reaksi.

Seungcheol baru memasukan satu suapan ke mulutnya. Ramen pedas itu baru mengenai lidahnya belum tenggorokkannya tetapi wajahnya sudah merah. Di liriknya Jeonghan. Jeonghan menatapnya kagum. Seungcheol tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh , ia mengunyah ramen di mulutnya dan langsung menelannya.

"Hahh!" ucapnya membuka mulut tidak tahan. Wajahnya sudah luar biasa merah. Peluh membasahi keningnya di cuaca sedingin ini. Sontak Jeonghan tertawa dengan jahilnya. Seungcheol mengeram beralih ke lemari pendingin untuk mencari minuman dingin. Seungcheol mengambil sekotak susu stroberi dan langsung meminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas.

"eotte? Enakkan?" tanya Jeonghan menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengerucutkan bibir dan mengerutkan kening. "cih, kau senang?" sindirnya. Jeonghan masih menahan tawa.

Jeonghan langsung teralihkan saat ia melihat butiran salju perlahan berjatuhan. Salju pertama di musim ini. Jeonghan langsung berdiri, keluar dari minimarket tersebut. ia menadahkan tangan sehingga butiran salju itu jatuh ke tangannya. Terasa dingin dan menyenangkan bagi Jeonghan. satu persatu butiran salju itu menyentuh wajah mulusnya. Jeonghan tersenyum senang.

"kau menyukai salju?" tanya Seungcheol menyusul dan sekarang berdiri di belakang Jeonghan. Jeonghan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya menghadap Seungcheol. "mereka sangat cantik." ucap Jeonghan tersenyum lebar. Seungcheol memperhatikannya kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"begitu juga denganmu." Jawabnya reflex membuat Jeonghan bersemu. Dirinya pun begitu menyadari apa yang di katakannya ikut bersemu. Seungcheol berdehem salah tingkah. Lalu ia mendongak menatap butiran salju yang terus turun. "ah, salju pertama." Jeonghan mengangguk setuju.

 _"saat kau bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai saat salju pertama turun, maka cinta sejati akan tumbuh di antara kalian."_ Jeonghan semakin tersemu teringat akan dialog singkat dalam sebuah drama. Ia lalu melirik Seungcheol, Seungcheol juga ikut menatapnya.

"orang bilang, jika kau berdiri berdua dengan seseorang saat salju pertama turun maka cinta sejati akan tumbuh di antara mereka." ucap Seungcheol menghadap Jeonghan. Jeonghan menggeser tubuhnya lagi menghadap Seungcheol. Berhadapan seperti ini membuat jarak mereka menjadi dekat. Degup jantung Jeonghan menjadi semakin tidak karuan saat Seungcheol menyuarakan pikirannya.

"kau mendengarnya di sebuah drama?" tanya Jeonghan pelan.

"tidak, aku mendengarnya dari sekelompok gadis yang suka menggosip di kelas." jawab Seungcheol. Jeonghan terkekeh mendengar jawaban jujur itu. Seungcheol ikut terkekeh pelan. Mereka hanya saling tertawa kemudian kembali saling menatap dalam diam.

Diam-diam, perlahan tapi pasti, Seungcheol begitu saja memajukan wajahnya. Mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Jeonghan. jeonghan terkejut. Membeku karena dinginnya hujan salju dan meleleh karena kecupan hangat. Jeonghan mematung. Seungcheol segera menarik wajahnya kembali. Wajahnya jadi lebih merah di bandingkan saat ia mencoba ramen super pedas barusan.

Selanjutnya Jeonghan tidak berani menatap Seungcheol. Ia seperti di serang. Jeonghan pun berbalik tanpa pamit. Setengah berlari ia pergi tanpa menghabiskan makNanan yang sudah ia beli.

"j-jeong- han.." Seungcheol merasa bersalah. Ia sampai tidak kuasa untuk mengejar Jeonghan lagi.

"apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh!" kutuknya pada diri sendiri sambil berbalik kembali ke dalam minimarket. Seungcheol kembali duduk di tempatnya. Berencana menghabiskan ramennya tetapi ia sudah tidak merasa lapar lagi. tidak nafsu. Seungcheol mendecak kesal.

Ia melirik tongkat berukuran kurang lebih tiga puluh sentimeter berwarna hitam yang ada di meja. tongkat milik Jeonghan. tertinggal di sana. Seungcheol mengetuk kepalanya lagi.

"gara-gara kau." Omelnya pada diri sendiri.

. . .

Jeonghan memegangi bibir dengan ujung telunjuknya. Ia sudah sampai di kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Punggungnya tersandar di pintu. kepalanya mendadak sakit. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Jonghyun pernah mencuri ciumannya secara tidak sengaja. Namun beda ceritanya jika Seungcheol, pria yang selalu membuat Jeonghan yang berdebar melakukannya.

Jeonghan tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus berlari pergi. Seungcheol sekarang pasti mengira bahwa dirinya sedang membencinya. Padahal tidak. sikap Jeonghan ini membuat orang salah paham. "rrghh!" Jeonghan mengeram kesal. Jeonghan lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Kembali keluar kamar. Ia ingin mendinginkan kepala dengan meneguk air mineral.

Di tangga ia terkejut melihat Minki menaiki tangga dengan wajah sendu dan mata sembab. "k-kau sudah pulang?" ucap Jeonghan bermaksud menyapa. Di pundak Minki terdapat blazer milik Jonghyun. Jeonghan ingat itu adalah atasan dari setelan yang di kenakan Jonghyun beberapa jam lalu saat menjemput Minki.

Minki tidak menjawab, ia malah menunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Jeonghan turun selangkah mendekati Minki. pundaknya di cengkram oleh Jeonghan. "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jeonghan penasaran. Minki jatuh ke pelukan Jeonghan dan terisak. Jeonghan bisa merasakan pundaknya dingin dan basah karena airmata Minki.

"apa? Kau kenapa?" Jeonghan memeluk adik kembarnya dengan perasaan khawatir. Minki terus menangis. Jeonghan pun merangkulnya turun ke dapur. Menghidupkan satu lampu untuk penerangan. Jeonghan mengambil dua gelas dan mengisinya dengan air mineral. Minki duduk di bar mini yang ada di sana. Jeonghan pun duduk di sebelahnya menatap Minki khawatir dan penasaran.

Sedikit-sedikit Minki masih terisak. "aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menceritakan semuanya." Ucap Jeonghan meneguk air mineralnya. Sejenak pikirannya soal ciuman di bawah salju itu menghilang. Tergantikan dengan kekhawatirannya pada Minki.

Minki melepas blazer yang ada di bahunya. Menaruhnya di meja bar. Cukup lama sampai tangisannya reda. Jeonghan dengan sabar menunggu Minki buka suara.

"aku bertemu Minhyun." Ucap Minki. punggung Jeonghan menegak. Ia tahu benar siapa minhyun dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Minki. Ia menatap Minki tidak percaya. "dia sepupu jauh dari Jonghyun." lanjut Minki. Jeonghan menghela nafas.

"apa yang di lakukannya sampai membuatmu pulang dengan airmata?" tanya Jeonghan. Minki menunduk.

. . .

Flashback

Pria itu menyeringai melihat Minki. Minki jadi kikuk sendiri. ia mengigit bibirnya salah tingkah.

"Minhyun oppa.." gumamnya.

"Ya, ini aku." Jawab pria itu dengan tatapan jahat. Minki terkejut melihat tatapan itu. jelas saja pria itu pasti menyimpan dendam padanya setelah semua yang terjadi lalu Minki menolaknya. Tentu saja hatinya sakit. Tapi Minki tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk menerimanya, ia mencintai Jonghyun.

"s-sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Minki tergugup-gugup. Minhyun mendecak tidak suka. "kau sendiri? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" balas minhyun.

"chagi?" Jonghyun menepuk bahunya. Minki menoleh. Tersontak karena terkejut. "chagi?" ulang minhyun melirik Jonghyun dan Minki bergantian.

"ah, minhyun, kau sudah datang? Minki, ini minhyun, dia sepupu jauhku. Minhyun, ini Minki, kekasihku." Minhyun mengdengus. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana.

"tidak perlu, aku sudah mengenalnya." Jonghyun tampak menghela nafas lega saat minhyun mengatakan seperti itu. "bahkan sangat mengenalnya." Tekan minhyun. Minki mencoba menghindari pandangannya. Minki tidak ingin meresponnya.

"kau tidak pernah mengangkat telponku lagi, kau bahkan mengunci jendelamu, kenapa? kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang denganku lagi?" lanjutn minhyun menyindir Minki. sejak Minki memutuskan untuk mencintai Jonghyun seutuhnya ia sudah memutuskan hubungan tidak jelasnya dengan minhyun. Ia mengunci jendela, tidak menerima telpon ataupun sms lagi dari minhyun, bahkan ia meminta penjaganya untuk tidak mengijinkan minhyun masuk. Ia tidak ingin tampak seperti wanita yang memberikan harapan untuk tetap berhubungan dengan orang yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya.

Jonghyun merasakan gerak gerik aneh Minki. ia menoleh untuk menatap Minki.

"apa maksudnya?" tanya tidak paham. Minki hanya menunduk pucat.

"kau, tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Minki pura-pura memegang kepala. "kepalaku sedikit sakit." Ucapnya berbohong. Dan minhyun sadar kalau itu hanyalah alasan Minki.

"apa kau tidak tahu? Hey, kau tidak cerita padanya? Tentang hubungan kita? Oh! Ataukah kau laki-laki itu? laki-laki populer yang cintanya terpaksa kau terima hanya untuk menaikan pamormu?" minhyun kembali menggerakan bibirnya. Kali ini ia menunjuk Jonghyun. dan suaranya agak di tinggikan.

"geuman!" satu tamparan melayang di pipi kanan minhyun. Tamparan Minki mengundang perhatian. Nafasnya naik turun karena amarah. Minki menyesali perbuatannya. Ia langsung mundur. Minhyun sendiri tampak semakin kesal. Ia memegang pipi kanannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

Minhyun melirik Jonghyun tajam. Jonghyun sendiri masih menatap kejadian yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"asal kau tahu, sudah banyak malam yang kuhabiskan bersama gadis ini oh tidak, kau kan tidak gadis lagi?" sindir minhyun kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Jonghyun menahannya.

Minhyun menyentak. Jonghyun berbalik dan melayangkan tonjokkan sebagai luapan rasa kesalnya. Minhyun tersungkur karena tonjokkan keras tersebut. para tamu undangan yang melihatnya menahan nafas. Terutama Minki.

"aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja mendengar kekasihku di hina begitu saja." Ucap Jonghyun dengan suara berat. Jonghyun pun berbalik menarik Minki. meninggalkan minhyun di sana dengan para pelayan membantunya untuk berdiri.

. . .

"kata-kata itu kah yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Jeonghan setelah mendengar cerita Minki. Jeonghan memotongnya. Minki menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali meneteskan airmata.

Jeonghan mengelus-elus punggung Minki. mencoba menenangkan Minki. "aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Jonghyun." ucapnya di sela-sela isakannya.

Jeonghan menutup mata membayangkan Minki menjelaskan semuanya. "dia pasti marah besar?" tanya Jeonghan berhati-hati. Minki hanya menutup matanya. Mencoba mencari kenyamanan dengan menaruh pundaknya di bahu Jeonghan. Jeonghan tidak berkata-kata lagi. ia hanya mengusap-usap lengan Minki di rangkulannya.

. . .

 ** _To Be Continue_**

. . .

 _Penasaran? Kalau iya komen dong, terus kalau ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan bisa di tanyakan, mungkin yang di wattpad bisa saya jawab langsung tapi kalau di FFN mungkin nanti bisa saya jawab di chapter selanjutnya. Thank you udah ngikutin sejauh ini._

 __Lady Chulhee__


	23. duapuluhdua

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, School Drama

Main Cast :

\- Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

\- Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

\- Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

\- Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

\- Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

\- Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

\- Other SVT member, Fem for uke

\- Other Nu'est Member

\- Special Guest : Pristin & Produce 101 s2 memberdeul

. . .

Tidak tahu kemana mereka melangkah. Yang pasti mereka jauh dari hingar bingar pesta. Bahkan gema musik klasik yang mengalun dan sinar-sinar dari lampu remang sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Jonghyun membawa Minki ke taman belakang mansion.

Minim cahaya di sana, hanya mengandalkan sinar rembulan dan beberapa cahaya kecil dari lampu taman. Minki dan Jonghyun duduk di bangku taman yang terbuat dari besi. Bangku itu terletak di antara semak-semak dan tanaman bunga-bunga mawar. Mungkin jika dilihat saat siang hari, sekeliling mereka ini terlihat sangat indah.

Jonghyun masih mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya masih tertekuk marah. nyalin Minki untuk menjelaskan semuanya mendadak ciut karena Jonghyun masih di selimuti oleh amarah. Jonghyun sekarang benar-benar menakutkan. Dan suasana di taman ini membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman.

"apa-apaan dia, bicara omong kosong." ucap Jonghyun mendecak kesal. Minki tertunduk.

"bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa kenal dengannya? Dan kenapa ia mengatakan hal-hal omong kosong seperti itu, Minki?" Jonghyun beralih pada Minki. ditatapnya Minki curiga. tubuh Minki jadi bergetar karena takut.

Minki menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum ia menceritakan semuanya. Jonghyun memicitkan matanya menunggu Minki mengatakan sesuatu.

"rumah kami satu kawasan, sejak kecil aku bermain bersamanya, kami juga satu sekolah dan.."

"langsung pada intinya," potong Jonghyun. Minki menatap Jonghyun takut-takut. Sulit baginya untuk menelan ludah. Minki pun menghela nafas.

"kami tumbuh besar bersama, satu sekolah, sampai pada akhirnya kami mulai penasaran dengan hal-hal dewasa, si bodoh ini mau saja menerima ajakan itu. dan pengalaman pertamaku terjadi bersamanya saat itu aku masih kelas dua SMP." Ucap Minki dengan nafas tercekat. Raut wajah Jonghyun semakin keras.

"jadi, yang di katakannya itu benar? Bagaimana dengan 'laki-laki populer yang cintanya terpaksa kau terima hanya untuk menaikan pamormu' apakah ini juga benar?" Minki kembali terdiam. Tak kunjung merasa Minki akan menjawabnya, Jonghyun berdiri.

"Minki, kau tau betapa tulusnya aku, betapa aku selalu jujur padamu, tidak pernah sekalipun aku membohongi dirimu." Minki berdiri.

"aku tidak pernah membenarkan hal itu, dan itu hanya asumsinya saja. Mungkin dulu iya, hal itu sedikit benar. Tetapi, sekarang aku mencintaimu Jonghyun, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, kau lihat sendiri, aku sudah berubah sekarang, untukmu." Jelas Minki. Jonghyun diam saja, tidak merespon.

Hanya suara air mancur yang mengisi keheningan dan irama musik jangkrik malam yang bersembunyi di semak-semak. Tak lama, Jonghyun berbalik ke arah tempat parkir yang tidak jauh dari sana. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Jonghyun dingin.

Seperti di remas dengan kuat, rasanya sakit sekali mendengar Jonghyun berbicara dengan nada sedingin itu. "maafkan aku." Minki memegang lengan Jonghyun. Jonghyun berhenti melangkah. Ia tidak menoleh pada Minki. ia malah melepaskan cengkraman tangan Minki dari lengannya. Tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata apapun. Membuat hati Minki semakin sakit.

"ayo." Ajaknya kembali melangkah ke arah mobil sedan kesayangannya. Minki menatap sendu punggungnya. tak kuasa, ia meneteskan air mata. Lagi-lagi pertengkaran. Dan lagi-lagi salahnya.

. . .

Malam yang panjang untuk si kembar. Minki dan Jeonghan baru memejamkan matanya pada pukul satu pagi dan kembali terbangun di pukul tiga. Jeonghan terbangun di kamar Minki. semalam ia menemani Minki untuk menenangkannya. Minki tidur cukup pulas, ia bangun di pukul enam tidak seperti Jeonghan.

Ini semua karena ia terus terbayang kejadian itu. kejadian di depan minimarket itu. Jeonghan bahkan tidak sanggup bercermin. Setiap ia melihat bibirnya sendiri, bayangan bibir Seungcheol menempel pada bibirnya terus muncul,

Hari ini ia terpaksa memakai kacamata besarnya lagi. ia tidak ada mood untuk berdandan cantik dan memakai lensa. Rambutnya ia sisir sembarang. Rambut pendeknya sudah semakin panjang, tergerai menggantung indah. meskipun tidak berdandan, setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan Jeonghan tetap merasakan pesona yang terpancar dari dirinya.

Tidak sadar Jeonghan menabrak dada seseorang. Jeonghan pun mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Seungcheol adalah orang yang ditabraknya. Jeonghan mundur sedikit dan menunduk malu.

"M-maaf aku tidak melihatmu."

"T-tidak, tidak, aku yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa menyapa."

Suasana mendadak canggung. Setelah percakapan saling menyalahkan itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. mereka hanya berdiri diam di tengah koridor. Masing-masing tenggelam dengan perasaan malu. Apalagi bayangan yang terjadi di malam turunnya salju pertama membuat mereka semakin canggung.

Seungcheol mengulurkan tongkat hitam. Tongkat milik penjaga rumah yang di bawa oleh Jeonghan malam kemarin. Tanpa sadar Jeonghan melupakan tongkat itu. bahkan paman penjaga juga tidak menanyakannya pada Jeonghan.

"kau meninggalkannya kemarin." Ucap Seungcheol dengan telinga dan pipi yang memerah. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah Jeonghan. Jeonghan menerima uluran tongkat tersebut.

"terima kasih." Jawab Jeonghan yang sama-sama tidak berani menatap wajah Seungcheol. Mereka kembali terdiam setelahnya. Meskipun diam, keduanya tidak satu pun terlihat ingin meninggalkan tempat.

"kejadian waktu itu.." Seungcheol kemudian angkat suara. Jeonghan menggelengkan kepala panik.

"tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya sedikit.. terkejut. jangan bicarakan hal memalukan itu lagi." potong Jeonghan dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus. Seungcheol mengangguk kikuk.

"baiklah, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Oh, iya, Jeonghan." ucap Seungcheol kemudian. Jeonghan pun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Seungcheol. "apakah besok sore kau ada waktu?" tanyanya.

Jeonghan menatap jauh. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka kegiatan apa yang di lakukannya besok sore, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala. "kurasa aku punya banyak waktu luang, kenapa?" Jeonghan balik bertanya. Seungcheol mengusap-usap tengkuknya malu-malu.

"besok pukul empat aku akan menjemputmu, jangan berdandan terlalu cantik, ya!" ucap Seungcheol dengan mimik wajah yang lucu sontak membuat Jeonghan tertawa renyah.

"apa ini kencan?" tebak Jeonghan. Seungcheol memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"heum, entahlah terserah kau mau menganggapnya bagaimana, besok pukul empat!" tegas Seungcheol mengulang informasi. Jeonghan terkekeh geli.

"baiklah, pukul empat." Ucap Jeonghan tersenyum mengangguk. Seungcheol ikut tersenyum, ia pun melambaikan tangan dan undur diri dari hadapan Jeonghan. Seungcheol berbalik kembali ke kelasnya. Jeonghan masih menatap punggungnya dari jauh. Bahu lebar dan cara berjalan yang khas itu, entah kenapa Jeonghan menyukainya. Jeonghan tertawa geli menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia lalu ikut berbalik ke arah berlawanan dari arah perginya Seungcheol.

. . .

Penampilan Minki tidak beda kacaunya dengan Jeonghan. bahkan, Minki tidak mengenakan make up seperti biasanya. Rambutnya di gelung sembarangan, matanya bengkak dan ia memilih mengenakan kacamata di bandingkan memasang lensa. Sejak pagi wajahnya di tekuk. Aura yang di keluarkannya hari ini hitam putih bukannya warna warni seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Kekacauan Minki memicu gossip di sekitarnya. gossip yang paling mendekati realita adalah ia bertengkar dengan Jonghyun. yang membuatnya tidak nyata adalah alasan mereka-si penggosip-. Beberapa dari mereka-anak orang kaya-yang semalam ada di pesta itu menerka-nerka kalau Jonghyun bertengkar karena Minki selingkuh dengan sepupunya Jonghyun. ada juga yang mengatakan kalau mereka bertengkar karena laki-laki itu membocorkan rahasia Jonghyun pada Minki dan hal itu membuat Minki marah kemudian mereka bertengkar.

Minki mengacuhkan semua gossip itu. ia lebih fokus memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa meminta maaf pada Jonghyun. berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah meja tempat para atlit basket kebanggaan sekolah tengah duduk di kafetaria. Setiap ia dan Jonghyun bertemu tatap, Jonghyun memalingkan wajah. Dan itu membuat Minki semakin sakit. Minki mendorong piring makan siangnya.

Nayoung, teman satu tim cheersnya dulu -yang sekarang menggantikan posisinya menjadi kapten- menatap heran Minki. pembicaraan gadis-gadis populer itu pun berhenti dan mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minki.

"kami sudah mendengar semua gossip itu," Nayoung menepuk punggung Minki.

"tapi kami ingin mendengar semuanya langsung darimu, siapa tahu kami bisa membantu." Sahut Pinky mengulurkan tangan menggenggam tangan Minki. Minki menatap temannya satu persatu. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"terima kasih teman-teman, tapi, kurasa aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri." Minki meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja lalu berdiri. Gadis-gadis yang ada di meja itu menatap Minki yang melangkah ke arah meja para atlit basket itu dengan prihatin.

Minki meyakinkan dirinya untuk terus melangkah ke arah meja tersebut. sampai di sana, Minki seperti biasa mengundang perhatian. Yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya adalah Daniel yang duduknya langsung menghadap ke arah Minki. sedangkan Jonghyun berada di arah sebaliknya.

"Eo, Minki." sapanya. Jonghyun lantas berbalik. Ekspresinya terkejut kemudian ia kembali mengatur ekspresinya dan memalingkan wajah. Suasana di sekitar mereka mendadak mencekam dan luar biasa canggung.

Minki pun menghela nafas berat. "bisakah kita bicara berdua?" ucap Minki. namun Jonghyun mengacuhkannya dengan pura-pura menyantap makanan. Minki memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"aku akan menunggumu di atap, sekarang." Ucap Minki kemudian sebelum ia berbalik pergi dan mempercepat langkahnya. Jonghyun masih mengacuhkannya saat ia pergi. suasana semakin canggung seperginya Minki dari kafetaria. Bisikan mulai terdengar di mana-mana. Jonghyun pun menurunkan sendoknya.

Teman-temannya menatap Jonghyun khawatir. "seingatku kau bukan laki-laki jahat yang bisa mengacuhkan perempuan seperti itu, apalagi itu orang yang sangat kau cintai." Komentar Hyunbin teman satu timnya. Komentar itu di angguki oleh Daniel.

Jonghyun mendengus. "karena aku sangat mencintainya, aku mengacuhkanya." Sahut Jonghyun singkat. Jaehwan yang duduk di samping Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan makan.

"terus, kau akan membuatnya menunggu di atap sampai jam pulang?" tanya Daniel. Jonghyun masih acuh.

Hyunbin menatap ke arah jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke taman sekolah. dimana pohon-pohonmenggugurkan daunnya yang sudah menguning. Daun itu berterbangan ditiup oleh angin musim dingin yang baru saja akan di mulai.

"Tadi malam, salju pertama turun, kurasa siang atau sore ini akan menyusul salju yang lain. Kau yakin akan membiarkannya kedinginan di atap sana? Bagaimana kalau dia hiportemia? Pingsan? Kemungkinan terburuknya…" oceh Jaehwan terpotong oleh hentakan sendok Jonghyun. Jonghyun sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan kasar ia menggeser kursi dan berbalik ke arah pintu. berjalan dengan tenang.

Teman-temannya menghela nafas lega. "semarah apapun, jika orang itu sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam ia tetap tidak bisa membenci." Ucap Jaehwan puitis menatap punggung Jonghyun. Hyunbin mengangguk setuju. Daniel mengusap hidungnya. Ia satu-satunya yang tampak tidak peduli dengan soal percintaan. Ia lebih memilih meraih mangkuk makan siang Jonghyun yang di tinggalkannya untuk di habiskan.

Tangannya lalu di ketuk Jaehwan dengan sendok. "ah, sakit?!" serunya.

"lama-lama kau bisa kembali jadi babi tau! kau mau jadi babi lagi?" sahut Jaehwan.

"apa salahnya jadi babi?" sahut Daniel tidak terima.

Jaehwan memutar bola matanya kemudian mendengus. "kalau kau jadi babi, nona senior cantik itu tidak akan mau, siapa juga yang mau pacaran dengan babi?" ucap Jaehwan seraya menunjuk ke arah meja tempat para senior. Salah satu di antaranya –yang di tunjuk oleh Jaehwan- gadis berwajah manis dengan senyuman khas. Daniel menatapnya dreamy sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tidak jelas.

"Ong noona." Gumamnya. Jaehwan mendengus lagi.

"Sudahlah, cepat habiskan makanan mu, waktu istirahat akan segera habis." Titah Hyunbin menepuk pundak Daniel menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

. . .

Tubuh Minki mulai bergetar kedinginan. Salahnya pergi ke atap di awal musim dingin tanpa memakai stocking. Alhasil, angin dingin meniup lututnya dan menusuk sendi-sendinya. Minki beberapa kali melirik ke arah pintu berharap Jonghyun segera muncul dari sana sebelum ia mati kedinginan.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit, tidak tampak tanda-tanda Jonghyun muncul dari sana dan Minki semakin kedinginan. Angin semakin kencang, langit pun sendu. Tampaknya salju kedua akan segera turun. Minki menatap langit-langit berharap langit berubah pikiran dan menjadi cerah.

Nyatanya tidak, langit malah semakin mendung. Minki mengutuk langit dalam hatinya. Minki pun mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang yang menghadap ke arah pagar pembatas. lututnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya.

Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari pintu. Minki menoleh ke arah pintu dan matanya bertemu tatap dengan Jonghyun yang berada di ambang pintu. tatapan Jonghyun membuat udara semakin terasa dingin. Minki pun mencoba melelehkannya dengan senyuman hangat. Jonghyun tetap beku seperti es, bahkan langit sendu mendukung sikapnya saat ini.

Minki pun mendesah kecewa sambil mengusap-usap lututnya. Jonghyun mendecak, ia segera melepas jas sekolahnya dan meletakkannya di atas paha dan lutut Minki yang terbuka. Minki menatapnya terkejut. Jonghyun tetap memasang ekspresi datar, tapi Minki tahu di balik sikap acuhnya saat ini Jonghyun tidak mungkin benar-benar membencinya. masih ada secercah harapan untuk Minki.

"terima kasih." Ucap Minki meremas jas sekolah Jonghyun yang berada di atas pahanya.

"orang bodoh saja yang memakai rok mini di hari sedingin ini." sahut Jonghyun. agak kejam memang, tetapi sayangnya ia benar.

"iya, aku tahu aku bodoh, karena itu aku ingin bicara dengan mu tentang.. kebodohanku." Ucap Minki membuka pembicaraannya. Jonghyun duduk diam di sebelahnya. Minki menatapnya tetapi Jonghyun memilih menatap lurus ke depan. Minki pun ikut menatap lurus ke depan. Minki menghela nafas sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"aku minta maaf atas kebodohanku dan masa laluku yang juga bodoh. Kau pantas marah padaku, aku pun maklum. Aku juga tidak berharap kau memaafkanku hanya saja.. aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku yang sekarang benar-benar mencintaimu setulus hati. Aku bukan lagi Minki yang memanfaatkan laki-laki paling populer di sekolah untuk menaikan derajat, aku bukan lagi Minki yang tidak serius menghadapi masalah, aku bukan lagi Minki yang.. apa para pembenci itu katakan.. murah?" Minki tersenyum miris. Minki menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku juga tidak akan menghentikanmu untuk memutuskan hubungan denganku. Itu hak mu, tapi aku minta tolong.. jangan acuhkan aku.. karena rasa sakit sekali." Akhirnya setetes airmata lolos dari ujung matanya. Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat Jonghyun. suara nafas Minki pun mulai serak.

"itu saja," Minki berdiri. Dikembalikannya jas sekolah Jonghyun lalu ia membungkuk di hadapan Jonghyun. "maaf kalau selama ini kebodohanku membuatmu sakit hati, jam istirahat sudah habis aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang." Ucap Minki lalu berbalik. Jonghyun tetap diam seperti mengacuhkannya.

Namun, saat Minki hendak membuka knop pintu, Jonghyun menahannya. Minki pun terdiam. Perlahan ia menoleh pada Jonghyun dengan mata sembabnya. Jonghyun menariknya ke dalam dekapan. Minki tidak tahan lagi menahan airmatanya yang kemudian pecah dalam tangisan di dalam dekapan Jonghyun.

"aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, mana mungkin aku bisa keluar." Gumam Jonghyun. tangisan Minki semakin menjadi. Jonghyun mengusap punggungnya membiarkan Minki menangis di dalam dekapannya. Ia sendiri tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Minki.

Salju kedua di musim ini pun turun. Namun tidak terasa dingin bagi mereka. salju itu meleleh akibat kehangatan cinta mereka berdua. Mungkin Jonghyun tidak mengucapkannya tetapi Minki tahu, Jonghyun sudah memaafkannya. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki laki-laki seperti Jonghyun. dan betapa sialnya Jonghyun memiliki wanita seperti dirinya.

. . .

Jeonghan tidak sabar, beberapa kali ia melirik jam tangannya. Belum pukul empat sih, hanya saja perasaan gugup karena ini kencan pertama, Jeonghan menjadi tidak sabaran. Ia cukup bahagia setelah mendengar bahwa Jonghyun dan Minki sudah berbaikan. Telihat dari senyuman lebar Minki walaupun matanya masih bengkak.

"tunggu di dalam saja, di luar dingin. Hat~chu!" hidung Minki memerah setelah bersin. Kain syal rajut terkalung di lehernya. Sweaternya sudah berlapis jaket. Ini masih awal musim dingin. Minki terlalu cepat terserang flu.

Jeonghan dengan mantel panjangnya tersenyum tipis. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala adik kembarnya. "kau saja yang masuk ke dalam, nanti flu mu makin parah, lho." Ucap Jeonghan. Minki mengerucutkan bibir. Lalu ia menyunggingkan senyuman jahil.

"ahh.. kau menyuruhku masuk agar nanti kau bisa berduaan dengan Seungcheol kan?" goda Minki. wajah Jeonghan sontak memerah. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Minki gemas.

"bukan begitu, tapi nanti kau menularkan flu ini pada kami, dasar virus." Ucap Jeonghan membuat Minki kembali mengerucutkan bibir. Minki menghentak kakinya kesal dan berbalik ke arah pintu.

"sampaikan pada Seungcheol," ucap Minki sebelum menarik daun pintu. Jeonghan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Minki.

"jangan memperawani mu di kencan pertama." Lanjut Minki kemudian ia bersin lalu langsung masuk ke dalam sebelum Jeonghan meneriakinya.

"YAK NEO! Aish.." Jeonghan mendecak kesal dengan wajah merah padam. Jeonghan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Mencoba mengusir pikiran nakal akibat dari ucapan Minki. Jeonghan pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"hey, kepalamu kenapa? rusak?" sahut seseorang menyadarkan Jeonghan. Seungcheol tengah duduk di atas motor besarnya, dengan kaca helm terbuka separuh. Hari ini Seungcheol tidak memakai jaket baseballnya melainkan jaket kulit hitam dengan dalaman sweater turtle neck. Penampilan Seungcheol membuatnya tampak.. seksi. Jeonghan akui itu. hanya dalam hati tentunya.

"t-tidak, hanya ingin menyingkirkan pikiran buruk." Ucap Jeonghan turun dari terasnya dan mendekati motor Seungcheol. Seungcheol menatapnya heran kemudian menggidikkan bahu tanda tidak peduli. Seungcheol mengulurkan helm bulat berwarna coklat muda. Senada dengan mantel Jeonghan.

"ini milik siapa?" tanya Jeonghan.

"pacarnya kakakku." Sahut Seungcheol.

"kau meminjamnya?" tanya Jeonghan lagi menyambut helm itu.

"tidak, aku mengambilnya." Sahut Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan ternganga.

"kau mencurinya.. aku tidak mau pakai helm curian!" Jeonghan mengulurkan lagi helm itu pada Seungcheol dan menggelengkan kepala. Seungcheol mendecak.

"ck, tidak, aku mengambilnya karena ia memberikannya padaku, ia sudah punya mobil tidak perlu helm lagi, ayo cepat." Seungcheol menepuk jok belakangnya. Jeonghan segera memasang helm dan naik ke jok penumpang di belakang Seungcheol.

Jeonghan hanya duduk saja. Kaku pula. Seungcheol sampai terkikik meliriknya dari kaca spion. "kau sudah sering ku bonceng bukan?" tanya Seungcheol. Jeonghan meliriknya juga.

"memangnya kenapa?" Jeonghan balik bertanya.

"kenapa dudukmu aneh begitu? kau tahu kan seberapa cepatnya aku mengendarai ini? kau harus pegangan." Jelas Seungcheol mulai menghidupkan mesin.

Jeonghan malu-malu menatap punggung Seungcheol. Ia memang sudah sering di bonceng oleh Seungcheol. Bahkan ia pernah tertidur di punggung Seungcheol waktu itu. tapi kali ini berbeda, mereka akan pergi kencan, dan itu membuat Jeonghan gugup untuk melakukan skinship dengannya.

"eum tapi.."

"ya sudah terserahmu." Potong Seungcheol menurunkan kaca helm dan mulai mengendarai motornya. Sampai di jalan besar, Seungcheol tiba-tiba mengencangkan gasnya. Membuat Jeonghan terkejut dan otomatis memeluknya. Seungcheol tersenyum menang di balik helmnya. Jeonghan mengutuknya dalam hati walaupun diam-diam ia menikmatinya juga.

. . .

"wah." Satu kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jeonghan saat menjejakan kaki di bukit maebong. Spot tinggi di mana bisa melihat pemandangan kota seoul yang sangat indah. gedung-gedung tinggi tampak seperti miniatur dan sungai hangang yang memotong kota seoul tampak berkilauan terpapar sinar matahari sore. Rupanya Seungcheol membawanya kesini untuk melihat sunset. Sayangnya sunset masih beberapa jam lagi. Jeonghan tidak ingin menunggu lama. Ia pun memutuskan bersama Seungcheol untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitaran bukit.

Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal mulai dari Judo –olahraga yang digeluti oleh Seungcheol, hingga percakapan tentang kehidupan Jeonghan berdua Minki sejak lahir.

"kalian selalu bersama sejak lahir, aku heran kenapa kalian begitu berbeda, maksudku, kalian kan kembar." Ucap Seungcheol, Jeonghan terkikik pelan.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kami begitu berbeda. Ibuku bilang Minki lebih banyak mewarisi gennya sedangkan aku lebih banyak mewarisi gen mendiang ayahku. Ibuku itu orangnya seperti Minki, ya kau taulah. Sedikit centil dan hiperkatif seperti kelinci. Sedangkan ayahku, orangnya kaku dan serius, bahkan ia sulit tertawa tetapi sekali tersenyum.. Lee Dong-Wook kalah tampan!" ucap Jeonghan membanggakan ketampanan mendiang ayahnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum gemas. "benarkah? Sepertiku?" ucap Seungcheol tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya. Jeonghan menatapnya, menganalisis Seungcheol. Seungcheol tidak salah, kalau di perhatikan Seungcheol memang sedikit mirip dengan mendiang ayahnya sewaktu muda. Postur tubuh, sikap, dan garis wajahnya. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk kembali melangkah.

Seungcheol mendesah kecewa karena Jeonghan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia pun mengejar Jeonghan yang melangkah di depan. "Hm, sepertinya aku tidak setampan itu, bagaimana dengan.. Aron Sunbae, apakah ia sama tampannya dengan ayahmu?" tanya Seungcheol tiba-tiba menyebut nama Aron. Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol heran.

"hm, kalau kau menganggapnya begitu." ucap Jeonghan menggunakan kata-kata Seungcheol kemarin. Seungcheol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha, aku bercanda." Ucap Jeonghan tertawa melihat ekspresi Seungcheol yang menggemaskan. Seungcheol memicitkan matanya, masih mengerucutkan bibir. Dengan kesal ia meraih tangan Jeonghan dan menggenggamnya.

"sebagai hukuman, kau tidak boleh melepas tanganku." Titah Seungcheol. Jeonghan mendongak sedikit untuk menatap wajahnya. Seungcheol balas menatapnya. Jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat. Hal ini mengingatkan Jeonghan akan kejadian turunnya salju pertama. Wajah Jeonghan sontak kembali memerah.

"kalau aku mau ke kamar kecil bagaimana?" tanya Jeonghan kemudian setelah mereka melangkah cukup jauh.

"aku ikut?"

"dasar mesum."

"bercanda, tentu saja kau boleh melepasnya, kau ingin ke kamar kecil?" tawar Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengangguk pelan. Seungcheol pun melepas pegangannya. Seungcheol melihat sekitar dan menemukan sebuah bangku panjang terbuat dari kayu.

"aku akan menunggumu di sini. Kau tahu di mana letak toiletnya?" tanya Seungcheol. "aku akan bertanya pada petugas, gampang saja." Ucap Jeonghan lalu melangkah meninggalkan Seungcheol.

"hati-hati." Seru Seungcheol saat Jeonghan sudah melangkah jauh. Jeonghan mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju. Seungcheol masih memandangi bayangan Jeonghan yang bergerak semakin jauh menatap dengan khawatir.

"dia akan baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa." Gumam Seungcheol mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari kecemasan.

. . .

Jeonghan berkeliling sekitaran dari tempat awal ia berpisah dengan Seungcheol namun tidak menemukan juga dimana toilet berada. Ia sedikit bingung karena baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini. Jeonghan pun mencoba menghampiri seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh di dekatnya.

"permisi." Sapa Jeonghan, gadis berkacamata hitam itu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Jeonghan.

"apakah kau tahu di mana letak toilet perempuan?" lanjut Jeonghan bertanya. Gadis itu menatapnya diam. Jeonghan pikir mungkin ia hanya seorang turis dan tidak mengerti bahasa korea.

"Sorry, I just want to ask you where the toilet is, don't you know?" Jeonghan bertanya lagi kali ini menggunakan bahasa inggris berharap lawan bicaranya mengerti.

"Aku tahu, lewat sini." Jawabnya menggunakan bahasa korea yang fasih. Jeonghan jadi bingung. Tapi setidaknya gadis ini tahu di mana letak toiletnya berada. Jeonghan pun mengikuti gadis itu tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun.

Tapi makin lama gadis itu membawa langkahnya masuk ke dalam area hutan. Jeonghan tidak yakin toilet letaknya di sana.

"apa kau yakin tahu tempatnya?" tanya Jeonghan menepuk pundak gadis itu. gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia malah menghentikan langkahnya dan menjauh dari Jeonghan. Jeonghan heran. Sekarang ia berada cukup jauh di tengah hutan yang ada di sekitar bukit. Di sekitarnya hanya ada pohon rindang. Dan hanya ada ia dan gadis itu.

Tetapi tak lama, beberapa gadis muncul. Beberapa di antaranya Jeonghan mengenali mereka. mereka mengepung Jeonghan. Jeonghan merasa dejavu.

"apa maksudnya ini?" ucap Jeonghan pada gadis yang membawanya. Gadis itu menyunggingkan seringaian. Ia menatap Jeonghan dengan licik. Ia pun membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya gadis itu setelah ia membuka kacamata. Jeonghan memicitkan matanya mencoba menganalisis wajah tidak asing itu. kemudian Jeonghan teringat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jeonghan mengingatnya, gadis itu adalah Jang Doyoon. Mantan kekasih Seungcheol.

"Jang Doyoon-shii?"

"kau pasti juga mengenalku, kita pernah bermain-main bersama bukan? Ya, walaupun pangeran kesiangan itu mengacaukannya." Ucap seseorang memotong ucapan Jeonghan. gadis tinggi itu adalah Yuha dan teman-temannya. Gadis yang waktu itu menyekapnya di dalam gudang kosong dan memukulinya.

"sekarang apa lagi?" gumam Jeonghan mendecak kesal dan menatap mereka dengan malas.

Yuha menyunggingkan seringaian. Di tangannya ada tongkat pemukul. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya seperti sedang mengancam.

"kita akan bermain-main lagi, Jeonghan. Dan ku harap pangeran kesiangan itu tidak menganggu lagi." ucapnya membuat Jeonghan memutar bola mata dengan malas.

. . .

 ** _To Be Continue_**

. . .

Hehe… di tunggu kelanjutannya ya! *kiss*

 __Lady ChulHee__


	24. duapuluhtiga

Judul : Twins; the Queenka and the Geek

Genre : Sisterhood, Romance, School Drama

Main Cast :

Yoon Jeonghan (Svt) fem

Choi Minki (Ren; Nuest) fem

Kim Jonghyun (JR; Nuest)

Hong Jisoo (Joshua; svt)

Choi Seungcheol (Scoups; svt)

Aron Kwak (Nuest)

Other Cast :

Other SVT member, Fem for uke

Other Nu'est Member

Special Guest : Pristin & Produce 101 s2 memberdeul

. . .

Yuha menyunggingkan seringaian. Di tangannya ada tongkat pemukul. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya seperti sedang mengancam.

"kita akan bermain-main lagi, Jeonghan. Dan ku harap pangeran kesiangan itu tidak menganggu lagi." ucapnya membuat Jeonghan memutar bola mata dengan malas. Jeonghan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian mendesah kesal menatap wajah jelek gadis-gadis preman itu.

"sebaiknya kalian belajar saja dirumah, sebentar lagi kan ujian, kalian tidak mau naik kelas apa?" ucap Jeonghan menunjuk wajah Yuha. Rahangnya langsung mengeras.

"Kau sendiri malah bermesraan dengan kekasih orang!" sahut Doyoon tidak senang. Jeonghan tertawa miris.

"kekasih orang? Bukannya kalian sudah berpisah? Seungcheol sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku kalau ia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, jangan berhalusinasi, atau jangan-jangan kau pakai narkoba ya? Ck ck ck." Jeonghan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Musuhnya menggeram sebal, melangkah cepat mendekati dirinya.

"DASAR KURANG AJAR!" satu pukulan dari tongkat yang di pegang oleh Doyoon melayang ke kepala Jeonghan. Jeonghan meringis sakit. kepalanya berdenyut keras. Saat ia menyentuh kepalanya, darah segar menempel di ujung-ujung jarinya.

"sialan." Decaknya sambil menggulung lengan baju. Sebelum pukulan kedua melayang, Jeonghan dengan sigap menarik lengan Doyoon dengan satu gerakan ia membanting tubuh perempuan kurus itu. teman-temannya terkejut melihat aksi Jeonghan. Doyoon sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat bantingan Jeonghan yang cukup keras.

Sebelum di serang oleh gadis-gadis beringas berikutnya, Jeonghan memasang kuda-kuda. "waktu itu kalian mengikatku sih, jadi aku tidak bisa melawan." Komentar Jeonghan menyeringai sinis. gadis-gadis itu geram karena kawan yang mereka bela telah di jatuhkan. Mereka serentak menyerang Jeonghan.

Jeonghan dengan segala kekuatannya menyerang balik musuh. Selama dekat dengan Seungcheol ia memanfaatkan sedikit kelebihan Seungcheol untuknya. ia meminta Seungcheol mengajarinya sedikit ilmu bela diri. Dan selama menjadi Minki demi menjaga tubuh ia terus berolahraga dan itu meningkatkan staminanya sehingga ia bisa cepat menguasai ilmu bela diri.

Tendangan, pukulan, berhasil menjatuhkan gadis-gadis sok kuat itu. tertinggal Yuha yang masih menatap nyalang Jeonghan. ia sudah menyiapkan pukulannya. Tetapi Jeonghan hanya menghela nafas.

"kalau kau berani, jatuhkan senjatamu dan lawan aku, jika tidak, pergi sekarang juga atau kau akan berakhir seperti mereka." Jeonghan tau Yuha sudah hendak menangis namun ia tetap berdiri tegar di sana mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Yuha menjatuhkan senjatanya. Jeonghan sudah memasang kuda-kuda namun ia malah berbalik pergi berlari. Jeonghan tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kepalanya sendiri semakin berdenyut di tambah nyeri di pipi kanannya yang terkena pukulan. Pandangannya mulai buram, Jeonghan bepikir mungkin karna darah yang terus keluar dari kepalanya.

"Jeonghan! apa yang- Jeonghan!" seketika pandangan Jeonghan berubah gelap.

. . .

Sinar lampu dalam ruangan putih menyilaukan Jeonghan saat ia pertama kali membuka mata. Riuh bising suara roda berputar, orang bercakap, dan aroma pinus antiseptic menyapanya. Ia terbangun di bangsal rumah sakit yang ada di unit gawat darurat. Ia melihat Seungcheol menyembulkan kepala dari tirai hijau yang menjadi pembatas.

"kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Seungcheol menarik kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang kemudian duduk disana. Jeonghan meraba perban yang membalut kepalanya. ia mengangguk sedikit.

"Tidak terlalu, hanya luka kecil." Jawab Jeonghan. Seungcheol mendengus.

"luka kecil tidak akan membuatmu sampai pingsan, katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan nya padamu?" tegas Seungcheol sambil membukakan tutup botol air mineral untuk Jeonghan. Jeonghan diam saja sambil meminum minuman yang di sodorkan Seungcheol untuknya. pedih saat air itu mengenai luka di ujung bibirnya.

"para perempuan barbar itu?" desak Seungcheol tidak sabar karena Jeonghan hanya diam.

"eo." Jawab Jeonghan singkat. Seungcheol tampak kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"kita harus melaporkannya pada polisi, ini penganiayaan!" ujar Seungcheol membuat sekitar jadi memperhatikannya. Jeonghan menepuk lengan Seungcheol dan menggeleng pelan.

"tidak perlu, aku sudah memberi mereka pelajaran."

"tapi ini tidak adil, han, mereka menyakitimu."

"kalau kau melaporkan mereka, aku juga akan kena tahu." Ucap Jeonghan membungkam Seungcheol. Seungcheol hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"baiklah, tapi lain kali kau harus memberitahuku lebih awal, jadi aku bisa memanggil polisi. Mereka harus merenungkan perbuatan mereka di penjara. Aku juga tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri sampai mereka melukaimu lagi." Ucap Seungcheol. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum, ia menatap lurus Seungcheol.

"kau mengkhawatirkan aku?" tanyanya lembut.

"tentu saja! Kenapa harus bertanya?"

"kenapa?" tambah Jeonghan. intonasi pertanyaan Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol gugup. Seungcheol jadi salah tingkah. Ia menatap-natap ke arah lain mencari jawaban. Jeonghan masih setia menatapnya menantikan jawaban.

"karena.."

"karena?"

"karena aku menyukaimu." Jawab Seungcheol dalam satu tarikan nafas. Telinganya memerah. Wajahnya pun. Jeonghan hanya diam. ia masih menatap Seungcheol. Dengan wajah tersipu. "aku menyukaimu." Ulang Seungcheol. Jeonghan hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"awalnya aku hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Doyoon. Akhir-akhir ini ku sadari, aku sering memikirkanmu, aku merindukanmu saat aku tidak melihat wajahmu, aku merindukan saat-saat kita berbicara tentang mimpi, bercanda, aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bagaimana rasa ciuman waktu itu." Seungcheol berusaha menatap lurus mata bening Jeonghan. dari sorot matanya, Jeonghan tahu Seungcheol berbicara jujur. Seungcheol tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Tanpa sadar Jeonghan meraba dadanya sendiri. jantungnya mendadak berdetak sangat kencang. Rasanya seperti habis berlari puluhan kilometer.

"apa rasa ciuman waktu itu?" tanyanya. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan aneh. Jeonghan tidak biasanya menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini. tetapi Seungcheol tetap akan menjawabnya.

"setrum. Seperti sengatan listrik yang mengalir langsung dari bibir menuju jantung. Tetapi tidak mengejutkan melainkan terasa hangat. bahkan saat aku berciuman dengan Doyoon aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu." jawab Seungcheol lagi. ia menatap Jeonghan penasaran, "apa kau… juga merasakannya?" tanyanya pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya diam. mulutnya tidak sanggup berkata-kata. "ini aneh, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan jawabannya dalam buku manapun." Jawab Jeonghan mencoba menahan untuk tidak tersipu. Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya mengelus rambut Jeonghan yang tergerai, menyelipkan beberapa helai di telinganya.

"jawabannya tidak ada pada buku, jawabannya ada disini." Ucap Seungcheol menaruh tangannya pada tangan Jeonghan yang memegang dada. mereka berdua saling tatap dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Jeonghan jadi teringat malam itu. malam salju pertama. Saat itu pastinya terasa sangat dingin. Anehnya Jeonghan sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin melainkan hangat. seperti saat ini juga.

"Jeonghan, aku tahu ini aneh untukmu, tapi aku harus mengatakannya." Ucap Seungcheol. Jeonghan hanya menatapnya menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Seungcheol selanjutnya.

"Jeonghan, apakah kau akan menerimaku sebagai pacarmu?" ucap Seungcheol lembut, manis, dan menggetarkan hati Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengerja-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia bisa menggerakkan bibir dan mengatakan,

"kenapa tidak?" Seungcheol langsung tersenyum lebar.

"apa susahnya sih bilang 'iya'?" Jeonghan tersipu malu. Seungcheol menariknya dalam pelukan. Memberikan kehangatan bagi Jeonghan. Jeonghan tersenyum puas, ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Seungcheol dan memeluknya erat. Perasaan aneh itu akhirnya tersampaikan dan terhubung.

"Salju!" seru seorang yang berdiri di dekat jendela, salju kedua kembali turun. Jeonghan anggap itu sebagai restu tuhan untuknya dan Seungcheol. Seperti malam itu, saat salju pertama, saat salju mulai menyampaikan perasaan keduanya.

. . .

"kalian jadian? Wuaahhh!" heboh Minki melompat-lompat bahagia di hadapan Jeonghan. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum tipis karena ia masih merasa sedikit pusing akibat luka di kepalanya.

"jadi kau lebih mengkhawatirkan hubungan kami daripada luka di kepalaku?" sindir Jeonghan. Minki naik ke kasur tempat Jeonghan berbaring dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Jeonghan. ia menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan menyamping menghadap Jeonghan.

"kalau itu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Komentar Minki membuat Jeonghan mendengus. Minki adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui kabar bahagia itu. ia sendiri masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang dirinya resmi menjadi kekasih Seungcheol.

Beberapa hari kemudian, berita jadian Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menyebar dengan cepat di sekolah. Berita ini membuat Jeonghan semakin populer. Begitu juga dengan Seungcheol. Mereka juga tidak segan-segan memamerkan kemesraan di hadapan semua orang. Membuat mereka menjadi pasangan yang paling di sukai setelah Jonghyun dan Minki.

"Jeonghan, mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Jisoo mengalihkan perhatian Jeonghan dari layar ponsel. Jeonghan menatap Jisoo dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Maaf tapi aku akan pergi ke kantin bersama Seungcheol." Raut wajah Jisoo sontak berubah. Jisoo mendengus kecewa, dan tersenyum paksa.

"Ah, susah ya kalau sudah punya kekasih," Jeonghan terkekeh malu. Jisoo menatap lurus mata Jeonghan. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"itu kau sudah bertanya, tentu saja boleh, sejak kapan kau minta izin dulu?" sahut Jeonghan. Jisoo menatap Jeonghan dengan serius.

"Apa… apa kau yakin Seungcheol baik untukmu?" Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Jisoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya balik. Jisoo menggedikkan bahu.

"entahlah, hanya saja kurasa aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, kau tahu kau sudah di sekap berkali-kali sejak dekat dengannya. Itu baru dekat, belum saat mereka tahu kau berpacaran seperti ini." ucap Jisoo. Ia tahu Jeonghan kemarin –tepat di hari jadiannya- sempat di larikan ke rumah sakit setelah habis di pukuli oleh segerombolan remaja nakal yang ternyata salah satu di antara mereka adalah mantan kekasih Seungcheol.

"dan juga, dia kelihatan kasar, aku tidak suka aura yang di keluarkannya." Komentar Jisoo tepat saat Seungcheol melengokkan kepalanya ke kelas Jeonghan. Jeonghan menggeleng.

"tidak, hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi dan tampang Seungcheol mungkin memang terlihat jahat tetapi ia bukan orang yang seperti itu, itu hanya perasaanmu saja Jisoo." Jawab Jeonghan berdiri membawa handphone juga dompetnya. Jisoo menatapnya cemas.

"feelingku selalu benar, han." Ucapnya menekankan. Jeonghan menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak, kali ini kau pasti salah, itu karena kau sedang cemburu saja." Sahut Jeonghan lagi. Jisoo terdiam. Buntut kalimat Jeonghan mengatakan kebenaran. Pada dasarnya ia memang sedang cemburu. Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Tapi ia tidak salah soal firasat buruk itu.

"kau harusnya mendukungku, Soo-ya, kau kan sahabatku."

"karena aku sahabatmu, aku mencemaskanmu, Han." Jeonghan mendengus.

"Sudah, Aku pergi dulu." Jeonghan melengos pergi. Jisoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Bagaimana bisa sikap gadis itu berubah sekian rupa setelah ia berpacaran selama beberapa hari. Jisoo tidak habis pikir. Kemana jeonghannya yang manis dan lugu itu? sekarang bahkan Jeonghan tidak mau mendengarkannya.

. . .

Jisoo mendesah malas. Ia harusnya memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk menolak saat guru fisikanya itu memintanya untuk memeriksa pekerjaan teman-temannya. Jisoo kira hanya teman sekelasnya nyatanya ia harus memerika pekerjaan kelas lain. Sungguh melelahkan.

Jisoo berjalan gontai menuju kelas. tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Seungcheol. Keduanya sama-sama menghentikan langkah dan berbalik berhadapan. Ia melirik sinis Seungcheol. Begitu juga Seungcheol menyipitkan matanya menatap Jisoo.

"Kau Jisoo kan?" tanya Seungcheol tidak ada simpati dalam nada bicaranya. Jisoo mengangguk.

"Ya, aku Jisoo, ada apa?" balas Jisoo. Seungcheol menggedikkan bahunya.

"hanya bertanya, dan aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, Jeonghan sekarang milikku, mulai sekarang buatlah batasan di antara kalian." Ucap Seungcheol dingin dan penuh penekanan. Jisoo mengerenyitkan keningnya menatap Seungcheol tidak suka.

"hey, memangnya kau siapa?"

"aku kekasihnya, dan Jeonghan milikku." Seungcheol menekankan sekali lagi. Jisoo mendecak dan terkekeh meremehkan Seungcheol.

"oh ya? Kau baru mengenalnya berapa lama? Beberapa bulan terakhir? hey aku sudah mengenalnya hampir lima tahun, apakah kau tahu kebiasaan buruknya? apa kau tahu warna favoritnya? Apa kau tahu genre novel apa yang di sukainya? Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa ia sangat menyukai musik? Ku rasa kau tidak tahu, aku mengenalnya lebih baik, kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, aku lebih dulu mengenalnya dan kau tidak berhak untuk melarang ataupun memberitahuku hal itu." balas Jisoo menatap sengit.

"Terserah, aku hanya memperingatkanmu, dan oh ya, meskipun kau lebih lama mengenalnya dan kau lebih tau tentangnya, faktanya ia mencintaiku bukan kau." Balas Seungcheol lagi menyunggingkan seringaian menang. Kemudian ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Jisoo.

Jisoo menutup mata mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Tangannya sudah terkepal, tapi ia sadar diri, tubuhnya lebih kecil dan ia sangat lemah dalam hal berkelahi. Sementara Seungcheol adalah atlit bela diri sudah pasti kalau ia melayangkan tonjokkannya habis itu ia kalah telak.

"Sial." Gumam Jisoo. Ia hanya bisa bersabar.

. . .

"Les privat?" ucap si kembar Jeonghan dan Minki hampir bersamaan setelah Nana memberitahu mereka kalau mereka berdua akan mengikuti les privat. Nana mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"hey, bukannya mau jadi dokter? harus bagus dong nilainya." Komentar Nana. Minki mendengus malas.

"Tapikan cuman Jeonghan yang mau jadi dokter, aku tidak!" serunya menghentakkan kaki dan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku bisa belajar sendiri, tidak perlu les." Tegas Jeonghan menatap ibunya tidak setuju. Nana menggeleng.

"Tidak, kalian harus tetap les, Jeonghan kau harus belajar ekstra kalau mau masuk kedokteran, dan Minki, eomma tahu bagaimana nilaimu meluncur bebas ke jurang kehancuran!" Nana menatap kedua anak gadisnya bergantian lalu ia menghela napas. "Kalian akan mulai besok sore, eomma yakin kalian pasti menyukainya, dia masih muda, masih tampan, dan… ah pokoknya kalian akan menyukainya!" ucap Nana mesem-mesem kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jeonghan dan Minki masuk ke kamar.

Jeonghan dan Minki saling lirik heran. "Apa-apaan itu? kita pasti menyukainya? Apakah ada yang lebih tampan dari Jonghyun-ku?" protes Minki mengerucutkan bibir. Jeonghan meliriknya.

"ada." Minki menengok wajah Jeonghan tidak percaya.

"siapa?"

"Seungcheol." Jawab Jeonghan santai sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum malu. Minki langsung merasa mual. Melihat ekspresi jijik Minki, Jeonghan memukul lengan Minki sampai Minki mengaduh.

"darimana kekuatanmu itu hah? Sakit tau!" protes Minki. Jeonghan melengos saja menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Yak! Jeonghana!" seru Minki mengejar Jeonghan.

Jeonghan segera masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu sebelum Minki berhasil membalas pukulannya. Jeonghan bersender di pintu. kemudian memikirkan kata-kata ibunya barusan. Les akan di lakukan setiap sore setelah pulang sekolah. dan akan di mulai besok. Artinya ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk berduaan dengan kekasih barunya. begitu juga dengan Minki. mereka berdua harus segera pulang untuk mengikuti les.

Jeonghan mendadak pusing. Kenapa ibunya jadi suka memutuskan sesuka hati seperti ini? padahal Jeonghan yakin dirinya bisa belajar dengan baik tanpa guru les. Dan apa kata ibunya tadi? dia akan menyukai guru itu? omong kosong, Jeonghan bukan sugar daddy. Semakin di pikirkan semakin pusing.

"sebaiknya aku mandi saja." Gumam Jeonghan menghela napas.

. . .

 _ **To Be Continue**_

. . .


End file.
